War Happened
by bluepencils12
Summary: She'd seen war. She'd seen all that came with war. She'd seen what it had done to people, what it had done to her. She'd never regretted something so much in her entire life. It had happened though, and it had left behind more broken pieces than she could count. War had happened, and she couldn't change that. Right? (Time-Travel) *Chapters are being re-updated/changed*
1. Soldiers are Dreamers

"Give him 4 cc's of morphine. He has a basilar skull fracture, broken nose, a large contusion on the left most side of the sternum, and an increased region around the liver. Edema is a possible cause. Prepare him for surgery, tent number seven."

Panic and chaos was abundant. Medical staff, nurses and doctors alike, were rushed about from tent to tent. The coppery smell of blood was in the air, screams echoing throughout the small confinements. The continuous sound of agony and death enclosed around the still beating hearts of those that resided near. Ghost like shadows traced the dimly lit flaps of each tent, rattling corpses seen entering only to be silenced a few moments later as green light illuminated the figures in a struggle of life against death's hold.

Moans and pleads were heard from inside, groaning in an effort to be heard and finally silenced to a blissful surrender. Many were terrified to enter the Houses of Death, as were the affectionate nicknames given to the few standing medical camps.

Officially, it was known as Base Number Four, Squadron BLACK, Section Nine.

Unfortunately, the name itself happened to have some very unlucky numbers and colors.

It also happened to be at the front lines of a war. The most bloody and dangerous war shinobi had ever fought in. The Great Fourth Shinobi War.

She'd been working endlessly. Patient after patient was brought to her. All were swiftly evaluated, healed to some extent, sent to an operating tent, or snuffed out as humanely as possible. It was a never ending flow of injury after injury, day after day. Sakura hadn't slept in the past seventy-two hours and she was nearing the eightieth.

Strangely enough, she didn't take notice. Sakura was not really aware that more than three days had passed since she had last rested. It all seemed like one very long day. There was no difference in the moon and the sun, especially when the sky was covered in smoke from the bombs and explosives that went off daily.

Sakura hadn't stepped foot out of her assigned base since the raid had begun.

A special operation had been underway. Several squads of Jounin were sent to infiltrate the enemy base in the hope of retrieving hostages and stolen information from the Allies. Surprisingly, it had all gone according to plan. A majority of the squad had made it back with a considerable number of hostages and information. It had been successful and promising, and a small sign that the Allies were finally getting ahead of their ever replenishing enemy. But of course, when fighting a war, it is imperative to never think something is promising.

The hostages that had been rescued had been sent to one of the few medical tents available. All were complaining of severe stomach aches and dietary problems. Time was of the essence as more and more shinobi retched up their life onto stained pieces of cloth, and desperation had already set in as cots were taken up one by one, doubling over night. When one had passed out after hacking up some blood, one of the med nins had taken it upon themselves and a few others to do an exploratory operation to see what had been the cause. They had opened up the shinobi's mid section only to find it completely clogged with explosive tags.

No one in that operation room survived.

Immediately afterwards, like clockwork, shinobi were exploding everywhere. In mess halls, medical tents, bathrooms, and in the middle of training grounds. It was like something out of a poorly written horror story. This was real life though, and the shock that the enemy had _still_ managed to pilfer their way into the Allies camps without them being present was unnerving.

Corpses, or what remained of them, were scattered everywhere. An occasion skull, or half a leg were found. Flesh decorated training posts and covered the few walls that had been raised. Red stained the ground. Everywhere smelled like carnage and blood. Nowhere was safe.

The survivors of what was now deemed as the "Exploding Massacre", had been sent to any available emergency tents. Most were already dying and it was all any of the med nins could do but to end it quickly for them. Those that were fortunate, or perhaps unfortunate enough to survive, had to have limbs amputated off or risk infection and the eventual call of death. But, then again, death was not something you could exactly risk.

Sakura was currently seeing her forty-sixth patient for the day, or maybe it was night, and it was all the same. Should she let this person live to fight this gruesome, pointless battle another day? Or lead them to their final resting place?

The shinobi's name was Kibo, his name being a bright ray of impossible hope. He was a fifty year old Chunin, lucky to have survived this long. He had been impaled by a piece of debris after a bomb had exploded near the sleeping quarters he resided in. He was originally from Base Number Two, a base that was stationed towards the back of the main fight. Why he was now in a medical tent at the front lines, Sakura didn't have a clue.

A shaft of metal had gone straight through his left leg, shattering his femur. He had been waiting for an available medical personal for more than three hours. Someone had managed to create a functional REBOA to stop the bleeding, but that was all that had been done for the man. He had been enduring near constant pain for three hours without saying a word, patiently waiting for his number to be called.

Unfortunately, since there were so many wounded shinobi coming in, not all of them could be treated right away. Each new patient was given a number that they'd have to wait for to be announced in order to be tended to. Those with severe injuries were rushed to the top of the list and seen as quickly as possible. Others were not so lucky. Some even died waiting to be seen and healed. The ones that died where they waited were taken outside and burned. They could not afford to waste time burying a body when corpses were already piling up at the very entrance. The deceased were documented though, making sure that their names were highlighted on an ever changing clipboard so their family could be notified that they had died with honor.

Supposedly.

Focusing on the man's shattered femur, Sakura realized that nothing could be done for him. They'd have to amputate the leg and make sure it didn't become diseased. If they weren't in the middle of a war, Sakura would've easily been able to fix his leg. The bone was shattered. It was perhaps the largest bone in the body and one of the most important by far, but, at the moment, Sakura didn't have the tools, supplies, or even the necessary chakra she'd need in order to complete the operation. Standard procedure stated that if the patient's injury could not be healed with the supplies and time given, medics are ordered to do the next best thing for that patient. It did not matter what the "next best thing" was though.

Writing down her findings and next procedure, Sakura handed the clipboard over to the assisting nurse, who looked pale at the sight of the gory injury.

"Get him ready for an amputation," she ordered. Pleasantries had long since been abandoned, the formal attitude and due respect requested no longer deemed worthy enough to give. People were dying. If one found being polite a higher priority than treating someone, then it was up to them to deal with it or go join the main force to face the true brutalities offered up.

Looking down at the man lying before her, Sakura expected herself to feel some sort of pity for him. He was an old man fighting in a war that he hadn't been a part of. He'd just heard that his leg was going to have to be amputated because there simply was just no other way to save him. He looked petrified at the prospect of losing something he used every waking day.

But she felt nothing. There was no room for pity with the countless other emotions she already dealt with. There was no time for extra feelings that would take away from the fact that they were all in the middle of a war. It was best to get rid of them so they wouldn't overpower any logical and hard decisions that would have to be made. Sakura had learned that during the first year of the war. She'd passed out from chakra exhaustion after her tenth patient. She'd tried to heal all of their injuries perfectly.

How foolish of her.

"Will it hurt?" a whisper so faint murmured into the chaotic air.

Refocusing on the man, Sakura stared into his eyes. They shone with a child like fear, irises dilated at the prospect at what was to come.

"No," she answered. "You'll be put under. There will be no pain."

He sighed as he closed his eyes, a tightness coiling beneath his brow. "Ah."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the man. "Is there something wrong?"

He smiled ruefully, the crows feet on the sides of his face raising. It took years of happiness and joy to produce a smile that could permanently etch those kinds of lines into one's face. It was a shame he used that smile to talk to her now.

"Pain is the only thing that's telling me I'm still alive. That my heart is still beating. I'm afraid of that."

She hesitated for a moment. "Afraid of being alive?"

"Afraid of not feeling the pain," he sighed, eyes almost apologetic as he lamented. "Afraid that when I close my eyes and feel _nothing,_ I will become nothing and my heart will stop. That I will die."

"You are scared to die?"

"No," he confessed, eyes following the assisting nurse as she began to set up. His leg had gone numb though he knew no drug had been placed there. "I am scared to see what might be on the other side. It can't be much worse than here, right? There has to be _something_ other than ..."

Kibo goes silent, the nurse above him taping the tightly wound wrap around his left leg from the hip up. All feeling had left, no tingles to even accompany the terrifying nothing he felt. Would he even have this sensation of nothing once the limb was gone? What were they going to do with it?

"It is okay to fear," Sakura says, attempting to get his focus back onto her. A well rested and at peace mind for a patient tended to make any operation go easier. The brain would not be in distress. "No one has come back from the dead to tell us what lies beyond. If there is even anything. But," The mask has been placed over the older shinobi's face, the anesthesia slowly being filtered through, "You have nothing to fear right now. You will not die under my care, and you will live to see another day. What's on the other side…. That is something you do not need to worry about today. Trust me."

Kibo's eyes were drooping, though it was obvious he was struggling to fight the gas. His eyes were so focused on her, tears building up as he felt himself slipping. He was smiling though. He's deciding to trust her and believe that he will wake up. That he will not open his eyes to nothing.

"I'll see you soon," Sakura says, donning her own surgical mask. "Good luck."

* * *

Sakura had been allowed a break. Approximately twelve hours to rest, wash up, and take care of any personal needs. After those precious hours were up, she would be sent to the very front of the war, where there were no medical tents and few medics. She would be thrown into the fray, rushed about from injury to injury and battling away the claws of death that tugged at the clothing of countless shinobi.

A bag would be necessary for her travels, however bulky and heavy it ended up being, and many medical, sealing, and summoning scrolls would be placed within. Weapons were a given, though the limited amount she could take was a bit concerning. Protection was key, for if a medic could not save themselves, how could they save others? Food and water was easily enough stored within a few scrolls, though the amount of nutrients within the canned and pre-packaged food items was highly questionable. Eventually, she'd have to resort to pills in order to keep going.

It was a daunting task indeed, but Sakura was ready for it. The last time the camp director had sent her out had been many months ago, her expertise having found to be more useful in a tent rather than on the front lines. The tasks she was given in the camp were numbing though, every injury the same as the last with the same risks secured to it. Day after day, it was the same dull procedures over and over again. She needed to get out. Needed to do _something_ once more.

Now, she wasn't craving the terror and gore that came with war. Sakura wasn't wanting to be faced with half dead shinobi as they begged her for their savior. Cried for their mothers. Yearned for their children. She wanted nothing of the sort.

She just needed something different. Something that would keep her on her toes. Make her heart race. Make the blood in her veins dance in adrenaline. Make her mind think for once instead of being on auto-pilot.

Something that would make her feel like she was _living_ once more.

Not just surviving.

Changing out of her scrubs and into her standard Jounin uniform, Sakura began to gather her materials. She'd been promoted to Jounin at seventeen, during the first year of the war. It had been a field promotion and, at the time, Sakura had been immensely proud of it. Being able to wear that vest she'd seen so many others wear before had made her feel important suddenly. She'd walked around the tents, seeing patients and over seeing surgeries like she was on top of the world. Like she was untouchable.

Like she was the Jounin everyone said she wouldn't be.

That day had also been the day she'd passed out from chakra exhaustion. When she'd awoken, Sakura had been promptly scolded by her superiors, telling her that if she wore herself out so easily, how was she supposed to take care of the ones actually fighting the war?

The next day, Sakura had changed out of her attire and exchanged it for regular scrubs. She'd learned her lesson and she'd learnt it well. From then on, whenever a situation arose that required her and her chakra, it was met with a cold calculation of ' _Would it be worth it? Would it be worth it to spend chakra on this one person, when it could be spent on others?'_

The question turned into a cycle of hatred within her, knowing she was refusing to treat someone because she could not afford to waste the valuable chakra and time given. She had vowed as a med-nin to try and treat every person that came to her. To heal them. To save them. She went against that vow every time she turned away a weeping child who had cut themselves carelessly with a kunai, or when she chose to severe someone's brain stem in an effort to release them from their pain.

She cursed herself daily for never being enough.

Only the dead have seen the end of this brutal war. For now, the rest of them were forced to continue on until they died or the battle was put on hold. There was no such thing as peace. Only a temporary pause in the war that was life against death.

Gathering the rest of her things, Sakura made her way through the camp. She had a few more stops to make and people to see before she could leave. One never knew if this would be the last time to see your loved ones, so every little opportunity given was one taken quickly. This was one of those opportunities.

Lifting aside a well worn flap, Sakura entered a tent she had gone through many a time. The first had been out of horror and grief. Every other time had been in silent agony and resignation.

There, lying on a cot attached to an IV and feeding tube, was patient number 4,168. Ink like hair framed a face that was as pale as rice paper sheets. They breathed calmly, peacefully, as the sounds of everyday war went on around them. Eyes remained sealed shut though, body frail from lack of use and proper nourishment. They lay perfectly still, the only sign that they were truly alive being the small rises and falls of their chest.

Sai had been in a coma since the first year of the war.

Another patient lay nearby and watched Sakura as she made her way over to Sai. They watched as she checked his vitals, like she did every single time she visited, and make sure all the tubes attached to his body were secured properly. They watched as Sakura carefully lifted one of the still hands and placed it in her own, squeezing slightly and looking imploringly at the impassive face that slept, as if pleading with it to shift and move once more. To live again.

Finally after a few moments, Sakura released the frail hand in hers and gently placed it back by Sai's side, whispering something softly before turning to look at the only other person that rested here.

Green, empty eyes met dull blue ones and they stared silently at one another.

"How long?" the person asked, shifting their head to look at the slanted ceiling of the tent above them.

Sakura didn't need to ask what she had meant as she stared at the beautiful blonde. Tears were already leaking out of Ino's eyes as she stared into a far off world only she could see.

"Two weeks," Sakura replied, walking closer to stand beside her friend's bed side.

Ino's voice broke as she turned her face back around to meet Sakura's again. "That's a week longer than last time. I thought they were going to give you a break."

Sakura merely shook her head as she grasped Ino's left hand in hers. Ino tried to squeeze Sakura's hand back but was too weak to do much of anything else than a feeble twitch of her fingers. Ino glared at her hand, tears still streaming down her face as her eyes shook with unspoken anger and sorrow.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" she asked as she looked back up at Sakura, eyes resigned.

Sakura didn't answer her but only squeezed harder.

Ino had contracted *Guillain-Barre syndrome, and it had been too late to treat it when they had finally caught on. No one could figure out how she had gotten it or where it had even come from. It had just ... happened. Another casualty of war. One of millions.

Ino sighed as she sank her head deeper into the pillow. She could only move her chest, arms, neck, and head now. The rest of her was completely paralyzed. Soon, she would be fully immobile. Her chest would freeze, her lungs would stutter to a halt, and her heart would cease to beat. She would die.

Her tears renewed with vigor as she looked over at Sai. There hadn't been any improvement for him either. Not for the past two and a half years.

"I miss him Sakua," she whispered. "It's so quiet in here. It's so… _lonely."_

"I know, Ino, I know," Sakura said back softly.

"I miss seeing him. Really _seeing_ him. I want him to smile, even if it's fake, I just want him to do something. I wish he would just wake up already, Sakura. It's so h-hard," Ino's voice cracked as she continued to stare at the boy that refused to open his eyes and see those that cared for him.

"There is a part of me that doesn't want him to wake up," the blonde admitted, finally turning away from the pale face. "I don't want him open his eyes one day and see that the world he almost _died_ trying to protect is just as it was years ago. That wh-what he did made no impact and that we're still stuck at square one. Maybe even farther back. I," Ino paused, gathering herself as hiccups erupted from her mouth in her distress. "I loved him so much. I still _love_ him and-"

She cut herself off, pressing her lips tightly together in an effort to quell her tears. Sakura could only offer silent comfort, wrapping Ino's cold hands into hers as she bowed her head down to touch foreheads. Sakura had never wanted to hug her best friend as much as she did now, and it was torture to be unable to do so.

"I know, Ino. I know."

* * *

After multiple messy goodbyes and a ' _Talk to you later'_ (their way of promising not to die) _,_ Sakura gravitated over to another tent. This was a visit she wasn't looking forward to. Not because of the person she was seeing, but because of the injury they had. The wound they harbored because of her.

Before she had even dared to enter, Sakura could hear the monotonous chanting of numbers, " _One-hundred and three, one-hundred and four, one-hundred and five."_ and it physically pained her. She could feel her heart clenching in remorse and the overwhelming guilt she felt every time she visited, which was less often than she should.

There, just behind that thin piece of cloth that separated her from them, was Rock Lee. Brave, wonderful, kind, Rock Lee.

He looked up at the sound of her footsteps, the small whoosh of the flap opening to reveal her presence. His face instantly lit up, arms pausing in their vivacious workout, as he lowered himself down from his handstand push-ups.

"My beautiful Sakura-chan!" he boomed, smile heartbreakingly wide. "What brings your youthful self here?" he asked, as he carefully positioned himself in such a way so he could lean on the backs of his hands as he spoke to her.

She offered a small smile as she sat down next to him, crossing her legs and folding her hands into her lap. "I've come to say goodbye, Lee," Sakura said softly.

His blinding grin slowly retracted as he scrunched up his brows in confusion before understanding, and a slight bit of sadness, flashed in his eyes. "Oh, I see…. When will you be making your return?"

"Two weeks," Sakura supplied, her eyes downcast at the dirt beneath them. It always astounded her when the man in front of her put up such an effort to seem happy, smiling every time she came to see him. She did not deserve his kindness. "Before I go, I wanted to make sure that you understand how sorry I am. I know I don't deserve-"

"No," Lee interrupted, his hand outstretched in front of him as he shook his head. "There is no need to ask for forgiveness or offer an apology. You have done nothing _but_ good for me."

Sakura looked into his black orbs and felt her eyes begin to twitch as she fought back tears. "You say that, Lee, but I have done many things. Many wrong things that I have yet to apologize for. You of all people should expect an apology from me seeing as… as you can no longer…" The weight of her guilt prevented the rest of the words from leaving her mouth, teeth biting hard onto her lip in a vain attempt at stopping herself from crying.

She heard the sound of something heavy being dragged across the dirt, and felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She knew what that sound had been, regardless if she had seen it with her own eyes or not. She just refused to look up and face it.

"You know that is untrue. Sakura-chan, I will never understand why you think you must carry the world on your shoulders, but you need to know that you don't have to. You saved my _life._ I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time when those people started to... Explode. You did everything you could, and I am grateful to you for that. I am here _because_ of you though," Lee said quietly, rubbing a thumb against her shoulder to console her troubled mind.

"Besides," he said, voice rising with excitement, "Just because I am no longer able to be as I used to, does not mean I cannot still be a great shinobi. Guy-sensei has enlightened me with stories of triumph of others like me and is confident I shall remain a force to be reckoned with! Just like Neji!" he quieted down once again, reaching a hand over to lift up the still downward face of his pink haired friend. "Never blame yourself, Sakura-chan, for something that was out of your control. There was nothing else to be done."

With those words, the dam broke and a tear escaped from Sakura's watery eyes as she smiled weakly. How was it that Lee could still be so kind and wonderful to trash like her? When she was the one to strip him of his best and only talent? When she was the one to take away his freedom so mercilessly? So quickly?

"Thank you, Lee," she choked out, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I know you'll be even better than Neji in the future. You're Konoha's Green Beast after all."

Lee laughed at that, tossing his head to the side as he snorted into his hand. "Konoha's _Mightiest_ Green Beast," he corrected.

They laughed together and smiled, though tears were streaming down both of their faces. It was a broken friendship that had risen from a tragedy, one that had formed more out of pity than love and cherishment for one another.

There was sincerity though. No one could doubt that.

* * *

After he had said a tearful goodbye to her, a farewell he wished to never repeat, Lee had steadily watched her walk away and out of his tent, listening until her footsteps faded away into the noise of the rest of the camp. After making sure she was truly gone, Lee wiped off his ridiculously wide smile and slumped over, sighing to himself.

He flinched as his eyes took in the nubs that were supposed to be his legs. All that was left of them were seven inches of mutilated flesh and bone, stitched together, and wrapped in heavy bandages. It was a horrendous thing to look at, and Lee knew it.

He had seen how careful Sakura had been in avoiding looking at what was left of his legs. Had noticed how cautious she was about accidentally touching the stumps as they had hugged. He felt his eyes sting as he took in the brokenness of himself.

He meant it when he said he didn't blame her for what had happened. It was just… unfair.

Back then, after his first Chunin Exam and fight with Gaara, he had thought that the damage to his arm and leg had been life changing. Almost life ending. In a way it had been, but it was nothing compared to what he was faced with now. He had thought he could no longer be a good shinobi, everyone had said that the damage to his left side was irreparable, but Tsunade had given him a chance. He had taken it, and by some gracious god above, he had lived through the surgery and had recovered to fight another day. To live another day.

It was one thing to have your body damaged to the point of giving up on trying.

It was another to not even have the option of continuing after the severity of such a devastating injury; like the one he had now.

He honestly hadn't even remembered how it had happened. One moment, he had been at the training grounds, taking a break and watching others sparr together. The next, he was lying on his back, staring at the sky as the loudest ringing in his ears reverberated through his mind. He had felt nothing at the time. Hadn't even known there was an injury until he saw someone hovering above him, fear and horror etched onto their face as they told him over and over " _It's going to be okay."_

Now, Lee wondered, if it ever would be "okay" again.

He had lied to Sakura earlier when he had said Guy-sensei had told him he could still be a force to be reckoned with. He hadn't spoken to his sensei in over six months, Guy being away with his own squadron to take care of whilst they traveled from base to base.

Lee tried to tell himself that he would be able to make it through. He had survived this long in the war. Just because he had this disability with him now, did not make him an invalid. So what if he couldn't use chakra? So what if he could only use taijutsu, something he had been mastering his entire life? He could pull through. No, he _would_ pull through.

A few, fat tears leaked their way out of his eyes as Lee mourned. He would never be able to walk, run, jump, kick, flip, climb, or even balance properly now that his legs were gone. Taijutsu was useless to him.

He had been putting on a show for everyone, including himself. Had been feeding their false idea that he was okay with losing his legs. A story. A story that he spun from tales of the past. Of his heroic recovery from the impossible when he was still just a child. That he was still confident that he could _make it_ as a shinobi in this world, but, truth be told, he had never felt so low in all of his life.

All those work-outs he put himself through. All those nightmares he dealt with and never said a word about. All those days where his body just couldn't seem to _take it_ anymore, but he kept going because he could still be great. Still be something in a world where chakra and passed down clan abilities were everything. It all amounted to nothing.

It amounted to where he sat now. In a heap of dirt, tears and snot covering his face, with no one to comfort or care for his self-pitying ways.

Lee wept in silence as he sunk into the ground, ignoring the pain and awkwardness it was to even attempt to relax and lean into himself.

His spirit had been utterly broken and destroyed. Scattered to the winds leaving no trace of the joy and hopefulness he used to carry with him. He was a hypocrite. He preached about how wonderful life was and how awful it was to give up because the sun _always_ shines the next day no matter what and life goes on and it's okay to fall behind as long as you got back up and still _kept going._ Kept looking forward and cherishing the times youth granted.

He had no more youth left in him though.

Lee was no longer the boy who surpassed the odds with his incredible taijutsu and will that rivaled Naruto's.

He was just another casualty, fated to have never been a shinobi from the start.

* * *

Having visited the barely living, Sakura made her way over to her final destination where souls were left to wander and dust be carried away to far away and better places.

There was no gravesite. There were no grave stones. There were no bodies. Only ashes and a small, gray column to signify that the dead had been placed here. The column sat in the middle of a bare, dusty patch of earth open to all the harsh elements of the world. A laminated clipboard rested against the column with a long list of names of those that had been burned here.

The clipboard was updated every three to four days. Each time, a new set of pages added to the already large stack. Each time, a hoard of shinobi and med nin would visit, scrambling to see if someone they knew or loved had their name placed upon the numerous pages that were pinned to the piece of wood.

She would know. She updated that chart often enough. She came here often enough to scan through to see if yet another loved one's name had been written in ink. She watched strong and fearless men and women weep when they found a name, reduced to nothing but sobs and whispered sadness.

Picking it up, Sakura flipped to page one-hundred and three, scanning it for the two names she had come to know so well in death, but not in life.

 _Tenten *_ _Yūkan'na_

 _Kiba Inuzuka_

Though she had not been close friends with them, she still cared for them. Tenten and her had become somewhat better acquainted after the war had started. Tenten would sometimes help out in the makeshift hospital, cleaning wounds, assisting the weak, arranging numbers, and many other things that had helped it all function somewhat smoothly.

But then, she had been sent out to the front lines, along with Kiba, to help push back a hoard of Zetsu that had broken through the first line of defense.

They never made it back.

Kiba had, for some unknown reason, left behind Akamaru during the battle. He had been the one to find Kiba and Tenten's bodies, buried beneath a pile of various other Zetsu that they had taken out. Tenten still had her grip on her kunai, as if she had fought till the very end, a grimace marking her face with wide unseeing eyes that narrowed in fury. Even Kiba had his face contorted in a nasty snarl, his teeth still bared as if daring anyone to try and touch his or Tenten's bodies.

Sakura knew this because she had been part of the retrieval mission. She also knew that Akamaru had gone berserk when he saw Kiba's body, not letting anyone touch him or get close. They had eventually sedated him and Sakura had carried Kiba's body back to camp, his scent having been stained into her clothes for days afterwards. When Akamaru had finally awoken and hadn't found his master anywhere, he had slinked off, disappearing into the wild area surrounding them. The Inuzuka's had tried their best to find him, but by the time they did, it was too late.

They had found Akamaru dead next to his masters ashes. They burned him the next day as well.

Sakura would never forget the sight of them. Master and dog. Friends until the absolute, horrible end.

And, with that final thought, Sakura said a prayer. Not knowing who, or what she was even praying to upset her. If there was a god, why would they let something like this to happen? Was it some sort of game to the immortal? See how quickly they could tear apart humanity? See how willingly humanity would kill itself off for the mere satisfaction of ' _we won'_?

Sakura looked to the murky sky, cursing every deity that had ever been proclaimed to exist. Hating them for what they had done, for allowing bad people to exist in a world full of good things. Vowing to never again believe in something that there was no proof of.

Especially when it seemed to be the only hope in the midst of a war.

She'd set off around noon, accompanied by a squad of four other med nins and five Jounin. One for each med nin. Sakura didn't really need protection. She was well equipped in the art of battle. She could protect herself and protect others, but Tsunade could not be persuaded. Sakura had tried to reason with her, tried to make her teacher understand that she knew how to choose her own battles, but Tsunade had not listened.

Instead, she had looked Sakura straight in the eye and said, " **War is an auction for countries. For soldiers, it's a lottery.** I'd hate to see you lose that bet, Sakura."

That had been hours ago.

Now, it was supposedly night, the darkened sky further blackened by smoke. Screams and war cries ripped through the air, the sound of paper bombs exploding leaving an irritating ring in the ears of many. The air was hot and sticky, permanently contaminated with the scent of charred flesh and copper. The ground was unsteady, rocking with the force of jutsu upon jutsu being thrown across the battlefield. The constant threat of death lingered in the air.

The sounds of the dying and the dead mingled, their last breath leaving them wistfully as attack after attack shook the world, moans carrying far into the night. Some pleaded for death to whisk them away, take them to a peaceful place that was not full of the carnage they laid in.

To replace the putrid scent of a child's burning body with the smell of a home cooked meal. To revision the sight of a thousand nameless graves with that of a million cherry trees in full bloom. To take away the sound of a dying friend and fill their ears instead with the sound of their laughter. To restore the thin and ratty blanket they slept with and make it into their grandmother's quilt. To renew the lifeless blood that flowed through their hollow veins and make their soul feel warm again. To allow their last words reach the ones they were meant for and give them happiness.

To give them the comfort and hope they so desperately sought for.

The ones on the brink of their salvation often found that comfort in her. She had been called many things throughout her life; Sakura, Cherry Blossom, Forehead, Ugly, and Billboard Brow to name a few. However, these men and women she came across never called her those names. Never said her birth given name nor the title she'd been honored with.

The names she was called were ones she wished she'd never heard. A man had mistaken her for his daughter once, crying and clinging to her as he wept his last tears. Another had thought she was his guardian angel, cursing her for having led him to this terrible fate. A few of the younger shinobi she came across even called her _Mother_ once in a while.

Those were the patients she dreamt of at night, lying awake with their murmurs still inside her head. Most just asked to be saved. Others asked to be remembered. Some never said a word. Many of them died in her arms. A deep anguish often rose within her heart, knowing that these people died soldiers and not the person they were supposed to be. The person they should've become.

 **Soldiers were dreamers. Because when the fighting starts, and death comes knocking at their door, they dream of clean beds, warm homes, and those that they left behind.**


	2. Identities of One Robbed

It'd been four days since she'd been sent out onto the field. Her assigned Jounin had done his job, keeping her from harm and watching over her as she healed various shinobi. Tsunade had been right, as she always was, about Sakura needing support. It would've been much more difficult to watch her back whilst she was healing someone.

The group she'd been with had dispersed, stretching across the torn landscape to accommodate for the large area. Five medics weren't a whole lot, but it was help nonetheless. Each medic and Jounin possessed a flare, strong enough to admit a large flash of light (similar to lighting) to alert others if they had been taken down or were injured. Luckily, none of them had needed to use it yet.

Although four days wasn't technically a long time to be out, it had felt like _weeks._ Each day was endless. Each night was filled with paranoia and restlessness. Morning came and went, bleeding into the afternoon until the moon would rise high into the sky. Mornings were the quietest surprisingly. The Allies and opposing forces were at some unspoken agreement of lessening the fighting in the early hours of dawn. Sakura supposed it was so they could take a break, if you could even call it that. To admire the sun that they could see rise again. To feel that subtle warm feeling of being able to live another day.

No matter how insane or narcissistic a person was, there was no greater feeling that being alive gave someone. Especially after seeing it ripped from others so quickly. It was that feeling, Sakura thought, that gave them that extra shove to fight their hardest when the time came. To be as ruthless as the desert heat or the freezing temperatures of the night. To be as hard and unforgiving as the stone beneath their feet. To be as cold and calculating as the creatures of the forest. To be as logical and unfeeling as the truest of shinobi.

Even though the mornings were quiet, that did not mean the fighting had ceased. It was continuous and ongoing, never stopping or pausing for a breath. There was not a single moment of the days she had spent on the field where Sakura's ears were not ringing, or her eyes weren't watering from the ash, or her throat clogging from all the smoke.

War gave off a certain smell. It wasn't all carnage and blood. It was something feral and yet calm. It was this scent of unyielding effort and strain that brought forth the layers of other smells. It was like making a complex recipe. Each ingredient brought forth its own scent, but when combined with others, it turned into something truly magnificent and amazing in its own right. That was what war was. A recipe, carefully concocted and crafted by those that craved it. And when it was done, it was only the ones left that could enjoy the fruit of their labors.

 **War doesn't determine who is right. It only determines who is left.**

Grimacing, Sakura shook the blood from her hands as she ran along the sidelines of various battles. War didn't look like what one would expect. People often pictured massive forces going against one another, pushing back and forth to get more ground, more leverage. They pictured warfare, filled with huge bombs, taking out millions instantly. But war was far from that. War was many, small battles. War was a shinobi against another shinobi, both fighting to make sure the other died. Sometimes it was a group of three against one. It was varied, but in no ways was it a large group against another, equally large group.

It was because war was neither fair nor equal. War was about having the advantage, whether that be three against one, or an extra kunai in their pocket. The object of war was not to die for your cause, but to make the other die for theirs.

Leaping through rubble, Sakura scanned for the wounded, the Jounin next to her doing the same. His name was Jumoku, named after the trees of Konoha. Fitting, as he was an impressively tall man, easily towering over any average height shinobi. His tallness made him an easy target, but he had the skills to accommodate for such a disadvantage. He knew how to conceal himself in the midst of battle. Literally. He had the ability to mold his chakra into something non existent, while at the same time, performing a Genjutsu to camouflage himself into any background. He was practically invisible, which was perfect for looking for wounded shinobi without being found.

Sakura, on the other hand, was made to stand out against the background. Her pink hair made her a bright beacon in the dark landscape, although it was mostly covered in soot and human fluid now. A white band, attached to her left and right arm, was supposed to signify that she was a medic. It made her an easy target, and she'd been attacked more than a few times, but that was what Jumoku was there for. To pick up any slack she left behind with the hindrance that was her hair and arm bands.

Purging her hands and forearms with chakra, Sakura made a sharp left, seeing a small body laying down a few yards away. Crouching next to them, Sakura placed two fingers to their neck, finding a weak, but still there, pulse. Jumoku stationed himself a few feet behind her, creating three shadow clones to watch over her at every angle.

Hovering a hand over the shinobi, Sakura scanned them with chakra, finding only a couple stab wounds and an injury to the head. Deeming it safe to do so, Sakura flipped them over and felt her heart squeeze.

Pretty, brown eyes stared blankly up at the sky. They shimmered in the dull light, tears trekking down their face steadily. They were the eyes of someone who'd lost their innocence. They were the eyes of a mere _child._

This wasn't uncommon unfortunately. Children were seen everywhere, fighting on both sides in this war. The one laying before her couldn't have been older than maybe eleven years old. A Genin based on the lack of flack jacket. They should've just graduated the academy then.

Those beautiful brown eyes slowly trailed over to look at Sakura, no trace of fear in them. Only a resignation that made her heart hurt even further. Their headband was gone, so Sakura had no idea who they held allegiance to, but at the moment, it held no importance.

"Hello," Sakura said kindly, mustering a feeble smile she hoped was passable. "I'm here to help. What's your name?"

The child merely blinked at her before turning their eyes back to stare at the sky. Sakura's mouth thinned into a straight line as she began to heal their injuries. The boy, Sakura had now figured out, was silent as she closed the gash on his forehead and released a cool stream of chakra to lessen the pain. Moving lower, Sakura's hands hovered over their chest, unsure on what to do. She needed to cut off his shirt, as it was in the way of another wound centered close to the middle of the rib-cage, but she didn't know how he'd react.

Tempting fate, Sakura pulled out a kunai and showed it to the boy.

"I'm going to use this to cut open your shirt, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy didn't respond though and kept staring at the blackened sky. Sakura could hear loud noises in the distance and they sounded like they were getting closer. Ignoring the boys lack of response, Sakura quickly cut through the shirt, exposing a nasty wound that looked as if it had been festering for days. The wound smelled absolutely rancid, the foul odor of rotting flesh filling her nostrils. The edges of the flesh had begun to blacken, the pus leaking out of it yellow and green. The muscle was almost devoid of color, a sure sign of infection and disease. Sakura would've gagged at the smell of it, but she'd seen and smelled worse. The same could not be said for Jumoku, who choked on the smell, even though he was standing multiple feet away.

The child seemed unbothered by it though, as he continued to stare at the sky, only shifting a bit when a breeze touched his bare skin. Sakura wondered exactly how long he had been laying here, letting his wound get infected.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked again, as she carefully unpacked a sealing scroll, taking out some bandages and other supplies.

Watching the rise and fall of the boys chest, Sakura concluded that he had a punctured lung as well. She watched as his chest stuttered for a moment, as he took a deep breath in and slowly released it.

"If you won't tell me your name, then I'll just have to give you one," Sakura smiled, moving into his field of vision. He stared into her green eyes and it seemed to awaken something in him as his tears began to flow once again, his mouth trembling.

"M-my name is Asahi. Asahi Ito."

Sakura's smile widened a bit, her eyes softening as she told him, "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. I'm here to help Asahi," she reaffirmed, trying her best to act calm and kind. The boys wound was worse than she had previously thought. The infection led far deeper into his muscle than it had previously shown. She could see the veins in his arms bulging, a few popped veins as well. That could mean numerous things, but at the moment, she hadn't a clue.

"Asahi, I'm going to numb this part of your chest," Sakura pointed. "So don't be alarmed if you see me touching you but can't feel it okay?"

Asahi nodded, watching as green chakra laced his wound. Sakura worked meticulously, cutting away the dead tissue and trying her best to get rid of the worst of the infection. She could really only clean the top of the wound though. Had she wanted to go any further would've required a surgery, and time at the moment wouldn't allow that. The sounds of explosions were getting closer. They'd have to clear the area soon.

"Where's your team?" Sakura asked, still concentrated on detoxifying the wound.

Asahi went still underneath her hands and the tears abruptly stopped. His hands began to shake and Sakura worried that she had severely upset him when she felt hate surge from the boy. Absolute loathing was radiating from him and Sakura sensed Jumoku stiffen behind her, readying a kunai should the boy provoke an attack.

"They're gone," was all Asahi said as he gazed back up at the sky. "They left."

Understanding washed over her as she stared at the boys clenched fists, still shaking from the strain of containing such emotion. His team had abandoned him. Pity, overwhelming the logic of such a decision, left Sakura unsure on how to breach the subject, should she try and console him.

The wounds on the boy would've impaired the way he would travel, thus hindering the rest of the team. It would've been imperative for the rest of the team's survival to leave him behind, especially if they didn't have someone with healing knowledge on the squad. That's what her logical side told her at least.

Her more feeling side was furious at such an action. He was just a child! Barely a Genin, forced to fight in a war! And his team had left him. A small child, severely injured, and left out in the open for anyone to attack him. Not only what had been done wrong and immoral, it show cased just how bad the war really was if the sensei of the team had made the conscious decision to leave behind one of his _very young_ charges, in favor of leading and protecting the others.

The war in her thoughts had left her silent for multiple minutes, unconsciously still healing the boy. She had managed to alleviate the weight and pain from his punctured lung, but without the proper tools, nothing else could really be done for it.

Jumoku then tapped her on the shoulder, startling her from her thoughts.

"We should move soon," he said quietly, whispering in her ear. "There are enemies close by. About half a mile away from our current position. If we move now, we'll be able to move out of the way fast enough so they won't spot us. But…."

Sakura knew exactly what he had paused on, as his eyes had gently glanced at the boy beneath her hands. She nodded jerkily, pulling the chakra away from his body.

"Is it possible for us to take him?" Sakura asked, leaning away from Asahi to turn towards Jumoku.

Grave silence met her question and Sakura felt her stomach drop. She couldn't leave this boy. She couldn't.

Brown eyes met her green ones as she turned back to Asahi, and Sakura was reminded of her goodbye to Ino. Their eyes were the same. Sad and resigned. Ready to give up.

"How long have you been laying here?" Sakura asked, filled with resolve.

Asahi seemed to think on this, as his eyes closed and a grimace settled on his face, "Three days? Maybe four? I don't know. It feels like its been a long time…."

 _Four days,_ Sakura thought. _Four_ _days without food, water, shelter, or any medical treatment._

"Do you think you can walk at all?" She asked, scenarios running through her head. If he could at least walk, then he would be stable enough for her or Jumoku to carry-

"No."

Her thoughts halted and she saw how defeated Asahi was, "I tried. But I can't. I just c-can't."

Fresh tears renewed and Asahi's face turned into one of absolute despair.

"P-please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore! Please! I-I promise I'll be good, I promise! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home!" he cried out weakly, his hand scrambling to grab onto Sakura's, desperate for her not to leave.

"I want to go home!"

Sakura could feel her soul being crushed. She wanted to scream and cry at the same time for how cruel and unjust this world was. He was just a child!

Jumoku tapped her shoulder again, and when she turned around she could see how much pain he was in. He had a son back in Konoha. This could've been his little boy. "We have to go, Sakura."

The sounds of bombs being detonated were so close now, barely a quarter mile away.

The hand holding hers tightened and Sakura looked back at Asahi, watching snot dribble out his nose as he hiccuped with each suppressed sob.

"Please don't leave me…. I want to go home! I want to see my mother! I want to see my family!"

Each word Asahi uttered killed Sakura. She wanted so desperately to take him with them. She wanted so badly to _save him._

"Sakura-san," Jumoku said sternly, hand gripping her shoulder. Sakura could feel him shaking a bit, or maybe it was just the ground trembling.

She could do nothing to save this little boy in front of her. This small, beautiful child who had been unlucky enough to be born in a time of war. She could not heal him. She could not bring back his sensei. She could not bring him with her. She could not save this miracle that was him.

So she did the next best thing in her mind.

She gripped his hand tightly in hers and pulled him into her lap, hunkering down to hug him. His sobs became muffled in her jacket and she gently rubbed his back. Sakura hugged him with as much love and care she could give, hoping to soothe him in at least any way possible. He released her hand to wrap both of his arms around her mid section, squeezing so tightly, Sakura was surprised by the strength he had left in him.

Sweet nothings were whispered into his ear, drowning out the sounds of explosions in the distance, making him focus on her voice alone. His tears never stopped, and snot was staining her jacket, but he had been reduced to quiet hiccups, calming down just a tiny bit.

She ran her hands through his hair, slowly pushing chakra into his head. It soothed him, a calm cooling effect taking place. Sakura kissed his forehead, letting her chin drop to rest on his shoulder. He felt warm and cared for in that moment. He felt his despair melting away, replaced by Sakura's caring hands and the embrace she provided. Oh so slowly, Asahi felt his eyes begin to flutter, his vision growing blurry and unfocused.

"Sakura?" he mumbled into her. He felt really sleepy.

His question was met with more soothing chakra and a quiet voice that repeated, "It's okay. It's okay, Asahi. You're okay…"

And Asahi believed that voice, as his vision slowly faded away, and the world around him went dark. A small smile graced his face as he relaxed into Sakura's arms, feeling the warmth of her being and the wonderful feeling it gave. He would never forget this feeling. A few more tears escaped his eyes before he felt his body go numb and he knew no more

Jumoku looked on at the embraced pair. If someone were to take a picture right then and there, it would capture one of the most heartbreaking scenes he had ever beheld in his life. A small woman, covered in grime and blood, holding a broken child in her arms in the midst of a destroyed battlefield. It was beyond haunting, especially the lost look in the woman's eyes as she held the boy so gently, as if he were made of glass.

Finally, the boy had stilled and Sakura let go of him. Carefully, she removed the boy from her lap and picked him up. Looking around, Sakura saw a large rock and laid him behind it, covering his body with sticks and dirt. It was no burial but it was better than letting the vultures get to him.

Turning to meet Jumoku's eyes, which were equally as pain filled as hers, she nodded and they sprinted away from the field, thoughts of the small boy named Asahi, who had only wanted to go home, in their heads as the sounds of explosions rocked the ground beneath them.

* * *

A day later, they regrouped with the rest of the medics. They were to regroup every five days to report their findings which included the number of patients healed, estimated amount of casualties seen, number of deaths, and, of course, the names of every single one of the patients they had healed/treated/killed. It was all the same. Team One, who had taken Section Two, had reported 98 healed shinobi, 150 casualties, and 123 deaths. The names of the shinobi they had treated were sealed in a scroll. Team Two's report, who had Section Five, was much the same. Team Three, Sakura's team, had taken Section Six and reported a much larger difference in deaths than the others.

It was not because they had been incapable of healing patients or finding them. It was just because most injuries had been too severe and they had died before Sakura could've done anything about it. It was also where most of the forces were centered since fighting out in the open was preferable to the enemy and the Allies had to accommodate for that by sending more troops.

They set up camp for the night once they had sealed away the scrolls and sent them with a messenger hawk. The hawk would get to the Allies by dawn and report the medics findings.

Sakura sat by the dwindling fire, lost in thought as she gazed into the dying embers. Visions of the days still ahead of them left her feeling cold and hollow. It had only been five days since she'd been out here. Five days of constant turmoil and death. She had nine more to go.

Sighing, she brushed a hand through her pink locks, grimacing at each knot she felt. She had wanted this right? She had wanted to be out here doing something. Running around the field, saving lives, feeling the exhilaration of adrenaline running through her blood. She had wanted to _feel alive_ again. Hadn't she?

But, in reality, being out here had only left her feeling empty inside. Sure, she felt the occasional heart wrenching sadness over the entire situation (Asahi had proven that) but she felt nothing afterwards. She would be feeling so intensely one moment, and then the next, it was like nothing had even happened. Every emotion she would feel would simply vanish the moment it came, leaving her feeling hollow inside.

It hurt her chest sometimes. How empty and hollow it felt. It felt like something was resting heavily on her heart, crushing her. Sakura liked to think it was the guilt she felt for feeling nothing at all. Feeling nothing towards the meaningless deaths of so many. She wondered if this was what Kakashi felt, after so many years of sorrow and undeserved guilt placed upon him.

He'd told her the story of his past team, even shown her their personal graves. He'd told her of all the anguish he had felt, all of the guilt that had festered inside of him, eating away at his very being until he had been nothing but a shell. She and Kakashi had grown closer over the years, becoming good friends, forming a bond that wasn't just student and teacher. They were equals and recognized each other as such, bringing forth respect that hadn't been there previously.

Before the war had started, they would meet up somewhere, often at the old training ground of Team 7, and just sit in silence, enjoying each others company. Sometimes, they would talk about meaningless things, like what they planned to eat for dinner or their favorite book they had read. It had been one of Sakura's favorite past times, just sitting for hours with the presence of Kakashi by her side. She liked to believe it had been that for him too.

She wondered where he was at the moment. More than likely, he was at the front, fighting the "good" fight to lead Konoha and the Allies to victory.

Sakura huffed out a mirthless laugh. What victory was there to be had? What good did this war do? When all was said and done, what was going to be left? A home to go back to? No, that had been destroyed a long time ago. A family? Who were they kidding? Most of them were dead. A dream? What dream? The dream of burying the dead? The dream of telling loved ones that their son or daughter didn't make it? What kind of dream was that?

 **In times of peace, sons bury their fathers. In times of war, fathers bury their sons.**

Such is the way of war with the mind and soul. It twists it around and forms it into something gruesome and disgusting to behold. When the soldiers would return back from where they came from, nothing would be awaiting them. There would be no tears of joy or cries of happiness. There would be no "home" to go back to.

For when a soldier leaves the battlefield, and the cries of war are left behind, it still resonates within them. It grabs hold of them never letting them forget what they had done. What they had seen. What they had felt. The body and mind will always remember what had happened out there. Your conscious mind may be merciful enough to let you forget it but, in all actuality, it's just stuffed in a corner. It stays there until a certain sound, event, sight, touch, word, or even a person reawakens it and brings it back to haunt you every waking moment of the day.

It leaves them feeling lost. A traumatic experience, no matter what or how severe, robs you of your identity.

* * *

A week had finally passed. It had been much the same as every other day that happens now. Run, heal, kill, repeat. Run, heal, kill, repeat. It was a never ending cycle of staying alive to keep others alive.

Sakura was traveling near a recent battle sight, looking for survivors. Again.

The smell of burning flesh was still abundant in the air. Anyone they would find would most likely not make it. Corpses littered the scene. It was a gruesome sight to behold, bodies with gaping holes within them, pieces of torn up arms and heads, torsos severed from the rest of the body. Gruesome indeed, but nothing unusual.

Jumoku signaled her, indicating he had found someone. Running over, Sakura found the Jounin holding a young woman in her late twenties. Red hair, made darker with the blood matted to her head, and sharp features made her appealing to look at. Wide, _purple_ eyes looked around confused and panicked. Sakura knelt down next to her and inspected the insignia on the woman's forehead protector. She was from Suna it seemed.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, sickly sweet. She had gotten tired of faking a kind tone to make it seem real. Now, she just opted for the fakest smile she could make, making it seem so fake, it appeared real.

The woman was off put at Sakura's smile but said, "My name is Riku Sora. I'm from Section 27, Squadron BLUE, and a registered Suna Chunin."

Sakura nodded, filing the information away to write down later. It was the standard response to be given if found by a medic. Just in case they didn't make it. It was too bad Asahi hadn't given her the standard. She only had his name and estimated age.

Jumoku shifted and turned to step aside so Sakura could attend to Riku, "Report, shinobi."

Again, Riku seemed a bit off put but answered anyway while Sakura healed the cut on her head and face. "Section 27, Squadron BLUE, Team 32, met an estimated 57 Zetsu and one unidentified shinobi wearing an orange mask. Kakashi-sama ordered for Team 32 to split up into smaller groups of three to take on the Zetsu, while he and another, I believe it was a man by the name of Naruto, pursued the shinobi in the orange mask as they headed east."

Sakura had noticeably stiffened when Riku had mentioned the names Kakashi and Naruto, but continued to heal as Riku finished her report. "What remained of the smaller groups when the Zetsu were finished, dispersed to continue to move forward. Team 32's original plan was to head west, but since Kakashi-sama had not returned, they opted to head back towards camp to report their findings. Camp is south of here, approximately 155 miles."

"How long ago did the battle take place? And why have you remained?" Jumoku asked, arms crossed.

Finished with healing the woman, Sakura leaned away and stood up, staring at Riku for her response. Riku fidgeted under their gazes and ashamedly looked back towards the ground.

"The battle ended about 45 minutes ago. I stayed behind to wait for a med nin to pass by….."

"And?" Sakura questioned. Riku wasn't telling them something.

Purple eyes flashed in remembrance and she looked around wildly, afraid of something.

"I had to," She said, haunted. "I was afraid. They had all left in a big group, but I could hear noises in the distance. Really loud noises. Screams, explosions, _death._ Something had told me to stay behind, and then I saw Kakashi-sama fighting that man and I- I just couldn't move…."

Jumoku glared at the woman, finding her selfish for not continuing on just because she had been afraid. Everyone was afraid, everyone got scared, but that was no excuse to hang back and let the others march ahead. Sakura, on the other hand, was glaring at the girl for a different reason.

"Where are they fighting now?" She asked, a coldness lacing her voice as her eyes penetrated through the shaken form.

Riku looked away again and mumbled, "Somewhere past that rock formation over there," pointing to a plateau in the distance. "There were a lot of explosions coming from over there earlier. A lot of anger. It got quiet about 20 minutes ago."

Before Jumoku could even say a word, Sakura was gone, sprinting towards the plateau where Riku had pointed. He grunted and gave a piercing stare towards Riku, before quickly running after Sakura. He frowned deeply, troubled and aggravated at her quick departure. This wasn't really like her. In the time he'd known her, Sakura had shown that she was good at keeping her emotions in check. Sometimes a bit too good, but nevertheless, it had never impacted her decision making. Until now at least.

Appearing in front of her head long sprint, Jumoku raised a hand up and planted his feet.

"Stop, Sakura-san. Whatever is happening over there doesn't concern you. We need to keep moving- find more survivors. That's why we're out here," Jumoku stated firmly, a hard line forming his mouth.

Sakura stared blankly at him, green eyes betraying nothing. She stood no less than ten feet away from where Jumoku stood, and she slowly advanced towards him.

"This is not where we should be, Sakura-san. You know this."

Jumoku was getting a bit worried. Something was wrong with her and it was making him nervous. He knew of her mind blowing medical skills, but he'd never seen her in action, although he'd heard many tales about her legendary strength. If he was forced to turn her around, things could get remarkably ugly.

Suddenly, a screech of rage was heard, along with a wave of malevolent chakra, and it bounced off the rocks and cliffs, shattering the quiet. The scream of anger awakened something, and Sakura stiffened, her eyes becoming sharp.

"Move, Jumoku," Sakura said, eyes staring past him and to the plateau.

"Sakura-san. See reason. We are not here to fight. _You_ are here to heal. _I_ am here to protect you. And if that means forcing you away from something, then that is was I'll have to do. Please, Sakura-san, don't make me-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sakura had darted towards him as another screech was heard. Dodging swiftly to the side, he avoided a pointed finger glowing with blue chakra. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure as hell not going to let it touch him. A dance ensued, Sakura jabbing fingers at him, while he deftly maneuvered out of the way of each blow. She was much faster than he had anticipated, as he barely missed a collision with her fists and another chakra laden finger grazed his vest.

" _Doton: Doryūheki!" (Earth Style- Mud Wall)_

A large wall, stretching about 25 feet in length, quickly rose up between Jumoku and Sakura, separating him from her blows to allow him a brief rest. He had been wrong though, as it crumbled to pieces from a punch from the other side.

Sakura, no, _a she-devil,_ stood amongst the rubble, eyes piercing as the dust settled. Jumoku's eyes widened as she flash stepped over to him.

 _Since when could she do that?_ He thought as he quickly paired her shuriken with a kunai. Again, Jumoku was on the defense as he struggled to dodge her flying fists. Another scream shook the landscape, and yet another wave of chakra following it. It only seemed to anger Sakura as she became faster with her movements, beginning to focus more on vital areas on him, aiming for his face, neck, and stomach. It was no longer a game, Jumoku realized. Sakura was going to _seriously_ fight him to get to whatever was on the other side of that plateau.

A flash of color to his right distracted him, and it was in that split second that Sakura was able to land a blue finger on his arm, jabbing him by his shoulder. It fell uselessly to his side and Jumoku stared at it in bewilderment. He tried to move it, but got nothing in response.

Another flash of color to his left caught him off guard as it barreled into him, causing him to fall on his side, his right arm unable to catch him. Pain in his left shoulder left him squirming uncomfortably, as the weight resting on him shifted.

Attempting to get up, Jumoku's head was roughly shoved into the dirt, a hand restricting his movements with his left arm.

"Don't do this Sakura," Jumoku said, staring at the figure that now towered over him.

"I had warned you to move. I _have_ to get over there," Sakura glanced at the weight that rested on his back. "Riku, get off him."

Riku moved, and tumbled off of Jumoku as he jerkily got up, "Sakura, my mission was to protect you-"

"Your mission was to make sure my back was covered while I was healing. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't need protecting. Now, you will either let me through or I will _make you_ stay put. Permanently if I have to," Sakura's eyes were cold as she said this, daring him to protest or concur what she had said.

Jumoku searched her eyes, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't serious about it. That she wasn't willing to _kill_ him just to get to the screeching. He found nothing though, as he looked into those hard, unforgiving eyes.

He relented, sighing as he stepped to the side and bowed his head. She was right, after all. His mission had been to just watch her back while she healed. Nothing more. Nothing less.

He wasn't even sure he'd be able to stop her if he tried. He was already down an arm, and Riku had appeared out of nowhere, appearing to take Sakura's side in this fight. Two against one weren't ideal odds, and he'd like to be able to come back home and see his son again. This fight wouldn't be worth it in the end.

A firm nod and a cloud of dust later, Sakura was gone.

As soon as she had left, Riku gasped and fell to her knees. She looked around in a daze, and spotted Jumoku.

"W…. what happened?" She asked, still looking around bewilderedly.

A hard stare met her question and then, "We fought. Sakura-san left. You assisted her leave."

Dumbfounded, Riku slowly shook her head, "No, that can't be right…. I- I was in Suna…. training. I-I would never fight you!"

Like a piece of glass shattering, it all became suddenly so sharp and clear to Jumoku. Sakura had cast a _very_ potent Genjutsu upon Riku, forcing her to think she was just doing some type of "training exercise" while she had been helping Sakura bring him down. He hadn't noticed her cast it, didn't even feel the pulse of chakra embedded in it.

His eyes widened in acute horror as he looked towards the pink blur that was on the horizon now. Riku watched him confusedly as he brought up his hands and whispered, " _Kai._ "

The landscape around the two suddenly shifted, morphing into one of destruction. The ground was split, shattered rocks were scattered, and the wall Jumoku had risen up earlier had been completely decimated. Before, there had just been a single, large hole, big enough for three people to fit in. Now, the very edges of the wall were crumbling off, the rest of it turned into pebbles and dust.

Jumoku had whipped his head back towards the kunoichi that had previously been sprinting towards the plateau in the east, but found nothing. There wasn't even a plateau there, just barren land and a small, dying tree. Doing a full 360, Jumoku stumbled on the ground as his leg gave out beneath him. He cried out in pain as he fell on his knees, a sharp stinging feeling in his shin. Looking down, he noticed the frayed edges of his pants and saw the bandages there. Another part of the Genjutsu, apparently, covering up wounds that would impair him should he give chase. He wouldn't have noticed it if he had started running, but it was obvious Sakura had done something to his leg so he wouldn't be able to use it well whilst going at high speeds.

 _Damnit…_ Jumoku thought, as he looked around for some indication that Sakura was still in the general vicinity. He had also realized she had switched around their sense of direction (temporarily he guessed) so he currently had no idea which way he was facing, if it was north, south, east, or west.

Turning back to Riku, it seemed she was also disoriented from the Genjutsu. She clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut, before vomiting all over her front. Coughing out a few strands of bile, Riku turned to look at Jumoku as well. Both of their faces were contorted in an odd grimace, neither of them having the strength or balance to get up.

"Which way is east?" Jumoku asked, his right arm clutching his immobile left. He hoped it wasn't permanent.

Riku groaned and clutched her head again, "I…. I think it's-"

Before she could say anything else though, the ground shook violently, causing them both to fall onto their knees once more. The Earth trembled and swayed, throwing them around, and both thought an earthquake was happening before a sound wave hit them.

A _BANG_ had their ears ringing and their eyes rolling back into their skulls as the sound hit them, knocking Riku onto her back. It was so loud, Jumoku thought his ears were bleeding, the sound was so punctuated in his head as it reverberated and echoed off the surrounding area.

He could hear Riku screaming before all went silent. The Earth had stopped shaking, and a horrible high pitched squeal rang through his ears. He could tell that Riku was still screaming, as her mouth was left wide open and her hands were covering her ears, but he couldn't hear it. All he could hear was that awful ringing. Ringing. Ringing. _Ringing._

 _Oh kami…._ He thought as he raised his right arm to his ear and snapped his fingers. Nothing. He did it again. Nothing. He did it a third time. Nothing. There was nothing. Nothing. No sound. No click. Nothing. _Nothing._

He looked over at Riku and saw her lying on her back, mouth still open, eyes staring right into the sun. They were glazed over and looking at nothing. Nothing. She lay absolutely still, her hands resting by her head, palms facing skyward. A trickle of blood began to pool around the sides of her head, leaking out of her ears. He crawled over to her, staggering on his weight as his useless arm and leg gave out.

Slumping beside her, he reached out two fingers and felt for a pulse. Nothing. He reached for her hand and placed it in his lap and felt her wrist. Nothing. Awkwardly shifting, he leaned down and placed his head on her chest before stopping cold.

Right. He couldn't do that. He had gone deaf.

He opted for placing his hand on the left side of her breast. Hoping to feel some sort of vibration, any indication at all, that her heart was still beating. He waited. And waited. He kept his hand absolutely still, straining his remaining senses for some sort of sign. _Any sign._

But got nothing.

He jerked himself away from the body, heaving himself as far as possible from it. He laid down in the fetal position, covering his ears with his hands. He rocked slowly, oh so slowly. He should've been able to hear the shift of the fabric of his clothes, or the crunch of gravel underneath him, or his heavy breathing. He should've been able to hear. But he couldn't. He didn't hear anything. He heard _nothing._

Staring straight ahead, Jumoku looked at a large rock. It was a plateau. _The plateau Sakura had left them to go to._

Scrambling to his knees, Jumoku began to claw his way across the landscape, passing rubble and small cracks in the Earth. He was yelling obscenity after obscenity, but who was he to know if he actually was? He couldn't _fucking_ hear.

"Damn you Sakura!" he screamed into empty air, ringing still clanging in his skull. "Damn you!"

Repeating nonsense over and over again, Jumoku dragged himself along, his pants tearing and his useless left arm trailing behind him. He had obeyed her. He had stepped aside. He had done as she had asked. He had followed _every single damn order_ from her and the Hokage. He'd been a good shinobi! And this was what he got! This was what he fucking got!

Falling forward, Jumoku hit his chin hard on the ground, biting his tongue in the process. He lay there, panting harshly as the afternoon sun glinted down on him, few clouds drifting lazily across the sky. Blood dribbled down his chin and Jumoku glared at the rock formation in the distance. His glare was so filled with hatred, absolute malice rolling off of him in waves as he lay there, defeated. And then….. The proud, war hardened, battle ready Jounin... wept.

He cried for so much and yet so little. This wasn't the worst injury he had ever received, but the implications behind it were enormous. He'd never be able to hear his son again. He'd never be able to hear him laugh, or shout, or talk, or tell him how his day had been. He'd never hear his son call him "Papa" ever again, or hear his wife whisper lovingly in his ear. He'd never be able to listen to the people he had loved and cared for the most.

And all because he had listened to the call of war and followed it.

 **Appreciate everything around you before moments turn into memories.**

If someone were to happen upon the scene, they'd find the body of a dead woman, her face still contorted in a scream of agony, and the sad shell of a man who could no longer hear and wept for the loss of it all.

And because neither could hear it, one being dead and the other condemned to a fate worse than death, they missed the forlorn keening coming from the plateau and the sounds of birds chirping that followed it.

* * *

 **I realize that Sakura's actions may have been a bit out of character, but please remember that this is a different Sakura, one that has been more war-hardened. Thank you!**


	3. Remember

" _Doton: Doryūheki!"_

In the seconds it took to resurrect the wall, Sakura was already performing the necessary seals to create two clones. They formed beside her, no puff of smoke or 'pop' to announce their arrival, and stood beside her stoically.

Naruto, in the brief time they had shared together before the war, had offered to show her the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,_ and in time, she had learned to use it and fully master it.

 _It had been quite fun_ , Sakura reflects as she sends one off to Riku, and another to stand directly behind her. The time she had spent with Naruto whilst learning the technique had been one of those few, truly treasured memories she had had with him. They had laughed at her mistakes, Naruto more than her, and had spent many hours together lazing about as their clones sparred with one another, learning how to perfect the techniques and sharing their experiences with them. It had been a joyous time where Sakura had once thought it would last forever.

How naive and foolish she had been.

A shriek shook her from her musings, and she quickly whispered, " _Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu._ " _(Earth Style: Hiding Mole)_ And disappeared into the ground as her clone took her place.

Quickly weaving through some hand signs, Sakura began to form her Genjutsu underground, spreading it above, transforming the landscape and the perspective of others.

She could feel Riku on her way, so she assumed her clones job was done and dismissed her. She felt a rush of memories enter her and closed her eyes in satisfaction as she saw Riku doing exactly as she had commanded.

Playing along with the idea of being in Suna and training.

Of course, a bit of Genjutsu helped with that, but Riku was moving and that was all that mattered.

She could feel the earth around her shift as her clone and Jumoku began their spar. Following their dance underneath them, Sakura darted along to catch Jumoku, forcing her clone to move faster and faster so he was distracted enough so as not to sense her.

When he was right above her, Sakura shot out a streak of chakra from her palm, transferring it into the soles of his feet and making it travel up to his brain. At the same time, her clone jabbed him in the shoulder and Jumoku's arm fell limp.

The streak of chakra she had sent through him was meant to throw off his senses and damage him a bit. In no way was it fatal, but it would do its job well enough to hinder him in fighting back or chasing after her once the Genjutsu was broken.

All that she had needed to do was done now, and after making sure her clone still had enough chakra to properly regulate itself, she began her plunge through the dirt to the plateau that resided in the east.

* * *

Three minutes later, Sakura felt her clone disappear and the memories of what had transpired were brought forth. She felt no sympathy for what she had done to Jumoku and Riku. Jumoku had been in her way, and although he had eventually stepped aside, it had been a battle too long for her tastes. It hadn't even been a battle seeing as she hadn't really fought, and she was sure he hadn't either, but the most important task for her at the moment (orders from the Hokage be damned) was getting to that plateau.

Getting to Kakashi and Naruto.

Now, as she resurfaced into the open air, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the rock formation, listening to the battle taking place. Strangely enough, it was almost silent, save for the occasional scream that shook the air.

Scanning the area, Sakura found her entrance point, hearing the sound of metal meeting metal in a violent clash, and flash stepped over. Immediately her eyes went to the source of the noise and found her sensei battling a man in an orange mask.

 _Tobi,_ Sakura thought, as she studied the spiraled mask. She'd only heard of him, as most of the encounters Konoha had had with him had been when she was working in the hospital or on a different mission. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, red clouds billowing as he leaped to and fro, seemingly dancing with Kakashi as their bodies flew across the landscape, their movements too fast to follow.

Running straight into the fight would be a bad idea, seeing as she could disrupt the careful balance of power the two seemed to be in. So, she looked for the blonde that was missing from the equation.

Her search was over as soon as it had started though as she whipped her head to the side, following the pained screeches coming from a corner in the dip they fought in. Carefully making her way over, Sakura found him, nestled on the ground clutching his head like a child.

Flaring her chakra slightly so he'd take notice of her presence, she almost flinched as a frightened, angry gaze met hers. Nostrils flaring, red eyes with slitted pupils stared at her as he bared his teeth, showing off his elongated canines.

Red chakra rolled off of him in waves as he hunched over, seemingly trying to shrink in on himself as leaned away, snarling.

"Stay away!" Naruto choked out harshly, holding back a growl that almost escaped him. "Stay away!"

But Sakura shook her head as she took a step towards him, which Naruto met with a strangled growl. Sakura took notice on how hunched he was, how he was shielding himself away from her. If she had to guess, which she really didn't have to, she would say someone had messed with the seal on him stomach. It was quite obvious the Kyuubi was trying his best to gain control over Naruto, seeing as the chakra that currently coated him was not a friendly one and that Naruto now possessed some strangely fox like features.

"N-Not safe!" Naruto seemed to beg, as he shut his eyes and tried to scramble away. "Leave!"

Conflicted, Sakura stared at his hunched figure. There really wasn't much she could do for him after all. She didn't know jack about the seal that was placed on his stomach. Had absolutely no idea how to get him back to normal. The last time she had seen the seal break, even just a tiny bit, was when they were just children during the Mission to Wave. That had been forever ago, and it wasn't like she had even been active enough in the fight to see what had transpired.

All she had felt during then was this crushing sense of hate, power, and murderous intent. It permeated from Naruto now, but the amount of killing intent she had felt once wasn't as strong.

 _Think._ Sakura commanded herself, still watching as Naruto squirmed on the ground in obvious pain.

 _Think._ She commanded again, hoping that from the depths of her mind she could conjure up some sort of miracle knowledge on seals she had stored away.

A scream ripped through Naruto again as he trembled on the ground, the nails on his fingers growing long.

Terror washed over Sakura as she realized that she could come up with nothing to help him. Nothing to save him from the fox that rested in him. Biting her lip, Sakura took a step back as Naruto's pain intensified. There was only one thing she could do now.

The only other person here, besides the one who had disrupted the seal in the first place, that could possibly help Naruto now, was Kakashi.

With that final thought, Sakura turned back towards the fight still going on behind her and made her way towards it.

She studied it, looking for a way into it without immediately killing herself or Kakashi. They were moving so fast, kunai's scraping against one another as sparks flew in the air, kicks and punches flying at impossible speeds. It seemed to mainly be a fight of Taijutsu.

Why that was, Sakura wasn't completely sure, but she'd be prepared for it anyhow.

Tensing her legs, she narrowed her eyes as she finally spotted an opening. Tobi had leaped high into the air, appearing to be laughing, as he flipped and began to bring his leg down on Kakashi, who was readying himself to block it.

Before the kick could land, however, Sakura darted over, lunging at Tobi as she grabbed his leg and spun, throwing him far as the momentum sent him sailing through the air. Landing besides a stunned Kakashi, Sakura turned to face him, a grimace settling on her face as she took in his appearance. He was ragged, had dark circles under his visible eye, and was panting harshly, the fight having taken something out of him.

"Can you fix Naruto's seal?" Sakura demanded, turning around to block a kunai that had been going straight for her head.

"At the moment, no," Kakashi said, leaping to the side as Tobi reappeared, sending out a kick that could've easily broken his spine. "He can handle himself for now though."

Frowning, Sakura threw a chakra laden fist towards the orange mask, before following it up with with a quick uppercut, both of which were dodged.

The three of them began their deadly waltz, swaying to the music of Naruto's cries and the sound of metal scraping metal.

Fists were met with kicks. Chakra blows were matched with speed. Strategy was balanced with power. At the moment, no one had the upper hand in this fight.

It was simply amazing Kakashi had lasted this long against Tobi. Not that Sakura had had any doubt, but just the mere fact Tobi was able to keep up with both her and Kakashi together... Truly terrifying power he possessed.

Tobi had yet to say a word to either of them yet, which was unusual since it was reported that he had a complex personality, often talking to his enemies as if they were joking around whilst fighting for their lives. Once in awhile, when Sakura or Kakashi would get very close to giving him a fatal blow, he would giggle, as if the scenario was amusing to him and he found it to be entertaining.

Perhaps it was for him.

The fight had felt like it had gone on for too long though, as most battles were ended quickly. This one had been going on for a solid seven minutes, an impressive feat for shinobi of their caliber. Seven minutes was a long time to just be fighting with Taijutsu, and though neither of them were willing to admit it, the fight was growing tiresome and boring.

Kakashi was the first to give into his boredom though as he sprang back and said,

" _Katon: Endan!" (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)_

The bullet flew towards Tobi, the heat searing into the air as it barreled its way to him.

" _Suiton: Teppōdama!" (Water Style: Liquid Bullets)_

The two jutsus met head on, and when they clashed into one another, steam exploded outwards, shrouding the area in mist. It created a ripple in the air, making it heavier and smell strange as a ' _hiss'_ was made.

As soon as the two jutsus had clashed, Sakura had come running at the water bullet caster, jumping high before pounding into the ground with a chakra coated fist, breaking it apart and forcing Tobi to leap away, where he was once again met with Kakashi.

They met in the air, Kakashi with a fuma shuriken and Tobi with his fist sword. As they fought, Sakura grabbed the debris she had created and began to throw it at the two, aiming for Tobi's general area. She trusted Kakashi enough to get out of the way if needed, and she trusted herself to be mindful.

A strange show they put on, a petite woman throwing literal boulders at two men that fought effortlessly in the air. Quite a show indeed.

Tobi seemed to have grown annoyed though as he pulled away from the fight and lept over Sakura's boulders, bounding across the destroyed land.

Kakashi was not keen on letting him go just yet as he followed, quickly forming another jutsu,

" _Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu)_

A single, lightning filled clone appeared beside Kakashi, as they darted towards Tobi's retreating form. Steadily following behind, Sakura realized with horror where Tobi was actually going, as they all heard Naruto scream once more.

 _He's going after Naruto!_ Sakura thought as her eyes widened with terror for her friend.

Kakashi seemed to realize this as well as he quickly changed plans, grabbing his clone and forming it into a large spear. It sizzled in his hand as the electricity made the air hiss with the water droplets that remained from their previous clash and static making his hair stand up.

Rearing back, Kakashi threw the spear of lightning hard, it seeming like a real lightning bolt as it flew through the air, its target in plain sight.

Sakura watched with awe though as Tobi swiftly turned around mid leap and countered with his own jutsu, laughing as he shouted,

" _Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!" (Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage)_

Time slowed as Sakura watched the jutsu's approach one another. Both highly powerful and offensive, severe damage would be done in the very near future, as she watched wind and lightning come closer and closer together. Wind was lightnings only weakness, but Kakashi had used an A rank jutsu while Tobi had only used a B rank. Needless to say, the outcome would be magnificently destructive.

So, while glancing towards Kakashi to find him already on his way to Naruto (he had used a substitution jutsu) Sakura dove for cover, burying into the ground like she had while evading Jumoku.

The resulting explosion was enormous.

It shook the earth, making even where Sakura resided sway and rocks crumble down upon her. Similar to an earthquake, the magnitude of it all devastating, rocking Sakura to her core as she squeezed her eyes shut and poured her chakra into the ground, hoping to stabilize it enough so it wouldn't kill her.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, the trembling of the ground stopped and Sakura breathed out. She'd survived.

Then, the sound wave hit.

Like a second blow to the head, it shook the ground once more, physically making vibrations in the dirt as it traveled down and up and _everywhere._ Though muffled under the layers of earth she was under, Sakura screamed as it reached her ears. It was so loud. So prominent.

It blared in her head, a cacophony of noise as it rung. She bit her tongue to keep herself from vomiting, forcing herself to concentrate chakra to her ears, cutting off the sound of the blast. Her figure shook under the amount of strain it took to balance and control herself as the vibrations slowly dissipated.

Her head felt like it was locked in a vice and her heart hammered against her chest. Breathing rapidly, Sakura made her way to the surface once more, one thing on her mind as she released the chakra around her ears.

 _Kakashi and Naruto._

There was no way they would've survived that blast, unless they had managed to do something right as the explosion hit. Even she had barely had the mind to go underground.

Naruto would've been too lost in his battle for control against the Kyuubi to register what had transpired, so that only left Kakashi to save him.

Only Kakashi to defend himself and Naruto from the blast and Tobi.

Sakura gasped for air as her head popped out. She scrambled to right herself from the ground and shakily stood up, well aware of how dizzy she felt and the roaring in her ears. She stumbled as she attempted to take a step forward, breathing loudly as she caught herself and slowly turned around, doing a complete 360. The area was totally destroyed.

The ground had been upturned, rocks halved and shattered, parts of the plateau breaking off and falling, and the sharp smell of sulfur in the air. The place where the jutsus had collided was burned, the dirt singed and blackened, ashes still bright orange and red as they floated in the air.

Hands shaking, Sakura brought them to her eyes, shielding them as she squinted through the smoke, looking for any other sign of life. Hoping to see a streak of orange or silver.

She stopped cold though as she finally spotted something.

Two very familiar figures, lumped next to each other. Unmoving.

Another stood tall above them, waving their arms animatedly, talking as if they were telling an exciting story, continually getting closer and closer to their still bodies.

 _Bodies._

Sakura's breaths became more rapid when she saw the silver haired body begin to move. It turned on its side, reaching out a hand as it feebly clawed at the ground, pushing itself away from the animated figure above. It reached out its other hand, scraping it along the other body next to it, as if imploring it to move as well.

It stayed still though and remained in its fetal position.

Sakura was rooted to her spot, hands shaking madly as she watched Tobi lash out and kick the still body, laughing whilst doing so.

"S-stop," she whispered, as Tobi kicked again, nudging the body with his foot as if it were a piece of trash.

Kakashi moved, pushing his feet against the ground as they slid out from underneath him, hands reaching past his head to claw at the rocks in front of him.

"You can't leave yet!" Tobi giggled, bending down and yanking Kakashi away from the rock he had latched onto. "I haven't said goodbye!"

Kakashi rolled in the dust as he was thrown, his body flying uselessly as his limbs weakly tried to stop his fall. He cried out as his head smacked against a jagged stone and crimson began to stain the roots of his hair, seeping into the grey rock.

"Come on! Surely we aren't done playing, right? I still wanna play…." Tobi said, slowly walking over to Kakashi's moaning figure and stopping a few feet away. "We aren't done with our game yet. There's still tons of fun to be had!"

Tobi giggled as he reached down and grabbed Kakashi's hair, dragging him into a semi standing position.

"What's wrong?" he whined, a metal pole sliding out from his cloaks sleeves. "Are you tired? Do you want to stop?"

Kakashi snarled at him, his next words lost on Sakura as she watched Tobi throw back his head and laugh.

"Kill me?" he practically screamed. "Whatever do you mean by that? Oh, wait…." Tobi paused, tilting his head to the side like a dog. "Do you mean…. Kill me like you killed _her?_ "

Enraged, Kakashi lifted his arms, gripping the hand that held onto him while reaching for something in his left breast pocket.

"Uh uh uh!" Tobi tisked, slamming Kakashi into the ground once again, before lifting him and throwing him into the air, letting the body crumple in on itself and fall to the dirt once more.

"I think it's time you went to sleep Kakashi-kun…. You've had a long day…."

Sakura's entire body shook as she watched him raise the pole high over his head, the sharpened end glinting in the dull light. She could feel a chakra pulling at her, a soft lull, but she ignored it. Her eyes stayed glued to the pole and its target.

Sakura could feel her hands moving, felt her heart racing, her mind going faster than she could think, and the blood rushing to her face as adrenaline took over.

All she saw was the pole coming down onto her sensei's beaten figure.

His helpless, beaten figure that lay oh so _still_ on the ground. _Oh so very still._

The pull of chakra was stronger now. But she paid it no mind.

Time had slowed down. Sakura could see the pole descending, alighting with black flames, feel her fingers weaving through sign after sign, felt her feet _moving,_ and looked into her beloved sensei's face as he noticed her approach.

Fear was etched into that face as their eyes met.

True fear of death.

 _It's okay,_ Sakura thought as she felt her body pulled through space and the force of gravity, _It's okay Kakashi-sensei. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you._

And suddenly, she was in front of Kakashi and staring into the lone, furious _red_ eye of the man in the orange mask, as she felt the pole rip through her and stab into the dirt beneath her.

She made a mistake though, as she heard her sensei yell from behind her and an angry shriek erupt from somewhere else. She felt the pull on her literal being as she was sucked into a darkness full of pain and despair.

She had looked into the Sharingan.

* * *

Kakashi stared in horror as he glanced at his female student in the distance. There was a look of calm fear in her eyes as she gazed back at him, her hands flashing through signs _Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake._

 _No,_ he had thought in realization as her gaze shifted to the pole high above him, _No! Don't do it Sakura!_

He should've given her a sign, should've said something to let her know of his plan. It had been careless of him. He could feel his clone nudging her with his chakra, trying to pull her attention away from what was happening, but her gaze did not waver. Did not falter.

 _Did not hesitate._

This was all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. _No, please don't do it Sakura!_

He wanted to shout to her that he was fine. That this was all according to plan. That Naruto was fine, that he had done his job as a sensei and protected him and hidden them both underground. That they were both okay!

But he could communicate none of this as he felt fear settle in his gut as she finished her last hand sign.

Not for his life, but for _hers._

And then, she was in front of him, the dust waving around her at her sudden appearance, shifting into his eyes. She stood so protectively over him that the sight of her there made his heart clench with the odd sense of pride budding.

It was quickly demolished though as the squelching sound of flesh being pulled was made, and the pole slammed through her back and into the ground between his legs, the black fire still dancing on the edges of it.

Red, red liquid slid down the shiny pole, dripping onto Kakashi's face as he smelled the sweet, metallic scent of it. It glided down his forehead as he gaped in shock at the body that lay slumped against it, the black fire beginning to consume it already.

Bits of entrails and flesh decorated the end of the pole, and it was so close, Kakashi could even make out the purplish color of a liver there amidst all the blood.

He wanted to vomit. He needed to. It was so disgusting, so revolting, so damn _disturbing_ for him to see his sweet, little Sakura dangling lifelessly on a pole that had torn through her stomach and was now buried in front of him.

He settled on a cry of rage and devastation instead though, as he launched himself from where he lay and lightning danced at his fingertips.

* * *

With her head pounding and her mind spinning, Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in a world of disorientation.

The sky was black with a single glowing orb of white centered in the middle of swirling red clouds.

The place where she stood was bear of any vegetation or even dirt. It was just a blank space in the vast sea of fog and dead grass, and as Sakura breathed in, she could smell the scent of death and decay. The rotting smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, making her gag in the silent landscape.

She could hear moans in the distance, or maybe they were right in her ear, and the soft sound of a child crying. Their sniffles and hiccups echoed, reverberating in her ears as she strained to see where it was coming from.

In the distance, Sakura could see the silhouette of a boy standing in the fog, a hand occasionally coming up to swipe at their face.

"Hello?" She called out, taking a step forward. "Are you alright?"

She got no response though and the sounds of muffled tears only became louder.

 _Where am I?_ Sakura thought, as she shifted in place, unwilling to move from where she stood. The last thing she remembered was substituting in front of Kakashi and then looking into the eye of that man with the….

 _Sharingan._ Sakura realized.

She was trapped in the world that damned Sharingan had sucked her into.

Clenching her fists, Sakura scrutinized the area where she stood. She could still see the outline of the child, but otherwise, nothing else was visible. Fog covered any distinct features or landmarks, muffling any sort of sound.

She didn't know much about the Sharingan or its abilities. Kakashi had tried to explain the "powers" it gave someone when it was used, but since he wasn't an Uchiha or someone with extensive knowledge on the subject, the explanations had been vague. Any books or scrolls that she had access to about the Sharingan were useless and filled with common knowledge. The Sharingan granted the ability to its user to be able to, so to speak, "copy" another's jutsu as long as the user was capable of performing such an act. It could also see through almost any Genjutsu and could essentially weave its own complex Genjutsu over it.

The Mangekyou Sharingan was the most advanced form, its ability sometimes differing from each user. Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan allowed him to perform the _Kamui_ at least three times, but afterwards, require extensive bed rest.

It seemed, to Sakura, Tobi had used _Kamui_ on her as well, transporting her to another dimension. Quite a hellish one at that.

A shuffling broke the quietness of the land, as the sounds of crunching gravel made its way to her ears. Scraping, like something was being dragged, followed heavy _thumps_ as the clouds began to cover the glowing orb in the sky.

Light vanished, and Sakura was covered in darkness, her eyes straining in the black.

Another _thump_ was heard, closer this time, and the heaviness of the object became apparent as it scraped slowly along the ground.

Sakura's heart began to beat faster as the scraping intensified, growing shorter and shorter as the _thumps_ repeated at a terrifying speed.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Her breathing came out in short exhales as the scraping got closer, growing louder, more urgent, as the noises became quicker.

 _Thump thump thump thump._

Her heart pounding wildly in her chest, a shiver ran down her spine as she felt an ice like chill wash over her and her face become pale.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump._

Her eyes wide, Sakura found herself holding her breath as her heart pounded away, somehow in time with the thumping and scraping of the _thing_ as it got closer and closer. She could not move, her feet rooted to the ground as she stood there paralyzed, listening to the disturbing sounds.

She thought she was going to scream as it got louder, closer, faster and then-

It stopped.

Silence encased her as Sakura's ears strained to pick up any sign of the previous movement, searching for what had caused it. Letting out a shaky breath, she stilled herself as a voice carried on the slight breeze.

A grumble so low it sounded like thunder, Sakura heard a familiar voice as her heart faltered in her chest, her hand growing cold as something gripped it, fingers digging into her palm.

" _It's your fault…."_

Ripping her hand away, Sakura cried out as she turned around to find Lee reaching out to her.

" _It's your fault…."_ he said again, an arm outstretched as his hand grasped at thin air. " _Where are my legs, Sakura?"_

She trembled as she watched Lee drag himself towards her, the stumps of his legs grinding into the dirt.

" _Where are my legs?"_

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out as she slowly backed away, too terrified to do much else.

Wide, pupiless eyes tore through her, seeing something far off as his hands gripped the dirt, staggering himself forward with each drop of his hand. Her throat felt clogged, her tongue dry, as he reached for her hand again.

She let him grab it.

" _I want my legs back,"_ he whispered, both hands coming up to grip her forearm. " _Where have they gone, Sakura? I want my legs back."_

Finding her voice, Sakura choked out, "L-Lee, what's going on? What are you doing?"

She knew this wasn't real. It couldn't be after all. Lee was safe back at camp. He couldn't be here. He wouldn't be acting like this.

" _ **Where are my legs Sakura?**_ " he repeated, digging his nails into her arm. " _ **I want them back."**_

Sakura attempted to pull away from Lee's painful grip but was stopped when she heard another voice whisper in her ear.

" _Why am I like this Sakura?"_

Whipping her head to the side, Sakura stared at the dull blue eyes that looked past her.

" _Why didn't you stop it?"_

Sakura reeled back as a pale, shaky hand reached for her face. A confused frown morphed onto Ino's features as her hand stilled in the air, fingers still reaching towards her.

" _Why didn't you heal me?"_

Gulping, Sakura pried Lee's death grip off of her as she made to turn around only to smash into the chest of yet another figure. Breathing rapidly, Sakura looked up into a white, gaunt face and black ink eyes she had come to miss.

"Sai…." Sakura breathed out, taking a weary step back, careful to stay out of Lee's reach.

A broken smile stretched onto Sai's face, and for once, it didn't look fake. As he smiled though, his face began to crack, as if he was made of porcelain, and spider web like fractures spread across it.

Blood began to bead around the cracks that had formed, slowly trailing down his face.

" _Look what you've done to me, Sakura. Look at what you've done to me."_

Sai laughed quietly as he said this, shaking his head while he stared deep into her eyes, ice settling into his gaze. It was the most emotion Sakura had ever seen on him in all the years she'd known him.

Cold fingers around her ankle alerted her to Ino and Lee's presence once again, as Lee slowly curled his hand around her leg.

" _Sakura…."_ he moaned, pulling himself closer. " _My legs are gone…. gone... but…._ _ **you**_ _still have legs…."_

Cringing, Sakura tried to pull away but was stopped as she felt a shaking hand rest on her neck.

" _Sakura,"_ Ino singsonged. " _Do you know what it's like to not feel your body? To not feel anything at all?"_

"S-stop!" Sakura gasped, pulling out of their grasps, maneuvering around Sai who had continued to stare at her.

She ran, looking back to find them all staring at her retreating figure, eerie smiles gracing their faces as they followed her movements. Sakura seemed to stay in place though, because no matter how hard or how far she thought she ran, every time she looked back, the trio remained as close as they had been before.

Wind lashed out at her, striking her in the face, making Sakura's hair whip around violently. The wind roared in her ear, like the sounds of waves hitting stone. Desperate, Sakura forced herself to stop and turn in a different direction, still running at full speed.

She was so scared. So, so scared and confused.

For a moment, she chanced a look behind her shoulder as she ran, and screamed as she came face to face with the bloody, smiling face of Sai.

" _Don't run Sakura. I couldn't run, so you can't either."_

He seemed to float beside her, running (or perhaps he wasn't even running) so smoothly besides her that there was no indication he was even moving. The wind did not bother him, his hair staying in place, though the blood flew as he stayed beside her.

" _I couldn't run Sakura._ _ **I couldn't run.**_ "

He reached for her then, grabbing her hair as he halted her movements, painfully pulling her to a stop.

" _ **Now you can't either.**_ "

Sakura let out a startled scream as Lee appeared, hugging her legs tightly as Sai pushed her, causing her to fall on her back.

She scrambled for some purchase on the ground, thrashing her legs about as Lee continued to hold onto them tightly.

" _You still have legs…. I want legs back…."_ he muttered, eyes still lost as he began to claw at her calves.

"Stop!" Sakura shrieked, throwing her fist at him, knocking Lee in the head hard.

It seemed to startle him as his grip on her legs loosened, letting her stand back up once more.

Panting, Sakura eyes darted around, searching for some sort of cover. Some place where she could escape _them._

 **If you want to escape, you have to kill them.**

Sakura flinched at that, wondering where the thought had come from. The idea of killing them, killing her friends, hadn't even been a thought in her mind.

 **It is the only way.**

 _No,_ Sakura thought, as she watched Ino materialize in front of her. _No, I can't do that._

Ino lunged at her, laughing as tears streamed out of her eyes.

" _Would you like to know what it's like to feel nothing?"_ she giggled, making a dangerous swipe at Sakura's neck. " _Would you like to feel nothing and yet everything at the same time?!"_

Sakura leaped away, attempting to run again, but was blocked by Sai. He stood there impassively, arms by his side as trails of red, red blood flowed down his pale face.

" _ **I couldn't run.**_ "

Suddenly, Sakura found she couldn't move. Rooted to her spot, she stared into the depths of his cold eyes, transfixed by the emptiness of it.

" _ **I couldn't run.**_ " He repeated again.

Sakura tried to move her legs, tried to move her feet, but could not as she kept staring. Behind her, she could hear the maniacal laughter of Ino and the scraping and thumping of Lee.

They were closing in.

She still could not move.

The rapid foot falls came closer, harsh breathing becoming louder and louder.

 _Move!_ Sakura thought, panic over taking her. _Move dammit!_

" _ **I couldn't run!**_ " Sai screamed now, the rivulets of blood pouring faster, " _ **I wasn't allowed to run!**_ "

Hyperventilating, Sakura felt her heart hammering in her chest as cold, cold fingers wrapped around her ankle. Another closed around her neck as a body slammed into hers.

" _ **And now you can't!**_ "

Overcome by fear, Sakura fell hard as Ino and Lee pressed down on her, their weight settling on her back.

The nerves on Sakura's body shivered and buzzed as blinding pain enveloped her thighs, her neck straining as she tried to keep her head up.

Lee had begun to tear at the flesh of her thighs, raking his nails over them, digging his fingers into her muscle. Scratching over and over again, Sakura felt the skin tear and split as Lee pulled at it, removing tissue from her flesh.

Ino had been pushing down on Sakura's head, jabbing at her neck whilst doing so, hitting pressure points and nerves Sakura didn't know Ino was aware of.

She howled in anguish as they continued on, weakly struggling against their holds.

Sakura could barely move, Ino having done something to her neck and back.

" _Do you feel the emptiness of nothing yet, Sakura?"_ Ino asked, slamming her head into the dirt. " _Do you feel the closeness of everything now that there is nothing?!"_

In response, Sakura let out another scream of pain.

Lee had slowed down in his digging into her flesh. Her thighs were bleeding freely now, staining the ground as he almost lazily pulled apart muscle and skin.

He had hunched over her, the stubs of his own legs poking Sakura's side as he moved closer.

" _I just wanted legs back…."_ he whimpered, pulling at a vein as Sakura screamed again. " _I don't have them anymore, but you do Sakura. You have legs. I…. I can use them now that you aren't using them, right?"_

Sakura felt bile build up in the back of her throat as the pain made her dizzy. It was agonizing, a rage of fire burning in her legs each time Lee put his hand near the open wounds. He was slowly ripping her legs apart from her body, tearing apart muscle after muscle as he sought the end of it.

She withered on the ground, never ending screams erupting from her as both Ino and Lee brought forth their pain onto her.

Ino felt nothing and yet everything at once.

Lee felt the agony of having no legs, a fate worse than death for him.

They shared their pain with Sakura, never flinching or holding back as the pink haired woman beneath them howled in the torture they put upon her.

All the while, Sai stood there and watched. Never blinking. Never moving, Never speaking.

He just stood there with his cold, black eyes as he watched the suffering unfold in front of him.

Her vision was fading, the edges turning dark. Her heart was going a mile a minute, her head pounding.

Ino slammed her head into the ground again, and Sakura felt her nose break as blood spurted out. Sakura's eyes rolled back into her head as Ino yanked at her hair, snapping her head back and exposing the pale flesh of her neck.

Sakura felt something sharp and cold touch the bottom of her throat.

She didn't know Ino had had a weapon.

It pricked her skin and she felt a bead of blood escape and roll down her collar bone.

 _I'm going to die…._ Sakura thought, her vision wavering in and out as Lee began to tug her left leg, the sound of her joints popping and flesh ripping. _This is how it'll end._

 **If you want to escape, you have to kill them.**

 _No,_ Sakura thought. _I won't do it._

 **You have to if you want to survive.**

Sakura did want to survive. She wanted to live, but….. She just couldn't kill them.

Sakura screamed as her kneecap was shattered, Lee pounding on it with his fists.

 **You're going to die.**

 _I'm going to die._ Sakura repeated.

 **You don't want to though.**

 _I don't._

 **Then do something about it.**

"I can't!" Sakura whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

 **You have to. You want to see them again don't you?**

 _Kakashi and Naruto._ Sakura thought, more tears springing forth.

 **Kill them, and you'll see those two again. If not, you'll die here.**

Sakura let out a broken sob as the sharp edge of the weapon Ino had dug into her skin.

She'd made up her mind.

The next motions were a blur as she forced herself to flip around, throwing Ino off of her and moving Lee's hands off her leg.

Sakura couldn't use her legs, couldn't even move them, but managed to throw herself at Ino, who had fallen on her back, and lay on top of her.

Sakura wrapped her hands around Ino's throat, arms shaking while doing so, and squeezed with as much strength she could muster.

The kunai in Ino's grasp fell as she tried to move Sakura's hands away, scrambling to pry off the deadly grip. It was futile though as Sakura let out an enraged scream, choking back tears as she watched Ino's eyes bulge out of the sockets, blood vessels bursting, as she gasped for air.

She jerked her head back and forth, squirming under Sakura's weight, but Sakura would not let go. Would not stop.

It was too much for Sakura though, as she watched the blond beauties mouth gape open like a fish, struggling for air. She kept bucking, tossing her head back and forth, desperately trying to get air to her deprived lungs. Sakura couldn't take it. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura yanked Ino's neck, a resounding ' _click'_ escaping it.

A trickle of blood escaped out of Ino's open mouth, head falling back as glazed eyes stared at nothing once more.

Sakura threw herself away from the body, trembling as she vomited.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around, saliva dribbling down her chin, and saw Lee there, his brows scrunched up as he gazed at her with those pupiless eyes.

" _Did you kill her?"_ he asked, reaching for Sakura, his hand dripping with her blood. " _Can I have her legs instead of yours?"_

Sakura reeled back, scrambling away from his outstretched arms. She pulled herself along with her hands, her legs dragging behind her as they left a trail of blood.

Lee laughed then, as he watched her crawl away from Ino's body.

" _You're like me now!"_ he giggled, dragging himself after her, hair swaying with his jerky movements. " _Except you still have legs. But you can't use them now. L-Let's split then, huh? You can have one of Ino's legs and I'll have the other! Then we'll be the same…. Just the same…."_ he trailed off, still following Sakura's movements.

She was scared. Horrified. Utterly repulsed at her own actions. She'd just killed her best friend since the Academy. Even thinking about it made Sakura want to vomit again.

She focused instead though on getting away from the body. She didn't want to see it.

 **There are still two others.**

Sakura almost screamed at the intrusive thought. Ino had been hard enough, her own fingers still shaking from what she had done. She couldn't handle doing it again.

 **You want to stay alive don't you?**

" _Sakura,"_ Lee called out, staggering beside her. " _H-Help me get her legs. I-I promise I'll split them if you help me. We-we could stand up right again you know? We'll be able to see past other people's waists again…."_

Sakura skittered away. This was not Lee. None of them were real. This wouldn't've happened if they were.

Lee seemed to grow angry as Sakura pulled away. His eyes narrowed as he followed her again.

" _Sakura, I thought you were like me, right? We-we can't use our legs. Mine don't exist anymore…."_

A whisper in her mind told her it was her fault.

" _Help me stand again Sakura."_

"No," she replied, growing panicked once more as Lee's advance became quicker.

Her legs felt like they were on fire, the flesh between her upper thigh and hip mutilated beyond belief. Lee had managed to sever most of the tendons and muscles with his bare hands, but hadn't broken her femur. It was a miracle her legs hadn't just detached already.

It was horrendously painful to drag them along as Sakura attempted to get away.

That's why she almost fainted right then and there from the pain as Lee latched onto her right leg, pulling it.

She tried to shake him off, making the pain of it all worse as it moved the torn flesh together, busted veins squirting out more blood than she thought the entire human body possessed.

" _Help me stand again,"_ Lee repeated, dragging her over to his hunched form as he grabbed onto her other leg. " _Help me."_

 **Kill him and live.**

Lee leveled his empty gaze with her terrified one as he lowered himself, whispering in her ear,

" _Bring back my youth."_

Tears streaming down her face, Sakura felt her heart squeeze as her breathing slowed.

She had taken away his bright youthfulness.

All he wanted was his youth back.

 **Kill him.**

All Lee had wanted was to feel whole again.

 _ **Kill him.**_

Weeping, Sakura flung herself onto Lee, draping her arms across his shoulders as she cried on his hunched form. He did nothing, made no response to her advance, and stayed still, a death grip still on her calf. His breathing was slow, soft exhales coming out of his mouth, and he further leaned down to rest his head on her shaking shoulder, his grip softening.

Sakura felt like she had broken through to him for a moment, thought that this hell she had been placed in had been momentarily shattered as Lee lay on her shoulder, neither saying a word. She thought that she had broken through the haze, letting her arms form into a hug around his still form.

" _Do you want the left leg, or the right?"_

Her eyes snapped back open as Lee spoke into her ear.

" _I'll take either one. Which leg do you prefer?"_

More tears leaked out of her eyes as another sob escaped her.

This was wrong. She wanted out. She wanted the real Lee back. Not this insane one that lay on her like a child.

" _Left or right Sakura?"_

 **Kill him, and you'll be able to escape.**

More cries of despair left her as her grip on Lee tightened, encasing him in her arms. She heard a bone pop and a gasp escape Lee as he began to shift in her hold.

" _L-left or right Sakura?"_ he asked again, his spine cracking as Sakura held him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Lee…." she whispered, as she squeezed harder, bones snapping in her grip, "I'm so, so sorry."

" _Left…"_ he choked out, " _or righ-"_

The resounding ' _crack'_ of his spine halted his words, falling limp in Sakura's literal bone crushing hug.

His head fell heavily back onto her heaving shoulders, gracelessly tumbling out of her grasp as she let go of him, falling onto the dirt.

Sakura shifted away from Lee, dry heaving as she choked on her own spit. Her tears slowed as she gathered herself once more, again dragging herself away from the still warm body beside her.

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. Everything just _hurt._

Movement in front of her made Sakura look up, head wobbling as she strained to shift her gaze upwards. It was Sai.

" _You tried to run."_

It was said so calmly. Such a statement elicited no outward response from either of them, Sakura tiredly gazing into the black depths of his eyes as he stared back. Droplets of blood landed on her face and she swiped at them, hating the smell of it.

She didn't like his blood so close to her. She didn't like the fact that it was Sai's blood on her face.

 **He is still alive.**

Sakura gave no reaction to that thought. She didn't have the strength to do anything else. She was content to sit and stare for the time being. She just felt so done with it all.

Sakura just wanted to be done.

For a while, neither of them moved or talked. Minutes ticked by, the silence closing in on both of them.

The soft crying of the child from earlier had returned with full force, their tears echoing in the air. Such sadness and devastation carried through their cries, a sense of mourning and absolute pain breaking out into the open. Such heartbreak and misery made the atmosphere thick with emotion, some of it unknown.

At the moment, Sakura felt herself to be emotionally bankrupt. Her tears had dried, her heaving at ceased, and the trembling in her body had slowed. She felt empty. Hollow.

Her lower half still throbbed from the pain, but somehow, she was still alive. The amount of blood loss was monumental, no human should've been able to produce that amount of blood, and yet…. Here she was. Still very much alive and breathing.

" _The bodies must be burned."_

Sakura flinched at his voice, shying away from the sound.

" _Burn them Sakura."_

A heavy thud was heard, and Sakura looked up to see two lifeless forms by Sai's side. At some point, he had gathered them and collectively piled them. Their limp limbs tangled in a mess of gory beauty, both sets of eyes still wide with surprise and their mouths agape from shock.

She didn't want to look at it. She didn't want to look at them.

" _Look Sakura..."_

She didn't want to. She didn't have to. But she did anyway.

They looked peaceful in a strange way, similar to that of misshapen dolls lying in the grass.

Minds that had once thought, now still. Hearts that had once beat, now cold and unmoving. Beautiful, emotional eyes, now glassy and dull.

" _...And watch them burn."_

And suddenly, they were alit. The flames sharp against their plastic like skin, heat dancing and giving warmth to their cold frames. The clothing on them burned first, charring and melting into the bodies.

It was gruesome to look at, and it pained Sakura. But she could not stop watching.

The smoke stung her eyes, and the smell of searing meat danced in her nostrils. She watched as the flames licked at their faces, growing more red as the heat came closer. The smell of the hair was the worst part. It reminded Sakura of burning rubber.

Sai watched her intently as she continued to look into the flames, thick smoke rising. It shadowed his face, his upper chest and shoulders hiding in the darkness, as he steadily gazed at her crippled figure.

" _You cannot run now. Just as I cannot."_

His words were met with more silence on Sakura's part, the sizzling of the bodies taking all of her attention. The reflection of the flames flickered in her emerald gaze, so devoid of thought or feeling, one could have mistaken her eyes for that of the ones burning now. Lifeless.

" _Yet you don't care."_

More silence. Sai seemed intent on filling it.

" _Do you regret your decisions?"_

" _Do you regret their deaths?"_

At that, Sakura turned towards his voice, eyes never leaving the glowing fire, and said,

"I regret everything."

A minute passed by, Sakura facing the heat once more, and Sai silent in the smoke. The patterning of footsteps was made, though neither party seemed bothered by it.

The child who had been crying had wandered near them, his sniffles punctuated in the still air. Sakura glanced at him, noting the brown hair and odd outfit. The boy was tallish, a build of about twelve to thirteen years of age. He did not speak, but watched them as steady tears ran down his face, drowning in his own sorrow and pain.

Sakura did not ask why he was crying, or why _now_ he had decided to come, and instead focused on the remains now charring. The fire had been hot, burning flesh into ash quickly, and melting hair into the ground. All that was left now were the small remnants of bones. They crackled in the heat, clicking together as the fire consumed them.

" _Will you regret my death?"_

Sakura whipped her head around, eyes wide as she stared at Sai, who had not moved from within the smoke. She opened her mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, she slowly shut it. His eyes were no longer watching her, instead focusing on the child who stood a few feet away from him.

His eyes trailed over the streaks of tears left on the boys blue jacket, following them upwards towards his snot covered face. Goggles of some sort shielded the boys eyes, water leaking out the edges of it. Sakura felt a strange twinge in her stomach as she looked at the boy. He seemed….. Familiar somehow. Like, she'd seen him somewhere before. A distant memory.

Sai broke his staring at the boy and walked over to Sakura. He carefully lowered himself on the ground, kneeling right next to her, inches apart. They gazed into the dying embers together, sharing each others presence and warmth. It felt peaceful. Right.

" _Will you regret my death?"_ he asked again, his voice a whisper.

"Yes," she answered, finding no other way to convey what she wanted to say.

" _I am glad then."_

And so, they sat together, taking in the last bits of heat of the fire and listening to the sobs of the child. Sakura, in a rare moment of relaxation, lowered her head to rest on Sai's shoulder, breathing in the smell of ash and death. His presence to her was calming.

Sakura did not know how long they sat together for. It could've only been minutes. Maybe hours. Possibly days on end, but to her, it only felt like a few brief seconds. A few, brief, wonderful seconds where the weight of a thousand lives were not resting on her shoulders and she was with a friend.

" _Sakura?"_ Sai asked, shifting slightly, but not moving away.

She hummed in response.

" _ **A smile, even if it is fake, is one of the easiest ways out of a difficult situation.**_ "

She lifted her head and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

He turned to her with a small, sad smile on his face, his eyes closing in acceptance.

" _They are my parting words, Sakura. Remember them."_

Sakura scrutinized him. She looked at every little detail, examined every feature. The cracks on his face had scabbed over, dried blood staining his skin a rusty brown, his eyelids were creased, his thin lips tilted upwards in a typical Sai fashion, his brows lifted in a happy state. His posture was slightly hunched (possible pain?), hands folded in his lap, his head tilted towards her own face, ink black hair falling forward.

"I don't understand Sai. What do you mean?" Sakura very well knew what he meant, but chose to remain oblivious.

Sai released a breath, his smile turning softer as he said,

" _Remember those words, Sakura. And don't forget the people that are left here, okay?"_

Sakura was growing more fearful. She had no intention of harming Sai. What was he talking about?

"Sai, I don't get it! What are you saying?" She said desperately, her hand coming up to grasp his shoulder.

" _Goodbye Sakura."_

She looked into those solemn, black eyes. They looked sad. Regretful. Sorry?

A few, tense moments passed, nothing, not even the wind, stirring. Her grip remained tight on Sai's shoulder, searching his face for some sort of clue as to what was going to happen. Sakura was sure that he knew what was about to happen.

"Dammit Sai! What do you mean ' _goodbye'_? You can't leave me!"

A tear escaped her eye, falling into the hard soil. Sai stared at the spot where her tear had landed, not even daring to look into her pleading gaze.

"Look at me!" Sakura cried, shaking his shoulders. "Tell me what you mean!"

He continued to stare at the ground, eyes never leaving that one spot.

"Sai…." Sakura choked out. "Please…. I can't lose you as well. I've already done so many horrible things. Seen so many awful things. I don't want you to become one of those things I see or do."

Sai tensed suddenly, his eyes darting up to catch her startled green ones. He opened his mouth, daring to take a quick breath, before he forced out,

" _ **Remember us.**_ "

Time stopped, his wavering gaze boring into her steady, yet frightened one, as he pitched forward, electricity buzzing through his body. His eyes widened, mouth agape, as he choked out the blood that was steadily flooding his lungs, face flushing as he struggled to breathe. The lightning that flowed through his body, rattling his heart to a pathetic stop, followed into Sakura, shocking her to her core. The air tingled with static, the sound of crackling flesh and bone mingling with the cries of anguish from the child.

* * *

Sakura sat there, dumbfounded, as Sai's carcass lay half draped across her. Her arm was still outstretched, hand twitching as it was held there, reaching for the shoulder it had rested on.

Her eyes shook, widening as she breathed heavily, shock beginning to settle in.

Blood had splattered on her face, reminding her heavily exactly _whose_ blood it was. His right side lay on her legs, painfully bearing down on them, as his body still seized every few seconds, the electricity still running through his body. Sakura knew his heart had stopped, but she couldn't help but believe that each spazz was an intake of breath from his otherwise still body.

Her eyes drifted over his form, landing on the gaping hole in his chest. It was just to the left of his heart, exposing arteries, bones, muscle, fat, and so, so, _so_ much blood. It pooled from beneath him, spilling out across his shoulders and chest, creating a puddle of dark liquid at Sakura's feet.

It smelled sickly sweet, like that of rotting fruit.

She let his body rest on her, not even daring to shift under his weight. The shock had worn off, leaving her feeling lost and empty. She felt _nothing._

 _What's wrong with me?_ Sakura wondered, her eyes still taking in the sight of it all.

"How could you?" A wail sounded, painfully high and broken. "How could you do this?"

Sakura turned her head to stare at the child who had cried out. He stood there trembling, his entire body shaking with what was either immense pain or anger. Sakura could not tell. His fists came up to swipe haphazardly at his eyes, sweeping away the flood of never ending tears.

"How could you continue to do something like this?!"

Sakura frowned, a crease forming between her brows.

"How can you just stand there and smile? You're a monster!"

Now, she was confused. Was the child talking to her? Sakura felt a tingle on her thigh, watching as Sai's body once again convulsed. She grimaced, for the first time feeling absolutely disgusted at what lay on her. Her eyes widened as she registered this feeling and instantly felt regret.

 _What's wrong with me?_ She thought again.

"You're an absolute monster!"

The boy's yells were becoming more vocal, practically screeching at the top of his lungs as he fought his emotions, straining himself with the amount of effort it took.

" **I am no monster.** "

Sakura froze, her arm quickly coming down to her side again as she felt a wave of cold rush over her.

" **I have merely demonstrated my point.** "

Sakura didn't dare turn around at the voice that emanated from behind her. It was the same voice of her _own_ thoughts. Her own thoughts from when she had been fighting….

" **Fighting?** " the deep voice cackled out, " **You called that fighting? You just killed them!** "

"Leave her alone!" the boy yelled out, glaring at the figure that stood behind her. "You've done enough!"

The deep voice laughed again, a deep and humorless chuckle escaping. " **I have done nothing to her. It is she that has brought herself to this point.** "

The child snarled, arms trembling as he fought for some semblance of power within himself.

A whirring of wind, and a few silent moments later, found Sakura yanked away from Sai's body and forcibly thrown across the barren land. She landed hard in the dirt, scratching her arms and face as she rolled and tumbled, scrambling to grip onto something to still herself.

" **You see,** " the voice said. " **I have done** _ **this.**_ **I have thrown her and caused some physical damage. However,** " Sakura could hear the crunching of footsteps coming in her direction. " **it is she who has done the most damage to herself.** "

Turning around, Sakura came face to face with a half scarred man. The entire right side of his face was so heavily damaged, the scars appeared as wrinkles, shrinking in on itself. Sakura had never seen such bad scarring tissue. The right side of his face was completely pale, contrasting with the rest of his gray complexion. His right eye was consequently closed, jet black hair covering part of it, whilst his left eye remained wide and uncovered. He looked horrendous. Damaged.

" **There!** " he suddenly exclaimed. " **Do you see how she is so quick to judge? So quick to evaluate someone's appearance and formulate it?** "

Sakura glared at the man before her, hating him more than she had seconds ago when she had only heard his voice.

" **Do you see now why it was so easy for her to kill her own friends?** " the man asked, directing his gaze towards the child.

The boy remained silent, crossing his arms as a grimace formed on his mouth.

"Those _things_ were not my friends!" Sakura shouted, anger controlling her actions. "They weren't real!"

" **And yet….** " the man said, taking a few steps forward. " **Y** **ou still felt the need to kill them to ensure your own life.** "

Startled by his conclusion, Sakura blinked, taken aback.

" **You felt that you absolutely** _ **had**_ **to kill them, these 'things' as you call them. They were formed to have the likeness of what you call your friends, to make you hesitate. To** _ **force you**_ **to reevaluate. They never even attempted to take your life. Yes, they caused damage, but had you even attempted to reason with them,** _ **talk**_ **to them instead. But….** " the man trailed off, crouching down to Sakura's level.

His black eye bored into her, deeming her as nothing. Calling her out on her faults. Her weaknesses. Her very being.

" **You still ended up killing them anyway.** "

Gritting her teeth defiantly, Sakura stared right back, making sure her eyes never left his.

" _You,_ " she hissed. "Are the one who made me kill them. _You_ were the voice that _told_ me to kill them. Not. Me."

Booming laughter echoed as the man bent forward, his hands coming up to clutch the sides of his head. His laughter stretched on for far too long, encasing her in a disturbing feeling of helplessness and insanity.

" **Not me! Is that all you can say?!** " he yelled, springing forth to grab her chin. " **Is that your only explanation for what you've done in this world? Not me?!** "

Struggling in his grasp, Sakura glanced to the side to see the boy shifting towards them.

" **You're just like your sensei!** "

Sakura suddenly stopped, frozen as his words echoed in her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura choked out, attempting to remove his painful grip.

" **You don't even know who I am, do you?** " the man whispered, shaking his head.

At her silence, the man let go of her chin and studied her. He frowned, his face morphing into one of complete loathing. Sakura leveled her stare with his, mutual hate passing through to one another.

" **You really are like him then.** "

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura spat out, the gears in her mind turning as she continued to stare. He kept mentioning Kakashi. How were they related? Did they know one another?

" **Take a wild guess flower,** " he said mockingly, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around in his fingers.

Sakura jerked her head away, growling as he clicked his tongue in response.

 _He knows Kakashi-sensei._ Sakura thought, ideas spinning through her mind. _He knows him well enough to compare his likeness with mine. He…. he also said those 'things' were created to be like the real thing. Like the real Lee, Ino, and Sai. But, that doesn't make sense. How would he know them?_

" **You need a hint? I thought you were smarter than that….** "

Sakura glowered at the man, _dammit she needed a name,_ and struggled to move away from him.

" **I'll give you one since you're struggling so much. Think long and hard about everything that has happened.** _ **Remember.**_ "

Sakura squinted, racking her brain for answers. She fought, _yes she fought, she did not kill,_ Ino and Lee, Sai…. Sai was gone, and she saw the child before and….and….

 _The Sharingan._ Sakura realized with clarity. That was the last thing she could remember seeing before she was placed in this hellish world. She'd looked into the eye of Tobi, a mistake on her part. But Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were the only people _alive_ in the world right now that possessed the Sharingan. How was this possible?

 _Unless…._ Sakura thought with horror, _If this man had the Sharingan and knew Kakashi-sensei in the past…. Then that would mean that Tobi was…._

The man smiled, showing off gleaming white teeth in a grin that reminded her of one of Naruto's.

" **Bingo, little blossom.** "

"Obito Uchiha…." Sakura breathed out, her mind spinning. "You're- but- this can't be possible! You died a long time ago!"

" **They never did recover a body now did they?** " he sobered, standing up. " **They didn't even bother to check. But I guess that's alright….** _ **They made me a grave at least.**_ "

Sakura, reeling from what she had learned, bent her head down, mind whirring with all the implications. Obito was supposed to be dead. And yet he was here. _Alive. In front of her._

"So Tobi and you are the same person?" Sakura asked weakly.

" **No,** " Obito answered, startling Sakura. " _ **I**_ **am Obito Uchiha. Tobi is a combination of my body and Zetsu, Guruguru.** "

 _What?_ Sakura thought, utterly confused. _He's half Zetsu?_

" **Tobi is merely the alias I have chosen. Zetsu has formed around my body, and though I can reject him, I allow him to take control at times. He and I are separate beings that are housed in the same body.** "

 _So that's why half of him is so pale. It's part of the Zetsu. The Zetsu must be giving him strength._

" **I've grown bored,** " Obito suddenly announced, advancing towards Sakura. " **After all, it's been almost three days since you came to that conclusion.** "

At her confused look, he threw his head back and laughed. " **Did you forget? You're in the Sharingan world. I can manipulate everything in this world, including time. In fact….** " Obito trailed off, checking an invisible watch. " **You've been in here for about a month, while barely half a second has passed** _ **out there.**_ " Obito finished, making a vague gesture with his hands, motioning to a far off place.

 _A month? Is- is that why everything feels so strange? Why my thoughts are so out of place?_

Peals of laughter erupted from Obito, shaking his head.

" **Time has got nothing to do with it!** _ **Insanity**_ **can happen like that,** " he laughed, snapping his fingers. " **I've just given you more time to adjust to it. But now, I've grown bored. It's not fun any longer.** "

Sakura could've sworn she saw him pout before turning his back so it faced her.

She looked to the side of him, seeing the child beginning to tremble again as he looked from her to Obito. He hadn't said a word all this time, but he shouted as Obito quickly turned around, a devilish grin on his face.

" **Which is why I'm going to make you do it again.** "  
The world spun and Sakura blacked out, barely noticing the child running towards her.

* * *

She awoke to barren land, swirling red clouds, black sky with a glowing white orb in the middle, and the strongest feeling of deja-vu.

The sound of something being dragged along the ground startled her out of her revere, and she instinctively looked behind her.

The thumps and dragging got louder, faster, and Sakura was afraid, for what she knew not since she was not scared of the noises. Not even when a pupiless Lee appeared, scratching his way towards her, did she not fear him. And when a second voice whispered in her ear, and she leaped away, she was not startled to see Ino and Sai there. She still leapt around and ran like a frightened child, but she felt no fear of them.

But then, when she had been pinned down, did she become afraid. The pain had enveloped her in a tight cocoon, wrapping her in dizziness and darkness. The sharp twinge of metal against her skin brought clarity though, as she brought her assailant down, snapping their neck.

She threw herself away from the body, for reasons she did not understand, and the convulsing in her stomach hurt, but she did not throw up. Her arms trembled from the strain it took to snap Ino's neck, but she pulled herself away from it anyhow.

Even when Lee had followed her, and had tried to take her legs again, did she not hesitate in wrapping him in a tight embrace, breaking his spine. It had felt almost natural to do so, like she'd done it before, and she had adjusted her grip to end it faster. She'd let his body fall out her grasp, letting it tumble to the ground.

Her stomach did not feel uneasy that time, though her arms slightly shook.

Her fear had been quenched for the time being, the primal fear gone, instead replaced with the calming knowledge that her attackers had been stopped.

Only when Sai had come along, did she actually realize what she had done. A few tears had escaped, but nothing more. She sat beside him as they watched the bodies of Lee and Ino burn, the smell of burning flesh and hair reminding her of burnt rubber and charred meat.

They conversed, warming themselves by the fire, as they listened to the crackle of the embers and the soft cries of the little boy who stood a few feet away. The gravity of it all had settled in on her, as Sai gave her his parting words. She felt a deep loss in her heart, more tears flowing down her face. There was no anger in her, only regret and a deep sense of loss she did not understand.

" _ **Remember us.**_ " Were his last words. Sakura listened to those words, letting them echo in her mind, even as the air grew alight with electricity. She had shouted in horror, more out of surprise she did not feel, as a hand extracted itself from Sai's chest. She let his body fall onto her aching legs, almost giving into the desire to throw him off. It hurt, and she didn't want to feel the pain, but she let his twitching body rest there.

The little boy had begun shouting, and she had turned her gaze towards him, noticing that he was looking past her as he spoke.

Another voice joined, one she recognized, and she was thrown away from underneath Sai's body. A yelp escaped as she impacted into the ground.

And then, a conversation began with the man that had thrown her. His name was Obito Uchiha, but he was not Tobi, the man she and Kakashi-sensei had fought earlier. Obito revealed that he could manipulate the world they were in now because of his Sharingan.

" **Did you forget? You're in the Sharingan world. I can manipulate everything in this world, including time. In fact….** "

Moments passed, but Sakura did not look at him, instead focusing on the child who stood a ways behind Obito. He was shifting on his feet, giving her a sorrowful expression.

" **You've been in here for about two months, while barely one second has passed** _ **out there.**_ "

 _A single second, s_ he thought. _Has time done this to me? These feelings that I can't feel?_

" **Time has got nothing to do with it!** _ **Insanity**_ **can happen like that,** " he laughed, snapping his fingers. " **I've just given you more time to adjust to it. But now, I've grown bored. It's not fun any longer.** "

Sakura's eyes stayed trained on the boy, who had begun to walk in her direction. He looked horrified at Obito's next words, but she did not hear them. All of her focus was on the little boy, even when the world went dark.

* * *

Swirling red clouds, black sky, and a glowing orb. She'd been here before. She knew it, even if she could not remember how or when. But…. she felt hollow. Empty. Similar to a feeling of rewatching a scene of sadness.

She killed Lee first when he and Ino had attacked her. He'd caused the most damage to her, and when she'd taken Ino's kunai from her, Sakura had slit his throat. It was strange, watching the blood seep out of the wound. This part didn't seem familiar to her. Everything else had felt like she'd done it before but….

She killed Ino next, no questions asked. Ino had lunged at her, screaming about something. A threat. Sakura had taken action, shoving her palm into Ino's nose, pushing up until she had broken the brain stem, effectively killing her.

She sat on the ground, waiting for Sai to join her as the gathered bodies of Ino and Lee were aflamed. He did not sit with her, and Sakura had looked at him with a sense of longing for his presence. She wanted to feel guilt at what she had done, or at least have Sai speak to her about what had happened.

He did not though, as he calmly asked if she would regret his death.

"I don't know," she had replied.

The child joined them then, standing to the left of Sai, his eyes watching Sakura.

" _ **Remember this.**_ " Were Sai's last words. He was impaled by a hand covered in lightning, and though Sakura had gasped, she had had the mind to look at the person whom the hand had belonged to.

He grinned as he noticed Sakura looking at him, throwing the body off of his hand and into the hot ashes of the fire. The boy had screamed, some of the blood that had splattered onto him mixing with his tears, as he called the man a monster.

The man ignored the boy however instead looking directly into Sakura's eyes, laughing as he said, " **You've been in here for about three months, while barely less than two seconds have passed** _ **out there.**_ "

He gave no context to what he was talking about but Sakura understood nonetheless. She could barely recall what he meant by ' _out there'_ but she still understood. The real world had been left behind long ago.

" **I've grown bored,** " he said, as the child charged passed him and to Sakura, who had been surprised at his fast approach, a hand outstretched to reach her.

" **So I'm going to do it again.** "

She felt the boys fingers barely brush her face as the world went dark.

* * *

She did not care to look around at her surroundings. She instead looked for the sounds of scraping and ran towards it. She found Lee, dragging himself along as he reached for her. Somehow, Sakura knew he was going to hurt her. She could not recall how, but the tingle in her legs shot down any trace of doubt she had as she picked him up and smashed his head into the ground. She heard the skull crack, but when he still moved, she settled instead on punching his neck, shattering it. He stilled.

Ino came flying at her, a kunai tight in her grasp as she swung at Sakura.

Sakura moved out of the way and kicked Ino in her side, flinging her into the ground next to Lee's prone body. She attempted to get up again, still holding the kunai. Even if Ino had not charged at her, Sakura felt that she would've killed her anyway. She had sensed that Ino would hurt her, just as she had felt Lee would've hurt her.

A feeble swipe at her ankles made Sakura stoop down and grab the hand that held the kunai. She stared into Ino's eyes, emotion powering through those blue orbs. Emotion that Sakura could not place as she watched the light fade from them as she plowed the kunai into Ino's skull. Some fluid landed on her face, but Sakura did not bother wiping it off.

She knew what came next.

Sakura did not wait for Sai to show up as she began to burn the bodies. He did not come for a long time, the fire dimming as smoke drifted into the sky. But, Sakura sat there patiently, awaiting his presence as she watched the embers diligently.

When he did finally show up, he merely stared at her. The child was not there beside him though. How she knew there was supposed to be a child, she had no clue. Minutes passed, Sakura not caring to look at Sai's face, focusing on the warmth of the fire.

" _ **Remember.**_ " Were his last words, as Sakura lifted her head in time to watch lightning go through his body. Her reaction was a small blink.

" **You've been in here for about four months, while barely less than three seconds have passed** _ **out there.**_ "

It was said out of blue, and yet Sakura had expected it.

"It gets boring, doesn't it?" she asked. Sakura did not know why she asked that particular question, but the feeling of deja-vu was just getting tiring.

" **Yes,** " he replied, grinning wildly. " **It does.** "

She braced herself for what was to come next, for she knew something was going to happen, but when nothing did, she became confused.

Obito, who hadn't told her his name but she _knew it_ , looked just as puzzled as her, his brows creasing as he opened his mouth. When no sound came out, he looked furious and began pacing, searching for something. When he realized that whatever he had been searching for would not be found, he stalked over to Sakura, pulling her up by her hair.

She tried to get away from his painful pull, but when his grip tightened, she stilled. He shook her, moving his mouth as he did so. Realizing he wanted her to look at him, Sakura raised her head and stared into his black eye. She could not tell what he was saying, as his motions were too fast, but when his Sharingan began to bleed into the darkness of his eye, she understood.

And the world dimmed.

* * *

She lay there on the ground for a long time. She kept her eyes closed, for she already knew what was up in the sky. Her body ached, for reasons she knew but could not remember. It did not bother her though that she could not recall the repressed memories. It did not bother her that she'd been here before, countless times. She did not understand the reasons for these feelings, but she could not bring herself to care.

She was done. Tired. She wanted to rest, she just felt so empty. So hollow. Unwhole.

In the first hour she laid there, Sakura had come to the conclusion that someone had broken her. Whether that meant that she had been beaten so severely that her spirit had been shattered, or that she had been damaged mentally beyond the point of recovering.

She did not feel insane. She did not feel unsettled in the mind, but Sakura knew that was how she had come to the conclusion of being broken.

She felt nothing.

Dim images in her mind resurfaced every now and again as her thoughts drifted in and out. They were too distorted and blurry for her to make any sense of it all, but somehow they kept reappearing. Red seemed to be a common color in these images. Red and black, over and over again. She still could not comprehend what it meant, but she thought nothing of it.

It wasn't important enough for her to remember.

 _ **Remember.**_

Yes, that word. That one word that kept repeating in her mind. It was on replay, someone looking into her eyes every time the word was spoken. Visions of people appearing each time the word was thought. Blonde hair, pupiless eyes, a sad smile. What did it mean?

She did not care.

Sakura kept her eyes closed in the hours, possibly days, she lay there. At some point, a burning feeling had settled in her stomach, right near her liver. It was uncomfortable, but she did not shift. She did not move. She lay there, still as everything else around her, bleeding into the being of the world she rested in.

The quiet sounds of small feet interrupted the silence, before they stopped by her head. Sakura did not open her eyes as she felt them settle next to her, sitting so close she could feel the fabric of their clothing. Together, they sat in silence, both resting from their troubles.

Eventually, the person beside her shifted to lay beside her, moving closer so their arms now touched. They felt small, a child perhaps. Sakura and the person beside her shared each others warmth, relishing the peacefulness that they both knew would not last.

Nothing lasted.

Wetness on her shoulder alerted her, as the being beside her sniffled.

So it was a child then.

Tiredly, Sakura slowly opened her eyes, looking over to the child that lay beside her. His eyes were looking at hers as well, somber and resigned. Green and black took one another in, studying.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, forcing herself to put on a small smile. She felt like she'd done this before.

The boy did not answer but instead countered with his own question, "The people that are gone now…. Are they in the past?"

She did not know the context of the question he had asked. What he was implying by asking that, she had no idea. Yet, she thought for a few moments, considering his words. He waited patiently as Sakura closed her eyes again. She wasn't sure how to answer him, as such a question needed background. Sakura was just so tired. She didn't know the answer but she replied anyway.

"The past isn't a place that they reside in. It's a time where they existed and became a memory. Sometimes those memories are only thought of as the past, not the person themselves. So the people that are gone aren't in the past. They are in us every single day because a small part of us was with them in that time."

The burning in her stomach had increased, becoming a dull ache. Sakura still did not move though.

The boy was quiet then, seeming to mull over her words. He touched her shoulder as he shifted to get closer, "But what if the past comes back? What if those people come back?"

Sakura sighed, "If the past calls you, don't answer. It has nothing to give."

Silence reigned supreme once again as they lay there, unmoving. They breathed together, shared their mere existence with one another as they kept still. The air never changed around them, the light from the sky never dimming. Everything was the same, as it should always be.

"Don't be mad at him, okay?" a small whisper said in her ear. "It's been…. Hard for him. I don't think he had a very good life, and that's why he is the way he is now."

Sakura hummed in response, not bothering to question who 'he' exactly was.

"I think, if one day you two just talked, he would say sorry. I know he doesn't enjoy any of the things he does. He's just been looking for something, but….." the boy sighed. "He's just been looking in the wrong direction. He keeps looking to the past for answers, when he really should be looking forward, you know?"

Sakura hummed again.

"I'm sorry for everything he's done. I've realized over the years the difference between the good guys and the bad guys. The line hasn't always been that clear for him, or for me, since it seems to blur into each other a lot. But I think I've figured it out…."

Realizing he was waiting for her response, Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head towards him, "What's the difference?" she asked kindly.

Though the silence was nice, the boy's voice was soothing. It was something else to concentrate on other than the images in her head.

"Well…." he seemed embarrassed as he looked away from her soft smile. "I think the difference is whether they use others as human shields or of they make themselves one."

The boy frowned as he scrunched up his nose, "Lately, I don't think he's been a very good guy. He's been trying to achieve something that's impossible to get with the way he's been looking to get it."

"Which is?"

He turned to look at her, his sad eyes yearning for something Sakura could not guess.

"Peace," he answered.

A heavy feeling suddenly impacted Sakura as her breathing slowed. Her heart ached for a reason she didn't know, a sense of deep loss and regret pouring into her. She felt so hopeless all of a sudden. A hand gripped hers then, and Sakura glanced down to see the boy grasping her fingers.

"If given the choice…." he started, lip trembling as he felt her hand tighten around his. "Would you go back?"

"Back to where?"

He hesitated before continuing, "Go back to a time where you were happiest."

Sakura sighed. The boy really was fixated on the past.

"I don't know," she responded honestly. "I'm not sure it would be worth leaving behind everything to go back to a brief moment."

"B-but, what if it wasn't just a moment?" he asked fervently. "Would you consider going back if it wasn't just a moment?"

Sakura closed her eyes again, breathing deeply before replying, "I don't know. The past is the past. There's no changing it. How am I to know if I've even had my happiest moment? What if I were to be happiest sometime in the future? What then?"

Suddenly, Sakura cried out as a stabbing sensation buried deep into her stomach. It felt like she was on fire, there was so much sizzling pain.

"Sakura!" the boy cried out, sitting up and grabbing her shoulders. "This is important! Listen to me!"

Sakura wasn't listening though as she hugged her stomach, hunching over as the pain continued to intensify.

"You're going to die if you return, so you need to listen to me! Listen!"

He kept shaking her shoulders, jostling her delicate being. It just made the pain worse and she pushed him away feebly, rolling onto her side as she groaned. Flashes of images, sounds, smells, and feelings barreled their way through her. It startled her, these memories, and she almost forgot how to breathe.

A small boy with beautiful brown eyes.

"Sakura, please!"

An old man, asking about pain.

"Listen!"

The sounds of the dying.

"Snap out of it!"

Golden and silver hair, belonging to two, very different people.

"There's not enough time for this!"

Fear.

Spinning tomes in a red eye.

A metal rod.

The smell of burning flesh and agonizing screams.

 _Death._

A hard slap to her face shocked her out of the memories, and she shook as her tear filled eyes snapped to the panicked black ones that hovered over her.

"I'm so sorry for everything you've had to go through!" the boy wailed, grasping her head in a gentle hold. "But right now, I need you to focus on me! You've been in this world for far too long, and it's putting a strain on you and him. He's going to release you soon, and you're going to die if you go back to the real world! Please, just listen to me, and-and I might be able to save you!"

His tears landed on her face, drifting into her own, and for a few moments, neither spoke. Sakura, still reeling from the images in her head, stared into his eyes and found comfort in the calmness in them. They were worried, yes, but a cold sort of resolve had settled in them. It gave her a sense of calmness as well.

"Okay," she said, and the boy let out a wobbly smile. "Okay."

The boy released her face and sat back, reaching for her hand before bringing it to hold in his.

"I'm going to try and explain some things to you. Mainly about _him._ It's going to sound confusing, and a lot of it won't make sense, but just trust me. Alright?"

Sakura trusted him, and he could see it in the way she smiled at him and firmly took hold of his hand. He let out a weak laugh, overwhelmed by the emotions running through him. It had been a long time since he had shared someone's presence and warmth. It felt good.

"I…." he began. "Am Obito Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened at that. The name sounded familiar, and it was one she associated with fear.

When he saw this, the boy panicked, waving his arms in front of him. "N-no! Not that other guy! I-I mean, I _am_ him, but…." he groaned. This was hard.

"That other guy you met…. He's the current Obito. I'm sorta like the past Obito, I guess. When he started to…." the boy grimaced. "To use other people as human shields, I sort of developed in his head. I'm like his consciousness. The epitome of 'good' in his warped mind."

At her incredulous look, he chuckled, sighing before continuing.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds weird. But, his past version, the child version of Obito Uchiha, was what he saw as the best version of himself. Even if he doesn't acknowledge that _I_ am what he wants to be, I still exist." he laughed again. "I'm basically the voice in your head that tells you right from wrong…. He never does listen though."

Sakura stared at him, willing him to continue. The burning in her stomach had increased by double. She wanted to vomit, but the boy's voice soothed her.

"I hold a certain level of power here," he began again. "At least, when others are in _this_ world. Out there," he motioned with his free hand. "He can do whatever he pleases. He's brought many people in here, to break them. I've…. I've tried to stop him and reason with him each time but he always takes them away before I can. You're the first person I've been able to reach so far."

He smiled brokenly, a tear leaking from his eyes, "You have no idea how good it feels to be with someone again. To _talk_ with another person other than him."

Sakura nodded in sympathy. The flashes in her head were becoming worse. As if he could sense this, Obito looked towards her, his face set in determination.

"That doesn't matter though. The point is, I have control in here. The reason I have more than I usually do is because he's kept you in here for an extended period of time, in which it has weakened his hold on you and this world."

Sakura shuddered as the pain began to spread to her spine. Her entire stomach was on fire, and her breathing was becoming harsh. It was difficult to breathe.

"Sakura…. I need you to answer a question for me. Your answer will determine _everything_ that happens next. But you need to understand something before I ask you the question. _There is no going back._ Do you understand?"

She nodded her head, struggling to control herself. It felt like someone was ripping out her stomach, it hurt so _badly._ She wanted it to end.

"Sakura, stay with me, okay? Listen….. It'll be over soon. You just have to answer my question."

"Okay," she gasped out. She was gripping his hand so tightly, Sakura was sure it must be painful for him.

" **Would you rather go to the left, where nothing is right? Or right, where nothing is left?** "

 _What?_ Sakura thought, her arms trembling. _What kind of a question was that?_

"I need an answer Sakura!"

She groaned in response.

"This is important! It's going to determine everything for you!"

Sakura wanted to scream. _What does he mean left or right?!_

"Come on, Sakura, you're fading! To the left where nothing is right, or to the right where nothing is left?"

Sakura brought up her hand to cover her mouth, muffling her cry of pain. Nothing made sense! She didn't know!

" **Sakura!** "

"Left!" she screamed, writhing around on the ground. Everything be damned, the pain was too much for her to think about what the implications of her answer could mean. She struggled to maintain her consciousness, her vision was fading fast and her breathing became hitched. She was going to die. She was sure of it.

A satisfied sigh startled her, as she looked to her side to find the boy smiling. It was not necessarily a happy smile, but more content and satisfied.

"Okay…." he whispered, staring into her frightened orbs.

His Sharingan bloomed into existence, the three tomes forming that into elongated triangles as they spun rapidly, hypnotizing Sakura, captivated by the sight of it.

"Left it is then."

The world spun around her, the landscape blurring into each other as the images collided. Lights flashed, noises arose, but Sakura remained still, even as the pain began to fade into darkness. Her eyes stayed trained on Obito's face, his content smile bringing forth a spell of calmness. Tears still rolled down his face as he raised his hand and did a small wave. It was such a child like gesture, that Sakura was forced to remind herself that he was indeed a child. Just a small, scared child.

She felt her own tears spring forth, as gravity took hold of her, pushing and pulling her in every which way. She was sad to leave him behind, but even as she felt her eyes closing, she could make out the barest of whispers in the swirling void she'd been sucked in.

" _ **Remember.**_ "

Sakura promised herself she _would_ remember, even as the darkness came to greet her and her body went numb.

She'd never forget anything.

* * *

 **For future reference, I don't plan on having incoming chapters to be this long. There was just so much to add, and I didn't want to make this two separate chapters. Check out this video by "2spooky". He's made a video explaining the whole Tobi and Obito thing in case you're interested! You can find it on YouTube.**


	4. It's Good to See You

He yawned as he stretched languidly, scratching his stomach as he smacked his lips together. Rolling to the side, Naruto stared at his teammate, who lay perfectly still on his back as he slept. Naruto frowned at how proper Sasuke slept. It just didn't seem natural.

Feeling another yawn coming, he quickly stifled it and sat up, wondering what had woken him in the first place. He looked around, finding his sensei asleep against the back of a tree, his perverted book acting as some sort of sleeping mask as it lay over his face. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his sensei before rolling his eyes.

 _He even fell asleep reading that book…._ Naruto thought. _What does he find so interesting about it?_

Shrugging it off, Naruto brushed his hair back, feeling the land of sleep calling him once more. He laid down again, closing his eyes as he sighed, completely content in his comfy sleeping bag.

He shot right back up though as his stomach gurgled, eyes widening in realization. He had to go. And not just _go._ He had to _go go._

Trying to shuffle out of his sleeping bag quietly proved much more difficult when faced with the panic of trying to hold it all in. Shaking the bag off of his foot, Naruto scrambled away, quickly walking into the forest as his stomach continued to gurgle in displeasure. He held it, hunched as a cold sweat broke out. He wasn't sure he'd be able to make it.

 _I knew I shouldn't have eaten that rabbit Teme caught._ Naruto thought bitterly, as he tried to get far enough away from the campsite. _It probably had something wrong with it, the thing was so old._

Deeming it far enough, Naruto quickly pulled down his pants and sighed as he relieved himself. He crouched for some time, feeling his stomach slowly relax as the built up tension released. Straightening himself, he smiled triumphantly, proud of himself for not soiling his jumpsuit. Looking up into the sky, he saw that it was close to dawn, the night stars slowly beginning to fade from view.

 _I might as well go get Sakura-chan._ he thought, walking back towards the camp. _It's almost the end of her shift and I'm sure she wouldn't mind me taking over._

Naruto grinned at the thought of his Sakura-chan. She'd be so pleased she'd get an extra 30 minutes of sleep! And, he'd be the one to offer it!

His smile only got wider as he thought about how happy Sakura would be. A spring developing in his step, Naruto entered the campsite, finding Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke exactly as they had been when he'd left. Naruto smirked, a smug grin forming as he thought about how he'd be the first one to say good morning to them all. Maybe there was an advantage to having the dawn shift.

Looking up into the treetops, he squinted as he searched for the familiar head of pink hair. After not finding it, he squinted harder, looking higher into the shadows of the trees. Adding chakra to his feet, Naruto walked up the sides of one of the taller trees, secretly proud of his new ability. They had all learned a lot from the mission to Wave Country, but Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had improved the most. After hopping from branch to branch and _still_ not finding her, he jumped back down, scratching his head, befuddled at where Sakura could be.

He thought about calling out to her, but then he'd wake up Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, even though he was sure his sensei was well aware of his presence. Either way, neither would be happy at the early wake up call.

So, Naruto walked around the edges of the camp for a bit, searching high and low for the only female student of the team. He began to grow worried though when ten minutes later he still had not found her.

 _What if she's been kidnapped?_ he thought in a panic. _But, that wouldn't be possible…. Right? Zabuza and Haku are dead and I'm pretty sure no one else is after us. Unless…._

"What if Gato hired someone before he was killed to track us down?" he whispered aloud, the irrational idea scaring him. Naruto was still shaken up about what had occurred at the bridge, even though it had been close to a month since it had happened now. He still had nightmares about the slaughter that had taken place there, still seeing visions of Sasuke's motionless body on the ground, the concrete staining a dark crimson as blood flowed.

He shook himself from his thoughts though, resolve and determination settling into him, like it always did when his teammates were concerned. If one of them was in danger, fear took the backseat in his mind. Their safety was more important than his fear.

So he plowed on, walking deeper into the forest, whispering "Sakura-chan" over and over as he checked bushes, tree lines, and even venturing as far as the distant tree tops. His worry for her safety began to grow though when another five minutes passed with no sign of his pink haired teammate.

He was about to turn back around and wake up Kakashi-sensei, his worry outweighing the possible consequences for interrupting their sleep, when he heard a small _thump._ It almost sounded like a stick falling out of a tree and hitting the floor, the echo soft and faint. Normally, Naruto wouldn't have even bothered investigating the noise, it had been so inconspicuous, but it had piqued his interest. It could've been Sakura-chan making that noise after all.

So, he headed in that direction, looking around for whatever had made that noise. He eventually found what might've been the cause of it, as a small brown satchel was lying on the ground next to a tree. Picking it up, Naruto shifted it in his palm, finding it to have a slight weight to it. He opened it to find a couple of small scrolls, foreign objects he had never seen before.

Pulling one out, he turned it around in his palm a few times. He felt something drop onto his head, and he swiped at his hair, still investigating the new scroll. It looked like some sort of sealing scroll, the kanji's on the side of it unfamiliar. The handwriting was messy and hard to make out. Some of it didn't even look like actual words, just certain symbols and letters strung together.

Something else landed on his cheek and Naruto frowned, scrunching up his nose as he lifted a hand to swipe at it. Shifting through the other scrolls in the bag, he found them to have similar content, numbers and symbols added to random letters. It was all very strange, and Naruto slumped down into the grass, leaning his back onto the tree as he racked his brain for answers. What were these things? What were these symbols and numbers for?

Beginning to grow uncomfortable, Naruto leaned forward to scratch his back only to pause as he realized his jacket was wet. Surprised, he brought his hand forward, seeing a dark liquid staining the tips of his fingers. Bringing them closer, Naruto recoiled in disgust at the horrible, and yet familiar, coppery smell of blood. Turning fully around, Naruto let out a startled yelp as he saw the bark of the tree practically stained in the red substance.

He felt something land on his head again, and it was with a wide, scared eyes, did he look up and freeze.

A figure lay draped across a branch, their body folding in on itself as limbs dangled loosely in the air; cold, dull eyes staring down at the ground. Pink hair shadowed their face, the ends of it dripping, dripping, dripping with blood.

Naruto sat, frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape in absolute horror. Another drop of the red liquid landed on his face, rolling down his cheek, as he continued to stare at the still figure. They weren't moving. _She wasn't moving._

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto whimpered, slowly getting up, scrolls tumbling off his lap, forgotten.

 _This can't be real…._ Naruto thought, the metallic stench of the blood on his face overwhelming his senses. _It has to be some sort of Genjutsu._

"Kai," he whispered, hugging his fingers tight into the seal. "Kai!"

Nothing happened though. Nothing changed. Her blood still ran down his face. _Sakura's body still dangled lifelessly above him._

Naruto lost it when another drop landed on his nose, and he screamed violently, shaking his head back and forth as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"Sakura-chan!" he cried out, feebly trying to grasp her fingers. "Sakura-chan, stop it! It's not funny!"

His hand managed to bump into hers and it upset the balance her body precariously laid in, and she swayed dangerously. Naruto screamed again as her front suddenly lurched forward, her face lowering close to his, as her dull eyes stared straight through him. He could now see a large gash in her dress, the fabric ripped at her midsection, the edges charred and burned black.

Stumbling back, Naruto fell, crying out as he tripped over his feet and landed hard on his rear end.

"Naruto!" someone called out, the sounds of shaking leaves and branches following it.

Too stunned to respond, he lay there trembling, his eyes never leaving the swaying pink locks that danced in the air.

"Naruto!" they called out again, a tinge of fear lacing their voice as quick moving footsteps came into the area.

A startled gasp had his eyes darting up to Sakura's face, her mouth open and eyes blinking rapidly. Her body convulsed, causing her to fall completely to the ground, smashing into the dewy grass as her limbs and head landed heavily. Her breathing was loud and harsh, her fingers twitching as her arms weakly attempted to pick herself up.

At last, two figures crashed into the scene, both stilling as they took in the sight before them.

Sasuke stood frozen, his eyes going wide as he looked from Naruto's shaking form, to that of the bloodied body of Sakura's.

Immediately, Kakashi was at her side, crouching down as his hands hovered over Sakura's convulsing body.

"Naruto," he said, hard eyes darting over to his student's pallid face. "What happened?"

"I-I…." Naruto stuttered, "I don't know! I was gonna take her shift but then I found her in this tree and- and you have to help her!"

A small groan had them immediately turning, their complete attention focused on Sakura.

"Ka...Kakashi…."

"Sakura," he whispered, lowering his head closer to hers. "Where are you bleeding? Where are you hurt?"

Louder this time, Kakashi turned towards Sasuke, who had begun to slowly inch his way over.

"Sasuke, go get the med kit."

Sasuke quickly nodded as he sped away, blurring into the dark shadows of the trees, leaving the grass shifting in his departure.

Startled, Sakura jerked her head upright, wild eyes following the sounds of Sasuke's departing figure. Her breathing became labored as her arms shook with the amount of effort it took to lift herself, her shoulders barely coming off the ground before she fell again. Her eyes darted from side to side, resting on Kakashi's still form.

"Sakura, what-"

He was interrupted though as Sakura suddenly flung herself forward, her hands gripping onto his jacket as her mouth opened and shut, eyes going wide with disbelief.

"You're here!" she gasped out. "You're alive!"

His hands quickly came up to hold her trembling fists, attempting to ease her death grip off of him. It proved futile though as her fingers dug into the fabric, crumpling it within her grasp.

"Sakura!" he said, growing more concerned as her grip continued to increase, her hold on him almost growing painful as she squeezed. "I need to know what happened. Where are you hurt?"

"Is Naruto okay?" Sakura asked, ignoring his words. "Is he here too? Where is he?"

"I-I'm right here, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, crawling over to her. "I'm f-fine!"

A relieved cry broke out from her upon hearing his stuttering, and Sakura almost sagged in relief before becoming rigid once more, her face growing pale.

"Are they-is he dead then?" she breathed out, eyes frantically searching the dark woods. "I tried my best, and I know it wasn't enough, but I tried. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked once more, her entire body shaking.

"Sakura- stay still!" Kakashi demanded, hands coming up to grasp her shoulders as she attempted to move away. "What happened?"

A mirthless laugh escaped her as she continued to scan the woods, searching for something. "I did what I had to do, Kakashi," she turned to face him, a thin and tight smile forming. " _I did it for your lives._ "

"Sensei…." Naruto interrupted, his gaze shifting between Sakura's bloody face to Kakashi's rigid back. "There's…. Um…. there's a pretty big rip in her dress over her stomach. I-I think that's where Sakura-chan was injured."

Nodding, Kakashi slowly turned her over, trying hard not to disturb her. It was difficult though, as Sakura kept squirming, insisting on staying upright and alert.

 _How did this happen?_ Kakashi thought bewilderingly. _Who did this?_

He cringed at the amount of blood that rolled off of her, falling onto his pants leg and parts of his vest. It disturbed him greatly, the sheer volume of blood that had seemingly been produced by such a small body. It absolutely astounded him even more that Sakura had managed to stay alert and awake, even insisting on moving about and asking him and Naruto if _they_ were alright.

That was another thing.

She had seemed so surprised, so unbelieving, on him being there. ' _You're here!'_ she had said, shaking in disbelief and wonder. ' _You're alive!'_

Kakashi pitied whomever had done this to his student. Who had made her bleed and pale in absolute fear. Who ever had done this was going to face severe consequences, and not just from him.

"Naruto," he said, finally managing to still Sakura's shaking form, "Secure the perimeter. _Do not_ engage if you find anyone. Report back immediately."

"H-Hai, sensei!"

Sakura startled again at the abrupt departure, but did not sit back up from her position on the ground. She lay on her back, arms splayed out at her sides. Her breaths still came out in rapid succession, pupils dilated and roaming around. She was scared.

"Sakura…." Kakashi started in a much softer tone. "I need you to tell me what happened to you."

She just shook her head slightly though, still taking in her surroundings, before looking at him. Tears formed in her eyes, and Kakashi felt a burning anger begin to build up inside of him. Yes, whoever had done this would surely pay. It didn't matter if she was a shinobi or not; she was a child first. They would _always_ be children first.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again," Sakura finally admitted, moisture collecting in her eyes. "I thought I'd never leave and see you or Naruto again."

She looked imploringly at him, her eyes searching for something in his concerned, and slightly angry, gaze. "But you got him, right? He's dead? He has to be."

Kakashi said nothing, not understanding what she was asking but at the same time promising to make sure whomever she had spoken of soon would be. He focused on the gash in her dress, taking in the charred edges and smell of burnt flesh and fabric. He moved his hands slowly towards it, attempting to lift away the cloth, only to pause as Sakura's own hands flew to his wrist, stopping him from probing any further.

"Sakura," he said patiently, almost sighing. "You need to let me look at your wound. I need to treat it."

"No," she said plainly, her eyes stilling and a serious mask settling over her face. "It won't be worth wasting the medical supplies to heal me. We have to save it- I'll be fine until we can make it back to camp. Until then, we-"

Sakura suddenly stiffened, shooting upright as she threw Kakashi's hands away, quickly snatching a kunai from out of one of her holsters. Her breathing stilled, her line of sight trained on something in the depths of the forest as she hurled the kunai with unnerving accuracy and speed, whistling through the branches until a loud ' _clang'_ was heard. A grunt of surprise followed the kunai's mark.

"We've been compromised," Sakura stated, attempting to scramble to her feet as she readied another kunai in her grasp. Her eyes darted over to catch her sensei's slightly alarmed gaze, her mind whirring through countless scenarios and plans as the chakra signature she had sensed drew closer.

"Get Naruto back here and move as far south to camp as possible. I'll keep pace with you guys for as long as I can, but if I fall behind, you _must_ keep going," Sakura ordered, her eyes settling into cold indifference and calculation. "Once you reach the camp, notify the closest commander about what occurred and give them my report. They'll know what to do with it and who to send it to."

Sakura mentally prepared herself for the possible fight and long run ahead of her. Her stomach hurt, felt like something was searing into her skin, and her head was splitting open from the pounding headache in her skull. She pulled out another kunai, frowning when she realized they were dull, and flipped them in her hand, adjusting to the weight. It had been awhile since she had last fought in such confined spaces, but she knew her skills were just as sharp as ever even if she had not practiced with them in quite some time.

And then she stopped. Something was wrong.

Kakashi hadn't moved. He was still crouched down, giving her a look mixed with confusion, worry, and something else she couldn't place.

 _What's wrong with him?_ Sakura thought in a panic. _He needs to start moving!_

She couldn't voice her thoughts though as the chakra signature suddenly crashed in, stumbling as they skidded to a stop mere feet in front of Sakura's outstretched arm, the glint of the kunai in her hand reflecting onto their pale face. Her eyes were fierce, a fire alight within them as she stood her ground, a cold glare taking form as she tensed her muscles in preparation.

She choked back a gasp though as her mind began to register who stood in front of her. Taller than she was by mere inches, he stood with a hand drawn back, latched onto the buckle for his kunai holster, his other hand gripping a small metal box. His wary eyes glanced from her to the weapon she held in her grasp, silently eyeing Kakashi as he slowly rose from his crouched position.

"Sakura…." Kakashi started, taking small steps towards her. "Put down your kunai. It's just Sasuke."

Those words did not reassure her though, her heart squeezing painfully as she tried to register what was happening. Pale skin, dark hair, black eyes. No, no, this couldn't be right.

"Sakura…." Kakashi said, a warning edging his voice when she still did not point down her kunai.

Her breathing was coming in fast again, her mind spinning from it all. No, this wasn't right. Sasuke…. Sasuke was supposed to be older, taller, _angrier._ No, this couldn't be right!

"Who are you?" she whispered, because this couldn't be Sasuke- yes, it looked like him, but this was the child version of him! This, no, it wasn't right! It had to be some sort of trick, the possibility of it being one far greater than the anomaly that stood before her.

"Who are you?" she yelled this time, her arms shaking as she slowly backed away. Pale skin, dark hair, black eyes. _Black_ eyes.

A wild chakra signature suddenly lept into the scene, and Sakura forced herself to tear her eyes away from Sasuke- no, not Sasuke- and look at the new arrival.

She felt faint.

It was Naruto. Young, vibrant, hopeful Naruto, with the bright blonde hair, gleaming smile, and beautiful blue eyes.

 _Child Naruto._

"What's going on?" he yelped, startled to find Sakura pointing a kunai at Sasuke. "Teme, what did you do?"

Sasuke grunted in reply, his eyes never leaving the weapon pointed at his forehead. "Nothing, _yet_."

"Sasuke, stand down," Kakashi ordered, taking careful steps over to that of the shaking figure of Sakura. "Sakura-chan, look at me."

She complied, though her kunai was still held firmly in her grasp.

"What's going on sensei?" Sakura whispered, her lips trembling as she struggled to form her chaotic thoughts into words. "What- _who_ are they?"

"It's just Naruto and Sasuke. Your _teammates._ "

But Sakura shook her head valiantly, blood soaked locks sticking to her face as her head went back and forth, eyeing the two boys her sensei had spoken of.

"No," she said, shaking her head harder as images, _memories,_ resurfaced, noises and flashes of light bombarding her. "No, they are _not_ my teammates. Kakashi, _tell me what's going on._ "

When Kakashi merely shook his head, a hand reaching out to take the kunai away from her, Sakura reared back, her other hand reaching out to take another kunai from her pouch, simultaneously leaping away from her sensei's outstretched hand.

"No!" Sakura yelled, bringing the kunai's close to her chest, a tremor obvious in her voice as she continued to back away. "No! _Who are you?_ Why are you doing this?"

All of this was wrong. This- no, this couldn't be right! They looked exactly as she had remembered them, from before _everything._ But that was impossible! Kakashi looked the same as he always had- the same silver hair, bland stare, and lone eye. She had thought he was the same but she had been wrong! _This_ Kakashi towered over her, more than a few feet taller than she, and he showed _emotion._ Or, at least, a portrayal of it. The Kakashi she knew, _the real Kakashi,_ never let anything show on his face, much less his actions. Just like her.

This one- this Kakashi- was _concerned._ It showed on his face, in his eye, in his slight movements. No, it wasn't right!

"Sakura," his voice cutting through her panicked thoughts. "Listen to me _. I_ am Kakashi Hatake, your sensei. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are your two teammates. As a _team,_ we're on our way to Konoha back from the Mission to Wave, which involved the protection of the bridge builder, Tazuna. Zabuza Momochi, his partner Haku, and the residing drug lord Gatō are all dead. The mission was successful."

Kakashi paused in his debriefing, eyeing Sakura's still shaking form. She wasn't stable and he still needed to look at the wound on her stomach. He needed to get her to calm down, seeing how obviously disoriented and possibly amnesiactic she was.

" _You,_ " he started up again, taking measured steps towards her, "Are Sakura Haruno. You are a member of Team 7 and a Genin of Konoha under my care and protection. I need you to calm down and let me help you. Do you understand, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura said nothing, her eyes remaining transfixed by his outstretched hand. His hand was open, offering her to take it, _imploring_ her to take it. But she did not. She remained where she was- silent, shaking, and scared. She was scared. So scared.

"Sakura-chan, I need some sort of confirmation that you understand what I'm saying," Kakashi repeated, inching even closer. He was within four feet from her now.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped in, his face peeking out from around Kakashi's body. "You know me! You know sensei and the bastard too! Believe it!"

Naruto's voice seemed to shake Sakura out of her trance, her eyes darting up to catch his gleaming blue ones. They were hopeful- cheery even. _That wasn't right._ It was awful that it wasn't right, but it just _wasn't._

"Yeah," she said, her voice barely audible. "I do know Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. I know them all _._ "

Her grip on the kunai's tightened again, her eyes appearing to glaze over once more, "But you aren't them."

Sasuke shifted from behind her, growing uneasy at the tension, and Sakura's head snapped towards him, her eyes boring holes through his body.

" _Don't move," s_ he hissed out, chakra flaring up, dangerous and glinting.

"Sakura, stop" Kakashi commanded, the tiredness in his voice showing through. "Sasuke isn't going to move. Now, I need you to put down your kunai and let me take care of you."

"Stay away," Sakura warned, her body beginning to lean towards the trees. She shouldn't have let him get so close. She needed a way out from here.

Sounds suddenly rushed into her head as she sucked in a quick breath, the pain eclipsing her thoughts. The noises were so loud- someone screaming, sounds of birds screeching, _agony._

 _Loud loud loud._

"Put down the kunais, Sakura-chan. This is the last time I'm going to ask you this. Calm down."

Someone was crying; she could hear their sniffles. They hated her. _Hated._

"Sakura?"

A presence- the feeling of great heat enveloping her. It made her skin crawl, as if it were on fire. It was on fire. She was _on fire._

 _Loud loud loud._

"Sasuke, take out some gauze and antiseptic from the med-kit. Sakura-chan, I'm going to take the kunais away, alright?"

She choked back the feeling of bile running up her throat, forcing herself to remain still, even when she felt the cold comfort of metal leave her tight grasp. She tasted ash, smelled the acrid scent of something burning, smoke filling her lungs. It was so _sweet and deadly._

She could also feel the small warmth of someone's hand on her back, pushing her down. They wanted her down. They wanted her on the ground.

 _No!_ she thought, fear racing up her spine. _No!_

She stayed still though, her eyes tightly closed. The heat pricked at her skin, made her feel like she was suffocating. But she let herself be placed on the ground. Why?

Vulnerability. It made her heart race, her face grow pale, her breathing stopping altogether from the absolute fear she felt.

 _Loud loud loud._

She couldn't hear the birds anymore.

"Naruto, go down to the river and fill up the canteens. Bring them back quickly."

The sniffles had turned into full blown sobs, the heavy gasps that followed it reverberating in her head. _She could feel their animosity for her. They blamed her._

She felt something ripping.

"Sasuke, make sure she doesn't startle too much. I don't want to hurt her."

She felt something pulling at her stomach.

Felt the tearing of skin and muscle.

Heard the sound of metal meeting flesh, slamming through her, smashing her spine, tearing open her insides.

 _Loud loud loud._

"Hold her arms down Sasuke!"

Too much, too much. Stop it.

Sakura opened her eyes with a gasp, the sight of black eyes meeting her gaze. Why were they black?

 _It wasn't right._

She struggled and pulled and thrashed.

No no no no.

"Stop!" she screamed, the blood vessels in her eyes ready to burst as they widened immensely. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

 _ **Remember.**_

The world went dark.

* * *

The walk back to Konoha was long and nerve racking. It took three days to reach the gates.

Three days of running and walking- almost no stops in between.

Three days of paranoia and fear. Of nerves shot through with the expectation of something about to lunge out and attack them.

Three days of taking turns looking after the lone female member of Team 7.

It had been Kakashi, originally, who had cared for her. He still took the majority of the responsibility, but had allowed the boys to take over once in awhile. They needed something to do to help ease their minds after all.

The entire situation had been perplexing and extremely worrying. Initially, it had been for his students safety. Mainly the pink haired miracle.

Naruto had found her, his screams immediately alerting him and Sasuke from the land of slumber. The absolute terror in Naruto's screams had instantly made Kakashi's heart race, fearful of the situation he'd find his student in.

He had been right to fear.

Kakashi saw Naruto's hunched form first, the tremor in his shoulders drawing his attention. The large blood stain on the back of Naruto's jacket had nearly given him a heart attack though, but when he had seen the true problem, his heart did stop for a split second.

Drenched in blood, Sakura's prone figure had sent him into action, though once he had gotten to her side, he had been unsure on what to do.

She was shell shocked and oblivious to her true surroundings, that much was made clear when she had reacted to Sasuke's approach by throwing a kunai with incredible accuracy and force.

Yet another thing that worried him was they way she had spoken. She had literally cried out in relief when she had learned that he and Naruto were still alive. _Still alive?_ What had happened to her to believe that they had died? And the orders- yes, he was sure she had been ordering him to leave her behind.

What had happened?

And adding onto even more confusion, she had reacted quite violently when he had begun to cut her dress to finally take a look at her wound. She hadn't stopped him before, but she had actually tried to get away when he'd attempted to take care of whatever wound was inflicted. And even when she had eventually blacked out, there hadn't even been a wound that he could see or find.

The large gash in her dress, which had been burnt and encrusted with dried blood, had covered a mere red mark, similar to a small burn wound. Kakashi had checked her over, even going as far as to probe her with his chakra, but had found nothing.

No cuts, scrapes, slashes, burns, or anything.

Just nothing.

The biggest question had been if the blood had even been hers to begin with. There had been a lot of it, as was pointed out by Naruto, who had shown Kakashi the tree he had found her in. The tree had been _coated_ in the crimson substance, trickling down the bark and creating small puddles onto the ground. The majority of Sakura's body had also been covered in it, mainly her stomach and lower torso. Her hair looked as if she'd given it a strange dye job, the tips of it stained a dark red-brown.

It was distressing to say the least. Kakashi deeply regretted ever taking this mission. He hadn't expected his little Genin to have to make their first kills, nor had he expected one of them to reawaken the Sharingan _and_ one of them tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi. Least of all had he expected the female member be rendered unconscious and bloody _after_ the mission.

And Kakashi supposed that's what angered him most of all.

He hadn't been able to protect any of them.

* * *

Glaringly bright lights and a dry mouth greeted her as she awoke. Her tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of her mouth, the remains of what tasted like ash leaving a sour texture.

Blearily, Sakura looked around, noting how clean and _bright_ the room was and how she seemed to be the only one occupying it. She felt warm, the thin sheet that covered her shielding her from the slight breeze circulating the room. Her head felt numb, her mind a mess of thoughts and observations.

Belatedly, Sakura realized she was in a hospital room. A very nice one at that.

A tube, which Sakura assumed to be an IV drip, was attached to her left arm whilst a small finger clamp latched onto her right ring finger. The steady, quiet beeps of the heart monitor beside her calmed her racing thoughts, letting her mind drift for a few moments.

And then she stopped.

She was in a _hospital._

Shooting upright, Sakura startled herself awake as she wildly looked around the room.

Clean white tiles, bright yellowish lights, two windows, a comfortable cot, heart monitor, IV drip, _hospital._ She was in a hospital.

Putting a cool hand to her forehead, Sakura frowned and shut her eyes in concentration. When was the last time she had even stepped foot in a hospital? And such a nice one as well?

They were so rare nowadays, makeshift tents creating would-be hospitals. They were dirty, and frankly not up to sanitary standards, and always covered in gore and grime. Most hospitals had been shut down or even flat out destroyed in battles, the enemy often targeting them so the Allies wouldn't be able to receive medical assistance. And those few countries that did still have working hospitals often forbade any shinobi from coming in, much less assisting the Allies in fear of being targeted and destroyed as well.

So, where was she?

She thought long and hard, a bead of sweat rolling down her face as she wracked her brain for answers. Had she been captured and taken prisoner? Had she been mistaken for a civilian and sent to one of the few working hospitals? Was any of this even real?

 _ **Remember.**_

 _Oh._ Was all Sakura thought as memories, some hazy and others crystal clear, came crashing down on her.

She knew now.

Kakashi and Naruto were her first thoughts, a strange sense of joy leaping into her chest at the thought of them. They were here! They were alive! But…. they were different. They were younger, happier, _hopeful._ Different.

And Sasuke was here as well. The younger version of him at least. The less angry and resentful version of the Sasuke she had come to know. The child version.

A thought struck her, and for the first time, Sakura actually looked at herself. Her hands were smaller. There were no scars or calluses. No left over chakra burns or broken off nails. No jagged cuts or scrapes to indicate the hard life she led. These hands were soft, delicate, _new._ Her hair was longer too, the pink locks going past her shoulders. There were no split ends or botched areas from attempted haircuts. It even felt softer- not the usual brittleness she had seemed to adopt during the war.

Her entire being was just smaller. Softer. There was no hardness of muscle. No unevenness of the skin or discoloration from who knows what. It was just the body of a twelve year old girl. Her body.

The shock of the situation hadn't quite worn off yet, as her mind began to try and piece together an explanation for as to _how_ she was twelve again and _why_ no one was as she remembered. Why nothing seemed to be right.

 _Left._

A cold claw seemed to rip through her as her thoughts came to a grinding halt. Black eyes, unruly dark hair, _red red red._

' _ **Would you rather go left, where nothing is right? Or right, where nothing is left?'**_

Left or right. Left and right. _Left. Right._

She had chosen left. And now she was here- wherever here exactly was. She had answered in a fit of pain and confusion, giving no thought to what her answer could've meant. He had warned her though. He had said it would determine everything. She hadn't listened before- who would, in all actuality?- and yet...

Tears flowed down her cheeks, dripping onto the hospital gown she wore. Sakura did not know why she was crying, or why it felt like something was pushing into her chest. Sakura didn't understand the great heaves and sobs her body made, or why her lungs shuttered with each breath and her shoulders shook as if she were in an earthquake.

Devastation, loss, _regret,_ poured out of her, coming out in loud gasps of air and retching sobs. Her heart clenched every time she thought about what had been left behind, what had been _abandoned._ She had been foolish, so very foolish, and the helplessness of her predicament had impacted her with a force greater than any blow or punch she had ever received before.

Sakura clutched her head in a vain attempt at blocking out the memories and thoughts that bombarded her, digging her fingers into her scalp hard enough to tear the skin.

 _ **Remember. Remember. Remember.**_

"I don't want to," Sakura choked out in a harsh whisper. "I don't want to remember! I don't want to be here."

Sakura felt the sour taste of bile in her mouth, and the lurching feeling in her stomach as she continued to cry.

 _Calm down._ She ordered herself. _Calm down._

Her thoughts held no dictation over her body though and she hurled herself over the side of the bed as she emptied the pitiful contents of her stomach onto the clean tiles of the floor. When she was done, Sakura shakily swiped at the saliva on the side of her mouth and fell back onto the cot, her breathing coming in rapid succession as her limbs gave out.

Her mind was spinning- maybe the room was too?- and she just felt tired. Done.

Sakura blinked hard to maintain some of her fleeting vision, the room's colors swirling with the light from outside and distorting the walls. They wound into one another, blending almost seamlessly as white and yellow light faded in and out, the shiny tiles reflecting and refracting off of one another.

She could hear the rapid beeping beside her, getting louder and louder as the room continued to collide in on itself. Sakura felt hot and cold at the same time, the thin sheet covering her creating a furnace and a paper thin blanket. Her breath felt hot against the side of her face, and she slowly leaned her left cheek onto the pillow.

The brown door had begun to join in the mix of swirls and color combinations, the shiny metal handle turning turning turning.

And then the brown moved closer into the room- but that wasn't right was it? Doors couldn't move.

Gray and blue joined the mix quickly, twisting and conforming. They swirled too, and the room spun around and around and around.

Sakura could still hear the ' _beep beep beep!'_ of the monitor beside her, and she wondered if the noise was causing distress in the colors. They were moving around quickly, two more grays and blues joining. Could colors be worried?

Should she be worried?

 _Too much,_ Sakura thought, shutting her eyes to block out the spinning room. _Too much._

There were too many colors. Too many noises now that the colors were yelling. Too much spinning.

A kaleidoscope of whites and grays and blues and nothing.

* * *

"It was nothing serious. Just some minor, fever induced, hallucinations. At the moment-"

"What do you mean ' _nothing serious'_? Sakura-chan threw up and then passed out! How is that-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Let the medic finish before you interrupt."

Tiredly, Kakashi turned back to the medic, who stood impatiently with their arms crossed and a foot tapping sharply against the floor. "Sorry. Please, continue."

Huffing, the medic pulled out a file from within their lab coat, opening it up to the first page.

"As I was saying…." the medic said with a pointed glare to the pouting Naruto. "At the moment, she's doing just fine. We've rechecked her vitals, and like before, nothing serious was found. She has a small fever, most likely caused by something you picked up when you went to Wave Country, but other than that, she's perfectly healthy."

"Can we go see her?" Naruto piped in, bouncing giddily on his toes. "I wanna see for myself if Sakura-chan is as 'fine' as you say she is."

Sighing, the medic seemed to deflate as their shoulders slumped in defeat, "Yes, I suppose you can…. But!" the medic called, interrupting Naruto's triumphant cheer. "You must remain calm and quiet. The fever has caused her to be a bit stressed and jumpy. I don't want to have to come in there and drag you out by the ear just because you frightened or upset her. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, waving off the medics orders. "I'll be quiet, believe it. Come on Teme! Sakura-chan's waiting!"

A grunt was the only reply he got as Naruto dashed up the stairs, darting away to the third floor where Sakura's room was situated. Sasuke was a bit more composed though as he calmly made his ascent to the awaited floor.

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi shrugged, saying a quick ' _Thank you'_ to the medic before substituting, appearing right outside room 396. Sakura's room.

Kakashi wasn't nervous per say. For sure he was worried, especially after hearing that Sakura had seemed to have a relapse in her condition since her arrival at the hospital. She'd mostly been asleep these past few days, drifting in and out of consciousness, and mostly waking to use the restroom.

The staff who had been monitoring Sakura had mentioned how unaware she was of her surroundings, often bumping into chairs and even walls whenever she would get up. She hadn't spoken to any of them either. The medics had noted that the way she was acting was similar to that of a sleepwalker, which was a bit worrisome to say the least.

When Team 7 had initially brought Sakura into the hospital, she had been clean and mostly free of blood. Her dress had been stained a deep rusty brown in some areas, and since Sakura had not seemed to have packed an extra dress (at least none they were aware about), they had not changed her out of it. When Kakashi had explained their predicament, and how Sakura had not awoken since the situation had occurred, the medics had immediately rushed her away. It wasn't until a few hours later did a medic come back, explaining that they had feared that Sakura had been poisoned or something along those lines.

In the end, the medics had concluded that the reason she was mostly unconscious was because of severe chakra exhaustion coupled with the traumatic mission. Kakashi had forgone telling the exact mission details, but had mentioned that it had entailed their first kills.

Now though, almost two and a half days later, were they finally going to get a good look at her. Visits had been limited to ten minute intervals, and Kakashi had forbidden the boys from sneaking into the hospital to see Sakura. They needed to rest and recover from that harrowing mission as well.

"Ha! I beat you Teme!"

"I touched the door before you, idiot."

 _Clearly they've rested enough,_ Kakashi thought ruefully, as he watched Naruto and Sasuke butt heads as they argued. He wasn't sure how they did it, but somehow, those boys seemed to be able to make anything into a competition.

"Mah, calm down you two. Remember what that nice nurse told us," Kakashi said, a finger coming up to rest over his mouth as if he were speaking to six year olds. "You must be quiet if you want to see Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, I know sensei!" Naruto replied, rolling his eyes as he casually strolled over, as if he hadn't been about to start a fight over who had touched the door first.

"Hey, wait a minute! How'd you get up here before us?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

Kakashi merely shrugged and gave his infamous eye smile before gesturing towards the room behind him, "Why don't we see how our teammate is doing, hmm?"

A small cheer and a grunt in agreement later, had them pushing the door open and entering the small room.

When they entered, quiet and subdued, they were a little surprised to find the blossom in question sitting upright and at attention, hands folded neatly in her lap as she watched them shuffle in. Moments passed, emerald eyes studying them carefully with a mix of anxiety and something else, as the boys of Team 7 stared right back.

After a few more moments of silence, Sakura raised a tentative hand before quietly saying, "H-hey guys."

The response was immediate as Naruto bounded over, all smiles and excitement as he bounced eagerly up and down beside her, baby blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he burst out, his body language suggesting he wanted nothing more than to attack her in a fierce hug. "Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let us visit you much 'cause he said we needed to rest but I was completely rested and really wanted to see you but he just wouldn't let me. And then Teme started getting all huffy saying that he was rested too and he didn't see why we couldn't come see you-"

"Hn."

"-but sensei still wouldn't let us so we were about to sneak into the hospital and then-"

"I think that's enough Naruto…." Kakashi interrupted, amused at the incessant rambling. "Let's give Sakura-chan a chance to catch up and not be bombarded by your story."

Naruto let out an indigent squawk, crossing his arms as he pouted, muttering under his breath, "I was just telling her…."

Sakura, meanwhile, had not said a word since she had greeted them. A small smile lifted her lips just a tiny bit as she watched Naruto pout, his fidgeting an obvious sign of his embarrassment. Many emotions coursed through her at the sight of him and the rest of Team 7 being in the same room as her, but she clamped them down, intent on not having another mental break.

Sakura wasn't exactly sure on what she should do. On one hand, she wanted to throw herself at them and give them a hug, but on the other hand, she wanted to recoil in fear from them. She pictured them like thin glass; if she even dared touch them, it would shatter the beautiful illusion. It would fall into tiny pieces, cutting her, and breaking apart the delicate balance that resided in her. And yet… she wanted so badly to reach out and touch them. To feel them. Embrace them. _Love_ them.

And so, it was with a shaking hand and the fear of a thousand unspoken words, did Sakura reach out and gently touch the arm of Naruto's jumpsuit. The heat of his skin went through the fabric, the soft material warm at her touch. Ever so carefully, Sakura pinched a part of it, tugging his arm as he turned his startled gaze towards her.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" he questioned, vibrant eyes turned directly towards her.

Her mouth trembled just a tiny bit, a smile growing on her face as she bunched more of the fabric in her grasp and slowly pulled him towards her. Though startled, Naruto did not resist, even as she pulled him into her in a cautious embrace, her chin resting on his right shoulder as her fingers clung to his jumpsuit.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Naruto…."

Stunned, Naruto hunched over in the awkward embrace before giving in and hugging her tightly as well. They shared each others warmth for a few brief seconds before Sakura pulled away, her fingers unfurling from his arm.

She smiled at him, sweet and soft, and Naruto could feel his heart clench almost painfully. It wasn't the usual hammering in his chest whenever she smiled at him, but something more. In that moment, Naruto could not feel the heavy crush he had for her, but the fierce protectiveness of a friend over another. If you asked him later what he was feeling, he would freely admit that it was love. Not the romantic feeling of love, but the satisfaction of knowing that this person was alive and smiling. A kind of love that knew no bounds. Something deeper than a mere childish crush.

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi questioned, as he positioned himself at the foot of her cot.

"I'm…. I'm doing fine sensei," Sakura answered honestly. Sure, she was still scared, but, as of now, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

"That's good!" Kakashi chirped, his eye creasing. "The nurses tell me you'll be discharged soon."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, her voice wobbling a bit. "Either later today or by tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sakura nodded her head, slightly sinking into her pillow. She felt tired all of a sudden, her vision growing a bit hazy as she watched Naruto chatter enthusiastically at the possibility of her being released early. Rubbing at her eyes, Sakura blinked hard as she looked over them all.

Kakashi was hunched over, legs crossed, as he read his orange book, occasionally glancing over to her and Naruto.

Naruto was just waving his arms animatedly as he excitedly recalled some new ramen he had recently tried.

And Sasuke…. Sasuke was standing a bit towards the door, arms crossed as he smirked and watched Naruto's antics. Sakura studied him. Studied his posture, the way he held himself, and even the micro expressions that passed over his face as he continued to smirk at Naruto's ridiculous behavior.

He seemed…. Lighter somehow. Less burdened. Sakura supposed it was because he had yet discovered and unlocked his true lust for power and revenge. The Sasuke she knew had been consumed by his dark hatred, his willingness to kill anyone and anything to seek out what he wanted. The absolute emptiness in his eyes, the barbaric and cold ways he would set about getting something. The Sasuke she knew was a psychopath, riddled with a mix of severe god complex and obsession beyond what was considered normal.

The Sasuke that stood in the corner of the room now, with his arms crossed and a smug, half smile on his face….. He couldn't have been any more different from the one she had grown to know and despise. Day and night. The Sasuke she remembered contrasted so greatly with the one that stood in the same room as her, and Sakura was unsure on what to do or even how to act.

Noticing her stare, Sasuke sent what might be considered a questioning glare, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Tired, and still unsure, Sakura merely raised her hand and waved, giving what she hoped was an acceptable smile. He again raised his brow, but said nothing else as nodded in her direction, before deciding to stare out the window situated on the opposite side from where he stood.

It was more of a reaction than she could ever hope for.

Contentedly, Sakura nodded along with Naruto's rambling, smiled at the quick glances Kakashi gave, and occasionally waved at Sasuke- who in return, nodded his head.

She didn't know any of these people in this room with her. They were not the Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke she knew. They were different and full of life that the originals just did not have. They were just... different.

But perhaps, here at least, she was too.


	5. Happiest

"So what, pray tell, exactly happened on this _C rank_ mission, Hatake?"

The Hokage was mad, that much was noticeable. His hands were steepled, elbows resting heavily on the wooden desk that was buried under tremendous piles of paperwork. His hat shielded his gaze, but Kakashi knew quite well that there was an indefinite amount of rage and possibly cold curiosity hiding behind it. Who, or what, that rage was directed at was debatable. At the moment, however, there was really only one other person in the room it could be aimed at.

Straightening his back and stiffening his shoulders, Kakashi took a deep breath as he transitioned back into his old self, forcing his relaxed posture to become erect and at attention. This transition wasn't hard. It was just a show of respect that any good shinobi would give their Hokage. Although, the absolute stilling of his chakra and the automatic lean towards the nearest window wasn't. That was where his ANBU nature came to play.

It had barely been a year since he'd been forced out.

"I'm waiting, Hatake."

"Apologies, Hokage-sama," Kakashi began, bowing deeply before righting himself once more. His back ached. "The original C rank mission, which had entailed the protection of the Master Bridge Builder Tazuna, quickly turned into that of a B rank or higher when two Chunin from Kirigakure, known as The Demon Brothers, attempted to assassinate Tazuna. I had allowed my students to take them on at first, removing myself from the scene, but after having Naruto freeze up and almost killed, I stepped in and dispatched the two brothers." Kakashi paused, bowing his head lowly. "I had thought my students would have been more prepared to engage in a battle, but I was wrong. I am at fault for putting them in this situation, especially since Naruto had been hurt and I had needlessly faked my death in front of my other students."

"What did you do with the two Chunin afterwards?"

"I had Sasuke tie them to a tree so they would later be found by the officials." Kakashi mentally cringed at that, the words sounding stupid and utterly foolish even to him. Tie them to a tree unguarded? What had he been thinking? He really hadn't been, the chaos that was keeping track of Genin and tending to wounds he thought they knew how to treat beyond frustrating.

They knew so little. How could they know so little? How could he forget _they_ were so little? Children. Laughable.

The Hokage sighed, rubbing his face, before gesturing with his hands for Kakashi to continue.

"After confronting Tazuna about the true nature of his intentions, he revealed that his village was too poor to give the funds needed for an A rank mission, so he had lied saying he had only wanted protection from possible bandits. After conferring with the rest of Team 7, it was decided to continue on with the mission, even though Tazuna had lied."

"But," the Hokage cut in, leaning forward as he made eye contact with Kakashi. "That turned out to be a mistake, didn't it?"

Kakashi almost winced at the scathing sound of his Hokage's voice, unused to this colder side of him. When was the last time he had been scolded? When had he ever been scolded for a mission? "Yes, Hokage-sama. We encountered Zabuza Momochi and his partner Haku. After a lengthy battle, I was eventually able to subdue Zabuza, but was caught off guard when Haku showed himself, claiming to be a Hunter-nin, and supposedly killed Zabuza and took the body. Later, my team realized that this was entirely false."

"Yes, yes, I know this Hatake. What I _want_ to know is how it ended. How, even when the final battle was over and a month of overseeing reconstruction was done, one of your students ended up being savagely _attacked_ _and_ somehow came into possession of these scrolls."

The Hokage pulled out a bag containing said scrolls, four of them neatly rolled up and secured tightly.

"Explain this to me, Hatake. Explain."

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what to tell the Hokage. When Naruto had shown him the pouch containing the scrolls the Hokage had now, he hadn't the slightest clue what they could be. All the numbers and symbols had made as much sense to him as it had Naruto, and in all honesty, Kakashi had written them off as some sort of storing scroll or something along those lines. Clearly, that wasn't the case.

Why couldn't he think clearly anymore?

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi started off hesitantly. "I don't know what those scrolls are. Naruto had found them by the base of the tree he had…. _discovered_ Sakura in, and there isn't any real evidence it was Sakura herself that had come into possession of them in the first place."

"That may be true, Kakashi," the Sandaime sighed wearily. "But, the fact still remains that Sakura was really the only one in the vicinity of those scrolls before Naruto came along. Adding on to that, these scrolls…. How do I say this?" he muttered to himself, placing the bag on top of a stack of unsigned papers.

"These scrolls," the Sandaime started again, shaking his head, "Strongly resemble those of casualty recordings in times of war."

A lengthy silence followed as Kakashi stood there, stunned and disbelieving. He tried to formulate something to say, but his mind was too shell shocked to actually think or do anything else other than stand there. Damnit, Kakashi, think! Why won't his mind work?

"There were a total of four scrolls, all of which were analyzed by the Intelligence Division and checked over multiple times for inconsistencies."

"I don't understand, Hokage-sama. The last war was over two decades ago; how could these scrolls be related to it? Are they even marked as casualties of Konoha?"

Rubbing his face, the Sandaime wearily placed the scrolls back in a drawer underneath his desk before elaborating further. "There was only one scroll that indicated anything of whom these recording might belong to and it simply stated _Allies._ Intelligence could not determine and decode everything within the scrolls, the handwriting sloppy and decidedly rushed, but the majority of the scrolls contained various numbers and one character for every tenth line. The meaning of these numbers and characters could only be theorized on, and eventually someone made the connection of the marking being similar to recordings made in the Third Shinobi World War."

Letting out a heavy breath, the Hokage straightened his back and looked directly at Kakashi, who was still processing what this new information could mean for the future. What he was going to say next would most likely not be taken well by the copy-nin, but it was necessary.

"Kakashi," he started, forcing the Jounin to come to attention. "Your students will be interrogated on these matters. Especially Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi's form became stock-still, his hands immediately curling into fists behind his back. _What?_

"It will be nothing too serious, and there will be no painful or probing techniques used for questioning, but know that the Analysis Team will ask any and all questions they feel must be answered. Do you understand?"

Kakashi made no move to answer, the mere thought of his students having to be put through interrogation making his stomach turn. Even if there wouldn't be any certain _techniques_ involved, the interrogators were manipulative, trained to be, and could twist his innocent Genin's words upside down and around and shape them into something they were not.

"This will happen with or without your consent, Kakashi. I don't need your approval to proceed with the interrogations but it would certainly lift some of the weight of what your students will be put through," the Sandime sighed. He wasn't stupid or naive; he had been a teacher once, and even though they had long since grown and moved on to their own paths, he still understood the need to protect them from the world.

Students would always be children in the eyes of their teachers. It was a curse that one had to carry.

"I have one request then, Hokage-sama," Kakashi finally said, his head bowed as he waited. The Hokage hummed in response, his hands already sifting through the paperwork he'd need to brief later on.

"I want to be able to observe the interrogations my students will be taking place in. Though I trust them to tell the truth and remain reliable in the face of hard questioning, I, however, do not trust those that will be doing the interrogating. My students are mere Genin, barely three months out of the Academy. They have never gone through training or any sort of preparations to ready them for this type of proceeding. Coupled with the recent mission, I fear that the interrogators will try to take advantage of-"

The Hokage held up a hand to silence Kakashi, his tired gaze resting on the Jounin before him. He almost chuckled at the situation- _Friend Killer Kakashi_ was worried and concerned for his students. How sweet and utterly astounding.

"Hatake Kakashi," the Sandaime addressed him formally. "You needn't have any fear for your student's well beings. I had planned from the start to allow you to observe the proceedings, regardless of whether or not you had asked me in the first place. I was also going to allow your team a day or two to unwind and take a break before the interrogation. I understand your worry, it is rightfully justified, but you have nothing to worry about.

"Just know," the Hokage continued, "That this will scare your students, some more greatly than others. You may let your students know of what is going to transpire once they get to the Intelligence Division, but you, under no circumstances, will let them know of the true nature of these interrogations."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

A moment of silence passed, both superior and subordinate in deep thought at what was to come, until the Sandaime looked up with a wry smile and a small chuckle.

"I expect a full and detailed report on the mission by tomorrow Kakashi," he said, hands folding neatly as he watched the Jounin's shoulders sag.

"Right, Hokage-sama."

With a mirth filled laugh, the Hokage nodded his head and dismissed Kakashi, watching as he shiedaway. An unspoken agreement had already been reached, one Kakashi knew quite well.

 _Nothing said or done in this room, leaves this room._

* * *

Sakura had been right. The next morning, at precisely 8:46 a.m, she was officially discharged from the hospital with parting words of warning and to 'take it easy' for the next few days.

Naruto had immediately suggested that they go out for _celebratory ramen,_ but after a thorough scolding from their sensei, it was instead decided to go back to Sakura's home to await for her parent's arrival.

It had been…. Strange, to say the least, for Sakura to come to terms with the fact that she actually had a home to go back to. She had tried her best to act like she knew where she was going- " _Yeah, it's down this way, where the Kizumi's live."_ \- But everything had been foreign and a bit overwhelming. The scent of the place where she grew up, the sounds of children laughing and the slight whistle of the wind blowing through the branches of the trees. It had been so reminiscent of her old life, and yet, at the same time, all unfamiliar.

She faintly recognized the shops that sold her favorite clothing, the smell of freshly baked goodies, and even the _feel_ of it all…. It made her heart hurt. She was here again. She was home.

But it wasn't home. It just couldn't be. It was all too perfect and beautiful and _peaceful_ to be real.

Where were the wailing mothers that begged for their sons and daughters to return? Why were the children crying over skinned knees instead of the new battle scar they had just received? What were the shinobi thinking, just walking about so calmly and smiling and laughing when they should be standing upright and vigilant? Don't they know that despite Konoha's grandness, it could all be smashed to smithereens in mere seconds? Don't they know that their homes are no longer safe?

Don't they know?

A small thump on her head aroused Sakura from her spiraling thoughts, her hands rushing up to hold onto the object that rested there.

"Isn't this your house, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, slowly lifting up his orange book from her hair.

Blinking, Sakura turned around, finding herself a few yards away from where Sasuke and Naruto stood. They were giving her weird looks, both eyeing her strangely as Naruto leaned up against the white fence that guarded her home.

 _House._ Sakura corrected herself. _This is a house. It is not my home._

"Yeah," she awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, it is, sorry. Lost in thought, I guess."

"Eh, it's alright," Naruto said, pushing himself off from the fence as he opened the gate for her. "What were you thinkin' about?"

Staring up at the place she had thought was 'home' for so many years, Sakura found herself taking slow and careful steps; closer and closer to the bright red door of her old haunts and memories.

"Just…. Just thinking about how nice it feels to be back."

Naruto smiled, his grin seeming to stretch back to his ears, "Yeah yeah, Sakura-chan! It's awesome to be back in Konoha- I missed ramen at Ichiraku!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sasuke huffed from behind, his hands deep inside the pockets of his shorts.

Annoyed, Naruto spun around and stuck his tongue out, blowing raspberries at his teammate. "You're just jealous because ramen is a billion times better than those rotten tomatoes!"

An argument ensued soon after that, Kakashi trying his best to separate the two before they actually started fighting. Meanwhile, Sakura could not take her eyes off of the two story, white house that she stood in front of.

It was beautiful.

Lush, green grass sprung forth on the neatly trimmed lawn, small patches of wildflowers blooming here and there. Sakura was almost sure a couple of them were weeds, but they were pretty nonetheless. Delicate. Fragile. Full of life.

Just weeds.

Four neat and tidy wooden steps led up to the small porch, a single rocking chair placed on it. It was brown, obviously well worn, and it shifted in the slight breeze. Chimes that hung over the entrance to the house played their peaceful song, soft dings and trills resounding in the air.

Spacious windows covered the walls of the house, and Sakura was sure if she stepped inside, the floors would be illuminated with the morning light.

It was breathtaking.

Closing her eyes, Sakura allowed herself a moment of vulnerability to soak it in. The _feeling_ of this place…. It brought so many things with it. So many thoughts. Emotions. Memories. Remembrance of a time when she was small, a little girl still trying to figure out her place.

Of playing in the yard, trying to name each flower she found.

Of watching the sunset in the old rocking chair with her father.

Trying and trying to count each star in the night sky, only to forget her place and start over again.

Painting the door with her mother. The red paint hadn't washed off for days. She could still smell it. It had smelled like…. Like….

Blood.

 _ **Remember.**_

' _It won't rub off!' She thought in a panic. 'It won't rub off!'_

 _The stench was terrible. It clogged her senses, overwhelming her. It clung to her like a second skin. So much red. Red. Red. Everywhere._

 _She scrubbed furiously at her hands and arms. It stained her skin,_ _ **it wouldn't come off.**_

' _Get off get off get off get off get off.'_

 _Copper, sweetness indescribable, tangy, death. It wouldn't come off. Why wouldn't it come off?! She'd almost used up all the water now, she was purging her arms and hands with chakra, but it wouldn't come off! It burned and it hurt and_ _ **it wouldn't come off.**_

 _Please, get off!_

"Sakura-chan?"

Opening her eyes, Sakura turned around to meet concerned blue ones. "Yeah, Naruto?"

"You sure you're okay?"

Sakura nodded her head, forming a smile that she was all too familiar with, "Of course I am! I was just waiting for you and Sasuke to finally stop bickering!"

Sheepishly, Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that."

"Sakura-chan, would you like us to wait with you until your parents return?" Kakashi asked, appearing to materialize next to the blonde. He was good at that, just appearing whenever he wanted to.

"No!" Sakura immediately said before realizing her mistake. "I mean yes! Yes, I'd like that very much."

She smiled awkwardly at her fumble, her rush in ensuring they wouldn't leave making her scramble for words. She didn't want to let them out of her sight, much less have them leave so soon. They had to stay with her. They had to be with her.

"Alright," Kakashi said easily, his eye creasing from a would be smile. "Why don't we head inside then, ne?"

Nodding, Sakura quickly turned back towards the house, her footsteps steady.

 _This is it._ She thought to herself. She was going to enter her old house. Her childhood.

It took precisely one minute and 23 seconds for Sakura to find the extra key to her house. She should've known exactly where it was hidden, but it had been many years- _No, you were only supposed to be gone for little over a month-_ since she had even stepped foot into such a nice living space, much less her own house. It had been awkward as the boys of Team 7 watched her fumble about in search of the missing key.

When she had finally found it (it had been underneath the seat of the rocking chair), Sakura hastily jammed it into the keyhole and opened the door.

She wasn't exactly sure what she had been expecting to find when she had opened the red door, but, for some reason, she hadn't been expecting pink balloons and a banner that read, " _Happy Birthday!"_

It served to startle her even more when Naruto suddenly shouted, "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" in her ear.

Out of reflex, she had balled her hand into a tight fist, reeling it back to hit him, only to stop mid-way when she turned to see the absolute joy radiating from him as he held out a messily wrapped gift. His happiness seemed to literally ooze out of him, and if it weren't for her shock, Sakura was sure she would've been smiling with him as well.

"What's going on?" she asked, nervous at being caught off guard so easily. She didn't remember this happening after the Mission to Wave. She didn't remember any of this. What was this?

"Well, since we didn't have a chance to really celebrate during the mission, we figured we'd do it now! Ya know, like a late birthday party!" Naruto explained enthusiastically, still holding out the gift in his hands.

"Your parents should be here soon," Kakashi further elaborated. "They went to pick up the cake."

"Cake?" Sakura whispered, her mind a jumbled mess of thoughts and questions. It had been many, many years since she had last tasted something as sweet as cake; much less had a reason to eat such a treat.

How old was she then? Thirteen? She hadn't a single clue, and in all honesty, age hadn't mattered in a long time. Birthdays and anniversaries had come and gone over the years. Sakura had learned early on that the day you were born held no significance to anyone other than you. She had almost forgotten what day her birthday was, having not needed a reason to even remember it. It had just been another meaningless date that took up needed space. And now…..

"Let's…. Let's go inside then," she said, overwhelmed and unsure. This- It all was so unexpected. All of this for her? Just for her? Why? She couldn't even remember having a party of her own. Ever.

"Of course it's all for you!" Naruto exclaimed, shuffling inside with her. A cheesy smile spread across his face, an embarrassed blush forming as he quietly said, "You deserve it, ya know. You're pretty special to us."

Kakashi hummed in agreement, setting _his own gift_ on a table, "You're a part of this team, Sakura-chan. That means you're a pretty important piece to the formation of Team 7. Of course we're going to celebrate that."

Sakura didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. It had been so long, she had forgotten what it was like to feel so…. Loved? Cared for? The atmosphere of it all, the _happiness_ she could literally feel buzzing in the air. It was a sensation that she wasn't sure she'd ever get to feel again. And now, here she was.

In her childhood home with her _team._ It was too good to be true and Sakura couldn't help but feel like it was all a dream that death would wake her up from.

She pushed those thoughts aside, assuring herself that even if it ended up being a dream, she was going to make sure it was going to be the best damn dream she had ever had, regardless if it all faded away as quickly as it had come.

Smiling a smile so wide it almost hurt, Sakura reached forward and hugged Naruto, who hadn't stopped giddily bouncing on his toes since he had entered. "Thank you!" she said, her sincere joy making its way through in her words. "Thank you so much!"

Readily, Naruto had reciprocated her hug, intent on soaking up all the attention Sakura had been giving him lately. It was blissful, and even when she let go, he was still riding the high.

Sakura had gone over to Kakashi next, and even though he could tell from a mile away what she was going to do, he still let it happen. Her hug was tight and fierce. It wasn't rough per say, but it definitely wasn't just a hug to thank him for getting her a measly little gift. He smiled and gently ruffled her hair, something he knew she found annoying at times. But, in the end, she had just looked up and grinned at him, not even caring that he had mussed up her pink locks.

Hesitantly, Sakura wandered over to where Sasuke stood, his hands in his pockets and watching her as she made her way over. She stopped a few feet in front of him and awkwardly smiled. "Thank-"

"I don't do hugs," he interrupted, a small package in his left hand as he slowly reached his arm out. "Here."

Carefully taking it from him, Sakura held it close, the meaning behind receiving such a gesture leaving her lost. No, she did not have a crush on him anymore. She had discovered it had never even been a crush in the first place, but a deep infatuation and wanting to be a part of something. Ino had liked Sasuke, so she did too. There was no other reason behind it simply other than the fact that she had wanted so desperately to fit in, and Sasuke had just been an easy pathway to that.

Now, without that longingness to fit in and be a part of something, Sakura could truly see the meaning behind such a gift. Sasuke had accepted her as teammate. He had accepted a part of her.

"Thank you," she breathed, looking up to catch his eyes, trying desperately to convey how much this meant to her. There had been a time where she would've jumped and maybe even screamed for joy, but now all she could feel was sincerity and gratefulness for having been accepted.

He looked away, surprised at the gratitude he saw instead of the normal gushing and cooing. "Yeah."

She could hear Kakashi's slight chuckle and Naruto's guffaw, but she didn't care. This was a stepping stone that would help her greatly in the future. _You just came from the future- why do you think you're here?_

Her parents arrived soon after that, enveloping her in a warm hug that had just about made her dizzy from all the dopamine being sent to her brain. How good it felt to be held, touched, and cared for by the people she most loved in life. They showered her in gifts and presents galore (okay, maybe it was only a few, but it was more than she could ever have hoped for) and the strawberry shortcake they presented was beautiful and absolutely delicious.

She figured out she was actually thirteen now, March 28th being her birthday. It was currently April 12th, fifteen days after her original date of birth. She didn't care. For all she could've guessed, today was the day she was born and the day she would die.

It had been slightly nerve wracking, opening up the presents she had received from them all. She'd always held surprises in a low regard, and this was no different. But, for once, they had all been joyous and pleasant surprises.

Naruto had gotten her a few hair ties and clips, all varying shades of red, and one coupon for a free bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. He told her he had been saving that for a special occasion and now that it had come, he had given it to her. Sakura was tempted to hug him again, but refrained, settling on a polite _Thank you_ and a smile.

Kakashi had gotten her a notebook and a pen, both black in color. Each page was numbered and the pen glided effortlessly across the paper. She could tell they weren't exactly cheap presents, and Sakura couldn't help but feel _guilty_ somehow. She knew Kakashi was pretty frugal with his spending's- Sakura hoped it hadn't been too overpriced. She was almost tempted to ask him if he had ever bought himself something so nice. He probably hadn't.

Finally, Sasuke, strangely enough, had gotten her a picture frame. It was a simple navy blue frame made of wood with a glass cover over it. When she had quirked an eyebrow at the odd gift (well, at least odd for Sasuke, but then again, he had never gotten her anything), he had simply shrugged saying she could use it to put any picture in it.

 _No, really?_ Sakura had thought sarcastically, but had been grateful for the gift anyway.

After that, the day passed by quickly, the easy morning flowing into late afternoon. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke had all stayed for lunch and during that time, Sakura absorbed the dynamic of Team 7 once more. It had been strange, like she had been looking through another person's perspective, as she watched the boys interact with one another.

Maybe it was because they were so different from the ones she had grown up to know. Naruto's cheeriness had somewhat diminished during the war, though he never gave up hope; something Sakura had envied him of. Kakashi had only grown more withdrawn and aloof, and though Sakura had felt like there had still been that same easy bond between the two of them, she wasn't foolish enough to believe that they shared the same connection previous before the war had begun.

And Sasuke…. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She knew when she had been a naive girl, she had thought he could no wrong and that he was righteous in his conquest for power. But, as the years progressed with his absence, it left a harsh reminder on her and Naruto of their failures in keeping Team 7 together. It worsened somewhat when Naruto had also left in search of power- _Why was it always power and not what he already had why was it never enough why wasn't she ever enough-_ to bring back Sasuke, keeping a silly promise to her. Kami only knew how many times Sakura had prayed that Naruto would come back home and forget about Sasuke and that promise he had made all those years ago.

And when Sakura had finally found the chance to meet Sasuke for the first time in many years, it had left a sour mark in her soul. His hatred for everyone around him. The cold indifference in which he killed. The sheer _ignorance_ with which he carried himself. She abhorred it. Abhorred him.

But seeing him constantly rise up to Naruto's challenges with a childishness Sakura couldn't remember witnessing, made the old memories stir and float to the fronts of her mind. And Sakura began to loathe the way she compared their true selves with the false ones of the future.

* * *

Before she knew it, the boys of Team 7 were saying goodbye and stepping off the small porch of her house. She waved to them somewhat tiredly, unused to smiling so much and exerting so much effort in keeping up that smile. Her tiredness was not to be confused with her growing bored or annoyed at her teammates. No, she would've liked to have stayed with them for much longer, but they had stayed long enough, according to her parents.

It felt strange to be controlled once more. Sakura wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of living with others again, especially her parents. She loved them, but she had grown to not need their support, guidance, or presence. They were overprotective and at times oppressive, as all parents could be, but this was something she had forgotten about. She had moved out when she turned fifteen, and hardly spoken to them afterwards. She had just been too busy. Too guilty. There hadn't been any time.

Of course she had deeply regretted that.

"Tomorrow," Kakashi called back from the gate, his orange book already out. "Six a.m, at the usual training grounds."

Naruto laughed from beside him, shaking his head as he chimed in, "More like around eleven!"

A quick whack on the head ceased Naruto's obnoxious laughter as he mumbled under his breath something about hypocrisy and sleep schedules.

"Idiot," Sasuke said, walking steadily ahead.

"What'd you say to me, bastard?" Naruto yelled, running after his raven haired teammate.

Sighing, Kakashi gave one last wave to the Harunos before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. A few moments passed, the three family members dumbfounded at the sudden and abrupt departure. Shinobi couldn't even leave someone's house normally, could they?

"You sure can pick 'em, blossom," her father said as he turned back into the house.

"Kizashi!" Sakura's mother reprimanded, chuckling to herself as she followed him in.

Sakura said nothing for awhile, biding her time as she stood on the porch, straining her eyes to pick up the forms of Naruto and Sasuke in the distance. A cloud of dust was left behind in their wake and Sakura could only assume another competition had commenced.

A heavy sigh left her as she leaned up against the door frame, slouching as she let the tension in her body release. It was all real then.

She was back to the time when she had been happiest.

* * *

 **Hello! If you haven't noticed, or are new to this story, I'd just like to clarify that these chapters are being re-done. My writing has changed over time, and I'm working on improving the chapters here. You'll see an "Updated: ?/?/?" for every new update**


	6. Questions and Secrets Part 1

Sleep hadn't come that night.

Not that that was anything new. In all honesty, Sakura could not recall a night where sleep had come easily and without effort. There was always so much to do, so much to attend to, so much to think about. Sleep had become a secondary choice when it came down to the nitty gritty. Besides, how could one justify choosing sleep over preventing someone from dying? Certainly not her.

But, now in this new environment, where someone wasn't constantly bleeding out in front of her or demanding to be healed, things were different. There was peace. There was quiet. There was order.

And she did not belong here. Sakura had always thrived in chaos. When the entire world was against her, she got up and moved forward, pushing aside those that stood in her way. Here, in a Konoha that had yet to be utterly destroyed and starved of tranquility, she was displaced. She stood out like a black stain against a white wall, tainting the wonderful things that surrounded her with what she was now.

There was no changing the fact that she was a romantic when it came to battle, idolizing the sheer effort and strain that came with the exhilaration of winning. The elation one felt when they became the last man standing, a throne atop the losers in a world of eat or be eaten. She was deadly. She was a warrior. She was a murderer. She was a healer.

And she loved it. She loved being an oxymoron of death and life. But she was not that here. She was thirteen again, and once more, the weakest link.

So, she couldn't sleep.

Her room stunk of girlishness and vanity, dresses overflowing from her closet and chemically perfume staining the carpet. Sakura had forgotten exactly what it was like to be thirteen again in a world where fashion came before scraped knees. Even so, it had been a long time since she had such a luxury of a clean bed and mounds of warm sheets. Being someone of higher status did have its advantages when it came to comfort on the immediate field, but it was nothing compared to an actual clean and dry room.

She just couldn't recall anything from this time though- from when she had had a nice room filled to the brim with beautiful things and comforts. Years of living on her own had eliminated any reason for having such impractical and trivial things like dolls and novelty books. War had only served to enforce that mind-set of minimization, further pushing away any objects of convenience or pleasure.

Sakura had learned to only need and want the bare minimum in order to survive. In the end, that was the only goal. Survive and keep surviving.

And she had done that. She had done that so well, surviving for a full twenty four years in such a deadly world, and even managing to secure positions of power her meager Genin self could only fantasize about.

She had won that battle of survival. Right?

And there it was. For the second time since arriving in the past, Sakura broke down and questioned and pondered her presence.

The heavy guilt that still bombarded her mind made her breath catch in her throat, the memories of a not so distant future still so fresh and vivid. The tears flowed rapidly, though silently, and Sakura held herself as if she were about to fly apart. She wanted so desperately to be relieved of these feelings, wanted so badly for it to roll off her shoulders like water on duck feathers.

She should be grateful. Chances and miracles such as this didn't just fall out from the sky and land in your lap like a neatly wrapped present. She'd been given this amazing and impossible opportunity to hit pause and rewind to a time when she had been happiest. She had the opportunity to change everything that was to come. She had knowledge of future battles, deadly shinobi, assassinations, new medical procedures, all in the palm of her hand that she could mold and twist to form her own creations and build her own empire.

All because she had been foolish enough to engage in a battle that hadn't even involved her in the first place.

There came the question of if her death had even prevented anything. If her involvement had even lessened the consequences of that fight. Had her most precious people simply died under Obito's immense power? Had she solved or helped with anything? Were Kakashi and Naruto even alive?

Or did she end up just being another corpse, another casualty, whose death had meant nothing?

So many questions. Many, many, many. She had not one answer to quench herself.

Maybe that's what truly made her so upset and guilty. She would never know how the war had ended, if it ever would truly end at all. Years of constant ache and tragedy after tragedy; after the first year, it all just becomes a replay of what happened yesterday. So many lives were lost. So many innocents were taken by the cruel hand of war. Unnecessary. That's what it all boiled down to in the end.

Insignificant.

Sakura was humble enough to admit to herself that she hadn't even been part of the war effort in those earlier months. She had been sheltered and shielded from the worst of it, all because she was the Hokage's apprentice. Someone who needed to be protected and supervised in case something happened to the Godaime, just so Sakura herself could take her place.

The image itself is ghastly to envision; the 6th Hokage being someone who was barely an adult and ready to control the lives of millions of people at her mere whim.

Fortunately, Sakura hadn't had to do anything like that. Or maybe she would've had to, but she'd never know now that she had time traveled. The concept itself was still hard to grasp or even think about. Sakura couldn't even begin to fathom how it even worked considering it was done with the subconscious of an insane man, all whilst in the Sharingan dimension. And the idea that a subconscious, a part of the mind that is hardly ever recognized for its capability and influence, could manifest itself as something tangible and real with enough power to send her through the very fabric of space and time…. How could something like that ever come into creation?

Truly, it was a question that still shook Sakura to her core, as the implications behind such a power residing in one's own mind without even being aware of its potential was preposterous.

Obito could have easily overcome the word if he had truly desired to. His insanity and in-humanness had pushed his limits off the edge. There were no limits for that man- not with what he had created inside his own mind. What god like entity he had unknowingly birthed and allowed free reign.

The moon had begun its descent in the night when Sakura finally picked herself up off the floor. Her tears had run out, her face dry with what remained of the salt, and her eyes stung. But a slight bit of clarity had come forth from within her despair.

Obito, Tobi, whomever that man truly identified himself as, was going to start the war again if something wasn't done. She didn't know his story, didn't know his reasons as to why he wished to start another war, even when she knew he had just barely lived through the Third. In all honesty, Sakura couldn't care one way or another what his reasons were. Nothing could ever justify the pointless deaths of thousands of noble shinobi and children.

Nothing.

Ever so faintly, Sakura could remember the subconscious telling her that Obito had only ever wanted peace. It was obvious that his definition of peace was a dead world with only him to inhabit it, his kingdom built upon the numerous souls and lives he had shattered and consumed for his own pleasure.

Obito sat upon a throne of nightmares that he called dreams, the foundation made out of cracked and broken pieces of his mind.

But, Sakura knew she had to change that. This second life she was given was not going to be wasted on petty things like vanity or simple pleasures such as happiness. This life was no longer hers to do with as she pleased.

Somewhere, in the far back of his warped mind, Obito had been a good kid at one point and had decided that that was as good as he was ever going to be. That had manifested into his subconscious and taken the form of his innocent child self. That child had reached her. Chosen her to go back and restart. It no longer mattered how or why it happened. The point now was that it did, and the man that had started the war, had now also chosen her to make sure it never could.

The ultimate goal was this: Stop the war.

It was simple. Plain. Straight forward. Steady. But by no means simple or easy.

She was going to do it though. By any means necessary.

* * *

Sakura got to the bridge at five a.m that morning.

Her parent's hadn't even been up when she had left, but she had made sure to leave them a note. Faintly, Sakura could recall her mother waking her up whenever she had an early meeting with the team. It would be troublesome if her mother had walked into her room and not found her there asleep.

The air was heavy with condensation, an obvious sign of the humidity that would follow throughout the day. It was warm though, and the wind smelled clean and the clouds were already departing to allow the sun to rise in lone glory. The sky was beginning its transition, and Sakura watched with awe as the darkened blue of the sky made way for hues of pink and orange.

It had been such a long time since she had last seen a sunrise. It took her breath away, the sheer brilliance of the colors fading in and out amongst the drifting clouds dazzling her. The warmth that already radiated from the slowly rising beacon made Sakura smile ever so slightly, and she basked in the morning glow.

Sunrises were one of the many things one could overlook when listing out things to miss and wish for. But, Sakura had never once let a day go by where she did not think about the beauty of such a miracle. Of the perfection of it all as it lit up the slowly waking village of Konoha, its stretching rays reaching out to chase away the dreary dark of the night and bringing forth the dawn of a new day.

Isn't that special? A new day, just for them. Entirely and completely new.

A long time ago, she would've given almost anything to see something like this again. Just once, even if it were for a few brief seconds, to witness the beauty and spectacular vision that was a new day. It had been a simple dream she had chased for a few years, but when the war had only gotten worse, and there hadn't been any sign of it ever stopping, Sakura had given up on those dreams. They were dangerous things after all. The world had been deeply sleeping in a dream full of soft things, only to be woken up by the sharp and cold reality of a nightmare.

She sat on the railing of the bridge for a while, listening to the rushing water underneath her and taking in the rising sun.

At what Sakura could guess was around six a.m, if not exactly on the mark, did Sasuke show up, his hands deep in his pockets as he silently walked down the pathway. His face was passive, almost relaxed, as if he too found some peace in the early mornings. When she turned to face him, Sakura was met with a slight narrowing of the eyes before he slowly walked over to the opposite side of the bridge from where she sat. He leaned up against the structure, eyes closing as he bent his head lower to face the floor of the bridge.

Sasuke was still a mystery to Sakura. She had spent the night digging up her memories of the past, trying her hardest to remember exactly how everyone during this time acted, what they did, their hopes, dreams, passions, anything to help her figure out how to move forward.

Unfortunately, she came up dry when it came to Sasuke. She could remember feelings, emotions, from the time she had been his teammate on Team 7. She remembered crying a lot. If it was because of him or something he did, she knew not. Those memories were blocked out.

She had forced herself to repress the memories of Sasuke from his brief time with Team 7. It had helped her move on from when he had defected from Konoha, something even now she felt she hadn't truly gotten over. Sakura had fought, bled, killed, cried, and spent her entire life protecting and ensuring the safety of her village and it still stung at the mere thought of Sasuke throwing it all away. This was their home, whether he realized it or not.

The inhabitants of Konoha took their safety for granted, shinobi and citizens alike. Konoha was a haven for those that strived to protect it and sanctuary for those that sought it. It was a loving and caring village, and even in this day and age, it was something that other villages did not possess. Konoha would never truly understand how fortunate it was to be the village it is today.

Sasuke took too many things for granted. That much was clear. Sakura knew some of her bias was leaking into her thoughts, but she couldn't stop it. She had learned to hate the boy that stood across from her. Learned to accept the fact that he wasn't actually a boy anymore, but rather a man hell bent on his search for more power once his revenge had been sated. He had stopped at nothing to gain power.

Nothing.

"Sasuke, don't do it!"

She could hear Naruto's screams above the roar of chaos. Heard the desperation in his voice as he lunged forward, arms outstretched in a hopeless attempt at reaching something far away.

Too far away.

Sakura had seen it coming from even where she stood. She could see the wild fear in those ink black eyes as he struggled to make the hands holding his throat release him. The blood trickled down his face like that of a flowing river, the cuts deep and spread over him like a spiderweb.

"Sasuke, stop!"

He was merciless though. His Sharingan was spinning wildly, tomes becoming a blackened blur, memorizing the fear on the face that he had beaten and cut and brutalized to the point of unrecognition. His grip tightened and Sakura could see the pleasure in his smirk at the pain he caused.

The pain he caused this pathetic attempt at a replacement.

Malice rolled off of him in waves as he unsheathed his sword, the blade glinting in the low light.

The sun was setting, red splattered against dark clouds that dragged agonizingly across the gray sky.

Sakura could feel herself moving, the wind whistling in her ears, as time slowed. The noise of metal clashing and war cries became distant as she seemed to race against the inevitable. She was too far. She was too slow. She was too weak.

"Sai!" she screamed. "Sai!"

And then the blade was hurtling down, the hand that held his throat releasing him for a brief second. It was no act of mercy though, as both hands came up to grasp the descending blade, securing its already firm resolve. The blade became alight with the crackling heat of lightning, the air sizzling with ferocity and hatred.

She was 30 feet away. She was so close. Naruto even closer.

Why couldn't they be closer?

But the sword came down anyway, plowing itself into Sai's skull as he crumpled and his legs folded underneath him.

It was only then did Sakura feel the explosion of chakra and hear the enraged scream. She saw nothing else though as her eyes remained on the falling figure, the sword still embedded at the top of his head.

Her hands were already alight with chakra, the feeling of it coursing through her veins. When she reached him, his eyes were still open, mouth agape in what she could only assume was surprise.

Sakura could feel tears running down her face. The sword stopped an inch above his brow, the skin and bone split in a clean line that dribbled with brain fluid and blood. But Sakura could not see any of it; all she saw was the cracks in his face, as if he was a piece of glass someone had dropped. So careless. So fragile. So broken.

Didn't they know he was delicate? Didn't anyone know he was theirs? You don't break things that aren't yours. You don't, you don't, you don't.

Her hands glowed a brighter green than before, and the light faded from the sky, leeching back from the horizon.

She wished Sai would have just heeded the order to fall back. No one would have thought him a coward. Everyone already knew he was so brave. So brave. Didn't he know she already thought the world of him? Didn't he know? Why didn't he know?

She wished he had run.

She wished he had run away.

Run away.

Sakura turned her head away in agitation. This was supposed to be different. This wasn't the same Sasuke, the one she remembered. This was the child Sasuke, the boy who hadn't yet experienced the lust for killing he had come to possess. None of them had even had the chance to know Sai existed, and yet….

Sakura still couldn't meet his eyes.

Naruto, along with his unending enthusiasm, arrived 30 minutes later. Though it was the earlier hours of the morning, and Naruto was still rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he hadn't hesitated in bounding over to where Sakura sat, shouting in greeting a loud, "Mornin', Sakura-chan!"

"Good morning," Sakura replied back, a small smile forming. Naruto had never failed to make her smile. Not once. He was good like that.

A more or less easy silence ensued after Naruto's happy greeting, and the members of Team 7 waited for their sensei to arrive. Sakura supposed it would be hardest to act somewhat normal around her old sensei. Though he had been the strong, supportive figure in her Genin days, he hadn't been around much after Sasuke had defected and Naruto had left to go and train with Jiraiya.

She had been left alone in that two year (or maybe it was three?) span of training with Tsunade, though she had caught a glimpse of him every now and again in the streets. Sakura had been happy to see he hadn't been forced back into ANBU- being the Hokage's apprentice allowed certain things, secrets, to be shared after all- as she knew Kakashi had never truly enjoyed his duties as an ANBU member.

He loved serving his village. It made him proud to do so. But Kakashi had never been a proud killer.

When Naruto had returned from his training with Jiraiya, it had been a joyous occasion and one of welcoming. So much so, that Kakashi had felt nostalgic and had managed to have the remnants of Team 7 take the bell test. Sakura guessed that was where her friendship began with Kakashi.

It took a few years, but they had built a steady and easy going friendship- one that hadn't required any messiness. They had grown to respect each other, and with that mutual respect, secrets, hopes, desires, and sometimes even dreams were shared. She knew what Kakashi's favorite foods were, what hobbies he actually enjoyed, and even parts of his past. He knew some of her secrets as well, and they both promised to take them to their graves. A silly promise, but one they intended to keep.

They had laughed together, something Sakura deeply treasured. His laugh was something wonderful to hear. It wasn't a small chuckle or a slight guffaw- it was a full, loud, and booming laugh that one couldn't help but smile at. She missed hearing that laugh.

And now that she was back in the peaceful times of Konoha, and the present she had known was left behind, she didn't know how to approach him. She knew a lot of things she shouldn't know about him, and those things could now influence her behavior. Kakashi was an elite shinobi, and though his attitude was typically aloof, it wasn't to be mistaken for being unaware and clueless. If he spotted or noticed a change in her attitude, well, who knows what could happen. He could chalk it up to puberty or her just being an emotional girl, but in the end, it would still be highly suspicious.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

Her musing was interrupted by Naruto's bored tone. "Yes?"

"When do you think Kakashi-sensei is gonna show up? It feels like it's been ages!"

Sakura glanced at the sun, noting how high it was now. "He's only about two and a half hours late, Naruto. I'm sure he'll get here in about….. fifteen minutes- give or take."

Naruto shook his head, sighing to himself as he went back to slumping against the bridge. "Maybe…."

"Doubtful."

Naruto whipped his head around and pointed an accusing finger at his other teammate. "Hey, you actually said somethin'!"

Sasuke huffed, staring down his nose at the blonde, his lips curling into a sneer. "I'm not a mute."

Naruto laughed, his hand plowing through already messy hair as he struggled to get out a sentence. "Yeah, I guess- you do know how to say 'Hn' a lot!"

He burst out in another fit of giggles when Sasuke's only response was a dismissive roll of the eyes, a soft blow of air that sounded a lot like 'Hn' following it. Sakura supposed that the one syllable word, if it even was one, was more of a reflex and defensive tactic than how he actually communicated.

Fifteen minutes later, their sensei poofed into existence. Naruto gawked at Sakura's accurate prediction, and Sasuke slowly drifted over to where Kakashi stood.

"Mornin', my little Genin!" Kakashi greeted, his hand up in a small wave as he looked over his students. "Now that we're all here-"

"You're the one who was late!"

"-I can debrief you all on what will be happening tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Sakura thought. That's…. Unusual.

Seeing as Kakashi had never been one to be on time, it was especially odd for him to do or say anything for preparation for something that wouldn't occur until hours from now. Today is the present and tomorrow is the future and all that jazz.

"Huh? What's going on tomorrow?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Nothing serious," was Kakashi's answer, which immediately signaled that he meant the opposite. "You three are going to answer some questions at T&I."

"About what?" Sasuke probed, his eyes narrowing.

"Mah, just some basic things to assess how well you did on the mission. Things like how you fought, your reactions, what happened during the mission. Essentially mission reports. Just," Kakashi seemed to search for the right word as he paused, "Verbal, I suppose."

"So the five page written report wasn't good enough?" Sasuke griped, his arms crossing in displeasure. Kakashi chuckled a bit at that, his hand venturing into his right breast pocket.

"You'll have to get used to it, Sasuke. The Hokage is quite demanding when it comes to mission reports," Kakashi quipped, pulling out the latest edition of Icha Icha and beginning to flip through the pages.

He looked up though when the silence had begun to stretch on for a rather lengthy period. Normally by now, one of his students would've piped up with another question or concern- they were pretty cute like that with all of their curiosity- but, they had remained silent. It was especially strange for the loudmouth of the team, who usually always had something to say.

What he saw wasn't necessarily unusual, but at the same time, wasn't exactly the norm for Team 7. Sasuke appeared to be in deep thought, his eyes closed and arms crossed. Naruto was staring off into space, his eyes glazed over in a trance. And Sakura…. Sakura had gone a bit pale. Well, paler than usual. She was facing east, where the remnants of clouds were dissipating, although she didn't appear to be actually looking at anything. Her face was carefully blank, eyes wide but betraying none of her thoughts.

Interesting.

When he was about to ask about their silence, Naruto piped up. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to be interrogated, aren't we? Is that what this is about?"

Kakashi looked up in a facsimile of surprise, the words on the page he had been reading temporarily forgotten. "Why do you think that?"

Naruto looked down, one of his hands coming up to grasp the fabric of his jumpsuit. He had gained Sasuke's attention now, his eyes narrowed and fully aware of the conversation. His fists came down from their crossed position and settled firmly by his sides, knuckles going white with tension.

"Well, it's just that…. We've never had to do this sorta thing before. And, y'know, it's not like what we'll say during the…. questioning will be anything more important than what we put in the papers," Naruto shifted on his feet for a few moments, looking unsure on how to continue. "Plus, the Old Man once had me do somethin' similar- with being asked questions on 'basic' things and what not. It happened a long time ago but, well, I didn't like it much," he admitted quietly, looking uncomfortable at his confession.

Kakashi almost pinched himself at his lack of foresight. Naruto was a Jinchūriki, and for all goods and purposes, of course he had been put through some sort of interrogation to see if he carried any of the same hatred his roommate harbored. He wasn't allowed to tell them what was really going on though. He'd be breaking his word, and to the Hokage no less.

Kakashi settled on a half truth. "Ah, you caught me Naruto."

The boy in question looked up, surprise written all over his face. "What?"

"Well, I did lie- just a tiny bit. It won't just be basic questions about your mission. This will be more or less a training exercise."

"Training exercise?" Sasuke asked, interest showing through in his voice, though his fists remained clenched.

"Yes," Kakashi chirped. "The questions you guys will be asked could actually be on anything they want to ask you. This will help enhance your ability to think on your feet with accurate and confident answers. It will also test your willingness to cope through stressful environments and still give thorough responses to anything they ask or say."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, some of his worries eased for the time being. He hadn't liked it when he'd been taken into that dark room years ago. The chair had been so cold, and everyone had kept yelling at him, even when he had tried his best to give them the answers they wanted. Those people had frightened him and made him cower and shrink up in that metal chair. He hadn't liked it one bit.

"Don't worry about it too much," Kakashi said, tapping the spine of his book on top of the blondes head. "I'll be with you guys during the proceedings, supervising."

A more affirmative nod was made, and Naruto slumped in relief. Sasuke also nodded his head in acknowledgement, and swiftly turned on his heel, heading towards the training grounds. Naruto quickly followed after him, shouting about yet another challenge that he was 100% sure he could win.

Naruto always recovered fast. He was good at bouncing back.

Sakura had yet to move, though she had automatically turned towards the training grounds where the boys were. Her face had regained its natural paleness, but her eyes remained unfocused. Clearly, she was thinking about something quite hard. It was a bit comical to see such a stern and serious face on a girl with pink hair and large, green eyes.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She looked up in surprise, her head turning slightly to face himi.

"Nope!" she giggled. "I'm fine."

She walked away, waving slightly at Naruto as he shouted at her to 'Hurry up!'

Kakashi was more than a little worried about his female student. About a week had passed since the incident, and Sakura still hadn't told anyone what had happened. One of the nurses had tried to coax it out of her on one of the first days Sakura had arrived at the hospital, but her efforts had proved fruitless when Sakura had simply stared at her in response.

Kakashi willingly admitted to himself that he was definitely more protective over her than the boys of Team 7- it was only natural for him to want to protect the weakest member. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware enough to realize the underlying reason for his protectiveness. It could be because he had failed with female teammates in the past, but who was to know? Only he knew the true answers to his questions.

Sakura had remained almost suspiciously normal since departing from the hospital. She was almost always smiling, though her smiles were much softer. Somehow more genuine.

Once in awhile, he would catch her staring off into space. Sometimes an emotion would shadow her face whenever she'd look at Sasuke or Naruto (or any one of them really), but he'd never been able to identify it. Overall, she appeared normal. As if nothing had really happened in the last few weeks.

That's probably what rubbed him so wrongly. She wasn't acting right for someone who had supposedly been savagely attacked, as said in the kind words of the Hokage. Her demeanor was pleasant and calm. She hadn't raised her voice at Naruto once; in fact, she had seemed even kinder to him than usual. Nothing made sense.

Of course, people dealt with trauma differently. It could be that she was just still in shock, perhaps even repressing the intense emotions she had gone through in such a short period of time.

He could only hope his mere presence would manage to bring some comfort to his students and make the interrogators back off a bit.

* * *

"These are all their files?"

"Yes, sir. The files were last updated during their graduation year in the academy. They haven't had a psych check in since then."

"Right, you're dismissed then."

The short, brown haired man bowed, before turning on his heel to leave. The door shut with a resounding click, and the scarred man was left alone in the dark room.

He opened up the first file in his hand and scanned through it, the papers shaking slightly in his grasp.

….

Naruto Uzumaki; Age 12

Born- October 10th BKA (Before Kyuubi Attack)

Father- Minato Namikaze (Deceased) (Classified)

Mother- Kushina Uzumaki (Deceased) (Classified)

Siblings- None

Other Blood Relations- Uzumaki Clan/Bloodline (All Deceased) Additional Namikaze Heritage is Classified

Appearance- Blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tan skin, usually seen wearing an orange jumpsuit

Residence- Rain St., Apartment Complex Building Number #12, Room #23

Rank- Genin (Subject to change upon test put on by Jounin sensei assigned)

Team Leader- Kakashi Hatake (See file #45)

Teammates- Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha (See files #67 and #68)

Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Classified), and the Kyuubi vessel, Kushina Uzumaki (Classified). During the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime transferred the Kyuubi using a complex seal into the newborn, Naruto, saving the village but consequently killing himself and his wife. The Third Hokage took the deceased Yondaime's position and also appointed himself as the caretaker of the new Jinchuriki. Following the attack, the villagers of Konoha learned about the vessel and harbored ill will towards the child. Examples of the malevolence were things such as throwing verbal slurs and attacking him with objects such as sticks and rocks. An ANBU squad was assigned to watch over Naruto and prevent such attacks from occurring after an incident that left the boy hospitalized (See protocol #345 for details).

Naruto, upon entering the Academy, failed three required graduation exams. During that time, he was seen to have formed a unique and brash rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha (See file #68), who was the top student in the class. He also developed an obsessive crush on Sakura Haruno (See file #67), a fellow classmate and second best kunoichi, next to Ino Yamanaka (See file #61). It was noted that neither Sasuke nor Sakura felt any fear when confronting Naruto about his obnoxious and often disruptive behavior in the classroom.

It is suggested that the lack of fear was due to an ignorance of the boy being a Jinchuriki that harbored the Nine Tails.

Before graduating, Naruto was observed to frequently pull multiple pranks on his classmates and teacher, Iruka Umino (See file #32), that resulted in property damage and questionable safety to his peers. Naruto has defaced the Hokage Mountain multiple times with orange paint. Though most of the pranks were harmless, it served as another stressor for the citizens of Konoha, resulting in more animosity and physical harm to the boy. The ANBU squad assigned did not interfere with any pranks Naruto committed, instead flaring chakra to remind him he was being watched, but made sure no harm was done to the boy as a result of his foolishness.

Terms of exact graduation are Classified.

Other pranks are noted in a separate essay attached to this file.

Though being the vessel of the Kyuubi, Naruto has shown no obtrusive or notable anger issues. His actions are those of a child seeking attention, not one of a malevolent beast. Possible depression has been noted in the past due to his constant loneliness, as most of his peers were not oblivious to their parents displeasure with the boy. Naruto was also the victim of bullying for his lack of intelligence and tendency to get in trouble.

However, he has refused to be sent to an orphanage or go to therapy in order to treat his symptoms. Naruto is typically seen in a happy state when around others his age, no notable people have been seen as his friends, but he fears the adults or parents of the children he often plays with. Due to security reasons, the boy has not been told of his true heritage nor blood relations.

Mental state should be well monitored over the course of his active life as a shinobi.

As his ability to control and direct chakra grows, additional observance would be wise to ensure the Kyubbi does not take control of the boy's vulnerable body during chakra usage.

Last Updated- Graduation Day of Class #14, 12AKA (12 years After Kyuubi Attack)

….

The file was nothing especially impressive. It was standard, containing the bare minimum in order to explain the subject it was created for. Of course there was another file located somewhere in the deepest parts of the 'Classified' areas that contained more specific knowledge, particularly on the beast sealed within the boy, but it would not be needed for the interrogation.

It was interesting, however, that the boy had not chosen to go to an orphanage, as he was a naturally sociable child. If anything, the boy might've even enjoyed being in an orphanage surrounded by unbiased children his own age, where adult scrutiny was limited only to a few caretakers. Ibiki didn't need a special file to tell him that the boy disliked hostile confrontation focused on himself.

He'd been the subject of it one too many times in his short life.

The kid was special though, often vying for the exact attention he normally shied away from through miscellaneous pranks and other obtrusive acts. It was understood, at the time, that the boy had been under the protection of the Third Hokage, so extreme interactions with the civilians were limited, though not uncommon. Ibiki himself would never truly understand how the civilian mind worked.

On some level, he could understand their fear of the boy, as they were both painfully unaware of the life a shinobi and blissfully ignorant of the circumstances leading to the seal on the boy's stomach. However, that did not make up for the fact that fully grown adults would choose to throw bricks and other heavy items at a six year old who happened to be passing by.

Ibiki did not sympathize with the boy though. The kid had gotten through it, relatively unharmed, and his mental health hadn't taken a dramatic decline. If anything, the taunts would help the boy grow thicker skin and learn to ignore empty threats. Civilians held no true power, and it was almost stupid to ever think of fearing them at all.

Highlighting a few key things in the Uzumaki's file, he moved onto the second one.

….

Sasuke Uchiha; Age 12

Born- July 23rd BKA (Before Kyuubi Attack)

Father- Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) (See file #34)

Mother- Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) (See file #35)

Siblings- Itachi Uchiha (Defected- Missing Nin) (Classified)

Other Blood Relations- Uchiha Clan/Bloodline (Known kin are either dead or considered a Missing Nin)

Appearance- Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, often seen wearing a navy blue short-sleeve, white shorts, and white arm warmers

Residence- Uchiha Compound, Sector 3

Rank- Genin (Subject to change upon test put on by Jounin sensei assigned)

Team Leader- Kakashi Hatake (See file #45)

Teammates- Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno (See files #66 and #67)

Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha (See file #34), the Uchiha Clan Head, and Mikoto Uchiha (See file #35), the wife of Fugaku and subsequent secondary leader of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi Uchiha (See file #36) is the elder brother of Sasuke by six years. Following the Kyuubi Attack, Itachi Uchiha massacred the entire Uchia Clan, including the Police/Military Force, in a single night, leaving Sasuke as the lone survivor.

Details on Itachi Uchiha's whereabouts are classified.

Details on the Uchiha Incident are located in Case #58.

Sasuke Uchiha was briefly interrogated on the events, but was too traumatized and shell shocked to give proper answers. Two more attempts were made, both successful in achieving some information. At the time, Sasuke was five years old during the Uchiha Incident when he had awakened his Sharingan for the first time.

Before the massacre, Sasuke was seen as a bright and curious individual. He obtained a natural aptitude towards anything related to the shinobi arts and performed well in his pre-academy. It was noted, however, that Sasuke seemed to have a borderline unhealthy obsession with his elder brother to the point of worship. It was obvious Sasuke loved Itachi intensely and his obsession to be just like him served to act as a motivator in the Academy. This desire to be like his brother developed into a competition, resulting in an equally obsessive will to become greater than Itachi.

Following the Uchiha Incident, Sasuke immediately closed up, isolating himself from any and all contact from previous friends or acquaintances. His attitude towards others has been noted as cold and harsh, often acting standoffish. This resulted in multiple fights with other classmates- specifically Naruto Uzumaki (See file #66), whom often sought out challenges with the Uchiha in order to gain the attention of his crush, Sakura Haruno (See file #67). Sakura Haruno was noted as having an extreme crush on Sasuke during the Academy years. It should be also noted that Sasuke did not take heed nor pay attention to any of the girl's advances.

Sasuke exceeded all Academy expectations, passing the Written and Physical Examination of the Genin Exam with top marks. He was top of his graduating class and achieved near perfect scores. The only one to surpass his written scores was Sakura Haruno.

His attitude when working with others was far below acceptable standards, though it was not a requirement to pass. This should be closely monitored in future years as his inability to work with others successfully could lead to mission failure and death.

The Uchiha Incident has severely impacted Sasuke's mental stability. Not only has he regressed into himself, there are also signs of severe depression and erratic behavior (e.g signs of self harm). Though therapy had been brought forth to help treat the trauma, it did not appear to have any effect. Treatment stopped on request by Sasuke Uchiha in his second year of the Academy.

Sasuke must be monitored and watched over for anymore changes in behavior and mental stability. Should concerning behavior or signs increase, Sasuke should be temporarily suspended from shinobi activities until deemed well enough to continue.

Last Updated- Graduation Day of Class #14, 12AKA (12 years After Kyuubi Attack)

….

Ibiki sighed. The sole known survivor of the Uchiha Incident was definitely a favorite for the interrogators. The intense and deeply rooted trauma was something that had fascinated them for years, their ravenous thirst for more knowledge on the Uchiha somewhat disturbing. It was only by the compassionate hand of the Third Hokage that allowed Sasuke's request at stopping the therapy to come to fruition.

It had done the boy no good.

Of course the Uchiha's file was slightly longer than the Uzumaki boy's, as more about the Uchiha Incident was made public to Konoha than the Kyuubi attack. Still, it showed through how interested whomever had written this case file was on Sasuke's mental state. It seemed much more detailed and somehow personal. Konoha's T&I Force was more than a bit disturbing regarding the people they dealt with.

The mission report he had been given from Team 7's most recent mission mentioned something about Sasuke being able to re-awaken his Sharingan. Ibiki wondered how that had affected Sasuke, considering the only other time it had happened was when he had bore witness to the slaughter of his entire family.

He made a few notes, making a few reminders on the sides of the file, before flipping to the last, and possibly the most inconspicuous file he had left.

….

Sakura Haruno; Age 12

Born- March 28th BKA (Before Kyuubi Attack)

Father- Kizashi Haruno (See Section BTW [Before Third War] file #57)

Mother- Mebuki Haruno

Siblings- None

Other Blood Relations- Haruno descendants/paternal and maternal extended family

Appearance- Pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, usually seen wearing a red qipao dress and dark green shorts

Residence- Civilian Sector 2, Chime St., House #281

Rank- Genin (Subject to change upon test put on by Jounin sensei assigned)

Team Leader- Kakashi Hatake (See file #45)

Teammates- Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (See files #66 and #68)

Sakura Haruno is the daughter of Kizashi Haruno (See file #57 in Section BTW), a retired Chunin, and Mebuki Haruno, a civilian baker. The parents run a small trading business outside of Konoha.

Sakura Haruno was raised in a civilian life style before joining the Academy. Her teacher, Iruka Umino (See file #32), has made multiple notes on her intellect and almost perfect memory. She excelled in written exams, though barely passed any physical tests. It is thought her poor results were due to a desire to appear more feminie in order to impress Sasuke Uchiha (See file #68).

In her early Academy years, Sakura was often bullied for her appearance. However, she became close friends with Ino Yamanaka (See file #61), quelling all bullying incidents.

Sakura typically has a happy disposition, but is quick to anger. Her anger comes out in violent, physical actions such as hitting. Her family life is normal; no serious changes have occurred since her childhood. It is also noted that she often stares off into space, and at times, will seem annoyed for no reason and swat or smack herself in the head.

Sakura is thought to have a very mild form of schizophrenia and slight anger issues. Should these increase, calming exercises should be employed to reduce them.

Last Updated- Graduation Day of Class #14, 12AKA (12 years After Kyuubi Attack)

….

Ibiki flipped the page of the file, but found nothing. Was that all there was on the girl? Surely there were more notes than this. The other files had seemed longer, and though the boys were special cases, Sakura's file was nothing in comparison.

Was there nothing notable about this girl other than her intellect and anger issues?

Ibiki rubbed his eyes and sighed. If this was all he had to work with, how was he supposed to get a good understanding of the main person that was supposed to be interrogated?

Certain things could set them off if the wrong thing was said. Certain things could completely shut them up if the wrong thing was said. Certain, important things could determine whether the interrogation was a success or a complete failure. And he was supposed to use this to perform a vital interrogation?

He was beginning to feel the onset of a migraine settle in his head.

Reaching for a bottle under his desk, Ibiki unscrewed the cap and inhaled the musky scent.

He was a strong man, mentally and physically. Some called him a sadist. Some said he was just emotionless. In truth, Ibiki did not care what others said about him. Call him what you will, but there was one thing that everyone could agree upon.

He fucking hated dealing with kids.

The alcohol burned in his throat and the taste was bitter. It was coarse and fiery and just how he liked it. Drinking on the job was strictly prohibited, but as long as one didn't drink too much, it was easy to get away with. Almost too easy.

Besides, it helped him deal with this hellish job, so he was certain if others caught wind of his habits, they wouldn't blame him for it.

His hands were no longer shaking as he flipped through the files once more.

* * *

 **Updated 2/26/20**


	7. Questions and Secrets Part 2

Toeing off her sandals, Sakura shut the door with a 'click' and slowly made her way inside the house. A slight sheen of sweat covered her face and her legs felt a bit wobbly. Though it was technically a "rest day", that didn't mean training had been any less tedious and straining on her undeveloped body.

She missed being an adult.

Throughout the training, Sakura kept cursing her younger self for having almost zero muscle mass. She could barely do ten push-ups, and pull ups were non-existent. Running had been a bit easier, but by the first mile, she had already been out a breath. It was insane, how weak this body was.

It's your own fault for being so naive.

Walking towards the kitchen, Sakura was met with the sight of both of her parents sitting at the table, eyes downcast and postures heavy.

"I'm home Oka-san, Oto-san," Sakura called, stopping at the entrance of the kitchen.

Her mother looked up, a small smile on her face as she beckoned Sakura forth, "Come here flower, sit down with us."

Sakura did as she was told, a crease forming in between her brow as she looked back and forth between her mother and father. Something wasn't right- their silence felt too heavy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

Mebuki lifted a hand to rub her daughter's back, humming to herself as she did so. Sakura began to grow uncomfortable at the contact as it stretched on, the warmth from her mother's hand no longer pleasant. "Oka-san?"

Kizashi suddenly spoke up, his arms crossed as he took a deep breath and said, "Blossom, you know we love you, right?"

"Yes, I know," Sakura responded back. Something was really wrong. This was so strange.

"Good, good," Kizashi muttered to himself. He looked up to meet his daughter's concerned gaze and almost looked away. "Then you know we only want what's best for you."

"What's going on?"

"Sakura," Mebuki butted in, her hand stilling. "Your sensei told us what happened on your mission. We know why you were in the hospital. We know it wasn't just due to some chakra exhaustion."

"Yes," Kizashi added. "And we know that what happened must've been…." he stopped to take a shuddering breath as he continued. "It must've been absolutely terrible for you to go through, and I am so sorry you had to go through it. But we also know you haven't said a single word about it. Not one word and it's-" Kizashi broke off, rubbing his eyes and face roughly as if he'd just been told the worst news.

"What your father is trying to say, my sweet, sweet flower, is that we're worried about you," Mebuki finished, her hands pulling away to turn Sakura's face towards her own. "You know our love for you is never ending, infinite even, and to see you so quiet and troubled, well, tt pains us. It hurts us as parents knowing we can't do anything about it. So please…. Please, tell us what happened. Talk to us and maybe we can help you."

Sakura gently pulled away from her mother's grasp and almost instantly regretted it as she saw hurt flash in her eyes. She amended though by reaching out to hold her mother's hands, squeezing them slightly. Sakura looked over at her father, who was staring at her imploringly, his eyes begging her to say something. She relented.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Blossom," Kizashi sighed, that one word drenched in desperation and sadness. "It's okay to be afraid to tell us, but-"

"There's nothing to tell," Sakura repeated, more firmly this time. "I have nothing to talk about."

A heavy silence was brought upon the small family. The atmosphere became saturated with a feeling of distance as the daughter slowly rose from her position at the table and let go of her mother's hands.

"Goodnight ,Oka-san. Goodnight, Oto-san. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Sakura left and retreated into her bedroom upstairs.

Silence reigned supreme once more as the parents were left alone. Mebuki got up and walked over to the sink, searching for dirty dishes that weren't there. When she realized her search was meaningless, Mebuki leaned heavily onto the counter, shoulders sagging as a quiet sob escaped her.

"You know," she said, her voice quivering, "She's never called us 'Oka-san' and 'Oto-san' before. It's- It's always been," Another sob escaped her, and Mebuki quickly tried to stifle it, covering her mouth with a trembling hand.

"It's always been Mama and Papa…." Kizashi whispered, his head falling into his hands.

What had become of their beloved child?

* * *

"I've reviewed their files multiple times, made a few notes as well-"

"Ah, good, good. Then can I-"

"I'm not finished. I don't think you should be the one to oversee or take part in any of the proceedings for Haruno Sakura."

Inoichi stalled, his hand frozen in place where his fingertips touched the first file on the stack. "What?"

"You're too close to the girl," Ibiki stated calmly. "Though I'm not one to prattle in another's business, your daughter was mentioned once or twice in the files presented. Namely in Haruno's. They were close friends, no?"

Inoichi slowly retracted his hand, his face stern as he looked towards Ibiki. "Yes, Ino was friends with Sakura, but I don't see that as a plausible reason to completely shut me out from her case."

"Your daughter is a pretty talkative girl- bright, loud, cheery, and definitely one to tell stories. She's abrasive and nosy and popular. Three key things that make one in the know about others, especially with females. So it wouldn't be too far fetched for your daughter to tell you certain things about Haruno Sakura- certain things that have made her more than just another patient for you. Things that make her more human. You'd sympathize with her."

Inoichi looked affronted, his lip curled slightly in disdain. "What my daughter does and does not do should be of no concern for you. My knowledge of Sakura should not and would not impact my efficiency of handling her case. I have done things like this before. You know I never bring my bias into this building," he jerked his hand in a motion that swept the small room.

Ibiki lowered his head and huffed. It was an uncommon fact that the heads of the T&I department did not get along very well. Being the head of the Analysis team also made Inoichi part of the head of the Investigations/Interrogations portion of the facility. Unfortunately, it also meant that he felt that he too had an equal amount of say in extracting information. Ibiki's department.

"I don't think you understand how important this interrogation is going to be, and before you interrupt," Ibiki said, his hand up in a placid manner, "Let me explain exactly what this case is entailing. Not only are we interrogating children, two of the three of them having been interrogated multiple times before, but those two have also been affected by such proceedings and the slightest thing could set them off. Hatake has put good words forth for his students in that they will know how to act, but that does not change the fact that they are still kids with easily broken minds and troubled thoughts."

"Morino, I don't know why you think me ignorant-"

"I'm not done. I'm not kidding when I say the slightest thing. Trauma is deeply rooted and one little word, one little action, one little thing could mess up this entire operation. This extremely vital interrogation has implications far beyond my own reasoning. You do know what was found, correct?"

Inoichi nodded, a hard frown forming on his face, "How does-"

"Four scrolls that held information uniquely similar to casualty recordings in times of war. The numbers and records presented in those scrolls were astounding, mounting to enormous numbers unlike any casualty recording ever seen. Sakura Haruno was the only one with these scrolls before the Jinchūriki arrived, and she has yet to tell anyone what occurred and how she came into possession of such scrolls. This interrogation could possibly be one of the most important, if not already the most important, operation conducted since the first war. This interrogation could determine if we have to-"

"Enough Morino!" Inoichi roared, slamming a hand onto Ibiki's desk. Papers fluttered to the ground in a lazy manner, as the blonde man struggled to control his anger. "I know exactly how important this case is. I know exactly what the implications could mean if these interrogations are not done correctly. And I understand, completely, that this could determine if we go to war or not. I cannot fathom why you think me so incompetent as for me not to be able to do my job correctly! It's as if you believe yourself to be the only one capable of carrying out this entire operation! It's like you've forgotten who the other head of this entire facility is!"

An electric charge seemed to pass in between the two men as they stared each other down, their frustration almost palpable. They were professionals, not foolish children, but that did not stop them from having their own spats. Inoichi was a family man, one who cared immensely for his daughter and developed connections with his patients. He was typically very calm, knowing how to keep a cool head in even the most dire situations. But if you brought up anyone in his family with foul intent, especially his daughter, he was quick to lose his barings.

Ibiki lived alone, with no other relations other than a long lost and possibly dead brother. He was often described as a sadist, and his austere hand when controlling an interrogation was one not to mess with. He never smiled. He never laughed. And his life was his work. He liked working in the dark, though was cautious in bringing forth his efforts into the light for the public to see. Everyone liked results. They didn't care for the process that got those results though.

In conclusion, neither of the two men liked each other much. Their morals were too different and twisted.

Ibiki was the first one to break eye contact, though it was not out of compliance.

"You will be in charge of Uchiha Sasuke's interrogation. At the moment, there are no other available and qualified personnel to handle his delicate case, so you will be mainly in charge of his proceedings. Shinobu Mibu will handle the Uzumaki's."

"And Sakura Haruno?"

"Mozuku will be handling her, though I will be overseeing the interrogation itself."

"You know very well he is too inexperienced for this. He's 19."

Ibiki grumbled to himself, crossing his arms as he looked back at Inoichi. "Age has nothing to do with experience in this world. Anyhow, I will be overseeing the interrogation and directing his questions."

Inoichi huffed, reaching for the files that had been strewn about in his fit of rage earlier. "Were you not just saying how important this interrogation was? You're entrusting an inexperienced 19 year old to handle the main suspect's case?"

"You're in no position to question me. You stay in your department, and I'll stay in mine. You have your assignment. Now leave."

Inoichi's lip curled once more at his arrogant tone, but said nothing. Gathering up the files, the blonde man turned on his heel and took measured steps towards the door.

Once opened, he turned back around and looked down the bridge of his nose at Ibiki, saying, "Lay off the liquor- you reek of it."

The door slammed shut and the scarred man was left alone. After a few moments, he reached under his desk and produced a shiny metal flask. He stared at it for a minute, looking at his hazy reflection in the silver vessel, before unscrewing the cap and tossing back his head to swallow the rest of the contents contained within it.

It burned more than usual, and it was strong and potent, but it was enough. His mind cleared, his face grew expressionless once more, and the endless thrum inside him ceased. He was satisfied.

To hell with that. Ibiki thought ruefully. I know you drink stronger stuff than me Yamanaka.

* * *

The next day came all too quickly.

Before she knew it, the sun had started to rise and the village began to awaken. Sakura could hear her mother and father begin to move about downstairs and grimaced a bit. She'd been very troubled the previous night, her mind clouded with thoughts of the interrogation. She knew she had acted the wrong way when talking with her parents, as the muffled crying had been a sure sign of that, but she hadn't had the willpower to reconcile any of it.

She knew, in the deepest part of her heart, that she had purposely acted the wrong way. She knew that in order to go along with her plan, to make sure that it was enacted upon and set forth, she'd have to distance herself from her parents. They had doted on her for a long time, practically treated her as if she were still five in need of help for every little thing.

Sakura remembered their love that they held for her. Remembered their smothering embraces. Their constant worry over her and need for their daughter. It had only been slightly annoying in remembrance, but now Sakura could feel her mind recoiling at such suffocating restraints and contact.

She'd learned to expect every touch to be harmful and intended to hurt her, in some way or another. She'd learned from experience, countless times. Over and over, her belief in the good of others was shattered until there was nothing left to break and she no longer expected kindness from a simple touch. A hand on a shoulder could be a comforting gesture, or just an easy route to the jugular valve. A hug from someone could be a loving embrace, or one meant to crush you to death or plunge a kunai into your stomach when you weren't looking.

Even the smallest of waves could be an act of greeting, or the signal for the bombs to detonate.

Touching wasn't something she liked, and the past week she had been so unfocused and confused and scared she'd overlooked her own prejudice. Foolish. Utterly foolish.

And now, with the interrogations…. It was going to be a long day.

Sakura had no definite plan. She'd trained for interrogations with Tsunade. Had been forced into very realistic simulations of them, always of the enemy capturing her and prying for information. She could deal with broken bones, split skin, searing hot iron that melted her fingernails off. Even the screams of her own teammates, which was something Sakura wasn't sure she should be proud of or not. Kakashi had looked at her with something akin to resignation that day when she'd told him how well her torture had gone. He'd treated her differently from then on.

Mental torture and interrogation defense seemed to be her specialty. It was easy to escape any psychological hell they put her through- the real world was worse and she'd been trapped in her own mind for almost two decades. It was simple- pretend to go crazy or stay silent. Shinobi were often surprised at how easy it was to be insane, or at least to pretend to be insane.

They just seemed to forget they were crazier than the average serial killer.

With dawn breaking, and the horizon boasting a brilliant hue of blood orange, the day was beginning. And Sakura hadn't a clue of what to do.

….

She was late. Purposely so.

She knew Kakashi had meant it when he said six sharp yesterday, but she honestly wouldn't mind delaying her own possible downfall. When she had come to witness the breaking of dawn earlier that morning, it had reminded her of her own shortcomings. Her body was tired. Horribly so.

Her mind was still buzzing, still thinking, still awake. But her body was not.

It was difficult to move. Her arms felt heavy and her legs felt tempted to give out on her every now and again. Her fingers were numb and she could feel the muscles in her back spasm every few minutes. Back then, no, in the future, she'd never encountered this sort of problem. Her body had built up an almost unhealthy endurance to her sleep schedule, riding through the endless days with practiced ease.

Now, with despairingly low muscle growth and even lower chakra reserves, her body was finally giving in to the exhaustion it felt. Chakra, ironically, had become her crutch in her early days of medical training with Tsunade. It had always been a largely used excuse to "fine tune" her chakra ability further, but she knew it was next to perfect. Using chakra to aid her in developing muscle had been the perfect way to get stronger without having to put forth much work into it. Sakura assumed her lack of motivation to actually go and work out was due to her "past" with Sasuke and her appearance to others.

Large girls with muscle were intimidating. Sakura hadn't wanted to be intimidating in fear of being too bold when it came to meeting others.

She wholeheartedly disagreed with that now. Intimidating your opponent could end up being the sole advantage you could have over them. War was taking any advantages you could and exploiting them until it became just a passing thing.

You aren't in a war anymore, some distant voice reminded her.

And that was exactly why she needed to do this right. Second chances are far and few between; this was her only chance at preventing the slaughter of thousands of innocents, whether they were from Konoha, mere civilians, or just the common bystander caught in crossfire.

But this interrogation could bring that plan to its knees. If she were to reveal that she was from the future (albeit, not a very distant one), her knowledge would be ripped away from her. She was no stranger to the head of the T&I Facility. On more than one occasion, she had worked with Ibiki in order to help heal any new specimens, as he fondly called them, that his recruits had gotten a tad bit over excited with. A sadist was a correct term to call him, though not the only one.

Naruto had somehow formed a friendship with the man, and through that friendship, Sakura had learned that he could smile, though it looked like his mouth just stretched uncomfortably so. He could also laugh, but it was as rare as finding a five leaf clover and even quieter than a gentle breeze. Ibiki was a naturally curious individual who had mastered the human psyche, but consequently, only saw people as their minds portrayed them to be. He was quick to analyze someone, and kept that information locked away until it was useful.

Sakura recalled, as she had been on her way out from healing a head injury on one of the "specimens", Ibiki had stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She froze at his touch, but had turned her gaze to him, meeting his eyes. After squinting at her for a few moments, he released her and walked away. Later, she would be told that Ibiki had analyzed and processed her, and had deemed her mind satisfactory.

Whatever that meant.

Now though, she would have no idea what she'd be walking into. Naruto had somewhat softened the man over the years, but now she would be facing an almost entirely different person. Actually, she wasn't even sure if he'd even be a part of this case, though she couldn't see why he wouldn't. From what she had recollected, they were only being brought in because of the little incident she had.

The implications of her "attack" could mean border issues or even ally contracts broken. They might've already assumed it had been someone from the Mist or another potential threat. After all, it wasn't everyday the sole Uchiha, the Nine Tailed Jinchūriki, and The Legendary Copy-nin were all out of the village at the same time. It was often of no consequence that a civilian nobody had been attacked, but the fact that she had been "attacked" and "savagely" so, could've meant that the other three were in high danger as well. Konoha couldn't afford losing the last Uchiha, or the 9 Tailed Beast, or even the Legendary Copy-nin himself. They were too important to the village.

So, in Sakura's best logical explanation for this impromptu interrogation, she was going to be questioned extensively on what happened, who did it, and why. She supposed she could tell half truths for that sort of questioning.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! What took you so long?"

Sakura half waved at Naruto's loud exclamation, his squinting face accusing at her late appearance. Sasuke seemed to be equally displeased, maybe even more so, at her lack luster meandering. He glared at her as she slowly made her way over to them.

"Hey guys."

"You're late," was Sasuke's kind response, brow furrowing. Sakura was never late, and never this composed about being late. "It's 6:45."

Sakura shrugged, "Overslept."

"But you never sleep in!" Naruto declared, his eyes still accusing. "I was stuck with the bastard-"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted, her words clear. "There's no need to call him that. It's just crass.."

Naruto whined, "Aw, but Sakura-chan…. I always call him that! Besides, it's not like he cares."

Sakura shook her head at his explanation. "That doesn't mean you should say words like that. Someone, other than me, is going to call you out on that one day, and you might get in trouble."

That was a lie. All shinobi were crass and vulgar. Everyone cussed and said crude things, but that didn't mean Naruto had to be infected with that sort of language.

Sasuke smirked, arrogance seeping through his posture as he side glanced at the annoyed blonde. "Idiot."

As usual, the morning brawl began and Sakura was content in just watching it happen. Honestly, she was just too tired to put much effort in stopping it; this was just how Naruto and Sasuke acted. She'd been thinking about how she could get Sasuke to lose his sour attitude. His…. departing of Konoha had been the big ripple that had set forth into motion everything else. It had cemented the rumor that all Uchiha were horrible and evil people, and at one point, Sakura had easily agreed with that rumor.

It wasn't until years after his traitorous self showed up again, did she understand that it wasn't just about him being an Uchiha. It was the fact that he seemed to enjoy his new life better than what Konoha and its inhabitants had ever given him. From then on, he wasn't just another product of a long line of power hungry people. No.

He was the product of a corrupted society that too filled in the head with their own assumptions and delusions. They had been too consumed with their own problems, too busy to even bother thinking that someone needed their help.

Sakura had wondered if Sasuke or even Naruto had received the proper help they had needed growing up. She was sure it was offered, but they were children. They didn't yet fully understand what they needed in life, so decisions had to be made for them. Rules be damned, twelve year olds did not make properly functioning adults. Puberty hadn't even finished yet and as soon as you graduate the Academy and become a Genin…. Bam! Instant adult.

It was ludicrous. She pondered who in their right mind made such a law, stating that as long as a child was somewhat capable of killing, they could live on their own, pay their own taxes, and be registered as a full adult. It didn't make sense and was one of the main reasons children grew up with such big heads.

She wanted to punch whoever had made that law. A small part of her also wanted to punch those brats.

Their short brawl ended when Kakashi finally came. Instead of his usual 'poof' into existence, he was seen calmly walking down the road towards where his students waited. Sakura waved to him, her face neutral, as she noticed that his ever-present orange book was gone. That was a pity, as it meant that he was going to take things seriously today.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi reprimanded, his posture for once losing some of its relaxation. "You must learn to control your childishness one day. You're a part of the same team after all."

Naruto shrugged, sporting a bright red mark on his left cheek. It might turn into a light bruise later on. Sasuke had a slightly swelling lip, but otherwise was unscathed.

"So…. you're early sensei. Why?" Naruto questioned, his demeanor somewhat subdued.

Kakashi's shoulders went up and down, face turning towards the vast sky. "No reason. I was just walking the path of life and it took me right to you guys. Must've been the wind that guided me to my little students."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed at Kakashi's typical answers. "What now?" he asked.

"Now," Kakashi stated, turning on his heel, "We go to the T&I building."

And just like that, the attitude of Team 7 shifted into something unpleasant and worrying. Stony silence reigned over them as they made their way through the waking streets of Konoha, venders setting up shops, mothers and father alike opening up windows to greet the rising sun, and the subtle peacefulness that held the village. Amidst the strange silence, birds sang their favorite songs, branches rustled in the wind, and the crunching of dirt and gravel traveled through the air.

Naruto had his head down, hand rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

Sasuke had his arms crossed, eyes distant as he concentrated on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi was casually walking ahead of the two boys, arms clasped gently behind his back. He was concerned, and that was a bit frightening.

And Sakura was at the back, slowly walking along, arms swinging by her sides as she thought of what to do.

What to do indeed.

* * *

"Good morning, Team 7. Thank you all for attending."

Mumbled hellos and a cheery 'Good Morning!' met his greeting. Ibiki eyed the pink haired girl who had given such a happy response and mentally prepared himself. She was definitely going to be trouble.

"Today's questioning will be as brief as possible. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. You three will be questioned separately and with different people. Your sensei will be watching these proceedings and I may also attend them briefly."

Kakashi seemed a bit disgruntled at the fact that his students would all be questioned separately at the same time. It would be much harder to watch over them all. He didn't trust any of the interrogators here. Not one bit.

"Uzumaki," Ibiki said, the boy in question looking up at his name. "You will be in room 18. Shinobu Mibu will be in there waiting for you. Uchiha, room 19. Inoichi Yamanaka will be in there for your questioning. And Haruno ..."

Ibiki paused, looking over at the last member of Team 7. "Room 34. I will escort you down there. Mozuku will be your questioner."

"Hey, why is Sakura-chan gonna be so far away from us?" Naruto asked, some of his vibrancy resurfacing. "Me n' Sasuke are right next to each other. Why does Sakura-chan gotta be on the other side of the building?"

Ibiki glanced at the boy, noting how his posture had shifted to slightly face the girl. Sasuke had also shifted a bit, the tip of his nose angled towards Naruto, indicating his agreement on what was said. They were both wary and protective over the girl it seemed.

Expectedly so.

"Your teammate is simply being placed there because the other rooms are being occupied."

Naruto did not seem satisfied with that answer though and huffed in agitation. Sasuke shut his eyes in compliance and turned his face back towards the ground.

However, compliance with authority was a bit unexpected. Perhaps it was his ranking that intimidated them. He'd love to know for certain though.

"Rooms 18 and 19 are to your left," Ibiki said, pointing down the hallway. "Room 34 is down a level and to the right. Hatake, you may follow either of your students and are free to go from room to room."

He paused, as if considering and weighing options, before saying, "You'd be wise to not disrupt the process. I trust it will go smoothly."

Kakashi nodded, knowing an order (perhaps even a threat) when he heard one. Ibiki was clear in his desire to make the interrogations go without a hitch. Everything was to go according to his plans, and if it didn't, well, that was something no one wanted to happen.

Turning his gaze to his students, Kakashi surveyed their faces. Naruto appeared to be the most concerned, his face pinched as if he'd smelt a bad odor and was trying not to be rude. He was doing horribly, but it was a definite effort in concealing his fear. Sasuke kept his usual facade up, but his fingers twitched every so often, betraying his own worry over the situation.

Sakura, however, was a different story. Her face was almost blank, lips tilted upwards in a slight smile as her eyes drifted about lazily. She was calm, composed, and acting as if she were in an art museum rather than the Torture and Investigation building. Kakashi could chalk up her demeanor as simply being ignorance, himself finding it impossible for her to ever have stepped foot in such a place before and know what lies ahead.

But a part of him knew such an assumption would be foolish on his part.

"Alright, boys, I'll walk you guys to your room," Kakashi said, trying to keep a light tone in his voice. "It shouldn't take too long, so maybe some lunch after this, hm?"

Naruto immediately brightened up, the beginnings of Ichiraku on his tongue, before Sasuke shoved him and grumbled, telling him to move. Huffing once more, Naruto complied and dragged his feet down the hallway, Sasuke a few steps behind him.

Kakashi turned to look back at his female student, who still seemed surprisingly calm, and smiled. "I'll visit you at some point, so don't worry about that, Sakura-chan."

Sakura beamed up at him, her eyes closing in satisfaction, as she waved him away. "Ah, don't worry about me sensei! I'll be fine!" In an added whisper, Sakura comically leaned closer to Kakashi, hands cupped around her mouth as she said, "Naruto looks more scared than me right now- make sure he doesn't lose his head."

She giggled as she walked off with Ibiki, hands folded tightly behind her back, and Kakashi sighed to himself as he watched her figure disappear behind a staircase.

Something was bound to go wrong.

….

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he walked into the warmly lit room.

Perhaps it was the expectation of a cold, metal chair lying in wait for him that had startled him so severely.

Or maybe it was the thought of faceless, older men yelling at him, screaming at him, for answers he did not have.

It could've even been the remembrance of the harsh, bright, and unforgiving light that had blinded him the moment he stepped into that frigid tomb from so long ago.

So, it wasn't totally unexpected for Naruto to have frozen up at the sight of a comfortable looking wooden chair, a table topped with two cups of something that smelled delicious, and the smiling, and slightly goofy looking, shinobi to greet him.

"Hi there!" he said enthusiastically. "My name is Shinobu Mibu. You're Naruto, right?"

Unsure, and still a bit shocked at this obvious difference from his last experience, Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"That's good; it would've been bad if that hadn't been your name," he joked, motioning with his hand for Naruto to take a seat. "I have some Hojicha tea here if you'd like some. One of my favorites!"

Still a bit dumbfounded, Naruto slowly shuffled his way to the table and sank down into the small cushion that had been placed on his chair. It was nice. Almost comfortable.

That was different.

"Uh, thanks for the tea Shinobu-san," Naruto began, unsure on what to really say. "So, um, how's this gonna work?" Flipping his hand around the room, Naruto bent his head in slight embarrassment, "I mean, what's gonna happen while I'm in here?"

Shinobu smiled a bit at the flustered boy, grabbing some papers and shuffling through them. "Well, Naruto, I think we'll just start off with some basic questions about your mission. Nothing big, just a couple questions to determine how well you did and your emotional and mental state. Just make sure you're honest and everything will go smoothly, yeah?"

Naruto nodded, taking the tea cup in his hands, absorbing the warmth and aroma that emanated from it. He hoped the small cup only held tea and it wasn't some weird truth serum of sorts. They had that kind of technology, right? Naruto hoped they didn't.

"Alright, let's get started then. Can you please state your name, shinobi status, and registration number?"

"Oh, okay, yeah. I can do that. Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a Genin right now, and, uh," Naruto paused, scratching his head in confusion. "I don't think I know my registration number. Is, uh, that a problem? 'Cause if I do have one, I never learned it."

Shinobu shook his head, checking something off on one of the papers on his clipboard. "It's fine ,Naruto. No need to worry about it. Next question- Do you think you experienced any traumatic situations during this mission?"

Naruto sipped from his tea, taking a deep breath before answering, "Well, yeah, I guess. I killed a lot of people. I, uh, basically encouraged someone to commit suicide to protect someone they loved…. And," Naruto paused, setting down the cup and rubbing his face.

That was something he'd never said out loud before. Did he really do that? Did he really encourage Haku to do something like that? His head was already hurting. Maybe they really did put some truth serum into his drink.

"It's alright. You don't have to elaborate too much. Would you like to move onto another question?" Shinobu asked, writing down a few things as he smiled lightly at Naruto.

He nodded.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being you felt like you didn't do anything, and ten being that you did your absolute best, how well do you think you performed during your mission?"

"Uh, eight?"

"Okay. Did you learn anything new whilst on your mission?"

Naruto brightened up, smiling excitedly, "Yeah, yeah! Kakashi-sensei taught us how to climb on trees without using our hands! It was like this chakra thing- I don't know much, but you can ask Sakura-chan about it. She got it on her first try!"

He giggled, something strange considering Naruto only seemed to guffaw. "Sakura-chan is really good at learning. She's so cool."

Shinobu laughed, startling Naruto as he realized his mistake and blushed.

"I take it you care for this 'Sakura-chan' very much then, yes?" Shinobu asked, mirth spilling out in his words.

Defensively, Naruto crossed his arms as he attempted to get out a coherent sentence, "Well, it's just she's, you know, she's my teammate! I support my teammates!"

"Mhm. And what about Sasuke Uchiha? Is he cool too?"

Naruto laughed aloud, throwing his head back, "That bastard? He thinks he's cool with his emo hair and ninja moves- bah! I can see right through him!"

Shinobu looked up, an eyebrow raised as he regarded Naruto with a slight air of curiosity, "Oh? And what do you see?"

"He's lonely. Always has been. He just puts up this stupid face and acts like he's the greatest person of all time, when he's really just a spoiled brat with social issues. He's like me, except I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth."

"I see," Shinobu said, quickly scribbling a few notes onto his pad. "Shall we move on?"

* * *

Kakashi looked in on the scene and frowned. This guy was good. Almost too good for his tastes. He'd already made Naruto relatively comfortable and provided a pleasant atmosphere, which had even caught Kakashi off guard a bit. It contrasted spectacularly with what a normal interrogation room was like and he supposed it was for that exact reason.

Naruto's file most likely indicated something about his previous times within the T&I building; something about him being jumpy perhaps?

Kakashi had never heard of Shinobu Mibu, but this guy was pretty good at his job. He'd already manipulated Naruto so easily that it was almost hard to tell where it started and where it stopped. But Kakashi knew it started the moment Naruto had walked into that room. Give the kid a speck of kindness or human decency, and Naruto becomes your best friend within minutes.

Shifting his attention to the room next door, Kakashi concentrated, and through the eyes and mind of his clone, peered into the past events and current now of Sasuke's interrogation.

* * *

Sasuke had been expecting a wooden chair sitting across a stoic and professional looking shinobi. He'd also been expecting a relatively clean looking table with a few papers stacked upon it, with a couple lights from the ceiling to illuminate the room.

He got exactly what he had expected.

Inoichi Yamanaka was sitting on the other side of the table when Sasuke had walked in, looking over a clipboard in his hand. His flak jacket was neat and clean, his posture erect and at attention, and wholly aware of Sasuke's approach. A glass of water sat in front of him, though the glass was closer to Sasuke's chair more than his.

Which indicated it was for Sasuke. How nice (stupid) of them.

It was almost exactly like the last time he'd been in a room like this. Professional and collected. Not a hair out of place. One might even stretch it as far as regal.

When Sasuke finally sat down, Inoichi looked up from his clipboard and did a once over upon the child in front of him.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I trust you already know who I am, but I will clarify. My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and I will be conducting the questioning regarding your previous mission. Understand that you should not lie during these proceedings, as this will go on the official record. I will know if you lie. Please state your full name, shinobi status, and registration number."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Genin, and I am unaware of a registration number."

Inoichi nodded, checking something off on his clipboard, before looking back up, making sure his eyes met with Sasuke's, "Do you believe you experienced any traumatic situations regarding your last mission?"

"Yes."

"Can you elaborate further on the subject?"

"I killed a few people and was beaten by an opponent a year or so older than me, leaving me disabled and unable to defend myself."

"So he was older than you?" Inoichi commented, the sound of his pen ticking away. "On a scale of one to ten, one being that you did nothing, and ten that you did everything you were supposed to, how would you rate your performance during that mission?"

"Nine."

"What did you do during your mission that provided you with that conclusion?"

Sasuke looked a slight bit disgruntled at the question but answered anyway. "I protected the client, as asked in the mission request, stopped an assassination attempt after the assistance of Kakashi-sensei, and battled another opponent who was under the command of a rogue-nin in order to make sure the bridge builder and his co-workers could work in relative safety."

"Did you learn anything new whilst on the mission?"

"Kakashi-sensei taught me how to apply chakra to the soles of my feet and walk up a tree without additional support."

Inoichi looked up, an eyebrow raised as he questioned, "He only taught you the technique?"

Sasuke grunted, shaking his head slightly as he backtracked, "No. Kakashi-sensei taught everyone."

Inoichi said nothing as his pen scribbled furiously across the paper, letting the silence stretch on for a few minutes. Growing impatient, Sasuke cleared his throat, as if to remind his questioner that he was still there. Inoichi made no movement to indicate that he heard or acknowledged Sasuke.

They sat in silence for five minutes.

Finally, Inoichi looked up at Sasuke, his face calm and relaxed, as he studied the annoyed boy. And suddenly he asked, "What do you think about your teammates?"

Surprised, Sasuke grunted out, "Excuse me?"

Inoichi repeated his question and watched as Sasuke's upper lip twitched, as if he were holding back a sneer.

"Naruto is an idiot when it comes to fighting. He has no clue how to properly engage someone, and relies on his stamina way too much. He's too loud on missions, clumsy, and careless. Sakura has no idea how to be a ninja. She's just a civilian playing shinobi." Mumbling, Sasuke added, "She's worse than Naruto."

"I didn't ask for their skill set or abilities. I asked what you thought of them," Inoichi resolved, his voice passive as he repeated, once again, his original question.

Sasuke seemed to have a hard time grasping what Inoichi had meant, as his eyebrows tugged together in a scowl.

"Let me rephrase, then. Do you like your teammates?"

"No," Sasuke's answer was prompt and sure, his face relaxing as he understood what Inoichi had meant. "No, I don't like my teammates."

"Okay."

* * *

Kakashi tuned back into the real world and frowned. He thought he had finally gotten Sasuke to understand the value of teamwork, but based on what had happened, he supposed not. Kakashi rubbed his eyes, hating how the interrogations were going.

Sasuke had affirmed three separate times, in a single breath, that he did not like his teammates. That spoke volumes. Volumes Kakashi wasn't sure he was comfortable with. If Sasuke couldn't learn how to at least tolerate his teammates, how were they ever expected to actually behave like a team?

He'd known from the start that this was going to go bad, but he hadn't been expecting it to be this bad. Perhaps he was over-reacting, but he was learning more about his students now than in the couple months he'd spent with them ever since they became Team 7. It was disheartening, to say the least, and Kakashi wasn't sure how to handle it.

He'd sent a clone down with Sakura and Ibiki, but he knew he couldn't concentrate enough to actually see what the clone was seeing. He was too preoccupied with making sure Naruto and Sasuke weren't manipulated into giving up their livers after all. He wished he was in the right headspace to be able to do it all, and god dammit he should be!

Clenching his fists, Kakashi took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He knew he'd been affected by the mission too.

It had been such a long time since he'd had teammates, Not even that, they're your students for crying out loud!, to look after. It had been the first time he'd been terrified for another person's well being, no, life, in possibly ten years or so. He'd forgotten what it had felt like to feel so helpless and scared for someone else. Hell, even his own life he had feared for, and Kakashi had never been a man to care about himself.

The mission could've gone horribly wrong if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't had that stroke of genius during their first encounter with Zabuza. He'd been so careless, had overestimated his own abilities, and had nearly gotten his entire team killed. Again.

Never again.

And even when the battle was over, he'd been careless. His students could've died again on that bridge. Sasuke almost did.

And again he'd been careless. Sakura…. He didn't even know what had happened to her. He wasn't sure he'd ever know what had happened to her that night, and it was tearing him apart. The thought that she might've suffered for hours, laying their bloodied and beaten, it killed him. So many things could've, might've, had happened to her, and she had yet to say a single word about it.

Never again. He couldn't be careless again.

* * *

Their laughter was contagious, filling the small room with their happiness, as they wiped tears from their eyes in effort to see through their own joy. It was something calming, yet extremely uplifting, to look at. A young boy, doubled over and wheezing, and a professional looking shinobi reduced to stifling his guffaws in his sleeve.

It could produce a glow of warmth inside if one let it.

"Ah, you'll definitely have to introduce me to this teacher of yours," Shinobu coughed out, his shoulders still shaking with laughter. "He sounds like a spectacular fellow!"

Another chorus of laughter commenced, more so on the young boy's part, and a contentment unlike any other filled both of their hearts. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to smile in general.

"But," Shinobu quieted down, attempting to regain his composure, "I believe our little break is over. I'm sure you'd like to get out of here soon anyhow, and I've only got a few more questions."

Naruto nodded, giggles still escaping him as he thought of the story he'd recalled. Oh, Iruka-sensei would be so mad at him! It didn't matter though- only two other people in Konoha knew of his secret hobby, and they were both in the T&I building. Iruka's secret was safe here.

"Naruto," Shinobu called, seeing the boy still riding the high of his joy. "I need you to especially concentrate for this last portion. Can you do that for me?"

Naruto calmed down, forcing himself to straighten and dismiss the giggles from his body, "Yeah, sure. Sorry 'bout that."

Shinobu shook his head, sighing, "There's no need to apologize for being happy. Now, do you remember where we left off before the little story session?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you asked me what happened after the final battle on the bridge."

"Mhm, and what was your response?"

"We helped make sure the bridge was finished being built and went home."

Shinobu sighed again, staring intently at the young boy, as he tapped his pencil on his clipboard. "I told you that everything would run smoothly if you didn't lie to me. So, why are you lying to me now?"

Silence was a curious thing. It was the complete absence of sound. Absence of sound? How could that be? There was always sound. It didn't matter where you were, who you were with, or who you were. Sound was mere vibrations that traveled through the air, reaching mediums to come into contact with. Those vibrations make noise. Talking produced a sound. Music produced a sound. Breathing produced a sound. A beating heart produced a sound. The air that traveled to and fro, passing through everywhere- even something as invisible as the air produced a sound if you listened hard enough.

So how was it that the loudest, most obnoxious, and most stubborn kid in all of Konoha, was silent?

"Why are you lying to me, Naruto?" Shinobu asked again, his voice soft as he studied the bowed head of the boy. "I've already read your mission report, and it told me more truth than the person who wrote it."

"I don't know," he croaked out, his voice seemingly catching in his throat. "I don't know."

"Tell me what happened."

It wasn't a command or an order, but Naruto took it as one, forcing himself to speak. "We, I mean, Team 7, was on its way back from Wave. It was our first day of travelling, but Kakashi-sensei said we could stop for the night and take a break. After we set up camp, Kakashi-sensei said he'd take first watch, then Sasuke would go, then Sakura, and then I would have the dawn shift."

Naruto paused, as if searching for something as he stared at his palm, curling it into a fist as he sat there. He wanted to occupy his hands with something, but the tea was long gone and the cup held no warmth. He'd look funny if he just held an empty cup. He was supposed to be a adult here, not a little boy.

"I, I think it was around three or four in the morning when I woke up. I was gonna go see if Sakura-chan wanted some extra rest, and I'd take the rest of her shift-"

"Why did you wake up?"

Naruto shifted a bit in his chair, uncomfortable, as he quietly mumbled, "Had to use the bathroom."

Shinobu nodded and asked Naruto to continue. He obliged.

"I couldn't really find her at first. She wasn't in the normal look out station, and I know she doesn't like the woods much, so I figured she'd gone to use the bathroom or something. I don't know. I think after waiting for her for ten minutes, I went out looking for her again. And then, um…."

Naruto stopped again, biting his lip as he clenched his fists tighter. This was hard. Why was it so hard?

"Tell me exactly how you found her, Naruto. Tell me exactly what led up to that moment."

"I heard a noise," Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper. He wished desperately he wouldn't have to relive that nightmare once more. He saw her pale face in his dreams- remembered those cold, dull eyes as they stared through him. He could feel the slick wetness of her life blood rolling down his face and staining the very same jumpsuit he wore now.

"I heard a noise," Naruto repeated, his voice still soft. "I followed it and found a brown bag. It had a couple scrolls in it, but I didn't know what they were for. T-There was a tree next to the bag, and I leaned against it so I could look at the scrolls. I-I felt something dripping on me, and when I looked up, I saw…."

"What did you see when you looked up?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed, his eyes shutting as he felt his nails dig into the palm of his hand. "I saw Sakura-chan, and she was dead."

And there it was. The silence that couldn't be. It immersed the boy, enclosing him into a void. It was somewhat startling to see him so subdued. His vibrancy and happiness from earlier had completely left him, instead being replaced by a haunted sadness. Shinobu allowed his silence for the time being. He understood how traumatizing an event like that could be, and though it was key to keep this interrogation moving, he let the boy have a minute or so of his own thoughts.

When he felt Naruto had had enough time, Shinobu spoke up, "Now, you know that isn't true. Sakura is alive and well; you saw her only about an hour ago."

Naruto nodded, his eyes still trained on the top of the table.

"And you know that she was alive when you found her," Shinobu continued.

Naruto nodded again.

"So, why did you say she was dead?"

"...was," Naruto mumbled, his voice incoherent.

"Could you please repeat that?"

Again, Naruto muttered something inaudible, and Shinobu huffed out an impatient sigh. He would only allow this boy to indulge in himself so much, "Speak up. I can't hear you."

"It's 'cause she was dead!" Naruto burst out, his hand frantically running through his hair. "She wasn't moving, or blinking, or breathing, or nothin'! She was just hanging there, staring at me. Her eyes were so blank and lifeless and she was dead. Just…. Dead," he finished, his last words heavy and low.

"What happened after you found her?"

Naruto grasped a tuft of his hair and pulled at it as he tried to keep himself calm. "I tried to get her down, but instead made her fall off the branch she was on. I think I yelled or something 'cause Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke came a little while later."

"You think you yelled? How do you not know?"

"I….It's really all a blur now. I don't remember everything that happened after I found her."

Shinobu nodded, writing something down on his clipboard. "Can you tell me what you do remember?"

Naruto let out a breath, releasing his hair as he moved his hands back to his lap. "Kakashi-sensei came and tried to help Sakura-chan, but she was confused. It was kinda like she thought we were somewhere else-"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She was just really surprised to see us, er, I mean Kakashi-sensei and I. She was really worried about me," Naruto felt his face grow warm and cursed at himself. This was no time to be thinking about a silly crush. "She kept asking if I was alive and if sensei had protected me; which I was fine! I think she thought we were at the bridge again or something…."

"Ah," was all Shinobu said, before setting down his pencil.

Taking his silence as a cue to keep going, Naruto continued, "She kept asking if someone was dead, and if Kakashi-sensei had killed them. I'm not sure what she was talking about, but I really do think she thought we were on the bridge again. Maybe she was talking 'bout Zabuza or Gatō, but she kept saying she'd tried her best and…." Naruto grimaced and tilted his head down.

Huffing, he plowed on, "When Kakashi-sensei had gotten her to calm down, I told him that there was a rip in her dress where her stomach was," Naruto gulped, pushing his hand through his hair again. "I think that's where she got injured…. Where she was attacked."

"So, you think she was attacked?" Shinobu asked, his eyes keen on Naruto's face.

"I mean, yeah, how else did she get so injured? She can't do something like that to herself."

"Can't or wouldn't?"

Naruto seemed puzzled at the question, quirking an eyebrow as he pondered what Shinobu had meant. When a minute had passed by, it suddenly dawned on him, and his face went pale.

"W-Wouldn't," Naruto stammered out, his heart clenching at the implications from that single word. "S-she wouldn't do something like that…. to herself."

"But she is capable of it?"

Naruto didn't answer, not wishing to dwell on the implications Shinobu was vying on. He didn't want to think about that. Sure, everyone got sad sometimes, but Sakura was always happy. He'd never seen her sad before, and he knows she'd never hurt herself.

Sakura would never try to harm herself. It was a fact. He knew it.

Shinobu sighed at Naruto's lack of cooperation, but knew it wasn't a question he'd answer either. "So, while your sensei was tending to her, what were you doing?"

Naruto fidgeted before answering, "I was just sorta watching. I didn't know what to do. I felt so useless and confused that when Kakashi-sensei sent me out to secure the perimeter, I just went. Didn't think anything of it. But, when I got back, Sakura-chan was standing up and pointing a kunai at Sasuke."

"Where had Sasuke been before?"

"I think he'd gone to get the med kit or something. He was holding a metal box of some sort in his hands when I came back," Naruto frowned, a bit of anger surfacing as he recalled that moment. "Sakura-chan looked so startled, but Sasuke was acting like he was going to attack her. I mean, she was already hurt and it was obvious she was just scared. Sasuke didn't look like he cared much though."

Shinobu hummed, his interest peaking as he watched Naruto's mood sour further. "What led you to thinking he was going to attack her?"

"He had his hand on his kunai pouch and he had this look in his eyes…. Like he was preparing to hurt her. I-I'm not sure if he was provoked or something, but he looked like he was ready to fight her."

"What was your sensei doing?"

Naruto's frown deepened as he struggled to come up with an answer that made sense to him. "He was just sitting there, watching it happen. When he tried to get her to calm down, she started freaking out again." His gulp was audible this time as he opened his mouth to continue, "Sakura-chan had no idea who we were…. She didn't even think we were her teammates."

Shinobu hummed, his pencil ticking away as the soft scratching made its way around the small room. This hadn't been mentioned in any of their reports. Very interesting indeed.

"Is there anything else you noticed? Anything strange or unusual?"

Naruto shut his eyes and inhaled long and slow, as if he were doing a breathing exercise. He was troubled, that much was obvious, and struggling to remain calm as more memories and details pooled forth into his mind from that night.

"She didn't know who we were. Me and Sasuke," Naruto repeated, his voice wavering. "But, she knew Kakashi-sensei…. He was the only one she seemed to trust during that." He shrugged, attempting to have these depressing feelings roll off of him like water. "I'm not sure why, but that was the only unusual thing that happened."

Taking it as it was, Shinobu didn't pry any further. He was lucky the kid was so open and talkative- this process would be much more tedious if the kid was as shy as he first appeared. It hadn't even taken that long for him to get the boy to warm up to him. The kid trusted way too easily.

"I have only a couple more questions for you, and then you can go home. Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation, allowing himself to relax even though his muscles were tight with anxiety. His stomach had started to hurt and he could feel his head begin to ache more. Even though Shinobu had made this a somewhat pleasant experience, he wouldn't mind getting out of here as soon as possible.

"Alright, can you tell me what this is?" Shinobu asked.

Naruto looked up, surprised to see a small scroll in front of him. He hadn't heard anything that would give away it being placed there. Strange.

"It's a scroll."

"Good. Do you know what scrolls are used for?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. You can seal stuff in it, and write in it."

"Yep!" Shinobu chirped, a poor attempt on his part in lightening the mood. Reaching over, he unfurled the scroll, spreading it out so the contents within could be seen clearly.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he recognized it. "This was one of the scrolls that was in that bag!"

"Yes, it is. Look at the ninth line. Can you tell me what it says?"

"H, 58. C, 246. D, 67."

"Can you take a guess at what those numbers and letters mean?"

Squinting, Naruto thought hard about it. He honestly had no clue, hadn't known then what it meant, and had no idea what it meant now. He voiced his concerns but was waved off.

"Just take your best guess."

"Um, is it a code or a location?" Naruto asked, still thinking hard. It was almost painful to watch the boy struggle so much, the metaphorical mental cogs grinding against each other.

Shinobu gave no answer, instead checking a final thing on his clipboard, before putting down his pencil and smiling at Naruto.

"This concludes our meeting. Thank you for your patience, Naruto."

Understandably, Naruto was confused. "Eh?" was his intelligent response.

Shinobu huffed out a small laugh, "The questioning is done now. You can leave and go back to your team."

There was clear finality in his words, and it stunned Naruto a bit at the abruptness. It didn't seem right. But, he took the subtle order to leave and scooted out of his chair, heading towards the door. "Ah, thank-"

"Before you go," Shinobu interrupted. "Make sure you watch out for your teammate, alright? I'm sure she's still quite shaken up."

When Naruto turned back to look at him, he saw Shinobu with his head down scanning his papers, as if he hadn't even spoken. Naruto didn't have to ask what he had meant though as his face became pale once more.

Sakura….. He thought, as he opened the door. What did you do?

The door shut with a resounding click, and silence descended.

* * *

"Would you like some more water?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you ready to continue then?"

Sasuke nodded, shutting his eyes as he sighed. He hadn't thought the questioning would take this long. What had it been? An hour or so since he had gotten here? It was tiring and boring, and Sasuke couldn't wait to leave. The lights had started to hurt his eyes a while ago.

Inoichi was a very patient and extensive man. He asked so many questions, asking over and over for Sasuke to elaborate and explain things that should be obvious.

Why don't you like your teammates? Was it not clear to him? They were below him, weak. It was a good reason to dislike them. What did you do after the battle on the bridge was over? He did what he had stated in his mission report; protected the workers after the battle until they had finished the bridge. Why did the man have to make everything so tedious?

"What happened after the bridge was done?"

Sasuke mentally sighed again. He'd already answered this before. "Team 7 made sure the remnants of Gatō's mercenaries were gone and traveled back to Konoha. It took four days of travelling to reach Konoha."

"Why did it take so long?"

"There was a complication."

Inoichi said nothing as his pen slowly came to a halt. He raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's, who steadily looked away and focused on something behind Inoichi. Perhaps his shoulder?

"What was this complication?"

Sasuke kept his eyes averted, his lips drawing into a thin line, "Sakura was injured during one of her shifts."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

Sasuke frowned and glared at Inoichi, "Isn't this all in my report? Why can't you look at that?"

Inoichi remained calm at the boy's stare, his passive face ever present. "Can you please elaborate on the complication?"

"I just told you. Sakura was injured during her shift. Naruto found her. Why can't you just look at the reports we gave you? All of that is in the report."

"How do you know Naruto was the one who found her?"

"Naruto was screaming and it woke me up."

"Are you sure it was Naruto screaming?"

"Yes. Kakashi-sensei was the one who called out to him."

"But you said it was still Sakura's shift. Why was Naruto up? What reason did he have to be roaming the woods?"

Sasuke looked confused now, his brows twitching together as he looked up at Inoichi. "He said he was going to take her shift. That's what Naruto said in his report."

"What shift did Naruto have?"

"Dawn."

"And when did you find Sakura?"

Sasuke looked troubled. His eyes had gone to the table, staring at the condensation that covered the half empty cup. "I don't know."

"Was it still dark out?"

"Yes."

"So, it wasn't close to dawn then?"

"I don't know."

"So, Naruto had no reason to be up. How did he find Sakura?"

Sasuke remained quiet, his thoughts in turmoil.

"How did he find Sakura?" Inoichi repeated. "How did he find her when it was not his shift and he had no other reason to be up? What reasons were there?"

"I don't know," Sasuke mumbled. "He told us he just found her in a tree."

"How did you find Sakura, Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, the scowl on his face deepening. "She was lying on the ground. Naruto was next to her."

"What did she look like?"

"There was a lot of blood. Her hair looked red from the volume of it all, and it was matted to her face.."

"Go on."

"I-I…." Sasuke cursed himself for stuttering. Why was he stuttering? Why was he hesitating? "I didn't get a good look at her. Kakashi-sensei sent me to get medical supplies as soon as we got there."

"What did Naruto look like?"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt a headache begin to form. "Scared; like he was when the Demon Brothers attacked."

"Was there anything odd about him? Anything out of place?"

"The back of his jacket looked like it was stained with something."

"Blood perhaps?" Inoichi pried, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's shifting face.

"I don't know."

Inoichi hummed, nodding to himself as his pen raced across the clipboard. "What happened after you got the med-kit?"

Sasuke was beginning to get overwhelmed at the rapid fire questions. It hadn't been this fast paced earlier. The lights felt like they were getting too bright, his head a jumbled mess of thoughts that didn't make any sense. "I ran back and was attacked."

"Attacked? Who would attack you?"

"No one."

"So, no one attacked you?"

"Yes-" Sasuke felt himself halt before backtracking. "I mean, no. Someone did attack me."

"Then who? Who attacked you?"

"I think it was Sakura; a kunai came at me, but I stopped it with the kit."

"How could it have been Sakura? Wasn't she injured?"

Sasuke seemed more confused, as his face scrunched up and his arms became tighter around himself. "I don't know. She was injured, but when I came out of the woods, she was standing up and pointing a kunai at me."

"Where was Kakashi?"

"He was crouched down beside her. Just watching."

"And where was Naruto during this?"

Sasuke snapped open his eyes, fingers curling as realization smacked him in the face. "I don't know," he admitted, eyes betraying his confusion. "He was gone when I came back."

Inoichi nodded, his pen for once not ticking away. "It seems like you don't know a lot."

A heavy atmosphere drifted in and smothered Sasuke as he tried to wade his way through his muddled thoughts. What was Inoichi getting at here? What was going on? Why were the lights so bright? He could feel the pounding in his skull as the headache intensified, felt his chest constricting and lungs aching. It was hard to breathe suddenly. Why couldn't he breathe? What was wrong with him? What….

What did Naruto do?

A loud knock on the window beside him startled Sasuke out of his pain, and he looked up, expecting to see someone there. He only saw his reflection though. He looked pale. Conflicted. Scared.

Not himself.

Another knock came, and Sasuke realized it was his teacher making the noise. He couldn't see Kakashi, but knew he was there. A sense of relief washed over him, and a wave of cooling reassurance poured into him. That's right, he couldn't forget. Kakashi-sensei was there. He would be fine. He was fine. Everything was fine.

Inoichi studied Sasuke as he let out a breath. It was interesting, to say the least. Sasuke claimed he did not like his teammates because they were weaker than him, yet it seemed he'd been very troubled at the notion of his own ignorance regarding what his teammates had been doing. They should have been no concern for him. Interesting indeed.

"Can we continue?" Inoichi asked, his eyes flicking towards the one way window/mirror. He needed Kakashi to back off for a few more minutes if he was going to proceed with the final questions.

Sasuke let out a sharp sigh, forcing himself to straighten up and cast away his thoughts. There were certain times and places to think about those things; now was not a good time nor place. He'd…. Expand on his thoughts later.

"Yes," Sasuke finally answered, steeling himself as he met Inoichi's gaze.

"Good."

Bending down, Inoichi reached for something underneath his chair, producing a small, black baggie. He set it carefully on the table, making sure to move aside the rest of his papers to clear room for the bag. As if he were handling rice paper, Inoichi slowly and tediously opened up the bag as his hands cradled something in his grasp. A scroll emerged from within the confinements of the bag, and carefully, it was placed on the metal table.

Taking back the satchel, and placing it underneath his chair once more, Inoichi stared at the scroll before looking up at Sasuke, who was also eyeing it.

Clicking his pen, Inoichi began, "Can you tell me what this is?"

"It's a scroll."

"Do you know what scrolls are used for?"

"Yes."

"What are they used for?" Inoichi asked, watching as Sasuke gritted his teeth, no doubt annoyed at his persistence. The boy had no idea what he could do when he wasn't feeling this patient.

"Scrolls can store certain items, summon people, weapons, or creatures, and can be used to seal."

"Did you know you can just write in a scroll too?"

Sasuke fists clenched and he silently seethed as he struggled to control himself. How ignorant and stupid did Inoichi think him to be? "Yes, I know that."

Nodding, Inoichi set down his pen and reached for the scroll. Breaking the seal on it, he unraveled the scroll, revealing a multitude of writings, characters, and numbers. The word Allies was written at the top.

"Do you know what is written here?"

Studying the scroll and its contents, Sasuke frowned as he tried to decipher it. Half of the things written in there didn't make sense and the writing was sloppy, rushed. "Is it a sealing scroll?"

Inoichi hummed, still watching as Sasuke took it in, "Is it?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he fought with himself. He couldn't lose his cool now, the interrogation was almost over. "I don't know."

Inoichi hummed, seemingly checking something off before he reached out a finger and pointed at a string of letters and numbers. "This is the ninth line written in this scroll. Can you tell me what it says?"

Squinting, Sasuke leaned forward and read aloud, "H, 58. C, 246. D, 67."

"Do you know what those mean?"

"No."

"Would you like to make a hypothesis?"

Sasuke took another look at the scroll, seeing as there were multiple lines written similarly to the one he'd just read. "It's…. It's not a sealing scroll. The letters and numbers look like a list, or coordinates of some kind."

"I see," Inoichi said, clicking his pen shut. "That will be all. You may leave Sasuke. Thank you for your time."

Stunned, Sasuke did not move for a few moments. It was over? Just like that? It was so abrupt, the ending to the questioning, that it seemed like it wasn't even over. Was it a trick of some sort then?

Nevertheless, Sasuke took his cue, and stood up. He glanced back over at the blonde man who had his head down, still studying what he had written down, before turning away and putting his hand on the door.

"Oh, Sasuke," Inoichi called, making the boy freeze. "Say hello to Sakura-chan for me."

Without turning back around, Sasuke nodded, and quickly left the room. He had been wrong.

This interrogation hadn't been anything like he had expected.

* * *

 **Updated 3/14/20**


	8. Questions and Secrets Part 3

Naruto was the first one out.

It was a bit surprising, seeing as Kakashi had guessed he would have taken the longest, what with all the rambling and unnecessary pauses in between. It was also slightly concerning, seeing as the boy in thought had hurriedly shut the door and faced Kakashi. The look on Naruto's face was…. Disheartening. The interrogation had gone well, and that's what made the situation so horrible.

Naruto knew he had been played, knew he had been manipulated into giving answers he wasn't supposed to, and knew the "friendliness" that had been given to him had been an act.

And it hurt him more than it normally would have.

Naruto was confused, tired, and feeling sick to his stomach. All of his thoughts kept swirling around in him, taking over his mind, and he had been so lost that he had visibly flinched when Kakashi had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. I-I just, well, Sakura-chan's going to be okay, right?"

Instead of answering right away, Kakashi reached out to ruffle Naruto's hair. He did this often to his students for two reasons: 1) It served as a comforting and familiar gesture, and 2) It was a sensory distraction, allowing his students thoughts to be momentarily derailed. It had worked quite well so far, though it was funny to see his students become so annoyed at his actions.

"Of course she will. She's a strong girl, Naruto. There's nothing to worry about."

Choosing to accept that answer, Naruto nodded and wandered over to an empty chair that was backed against the hallway they stood in. He felt his mouth quirk into a small grimace as he realized how familiar the chair was. When he sat down, Naruto shuddered a bit at the feel of the cold metal, but remained silent otherwise.

He'd been duped. Played. Made to stand on his hands and do a spin like some dog doing tricks. And he had done it all happily and willingly.

Closing his eyes, Naruto forced himself to clear his mind, shoving all of his darker thoughts and whispers into the far corners of his head. He hadn't liked what Shinobu had been implying earlier. He knew Sakura was strong, but she was also extremely smart. She'd never intentionally hurt herself, and even if it happened to be accidental, she would've called out for help. No, his Sakura-chan would never harm herself in any way shape or form. She was too smart to do that. Too innocent and pure and good to hurt herself.

Right?

So, why hadn't he ever gotten some type of signal that she'd been hurt? Why hadn't he felt her distress if she had been attacked? He was no genius when it came to chakra sensing, but the Kyuubi would've at least picked up on it. Right?

Naruto hated the fact that he was chasing his thoughts in a circle. On one hand, if she had been attacked, Sakura would've at least called out for help or flared her chakra or something to let the rest of Team 7 know what was going on. But, on the other hand, if Sakura had somehow, by some weird turn of events, hurt herself, then at least. At least, she would've let them know. Given some sort of sign or clue or even a simple note.

She didn't do anything, Naruto growled to himself, his mind burning with each new thought that left his hands shaking and heart pounding. Sakura is happy. She has a family. There's no reason she would ever hurt herself. That doesn't make sense. Happy people don't just off themselves for no reason.

Right?

A much needed distraction arrived as the sound of a door opening and closing was made. Looking up, Naruto saw Sasuke standing next to Kakashi, his face set in a grimace. When Sasuke noticed Naruto's stare, his grimace morphed into a deeper scowl, eyes narrowing as they made contact.

Too tired to guess at what stick had been shoved up his ass this time, Naruto looked back down and closed his eyes, trying yet again to refocus his thoughts on a different topic other than his pink haired crush.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked, his eye subtly studying Sasuke's hunched form.

The boy's panic from earlier had disturbed Kakashi, as Sasuke was not one to easily crack under pressure. Inoichi, the infamous Yamanaka interrogator. Of course he had been chosen to interrogate Sasuke. Kakashi wasn't happy, but he could find no fault with him having been chosen. Inoichi was most likely the only interrogator in the entire force, other than Ibiki, who didn't have a borderline obsession with the Uchiha. Though he had manipulated Sasuke, and so easily too, he hadn't pried about his sensitive past a single bit.

Kakashi was more or less grateful for that. Memories of the dead should stay dead. The past was not the present after all, and old memories interfere with the new. That's what he told himself at least.

"Fine," was Sasuke's huffed out response, his eyes never leaving Naruto's bowed head.

Kakashi felt a part of himself wilt at the animosity. He had known all along that this interrogation would only lead into more troubles with the team dynamic. Naruto and Sasuke were just beginning to get along, and now with these new and greatly disturbing thoughts clouding both of their heads, it would take an even longer time for a sense of teamwork to form. No doubt Sasuke was questioning Naruto's lack of involvement in the entire situation from that night. And Naruto, well, he could be thinking any numerous things right now, but more than likely he was thinking of Sakura and what exactly had happened to her.

Kakashi had tried his best to distract the boys from how heavy their predicament was. He'd gone through this sort of thing one too many times, and it hurt him to see the budding sense of team fall apart between them. Perhaps he had gone about this in the wrong way after all. Maybe it would've been better if he had just told them straight up what their situation entailed. Maybe then, they'd have a little more trust in one another. A little more faith.

Would've. Should've. Could've.

Those words ran their course in the three males' heads, taking over their minds. So many possibilites, so many what ifs and what mays. Now that they had been pulled away from the stress, their thoughts were finally catching up to them. It was invasive and gross, but there was no stopping the prodding and poking.

It was strange to look at them. A tall, and slightly imposing Jounin, staring numbly at nothing, off in his own world and mind. A dark haired Genin, with a seemingly permanent scowl fixed on the blonde boy that grinded his fist into his forehead.

All in their own thoughts. All stuck in their own mind.

None of them moved for quite some time, their bodies tired and minds drained. Stock still, and quiet. Silent.

And it wasn't until the sounds of light footsteps did either of them dare rouse from their thoughts, too consumed by their spiral and descent into darker and darker places.

And it was with shock did they stand at attention as a friendly, "Hey!" startled them and pulled them away from the corner of their minds.

And they were instantly enraptured and filled with a slight sense of, dare they say, joy, as they gazed upon the beaming smile of what might be their favorite kunoichi.

"Sorry you guys had to wait so long. Let's go eat!"

And they went without question, trailing behind the bright light that pranced before them.

She was too bright for this world.

And too good for them.

* * *

Earlier

"...make sure he doesn't lose his head," she giggled, the sound itself sounding fake.

Immediately, she regretted forcing it out as she knew Kakashi could tell that her easiness was not what it seemed. Suddenly feeling off and self conscious, Sakura tightly clasped her hands behind her back, shuffling after the tall figure of Ibiki Morino. She had underestimated her nervousness about the interrogation and it was now coming back to bite her in the butt.

Sakura couldn't recall a single time she had ever tried to fool Kakashi on this level of deceit, and the stress of keeping it together was starting to gnaw away at her. All the training in the world couldn't truly prepare her for lying to the only person she held dear to her heart, other than Tsunade and Naruto of course.

She felt the slight shift of chakra as Kakashi made two clones; one following the boys and one following her. She'd expected him to do something like this, and she was grateful that at least that assumption had been correct. It was better to have a clone watching her during the interrogation than the real thing. Clones were not always the most accurate when it came to relaying back information, nor were they completely dependable.

Sakura knew, from personal experience, that he couldn't jump back and forth between consciousness in the clones, so for now she had a protective blanket to cover her.

It was much safer this way.

Even though she was nervous, Sakura felt confident enough to get through the questioning without giving too much away. Granted, she didn't expect herself to not look suspicious.

"Anxious?" came a soft call, the voice belonging to the Jounin that steadily guided her down the hallways.

"Yeah," Sakura answered truthfully, knowing that it would be near impossible to get away with a lie in the presence of the head of the T&I facility. "Who is Mozuku?"

"He is a Chunin and will be your interrogator today. "

Sakura shook her head, knowing he wouldn't give away anything else about the man.

The walk was much longer than she had thought, and she became slightly more anxious when they reached a set of stairs. She began to worry she was being taken to the lower levels of the Interrogation department, knowing that was where they conducted more of the Torture than Interrogation, but they ended up making a sharp left. Room 34 finally came into sight, it being the only door along the dimly lit hallway. One of the lights was flickering slowly, and the only other thing in the hallway was a single, dusty chair.

"Mozuku is waiting for you there. You may enter at your own discretion," Ibiki said, his voice low.

Sakura was all but aware that this was no offer, nor a choice, and nodded her head as she began to turn the knob of the door. It was covered in dust and her fingers left prints on it. She was also sure this was no mistake though. The flickering lights? Old hallway? Dusty doors and chairs? It was a good attempt at unnerving a Genin, Sakura guessed, but she wasn't really a Genin anymore.

It made her a bit sad that she couldn't experience this in its supposed glory.

Entering the room, Sakura squinted for a few brief seconds, the fluorescent lights blinding her. Blinking several times, Sakura studied the room, finding the source of such light being something akin to a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

At a small table, a shinobi sat, watching her carefully as she wandered towards him. His glasses, reflecting the light from the chandelier, made it so his eyes were not clearly visible, and his face was almost completely barren of any emotion. Almost completely barren, as there was a slight lift in the corner of his mouth. He was smirking.

"Miss Haruno Sakura, I presume?" he asked, his upturned lip remaining in its fixed position.

Sakura did not answer him right away, instead pulling out the chair provided to her by the table where Mozuku sat. It had a small cushion placed on it. How nice of them. How thoughtful.

Once she had situated herself comfortably in her chair, Sakura smoothed her dress and glanced up at the man across from her. She stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, and you are Mozuku, my interrogator?"

Mozuku nodded, pulling out a small device from a pocket on his uniform. He placed it on the table, and Sakura realized it was a tape recorder.

"Are you going to record the questioning?" she asked, scrutinizing the device.

"Of course," Mozuku said, a bit of something like arrogance seeping through his voice. "Everything that is said in this room will be recorded and stored away for later use. It is a new technique T&I has begun using to ensure absolute recollection. Understand that you may not lie during these proceedings. Do you consent to these arrangements?"

This was not preferable, but it was fine she supposed. She'd just have to be a bit more cautious. Though, Sakura could never recall anything like recording sessions being enacted during simple interrogations. They must've brought it out just for her.

It produced a small and mischievous smile to her face to think of that.

"Miss Haruno, do you consent to this arrangement?" Mozuku asked, the smirk on his face fading as Sakura continued to stall and stare. If she tried really hard, Sakura could make herself unnerving as hell in this small body. Little girls can be quite creepy.

"Yes."

"Good," Mozuku said, his finger pressing a button on the recorder. "Let's get started. Please state your full name, shinobi status, and registration number."

Deciding to waste as much time as possible just to be annoying, Sakura prolonged answering. "Um, before we start, do you perhaps have any water or tea? I'm kind of thirsty."

The light glinted a bit on his glasses as Mozuku stared at the girl. He was clearly thinking very hard about something. It was a bit funny. "No, I do not have any water, nor tea, here."

"Could you ask someone to get some? I really am very thirsty."

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that for you Miss Haruno. Now, if you please, state your full name, shinobi status, and registration number."

"Why do you need to know my full name? Don't you already know it? You said my name when I walked in here."

The smirk on Mozuku's face had completely disappeared now, eyes flickering between her and his thoughts. "It is standard procedure. Now please answer the question. I cannot waste time with inane things like this."

Knowing she had squandered enough time, Sakura leaned back into her chair, relaxing her posture. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a Genin right now, and my registration number is 012601."

Nodding, Mozuku crossed his arms, almost copying Sakura's relaxed posture. "Alright. Do you believe you experienced any traumatic situations?"

"During the mission to Wave country?"

"Yes, during the mission to Wave country.

Clearly, Shinobu was willing to tolerate her wasting time like this. Sakura wondered if he had written a script, or if someone else had written a script for him to interrogate her. That would be quite extensive and very interesting.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"Describe them for me."

It wasn't a question and it wasn't a choice. Just like with Ibiki.

Describing the trauma would be easy though. Every mission turned out the same in the end, Sakura thought grimly. Just add in a couple pauses and a few stutters, and she would be a believable, traumatized, simple civilian girl who had endured a very gorey mission.

"There was a lot of death…. A lot of blood. I watched people get cut down so easily. There was a lot of screaming too. It was scary to watch my teammates fight and get h-hurt."

Mozuku nodded, accepting her answer. "How well do you believe you did on the mission?"

"I don't think I did well at all."

"What about on a scale of one to ten?"

Sakura shut her eyes for a moment, again shifting her posture as she rested her arms on the wooden table. It was dusty too. "Two."

"Is there a reason for that answer?"

"I didn't really do anything important. Sasuke and Naruto went to fight and I just stood on the sidelines. I just, yeah. I didn't do anything."

Mozuku licked his lips as he waited for Sakura to add onto that statement, but when she did not, he pressed on. "If you believe so strongly that you didn't do anything important, and that you were useless on the sidelines, why not give yourself a one?"

At the word 'useless', Sakura felt her chest tighten. She has worked for years to rid herself of that title, but it still stung to be called it. But, Sakura knew he was trying to get a rise out of her. She would remain calm and collected. Self-deprecation was what she used to do, right? She could play that tune for now.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. One would be more accurate," Sakura agreed, playing up the ill self-worth as she pulled her lips into a sad tilt.

Taking no heed to her sour expression, Mozuku proceeded with the next question. "Did you learn anything?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you learn a new skill? Anything about the country you visited? Phrases, techniques, people?" Mozuku clarified flippantly, his hand turning in the air.

Sakura wasn't sure how to answer this one. It was a very…. Vague question. What did she learn? Oh, she's sure she learned numerous things, but how does one remember specifics on a mission that happened a decade ago? Something with chakra, Sakura was sure she learned something to do with chakra. Control, perhaps? Sealing? No, none of that sounded right.

If she can't recall anything specific, she'll have to play it safe.

"Miss Haruno?"

"Oh, um, sorry. I guess I learned a lot about Wave as a whole. The climate was much more wet than I initially thought, as I would've suspected it would be more humid than not. Their economy wasn't very good either, but I suppose having a drug lord control everything would lend to that. The people were more trusting than what the situation should have allowed them to be. It was…. An experience."

Remembering she had a role to play, Sakura huffed out a few nervous giggles. "Ah, sorry! I'm still a bit anxious."

Mozuku shook his head, surprise coloring his face a bit. "No, it's alright. I was warned ahead of time that you were somewhat of a brainiac. They weren't wrong."

"Who's 'they'?" Sakura questioned, curious as to who would actually say she was a brainiac. She'd been called smart before, but never that term. What a fun word.

"No one of importance," Mozuku seemed to rush out, his arms shifting in their crossed position. The surprise that had lifted his face somewhat disappeared as he took a moment to himself. He was uncomfortable. Interesting.

"Let's continue. Did you learn anything else whilst there?"

"No."

"No? Why is that? Was there nothing to learn?"

Sakura shook her head, trying to think up a plausible excuse on why she couldn't remember much else. "Yes, there were probably more things to learn, but I just wasn't really involved much to learn anything worthwhile."

"In the reports, it mentioned that your sensei taught you and your teammates tree-climbing. Is that not 'worthwhile'? That would seem like an important skill to learn after all."

Busted, Sakura thought.

"Well," she started, talking slowly as she processed her thoughts. "It's just that my chakra control has always been pretty good, I guess." She knew it had something to do with chakra! "It was just an exercise for me."

"An exercise? It also mentions in the reports that you were the first one to achieve it, but your teammates struggled quite a bit. Do you have an explanation that might expand upon why it was easy for you, a former civilian, but not for the boys that were raised as shinobi?"

Sakura just shook her head silently, cogs turning around in her mind as she felt a bit of anger bubble up. It seemed that Mozuku knew just the right nerves to hit when it came to badgering her. Being a civilian has always left its mark on her, people underestimating her skills and achievements just because of her background. She had struggled her entire life to rid herself of the chains and titles that had been forced upon her since childhood, and to have it thrown back in her face with nothing to counter it was aggravating.

"How old are you?" Sakura suddenly spoke up, her affinity towards arguing rising up. Curse her stupid tongue.

He raised an eyebrow and his smirk appeared once more. "Is there a reason you want to know, Miss Haruno? I'm quite sure I am a bit too old for you," he chuckled, clearly expecting some sort of flustered stammering from her. She was supposedly thirteen after all. Barely a teenager.

Maybe the Sakura from the first time around would have blushed at his implications, but now she was just disgusted. "I wanted to know since your actions and questions are leading me to believe you are hardly any older than myself, Mozuku-san. I am disturbed at your implications and I think it's unprofessional and gross."

Mozuku coughed into his hand as Sakura's words left him quiet. She might've imagined it, but Sakura could've sworn she saw the tips of his ears turn pink before his sigh drew her back to his face.

"I apologize, Miss Haruno, for my questions. It was not my intention to leave you angry or disturbed."

There was intention though, Sakura thought.

Accepting his thin apology, Sakura leaned back into her chair and let out a sigh of her own. "Can we just move on? Kakashi-sensei offered to take us out for lunch, and I'm still thirsty."

"Of course, of course."

And they continued for some time, Mozuku choosing his words much more carefully this time around. His questions were mundane, and Sakura's answers were equally so. On and on it went, and it eventually got to the point where Sakura felt her eyes begin to droop from exhaustion and her responses getting slower. She even caught herself zoning out from time to time.

"Miss Haruno, did you hear me?"

Sakura, startled, brought her head up and blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, no, I didn't. Could you repeat the question?"

Mozuku's facial features tightened as he studied her pensively. "Am I boring you? You aren't being very attentive."

Sakura rubbed her eyes, and stretched her legs out from underneath the table. She was starting to feel a bit stiff now, sitting for so long killing her butt and thighs. "Ah, no. Again, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired right now."

"Trouble sleeping?" Mozuku inquired, his eyebrow quirking. Sakura thought it strange, as he did it so often. It may be a tic of his.

"Something like that," she said offhandedly. "I'm just a bit sore from training is all."

Mozuku hummed, shifting in his chair as he regarded her carefully. "You're not used to training?"

"It's just been awhile since I've exercised. Kakashi-sensei's not giving us a break, and I'm trying to get better."

"I see," Mozuku trailed off, his head tilting slightly down to glance at the recorder. That was another thing he did often- always looking at the recorder as if making sure it was getting everything she said. "Well, the interrogation is almost over and you'll be free to leave soon."

Sakura nodded, sitting herself up and straightening her back. She was starting to feel hungry as well, and ramen sounded amazing right now. How many years had it been since she had tasted something that salty and flavorful? Four years? Five? It didn't matter now though. Nothing from the future she had come from mattered here.

It was then that Mozuku startled her with a question she never would've expected.

"What do you think of your team?"

Team? Sakura thought. Does he mean the team as a whole, or my teammates?

When she asked this, Mozuku had just said her team. He was just so helpful, wasn't he?

"Well," Sakura started, her words coming out slowly and carefully. What did she think of her team? They were dysfunctional from the beginning, and she had seen it fall apart at its seams many times. She had come to realize all of her teammates flaws, especially hers, and knew that they had been fated to fall apart from the start. So, what did she think of her team?

"I…. I don't really like the team."

Mozuku was taken aback at her response, as both his eyebrows raised in unison. "Elaborate on that please."

Struggling to find the right words, Sakura took a moment to think it through. "Well, I mean, I love my teammates, but I don't like the team. We're dysfunctional. Always have been. Naruto and Sasuke don't get along and they're always fighting. I don't contribute much in the ways of teamwork, and I can tell my weakness brings the team down. Kakashi-sensei, even though he's encouraging, doesn't know how to teach people. He's more of a leader, not a teacher."

"You keep saying the team. Why is it not your team? Is there no sense of belonging?"

"It wasn't ever mine to begin with. It was never any of ours. We were just a group of kids assigned to Team 7 for reasons I don't think make much sense. Kakashi-sensei just got stuck with us."

"I suppose what I don't understand, from your explanation, is exactly why you don't like the team. You said you loved your teammates; so what if they get in fights sometimes? That shouldn't be such an extreme variable and shouldn't determine if you like your team or not."

Sakura was quiet for a few moments, her eyes unfocused as she fought and wove her way through her muddled mind. These were very personal questions he was getting into. Mozuku was almost eager to hear about the dysfunction. She hasn't pegged him to be that type.

"I guess it just wasn't a good idea to make us a team in the first place. Maybe that's why I don't like the team."

"Are you questioning the Hokage's decision?"

"Yes," Sakura said, honestly spilling forth in her tone. "I am. It was a plausible excuse to put the dead last and best ranking students together, but where in the world did I fit in that arrangement? Kakashi-sensei had failed all of his previous teams, his excuse being that they didn't understand teamwork. We passed because we shared lunch together, even though we had fought against each other to see who would get a bell only minutes beforehand. Going back to the Academy wasn't an option for any of us, so we fought. How can sharing a meal make up for the fights? How can that count as teamwork?"

Sakura took a breath, attempting to calm herself down. She had thought about this subject over many times, and it had never failed to get her upset. Team 7 had been set up to fail from the very start, and none of them had realized it.

"What did the Hokage think would happen if he put the last Uchiha and the most shunned kid in all of Konoha on a team together? Acceptance? Harmony? And what's more, he put possibly the most depressed man in the village as the team leader of almost equally traumatized boys, and then added a simple and ignorant civilian girl into the mix. Does that sound like a good team to you?"

When no answer came, Sakura repeated herself, emotions taking control of her words. "Does it, or does it not, sound like a good team to you Mozuku-san?"

Mozuku stared at her with something akin to sympathy in his posture, and Sakura regretted opening her mouth. "It's not my place to say, Miss Haruno."

Sakura rubbed her temples, cursing her sleep deprived body. It was starting to take its toll on her mind, and she had talked far more than she should have. No matter, the interrogation was almost done. She would be able to leave soon.

"I have a few more questions for you. You must answer all of them. I will not take silence as an answer, and I will know if you lie. Are we clear?"

Sakura almost rolled her eyes at the man. They had covered this in the beginning, why was he bringing it up again now? "Yes, I understand."

"What happened after the bridge was built?"

"Team 7 began to make its way back to Konoha."

"How long did it take?"

"Maybe four or five days, I think."

"You don't know for sure?"

"No, I was passed out for a majority of it."

Mozuku stared at her hard, before unfurling his arms and leaning forward. "I'll get straight to the point then. What happened on the first night of your travels? More specifically, what happened during your shift that led to you passing out?"

Sakura had been expecting this. Had known all along that this question was most definitely going to be asked. She had thought about how to answer it countless times, and each explanation sounded dumber than the last. There was no actual way she could give a reasonable excuse without it sounding like a complete lie. Last night had been filled with agonizing hours of remembering and pulling up every little detail she could about the mission to Wave Country, and even then it was still hard to recall exactly what had happened. She remembered the people she had fought, remembered every fight she witnessed, but every other detail was lost on her. It was hard to remember things that had happened a decade ago.

"Please answer the question, Miss Haruno. I told you I would not accept silence as an answer."

"I…. I honestly can't remember."

"Try. There has to be something that you can recall from that night."

Oh, he had no idea. She could practically see everything that had come from "that night". She was about ten years in the future, surrounded by death, blood, bodies, chaos, and hopelessness. She could see the black tomes spinning faster and faster until she had been placed into a hell that had lasted for months on end, when in fact it had only been a few seconds. She remembered everything from that night.

But the night she remembered was not the night that had happened here. It was not the night he wanted.

And she could use that.

"Mozuku-san, I'm being honest. I just can't remember anything from that night. All I can recall is taking my shift, and the next thing I knew, I was looking at Kakashi-sensei. I don't remember anything from before then."

Mozuku was frowning a bit, but he seemed relaxed otherwise. "Do you remember anything from when you were in the hospital? Dreams? People?"

Sakura nodded her head slightly. It was okay to tell him of her dreams. They were just dreams after all. "When I was asleep, I dreamt of a group of shinobi marching somewhere. They had no true destination, but they were so focused. There was this dark mass that followed them, reaching out and eating one of them every once and awhile. When I woke up, there were nurses everywhere, but I can't remember anything specific."

"Strange how you remember your dreams so vividly, but can't seem to recall what happened while watching over your teammates."

"I'm telling the truth," Sakura said defensively. Interrogation or casual conversation, she still did not like being undermined.

"I didn't say you were lying. Now, Miss Haruno, I am quite curious to know one more thing," Mozuku murmured, reaching for something in his vest. "And I am hoping you can at least tell me what it is."

Revealing a scroll, Mozuku placed it next to the recorder and stared intently at Sakura for her reaction. "Tell me what this is."

The chair felt like it had been completely ripped from underneath her. No, that was an understatement. She was utterly caught off guard and flailing.

How did they get that? Sakura thought, panicked. Where did they get that? It shouldn't be here!

"Judging by the look on your face, Miss Haruno, you know what this is. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"It's a scroll." Sakura pushed out, still reeling from this new information.

"Good. Now, what kind of scroll is it?"

Wanting to make absolutely sure the scroll was what it appeared to be, Sakura asked, mouth dry, "Can I see what's inside of it?"

"Of course," Mozuku agreed, much too easily for her tastes. "Maybe then, you'll have an answer for me."

Slowly, Mozuku reached over and released the seal that kept the scroll closed. As he unfurled it further, his posture became more and more erect, chest almost leaning against the table as he studied her reaction. His face was expressionless once more.

Familiar characters and numbers spilled forth, and Sakura felt sick. Only a week before had she written these down. Yes, they were definitely hers. It felt like someone had reached inside of her and crushed her heart. Suddenly, she was having difficulty breathing.

"What is it?" Mozuku asked, his voice calm and contrasting so deeply with the panic Sakura could feel mounting up in her.

It would have been fine if it was another medics scroll, but it was hers and hers alone. She was the one who wrote down those names. She was the one who made sure each one of those names pushed out their required data before taking their last breath. She was the one who let them die.

Sakura was losing it. She was really going to lose it.

"Miss Haruno, answer me. What scroll is this?"

"I-I don't know."

"Come now, I told you not to lie to me. If you know what it is, tell the truth."

Sakura said nothing though, eyes still roaming over the countless figures that all piled into a pool of regret and distaste. These were people on this scroll. In the end, they amounted to nothing more than ink on rice paper. Forgotten last words and sad whispers.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to have to interpret that as non-compliance." Mozuku swallowed, as if even he did not want to say anything more. "I may have to arrest you on charges of ill-intent if you don't give me an answer. I don't want to do that."

He sounded sincere enough, but Sakura was much too jarred to fully recognize it.

"That's not necessary," she sighed. There didn't seem a way out of answering, and she was not about to be formally interrogated on charges of arrest. That's when torture came into play. But, then again, her truthful answer could also lead to the same fate. It was a lose-lose situation.

"This is a recording scroll. It's also called a death scroll, since it, um, records the dead."

Mozuku was a slight bit shocked. He hadn't actually expected this girl to know what the scroll was. He'd actually been hoping she didn't know what it was, as now the situation was made much more complicated. He could practically feel Ibiki's curiosity peak from outside the room, and when Ibiki was curious, he was dangerous.

He honestly hadn't wanted to be the one to interrogate the girl in the first place. He hated working with children, especially because he sympathized with them way too much. This hadn't been pleasant for either one of them.

"Thank you. You may leave now, Miss Haruno."

Mozuku flinched when he heard the grunt from within his ear piece. Ibiki was not pleased, He wanted more. But Mozuku just couldn't allow the interrogation to continue. He had done his job. He'd unnerved the girl, made her feel uncomfortable, and made her give up answers she shouldn't have. But, there was no conclusive evidence that would allow the girl to be interrogated further. She was obviously not a spy sent to infiltrate Konoha; her knowledge and perspective of her teammates ruled that out.

Sakura Haruno was just a scared and slightly confused girl that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was all. She was just a child. Nothing more.

Watching the girl get up from her chair hurt Mozuku, as she stumbled a bit to the door. She'd said she was tired earlier, but he could tell that much from the bags forming under her eyes.

He hated his job so much sometimes.

But, at the end of the day, she was allowed to leave. And that was all he needed to know.

* * *

When she had gotten home that night, Sakura hadn't bothered waiting up for her parents to arrive. She'd gone straight to her room and taken a cold shower.

The ramen had been heavenly, and Naruto had been overjoyed to see her eating it so enthusiastically. The boys of Team 7 had been so quiet when she'd finally come out to greet them, but when they had gotten to Ichiraku, they had brightened somewhat.

Sakura supposed her more or less happy attitude towards them had eased any worries placed into their heads, but she would still catch them stealing the occasional glance towards her in concern. She hated T&I with a burning passion, but respected what they did. It still did not make it any more acceptable that they had messed with Naruto's and Sasuke's minds in more ways than one though.

By the time they were finished, Kakashi had deemed it okay to just mess around the rest of the day. By that, he meant that training would not be taken as seriously. Sakura knew it was just an excuse for him to pour over what he had seen during his students' interrogations. More than once, Sakura would catch him studying her from afar, likely analyzing what his clone had seen. She brushed it off though, and chose to ignore his gaze.

It did not matter anymore. It was over and done with. If he had questions, he could ask her later.

And now, she was home, lying in her bed, and waiting for sleep to claim her. And when it did, she dreamed of the last time she had had ramen. It had been before the war had officially started, when life in the village still functioned somewhat normally. Of course, she had been with Naruto, and for the first time, had ordered his favorite ramen.

The dream was filled with warmth and happiness, and when Sakura had woken up, she felt refreshed. Good, even.

It had gone downhill though, as she was left squirming on the kitchen floor only an hour after she had woken up.

How could she forget?

The ramen she had had with Naruto, on that wondrous and beautiful night from so long ago, had been poisoned.

* * *

"...but nothing she said really concludes any of these theories. Yes, she knew what that scroll was, but anyone would if they just opened a book about war. If anything, the interrogation just proved how innocent she was. She had no idea what had even happened that night. Without her testimony, we can't even suggest that she was attacked by a nin of another country. There's just not enough evidence to support it."

"The boy is right. None of the Genin on Team 7 has any idea what happened, and even Kakashi wasn't aware of any disturbance. It's troubling, but at the moment, there's nothing we can do to push forward any new interrogations for them."

Ibiki stared at the three men in his office. He respected each one, though the amount was varying, and they had done their jobs decently. They had manipulated those little shits and made them doubt one another. Discourse within a team was one of Ibiki's favorite things to witness.

But they were fools if they thought he would let Haruno Sakura go peacefully. She had slipped up during the interrogation. Even if she hadn't known what that scroll was, she had made a mistake at the very start of the interrogation.

"Both boys mentioned that they had all learned how to control chakra and apply it practically. Haruno, the one specified to have gotten it first, made no mention of it until Mozuku questioned her. I find it hard to believe an achievement like that would go unspoken about for such a mouthy child. Additionally, Haruno knew her registration number. That, in itself, is cause to interrogate her further."

The older of the three immediately shut up, his face going tight and mouth drawn in a strict line.

But, Mozuku was slow to catch on. "How does a registration number impact her?"

It was Shinobu who answered, realization dawning on his face as well. "Genin aren't made aware of their registration number until they graduate to Chunin. It's to ensure they make it past the survival stage and don't use it to try and access information they aren't prepared for. The only way she could've known her number was if someone had told her who had access to her file, or she found it out herself."

"Oh," was all Mozuku said, his head bowing shamefully. "I see."

Grunting, Ibiki leaned forward and stared hard at his subordinates. Disgusting. Worthless maggots, the whole lot of them.

"It is decided then. Haruno Sakura will be put under close supervision until further notice. If she slips up once, she will immediately be brought here for questioning. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Updated: 3/31/20**


	9. A Dream and Lost Daughter

_The smell of salt and fresh noodles filled her senses, and she felt herself sigh in contentedness. How long had it been? Nine months? A year? It had been a long time either way, and Sakura had never felt more excited to taste Ichiraku once again._

 _Her excitement was nothing compared to her blonde companion though, as he eagerly watched Teuchi strain the freshly cooked noodles._

' _Only for his favorite customer,' Sakura thought, her smile growing softer. In all the years she had known the man and had come to his small restaurant, Teuchi had only ever prepared freshly made noodles for Naruto. Occasionally, he would do so for her as well, but the love and absolute happiness the man gained from making things from scratch for the blonde boy…. Well, it was something special that both of them cherished._

 _Talks of war and bloodshed had been circulating the village for a few weeks now, and Sakura had been swamped with reports and duties at the hospital. Nothing major had occurred as of yet, but Tsunade had deemed it necessary to send out more patrols than usual. A few battles had happened along the borders, and some scouts had reported movement beyond Mist, but otherwise it had been relatively quiet._

 _Tsunade thought it too quiet, but Sakura could find no fault in a little peace. Peace was good for the village, and it had been a couple years since the village had felt so safe and reassured. Konoha was powerful, but its forces weren't invincible. No man was, and any hospital staff member knew this. They'd seen enough wounded and half dead shinobi to testify to that._

 _The sounds of clinking bowls aroused Sakura from her thoughts, and she licked her lips in anticipation as she gazed at her murky reflection in the broth. The smell made her mouth water and the steam clouded around her face._

 _She glanced over to Naruto, who had already begun to stuff his face full of his beloved ramen, and smirked slightly. One day, that boy would come to regret scarfing down his meals so quickly._

 _Naruto looked up at her, catching her eye, as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles._

" _Come on, Sakura-chan!" he urged, his chopsticks already digging into his bowl once again. "I promise you'll like it!"_

 _That's right. This was no ordinary bowl of ramen she had ordered. It was Naruto's absolute favorite, and although Sakura didn't really care for the fish cakes, she had been willing to try it._

 _She'd do anything for him really._

 _Breaking the chopsticks, Sakura carefully stirred her ramen, allowing herself to become mesmerized by the swirl of colors and smells that wafted upwards. It really did look delicious._

" _I promise it tastes even better than what it looks like," Naruto whispered, his face suddenly only a few inches away from hers. A stray noodle was sticking out of his mouth and Sakura laughed, nostalgia hitting her hard._

 _It had been so long. Too long._

 _He had been right though- the taste was even better than it looked and before she knew it, Sakura had finished off the bowl licking her lips. The remnants of the broth still left its mark around her louth, and she swiped at it, feeling satisfied and warm._

 _Looking back over at Naruto, Sakura saw him polishing off his third bowl, slurping up every last drop he could savor. Yes, the time spent here was rare nowadays, but it never stopped him enjoying it as if the ramen were his last meal. Catching his eye, Sakura quirked a brow at him as he sighed loudly, leaning back as he patted his stomach._

" _I'm guessing it tasted horrible, huh?" Sakura asked, her smile already showing through her dry remark. Kami, it just felt so good to be here. To eat food with her favorite person and just feel good whilst doing so._

" _The worst," he responded, closing his eyes as he slumped forward with a light smile playing on his lips. "Yours?"_

" _Repulsive," Sakura commented, her grin morphing into an easy lift. "Could hardly get through the bowl."_

 _She heard Teuchi chuckle in the background, used to their quips and odd ways of praise. In a way, Sakura could never imagine eating ramen without Teuchi being there. It seemed so natural._

" _...mber?"_

" _Huh?" Sakura asked, her focus on the blonde who now sunk heavily onto the counter in total relaxation. "What did you say?"_

" _Was it as repulsive as you…._ _ **Remember**_ _?" Naruto asked, his head turning to face her._

 _Sakura froze when she looked into his eyes and felt a lump being to form in her throat. Her mind came to a halt as she struggled to comprehend just what made her feel so….. Helpless._

 _It was those eyes._

" _Was it?" Naruto called out again, his eyes piercing into her. "Do you_ _ **remember**_ _?"_

 _Red eyes stared through her as Sakura forgot how to breathe. The black tomes spun hypnotizingly, mesmerizing her like the ramen had. But, it did not ignite the same warmth. It made her feel cold and afraid and lost and…. forgotten._

 _And suddenly, Naruto was gone, the stool where he sat empty. Ichiraku was gone too, the delicious smells completely vanishing, and it was just her that sat there amidst the darkness. Alone. All alone._

 _She could hear her heart beating in her ears, her face flushing and growing hot. It felt as if someone was repeatedly pounding onto her chest, her breathing sounding heavy. Her stomach began to churn and an uneasy feeling settled into her gut as any trace of comfort from before disappeared._

 _And when she closed her eyes, in a feeble attempt at getting rid of the foul sensations that plagued her, she found herself looking into a totally different place, with a totally different perspective. She saw herself in that view._

 _She looked younger? The clothing was different, the hair a bit longer, and the frame softer. Was this her before it had all started? Before the war had messed up everything?_

 _Sakura couldn't question it much though, as she shuddered in something akin to sympathy. She watched her "younger" self begin to tremble violently before retching into a now visible toilet. They were in a bathroom._

 _The new bathroom that had come with the apartment she had just bought._

 _Her younger self began to sob as she clutched her stomach, her noises only giving way to more spasms and vomit. When nothing came back up, and she began to dry heave, Sakura watched her younger counterpart slowly lay on the floor, clutching her stomach as he struggled to find a position that didn't cause immediate agony._

 _Sakura remembered this well. She could even feel it in her stomach, which still felt uneasy._

 _It had been one of the first times she had felt so alone and frightened. A new place, far away from her overbearing parents, and the start of her new position at the hospital. And there she lay on the tile floor, shaking and in pain and_ _ **alone**_ _._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this. It shouldn't have. She should have been happy to be on her own and thriving by herself, and yet within the first month of moving in, she had already begun wishing someone was with her. Hoping someone would come knocking on her door and pay a visit. But no one ever came. No one bothered her._

 _The scene faded and Sakura found herself alone again in utter darkness. She had never liked being alone, but it had become a necessary evil as the years had gone by. One learns to adapt and get used to new things over time as they are presented, and isolation was no different._

 _But why was she seeing this? Why was she remembering all of this? Why was she feeling all of it?_

" _ **You didn't really think you could go back without some sort of consequence, did you?**_ " _A voice whispered from the darkness, it seeming omniscient._

 _Sakura looked around with wide eyes, seeing nothing. She did not call out, for she knew who was speaking to her._

" _ **Don't you recall what Sai told you, so long ago? He told you to remember, what you're doing right now, and that rememberance is coming at a cost. You will remember pain and sorrow and loneliness and everything in between, because that is what took you to that point in the war.**_ "

 _The voice paused, as if thinking of something, before continuing. "_ _ **Sleep will be the necessary evil this time. Take it lightly- every action has its reaction and consequence. Don't forget it.**_ _**This…. This is your punishment, Sakura, for being allowed a second chance.**_ "

 _Sakura bit her lip, struggling to figure out what the voice meant. Was her punishment reliving the memories from her first past? Or was it something else? Nothing made sense and she could feel her hold in this dream world begin to fade._

" _What will happen when I wake up from this dream?" Sakura asked, her voice a bit unsteady._

 _There was silence for a few moments and Sakura began to panic when no answer came. She would wake up any minute now and-_

" _ **Who said this was a dream?**_ "

* * *

Waking up hadn't felt right.

It was sometime early in the morning, as the sun had just barely crested the horizon and the remnants of the night before were dissipating. Sakura could hardly recall what her dream had been about the night before, but an uneasy feeling had settled over her as soon as she had gotten out of bed. Vague pictures and words flitted through her mind as she racked her brain for answers.

The voice had said her dreams would be her punishment, but how could reliving her memories be so bad? If anything, Sakura remembered feeling quite light and happy during her sleep. The only thing that she could recall being slightly upsetting was towards the end of her dream, as she had sat there alone in the darkness.

Rubbing her stomach, Sakura carefully went through her morning routine, checking the clock every now and again. Her parents would be leaving soon and she could hear them getting ready as they put on their shoes and put away dishes from breakfast. She should probably eat something before she went to the bridge, but Sakura was unsure about that as her stomach rolled around.

It was an unpleasant feeling, and it felt like something was lodged or stuck in place. But as the morning progressed, and 20 minutes passed by, the unpleasant feelings had delved into pain. It felt similar to gas blockage and Sakura tried her best to stretch and alleviate the pressure, but nothing seemed to work.

Feeling a bit hot, Sakura slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It felt as if her face was next to a furnace and Sakura poured a glass of water and pressed it on her forehead. Taking slow and deep breaths, Sakura sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for the pressure to pass. It was now 6:30 a.m. She was late, but Sakura figured it wouldn't matter too much. The only people that would notice her unusual absence were Naruto and Sasuke, as Kakashi normally came around nine or ten a.m.

Finding no comfort in the seat she sat in, Sakura moved herself to the floor, finding the cool tile nice. It felt good on her skin, as her entire body began to grow warm.

 _How long is this going to take?_ Sakura thought to herself, grimacing as she attempted to adjust herself. _No matter what position I'm in, it doesn't help at all!_

Deciding to lay down, Sakura sighed to herself as she watched the minutes tick by. Another 20 minutes had passed, and the discomfort saw no sign of stopping.

When it reached 7:00 a.m, Sakura found she could wait no longer. Her stomach protested as she lifted herself off from the floor and Sakura grimaced. She could handle the pain for the rest of the day if she just took it easy. She'd tell Kakashi that she wasn't feeling well- he'd understand.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura placed her glass on the kitchen table and slowly stood up. When nothing happened, Sakura almost let out a sigh of relief. She could do this- she felt fine. Maybe all she had needed to do was move around a bit and-

Sakura found herself rushing for the sink as she heaved, the force propelling it almost choking her. Throwing up was never an easy experience, but this was so much worse than any other time Sakura could remember. It felt as if her throat was on fire as her muscles kept clenching in her stomach, forcing up everything inside of her. A few tears squeezed themselves out of her eyes as she kept vomiting.

When it was over, Sakura nearly fell to the ground, having no strength to keep herself upright. Her hands began to tremble uncontrollably and she could feel her stomach cramping, the muscles still straining as they fought against her insides. The pain had increased to an exponential amount, and Sakura could do nothing as she lay there spasming. The only consolation was that the floor was still cold and it helped cool her sweating form.

What was happening to her? What had she eaten to provoke this much pain? It felt as if several pounds of bricks had been thrown into her stomach, and Sakura struggled and fought with her stomach. Why?

And suddenly, as if a bucket of water had been tossed onto her, a cold realization seeped into her bones. It chilled her, and the tile on the floor no longer felt comforting. This was her punishment. She would relive her memories; not only in her dreams, but in real life too.

And she would do it alone.

* * *

They were antsy. That was the only way to describe the two.

Naruto paced back and forth along the bridge, looking down the path every couple of minutes. Sasuke stood near the front of the bridge, his posture erect and hands down at his sides as he also stared down the path Naruto kept glancing at.

They had been waiting for two hours now for their female member of the team to show up. Their sensei, of course, they knew would come much later, but this was unprecedented.

"Why do you think she's so late?" Naruto asked, coming to stand a few feet behind Sasuke. "She was late yesterday too but only for, like, 45 minutes. It's been two hours now!"

Sasuke grunted, rolling his shoulders as he turned away from the path, "Quit shouting. She'll show up eventually."

Normally, Sasuke couldn't care for one reason or another on why his pink haired teammate was late. He hardly noticed her presence when she was on time, but her recent lateness bothered him. It wasn't like her to be late, and now with it being the second time in a row, Sasuke was getting suspicious. Maybe suspicious wasn't the right word, but he was feeling some sort of uneasiness inside of him. Sakura's actions as of late hadn't settled well with him, and it was getting on his nerves.

Seeing as that was all he was going to get out of Sasuke for the time being, Naruto went back to pacing along the bridge, throwing anxious glances down the path as he did so. He was…. Worried for Sakura. His talk with Shinobu yesterday had unnerved him greatly, and he hated the fact that doubts filled his mind whenever he thought of her. She _still_ hadn't told anyone what happened that night- hadn't even given the slightest clue. She had seemed normal after the interrogation, and when they had gone to Ichiraku for lunch, she had even ordered his favorite ramen there. He'd been so pleased that she enjoyed it, that he'd forgotten to actually monitor anything else about her.

He liked Sakura. Dare say, he might even _love_ her, but Naruto was still unsure on what kind of love he held for her. It troubled him. It worried him.

Another 30 minutes passed, and Naruto felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Something was definitely wrong if Sakura was _this_ late. He just knew. He could feel it in his heart, as corny as that sounded.

Marching up to Sasuke, Naruto took a deep breath, preparing to tell him that he was leaving to go look for Sakura, but was stopped when Sasuke turned around.

"Something's wrong," he said, his eyes narrowed. "I know you can feel it too."

Naruto let out the breath he had been saving and almost fell over from relief. It wasn't just him who felt this way then.

"We've gotta go check on her," Naruto said, his eyes even now still scanning for her figure down the path. "Somethin' must've happened to her. She's never been this late. Ever."

Sasuke nodded, for once agreeing that something had to be done. The uneasy feeling had refused to leave him and he was getting sick of it, "Let's go."

Naruto hesitated for a brief second saying, "What about Kakashi-sensei? We might miss him if we right leave now. I wanna go check on her, but I don't want sensei getting mad."

"And why would I be mad if you went to check on our dear cherry blossom?"

Naruto and Sasuke whipped around, startled to find their sensei no less than two feet behind them.

"Sensei!" Naruto let out a startled yelp. "We were, ah, what I mean is-"

Kakashi chuckled, "There's no reason to get so flustered Naruto. I heard most of the conversation and I think it would be a great idea to go check on our absent member."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, thankful 'teamwork' was Kakashi's weakness in all things.

Leading the way, Sasuke kept a steady pace towards Sakura's house. It was now about 8:45, and she was officially two hours and 45 minutes late to the team meet up. If Sakura ended up "sleeping in" again, and his uneasiness was for nothing, Sasuke swore he would never forgive her. He hated this feeling in his chest, which he now recognized as anxiety, and if his discomfort was due to her own comfort in sleeping…. He scowled.

"Sensei, why do you think Sakura-chan has been so late these last couple of days?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Honestly, he couldn't care what Kakashi thought right now- he just needed something to fill the void of quiet and keep himself out of his own head. He didn't like the whispers in his head.

"Mah, she's been late before?" Kakashi questioned, his brow raising slightly. It was a bit surprising, as Sakura was always punctual. "How often does this happen?"

Naruto shrugged, "It's not like she does it all the time. It's really only been today and yesterday where she was more than a little late." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he frowned. "I never thought you would ever _not_ be the last person to arrive some place. You're always late to everything."

Kakashi hummed, choosing to ignore his student's last statement, "Well, seeing as this doesn't occur that often, I would assume Sakura-chan has a good reason for being so late. Perhaps she got caught up in something?"

"Maybe…." Naruto trailed off, his eyes finally drifting over to their destination. "Ah! We're here!"

Walking hastily through the yard, Naruto jumped over the steps and landed on the porch, raising a hand to knock before stopping.

"You forget how to knock, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his smirk oddly accentuated. It was a bit too pronounced for his normal sneer. He blamed his nerves.

Turning around, Naruto scowled at his teammate. "No! I just…. Well, we've never been over to Sakura-chan's house unless we were invited, so, um…. I'm just not sure if we should actually be here, ya know? It'd be kinda rude, and Sakura-chan doesn't like it when we barge in or-"

Placing a hand on Naruto's head to stop his rambling, Kakashi ruffled his hair. "Don't be so worried, Naruto. I'm sure she'll forgive us for 'barging in' just this once."

With that, Kakashi rapped on the door three times, and the boys of Team 7 waited for her to come out. After a minute or so of waiting, Kakashi knocked again, this time a little louder.

"Do you think she's even home?" Naruto asked, leaning towards Sasuke.

"How would I know? You're the one who stalks her."

With an indignant squawk, Naruto turned away, grumbling under his breath as he watched Kakashi knock for a third time.

"Sakura-chan?" Kakashi called through the door. "It's your sensei and the boys. Why don't-"

Kakashi paused mid-sentence, his posture suddenly stiffening as he leaned closer towards the door. A few moments passed before Kakashi called out again, "Sakura-chan?"

Quirking a brow, Sasuke spoke up. "Sensei, what are you…."

He couldn't finish though as Kakashi suddenly pushed down the door, ramming his body against the wooden frame. The lock broke, and Kakashi quickly walked inside, scanning the place.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why would you do that?" Naruto yelped, startled at his teachers actions. This was Sakura-chan's house! How could he just break her door down like that?

Carefully stepping through the broken entrance, Sasuke and Naruto quickly followed after Kakashi, who had started frantically looking around the living room. That was when they felt it- a flash of chakra. Three short flashes followed by three longer flashes and then another three short ones. It reminded the boys of a pulse.

Immediately, Kakashi headed over towards the kitchen, his grunt audible as he reached the small cooking area. Following suit, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they looked in.

The stench was rancid, the smell of bile and stomach acid permeating the small confinements. The subtle stench of sweat and blood also drifted about, and it could easily make one nauseous. The source of the smell was not hard to find, as a small body lay curled up on the tile flooring.

Kakashi was already kneeling next to her, checking to make sure she was still conscious, "Sakura-chan, what happened? Can you move?"

Sakura shook her head, attempting to take even breaths as her body shook, "S-sorry about being late," she huffed out. "I t-tried to make it but…."

Another violent spasm shook her and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, turning away slightly as she felt her stomach begin to clench again. She'd been dry heaving for the past hour now, her stomach completely empty. Anything that came out of her now was purely stomach acid and bile, and it burned her throat so much that it hurt to talk or even breathe.

"It's alright. Can you tell me what's going on though?" Kakashi gently asked, his hand rubbing circles on her back.

"F-food poisoning." Sakura huffed out, her hands shaking as she motioned towards the sink. "I threw up earlier, but it hasn't worn off yet." Breathing heavily, she continued, "I c-can't really move right now and, um…."

She trailed off, moving slightly away as she felt her stomach lurch again. Gagging, Sakura forced herself to calm down as saliva and traces of blood dribbled down her chin. The noises she made disturbed Kakashi and the boys greatly, all unused to the sounds of such distress and sickness coming from the girl.

"S-Sakura-chan, do you need to go to the hospital?" Naruto stammered out, unsure on what to do. He wanted to help her, but he had no idea on what he should do. "I-I can go get someone. Someone to help."

But Sakura shook her head. "F-food poisoning isn't a good enough r-reason to go to the hospital…." Grimacing, Sakura looked towards Kakashi, her face sickeningly pale. "K-Kakashi-sensei, p-please stop."

Immediately, Kakashi removed his hand from her back, as if it had burned him.

"T-too much stimulation," Sakura elaborated, struggling to adjust herself as another wave of nausea washed over her.

Nodding, Kakashi sat back, his eyes taking in the entire scene. There was a bit of vomit on the floor near the sink, traces of what looked like blood infused bile, and a spilled water glass. It seemed as if Sakura had been attempting to move away from the area before giving up. The pain was the most likely reason.

"Can we do anything to help you out, Sakura-chan? There's not much that can get rid of food poisoning other than what the body does, but can we comfort you at all?" Kakashi's voice was gentle, soothing even, as he talked to her. "Maybe some water? A bit of soda?"

"Soda?" Sasuke echoed, speaking up for the first time since they had found her. He looked slightly green in the face, but seemed fine otherwise.

"A little bit of soda or something fizzy can help get rid of any building pressure in the stomach. It also gives the stomach something else to focus on rather than constantly contracting the muscles," Kakashi explained, already getting up to refill the water glass on the floor.

"M-Move me away to the l-living room," Sakura breathed out. "The smell i-isn't helping in here."

"Alright," Kakashi said, putting away the water glass. "Let me know if it becomes too much for you."

Naruto and Sasuke looked on in fascination as their sensei carefully stooped down and slowly pulled Sakura upright into a sitting position. Her face contorted in agony and she held out a hand to stop him as she caught her breath. After a few moments, she nodded, and Kakashi picked her up under her armpits. Painstakingly, Kakashi and Sakura made their way over to the living room, step by step.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi called, his entire focus on the wobbling girl. "Move the pillows off the couch so Sakura-chan can sit down."

Rushing over, the boys practically flung the cushions off the couch, watching in slight curiosity and fear as Kakashi lowered Sakura onto the furniture. Her face had gone white from the pain, her eyes teeming with unshed tears as her legs gave out from underneath her, nearly collapsing.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered, his eyes wide as he watched Sakura tremble. "Why couldn't you just carry her to the couch? She's in so much more pain now…."

Walking back over to the kitchen, Kakashi grabbed the water glass before answering, "Her system needs to start moving again. If it keeps wanting to throw things up that aren't there, the pain Sakura-chan is feeling will only last longer."

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked, his voice nothing but a mere echo, it was so soft. His mouth had been quirked to a grimace as he looked on at his teammate, her pale and sweating face sending shivers down his spine. He hated looking at her. It felt like his stomach was in knots, and his mouth arid.

Sitting next to Sakura, Kakashi took out a cloth and wet it with the water he had brought. "I used to get food poisoning quite a lot when I was younger," he said, gently pressing the cool cloth to Sakura's forehead. "It was from all the fish I used to eat, and the night afterwards was never fun. I've learned what to do from the times I've had it, but even then, it's still a waiting game."

Sasuke gulped, closing his eyes for a few moments to get rid of the picture of a deathly pale Sakura in his head. Naruto's eyes seemed to be permanently wide, and his hand looked as if it were stuck in his hair.

"How long has it been like this?" Naruto asked, fearing her answer.

"A-About two hours," Sakura replied, evening out her breathing. "After m-my parents left."

Naruto clenched his teeth, self loathing closing in on him. Two whole hours she had been like this? All alone, she had been puking her guts out and in who knows how much pain, and he hadn't bothered to check on her earlier? Kami, he was stupid. So, so stupid! Why had he even been so afraid to enter her house? Sakura-chan was hurt and he had just wasted time standing outside her home. Why was he so useless when it came to her? Why couldn't he ever be there for her when she needed it? Why?

Handing her the glass, Kakashi watched as the water sloshed around in her trembling grip as she slowly took a sip. Almost immediately, she gave the glass back to him, clasping a hand to her mouth as she squirmed around in her seat. The pain was horrible. It felt like someone was repeatedly punching her in the stomach, whilst at the same time, another force was pushing everything inside of her out. Two opposing forces- neither winning.

Naruto had begun to pace back and forth in the small area, his hands running frantically down his face and in his hair. He felt sick, and his face was hot and flushed. The smell from the kitchen was getting to him and seeing Sakura shake so much was disturbing him beyond belief. He couldn't handle seeing her in such pain. It literally made him feel sick to see her like this, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could cope with it.

Sasuke seemed to be doing no better, as his face had gone white and beads of sweat began to form on his brow. His mouth felt so dry and he squeezed his eyes shut as his chest constricted. What was this feeling? Why did he feel so awful, as if he were the one ill and not Sakura? It was hard to breathe, as if the air around him had gotten heavier, weighing his lungs down. He felt like if he moved, he would instantly fall, the atmosphere in the room so crushing.

Quietly, Sakura spoke up, carefully removing her hand from her mouth. "Naruto," she said, her eyes shutting as she took deep breaths. "Stop it. P-please."

Abruptly, Naruto stopped his pacing, his face blanching as he realized he had only caused her more pain. Hadn't she said earlier that the stimulation around her was too much? His worry was doing her no good, and Naruto fisted his jacket as he slowly walked back over to where Sakura sat.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," he mumbled, his lower lip tucked away in his mouth. "I-I didn't mean to make you feel worse."

Sakura shook her head slightly, "It's a-alright."

A sullen silence settled over the group, the only sound being Sakura's occasional intake of breath. The pain had reached its peak, and for that, she was thankful. It meant it was almost over and she could finally stop feeling so helpless and weak. At least, more than she normally did. Kakashi methodically wet the cloth and reapplied it to her sweating forehead, Sakura grateful for the cooling sensation. She was lucky he knew what to do, even if it wasn't much.

After a few more minutes of quiet, Kakashi slowly took away the cloth, bringing out a dry one to wipe at her face.

"Sakura-chan," he started, carefully putting the glass and cloth out of reach. "Why don't you try and lay down, yeah? It'll help everything to keep moving if the track in your stomach can stretch out a bit."

Nodding, Sakura slowly swung her legs onto the couch and black dots danced in her vision. She'd moved too quickly, much too quickly for her stomach anyway, and the pain increased as the muscles tensed at the sudden movement.

"Hey, take it easy now," Kakashi said, his hands hovering over her torso. "There's no need to be in a rush. You'll probably want to stay a bit elevated for now."

Glancing over at the boys, who had yet to take their eyes off of Sakura, Kakashi motioned them to bring a few pillows. When they brought them to him, he arranged them so that they were propped up against the arm of the couch. Easing into it, Sakura let out a long breath as she felt her stomach clench again, her legs following suit. Violently, as she attempted to relax against the pillows, her hands shook, and Sakura quickly fisted them.

Her fingers were icy cold, for what reason she did not know, and her nails dug into her palm. She just really wanted this to be over with.

"Just try and relax Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, getting up from his crouched position by the couch. "The boys and I will clean up the kitchen. If you can, fall asleep. If not, just try and think of other things besides the pain."

"T-That's not n-necessary…." Sakura whispered, an obvious tremor in her voice. She felt bad- they shouldn't have to clean up her mess. She could just do it later anyhow.

Immediately, Naruto rushed to concur her, "No no! It's alright Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei, Teme, and me'll clean it up! You just rest for now."

Grimacing, Sakura just slightly shook her head as she watched the boys file into the kitchen and begin rummaging around to look for cleaning supplies. Sakura stared up at the ceiling, tilting her head back as a small wheeze escaped her. The pain was beginning to lessen, and now that her head didn't feel so fuzzy from it, she could think clearly now.

She estimated it had now been about three hours since she first threw up. The time span seemed to match up with what she could remember from her dream, but it now begged another question. Had it even been one? She could now recognize the events from her so called "dream" as being more than a little bout of indigestion. She was almost one hundred percent certain the ramen she had last night had in fact _not_ caused her dietary problems, but the one from her first past had induced it.

Sakura shook her head again. She still couldn't get used to calling it that. First past. It sounded so crazy, but now it was a real part of her life. Time travel was insane and there were too many consequences that seemed to come from it.

The voice that had spoken to her in her vision (dream just didn't fit what she had seen), was clearly the little Obito she had met in the Sharingan dimension. She wasn't sure if she trusted him or not yet, as his words were cryptic and evasive. The last time she had spoken with him, he had asked her to choose left or right. And here she was now- Nine years in the past, and with nasty case of food poisoning.

The child Obito had also mentioned sleep being a necessary evil. Did that mean every time she would sleep, a new and possibly painful memory would emerge? Would she experience the pain physically every time she woke up? And, what would even trigger certain memories to arise? Sakura guessed it was because she had ramen the other night, and thus her recollection of the last time she had ramen with Naruto had come forth into her mind. Did that mean that anything she did throughout the day could trigger any memory? Or did it only apply to memories she thought important?

There were more questions than answers, and Sakura was starting to feel queasy once again as a headache formed. Her insides no longer felt like someone was wringing them out, but she was still terribly uncomfortable and was still unable to move properly without keeling over. Three hours seemed like a long time when one was doing nothing but writhing in pain, and even the sounds of her teammates having small conversations did not sooth her or lessen her boredom.

Perhaps her antsiness came from always being busy. Naturally, being a head of the hospital, Sakura was always swamped with paperwork, surgeries, routine inspections, and reviewing any new staff or hopeful students applying to the hospital. And, when the war started, it only got busier and busier and busier. Now, with no war in sight and peaceful times wrapped around Konoha, there was nothing for a Genin like her to do other than following her team leader and completing menial tasks.

And be sick.

Letting out a small groan, Sakura raised her trembling hands to her face in hope of both cooling down her rising temperature and lessen the icy bitterness that had crept into her fingers. It was frankly annoying, her fluctuating temperature making any sort of contact feel like a welcomed relief and another added thing to contribute to her flushed face. She felt a slight breeze on her forearm and wondered if one of the boys had opened up a window. The smell of chemicals and bleach reached her nose, and she almost gagged at how potent it was. She could hear Sasuke and Naruto quietly bickering, their harsh words bouncing off of one another as insult after insult was hurled.

"You idiot! Look what you've done!"

"I said I was sorry, geez! It's your fault anyway- I'm not the one with long ass limbs am I?"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

Sakura bit her lip as the arguing continued, a painful throb developing in her chest. Why did they always fight? What drove them to compete so much?

"We wouldn't be doing this if you didn't always insist on having ramen!"

"That's not true! Ramen doesn't cause food poisoning!"

"It obviously did- look at the mess we're cleaning. You think she ate something other than ramen that would cause this?"

"Yeah- well- I don't know okay? She probably ate something after we left!"

"So it's her fault then? Is that what you think?"

A crash sounded, followed by a soft yell of, "Bastard!" and Sakura pressed her lips together. Why did they fight? Why did they argue? Why did Kakashi never seem to stop them? Why did it always seem to revolve back to something she did? Tears pricked at her eyes, and Sakura blinked rapidly to dispel them.

Why did she cry so much?

" _You know it's not your fault, yeah? There…. There was nothing you could've done."_

" _Don't tell her such false lies. She knows it is her fault, and hers alone."_

 _Naruto glared, "You know damn well that's not true! Bastard- this was never any of her fault! She didn't know!"_

 _Ugly tears fell down her face and she struggled to keep her keening under control. It felt as if a burning pressure had rooted itself deep within her chest, coiling around her lungs and setting them aflame. It hurt to breathe._

" _Comforting her with lies will only cement her uselessness. Reality will shove her harder if you keep shielding her from it."_

" _Shut up! Just stop talking!"_

" _Sakura," a voice called out, her head shaking as she refused to acknowledge it. "Look up. Look up and see what you've done."_

" _That's enough!"_

" _Look and see what you've done to these people."_

" _I said that's enough Sasuke!"_

" _Look at all the people_ _ **you let die.**_ "

 _A scream ripped through her as Sakura shook with the effort it took to keep herself grounded, gravity seeming to shift as she felt herself crushed and pummeled into her being. She knows what she's done. She knows they're all dead. She knows it is her fault. She knows she let the Zetsu in. She knows she killed the civilians. She knows and she knew before._

 _It is always her fault._

Her sudden recollection of the past bled into her new reality as tears spilled down her face, a low whine building in her throat. Why did she have to remember these things? She had fought so long and hard to **forget** it all, to remove all of those memories from her mind. It hurt. It hurt so damn much and she felt as if her despair was going to crush her alive.

Time never healed wounds. It just taught people how to forget and ignore the pain.

But time had been reversed for her. Time did not care that she had already lived through it all. Time did not care that her pain had never faded and that it had gotten harder and harder to ignore the dark calls in her mind. It did not care that the whispers in her head had turned into desperate screams for it all to end.

Time did not care that she had run out of it.

Choking on her own anguish, Sakura coughed violently, hiccups spasming her core. The pain she felt in her stomach was so bleak now compared to the absolute affliction she felt in her heart. Wretched noises escaped her, and Sakura bit her hand in an effort to control herself. She was so pathetic. Why was she like this? Even after all she had been through, all she had learned, nothing seemed to have changed. She hated herself for that.

So focused on quieting her sobs, Sakura hadn't noticed she had attracted the boys attention until a shaky hand grasped her shoulder. Startled and disparent, Sakura looked towards the worried face of Naruto, his blue eyes wide with panic as he struggled to comprehend her sorrow.

"What happened?" he rushed out, still grasping a bottle of bleach in his other hand. "W-Why are you crying?"

"Is it the pain?" Kakashi quietly asked, hovering over the side of the couch where Sakura's back lay against. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital…."

Shaking her head, Sakura hastily wiped at her tears, wincing at how cold her fingers felt against her hot face, "N-No. I'm fine. I just…."

Another hiccup escaped her, and Sakura bit her hand again in a vain attempt to stop herself from getting so worked up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to be a bother, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Kakashi cajoled her, his hand descending on her pink locks. "Why were you crying though? You're sure you aren't in pain?"

Sakura shook her head again, feeling a lump build up in the back of her throat.

"What is it then?" Naruto questioned, his hand still resting in her shoulder. Her crying had scared him- he had never really seen her cry before and it made his insides feel uneasy and his heart clench. Crying meant she was sad and in pain. He…. He didn't want her to be any of those things. She should be happy. Always happy and smiling and never experiencing any kind of pain. That was what Sakura-chan should be. "Why are you crying? I don't understand!"

His bottom lip shook, his buried feelings uncapping in his heart, bottled up and building emotions rushing forward. "I don't understand Sakura-chan," he repeated, dropping the bleach and sitting down next to her. "You've been different ever since we got back, and I don't understand why! You don't talk and you don't smile like you used to! You…. You changed."

Sakura sniffed, surprised at his sudden accusation.

"He's right," a quiet voice spoke up, Sasuke materializing from behind Naruto's figure. "You've been acting different ever since we got back and we all know why. You just refuse to tell us what happened."

A muted quiet followed Sasuke's statement, Sakura's head bowed as she continued to hiccup. Kakashi's hand still rested in her hair, but Naruto's arm had gone limp and had fallen away from her shoulder. She missed the warmth it had provided.

"You need to tell us," Sasuke continued, his voice sounding muffled against the hushed atmosphere. "Either do it now, or sometime in the future. It won't matter in the end. You just need to tell us Sakura."

"You're right," Sakura whispered, her hair falling into her face as she folded her trembling hands into her lap. "It won't matter in the end. Nothing does. No matter how hard I tried, nothing mattered in the end. Nothing I did was ever good enough for anything to change. It…. It never changed." Sakura's voice broke, her hands coming up to brush away stray tears that fell.

Hearing her words, and the absolute tiredness that surrounded them, Naruto leaned in and wrapped his arms around her bowed frame. "I…. I don't know what happened out there, Sakura-chan. And I don't know if you'll ever tell us, but you're wrong. You're wrong. Things _do_ change, and your effort is enough. _You_ are enough- don't ever believe you aren't."

But Sakura shook her head again as she leaned into Naruto's embrace. Nothing changed. No matter how hard she had tried and tried and _tried again,_ nothing ever changed. That's why she had been sent back.

Because she hadn't been good enough the first time.

* * *

They left when her parents had arrived home, close to about nine p.m.

Of course, her mother and father had been shocked to learn that their daughter had been sick all day and had practically spent the majority of it throwing up. They had fussed over her, checking her temperature, getting her water, helping her to bed; things like that. It had been an annoyance to Sakura, still unused to having someone to help her through her day. The boys had been comforting, their presence something she could vividly remember with contented thoughts, but all she could remember of her parents was an overwhelming sense of pressure and protectiveness. They were just too overbearing.

Perhaps she had let her annoyance through too much, as her mother had looked at her with something akin to shock when Sakura had snapped at her for trying to take off her dress and help her change into pajamas. Her mother's hands were soft and gentle, but Sakura hated the feeling of someone else's hands on her. It ignited too many emotions and feelings, and conflicted her in more way than one. She did feel bad however.

She knew her parents cared for her immensely. She loved them with all her heart, but things were different now. Sakura hated herself for the fact that she couldn't be the little girl they had come to know and love. They would never get to witness her growth in maturity or even the ups and downs of puberty.

The little girl that had left on that mission to Wave a month ago, had disappeared. In her place, a tired, broken, and scared woman had returned, along with all of her struggles and problems. Sakura wished she could tell them about her plight; that she was indeed their daughter, but she wasn't the same girl they had raised.

They just didn't get to raise a girl who had already grown up. Sakura had forced them to miss out on some of the best days of their lives, and the guilt was unimaginable. She could pretend all she wanted, that she was still the twelve year old girl they had hugged goodbye not too long ago. She could laugh at her father's jokes and puns. She could allow her mother to coddle her and dress her up like a doll. She could, no, she _should,_ allow her parents that chance, but….

Time had said no and slapped her in the face for questioning any of it.

She had a job to do here. She had a mission to complete. A task that had been handed over to her. And like any good shinobi, she was going to carry it out and make sure it was done.

It was what was expected of a soldier after all.

It still hurt though. But, paper and pen were reliable tools in the end. They told all the words that couldn't be spoken, even if they were never seen.

* * *

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Forgive me and know you did nothing wrong. You were the best parents a daughter could ever ask for, and I was selfish for never realizing how much you truly meant to me back then. You've probably questioned yourselves a thousand times over by now, wondering what you had done to make me like this. Wondering where you had gone wrong, or what had led me to be like I am._

 _Understand that nothing was your fault. My choices, in my own life, led me to the path I stand on today. You guided me as best as you could, protected me from life's struggles, and made sure I was loved and cared for, but in the end your daughter failed._

 _I love you. I love you both so much, as any child should love their parents, and I'm so sorry I cannot reciprocate the love you so selflessly handed over to me. Not this time. Now, I have something to do- a goal. And…. that goal doesn't involve you both this time around._

 _It shouldn't be this way. I know in the depths of my heart that I am causing you unbearable pain and anguish. I hope you don't mourn the daughter you lost though- cherish the memories you had of her and keep them close. I never wanted to be a burden to you. I tried so hard to be independent and take care of myself, like you had both wished for me. I'm sad to say, that now, that time has come. It had already come though, and you were left utterly unprepared for it._

 _I love you both so very much. Please,_ _ **please**_ _, remember that. I will never stop loving either of you, but everything is going to be different now. If it is any sort of comfort, know that you raised me a happy person back then. You raised a hopeful and happy little girl._ _ **You did good.**_ _But, I am not that same girl. Just know you did good and that she lived and died loving you. Know that I will also live and die loving you, even if it isn't_ _apparent. I hope one day you can forgive me for stealing away the daughter you had, and replacing her with me._

 _Forever Your Daughter,_

 _Haruno Sakura_

* * *

 **As you most likely have already guessed, this is going to be a long story with a lot of development. I know this chapter wasn't as action packed as others have been, but there will be more than a few chapters like this to focus more on development overall. I hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you to all my wonderful readers and those who have Favorited/Followed and Reviewed.** **Thank you!**


	10. Forgiving Brown Eyes

He'd gone through countless battles. Fought hundreds of shinobi. Killed possibly thousands of people. He'd gone through ANBU with a straight face, never flinching and never looking back. He was described as distant, cold, and too aloof with his everyday persona. Never once had his abilities come into question, and never once had he doubted them. He trusted himself, trusted his capabilities and power. He knew he was stronger than most, but he didn't gloat. He was aware, but often chose to remain ignorant of what he did to others, what he did to them as people and their mental psyche.

He respected everyone he met, a fact few knew. He always tried to look at things from their perspective, tried to sympathize with what they were going through. He acknowledged their hardships but never let it cloud his judgement. He had a clean record, never once failing on a mission. If he slipped up, he rebounded with more force and came back victorious. Failure was not an option. Failure had never been an option.

So why did he feel like he had failed?

Kakashi was tired. More tired than he had ever felt in his life. More tired than when he came back to Konoha from long missions. More tired than the many sleepless nights he had encountered over the years. More tired than when he just wanted everything to end and be snuffed out completely.

He was just exhausted. And the cause of his weariness were the three brightest lights in his world at the moment.

Yes, he was willing to admit it. The three curve balls that had been thrown at him had all hit him squarely in the chest, taking his breath away with their impact. They hurt sometimes, the marks they had left on him. It reminded Kakashi just how much he depended on them sometimes, their presence more often than not driving him to be better as a person and teacher. Hell, they had become _his_ kids, and he wasn't sure what to think of that.

He hadn't cared for anything this deeply in many years, and the Mission to Wave made him face the brutal reality he had scarcely prepared them for. Kakashi prided himself on being able to read people well and get a good grasp on what their mental stability was like. The very first day he had met those lights of his, he had read them like an open book, their emotions and actions so blatantly obvious and so damn innocent.

Naruto was loud and determined to prove himself after years of being shunned and ignored. He desperately wanted to be acknowledged, to prove to himself and the world that he existed and was here to make an impact no one would forget.

Sasuke was quiet and reserved, extreme trauma forcing him to be isolated, among peers and within himself. It was obvious he didn't have a good grasp on what he wanted in life, his few goals only being fueled by remnants of anger and resentment. Sasuke was aimless, traumatized, and alone.

Sakura was egotistical, loud, and had no priorities other than to prove that she was worthy of being "chosen" by Sasuke to fulfill one of his "goals" in life. She was smart, but ignored her intellect in favor of putting on a pleasing show to others and presenting herself as the quintessential girl all strived to be. She wore a mask everyday and strove to conceal her true self in favor of giving what others expected of her, no matter how she felt in the end.

Now though, his perspective of them had almost completely changed. Granted, there were still some aspects that didn't completely remove themselves. Naruto was still striving to be acknowledged, though his thirst for attention had died down a bit. Sasuke had gotten less lonely, though his traumatic issues still needed to be dealt with. Sakura…. Well, he had assumed he had figured her out as well. Previously, she had been the easiest to read out of all of them, her eyes and facial expressions betraying every fleeting thought and emotion inside her. Now, that had all changed.

He couldn't look at her the same way as before. She was exponentially more guarded and the mask she had used to conceal her true self had only been reinforced ten times over. Kakashi just couldn't figure her out, and all of her actions as of late were stressing him out more than they should. Her story was still muddled, though he could guess whatever had happened had left a lasting impression on her. Whatever had happened to Sakura was something she would never forget, and almost certainly never tell anyone.

He had given up on prying for information, choosing instead to just observe her as best as he could. Her home life was normal, her parents ever doting on her. They seemed to truly love her with all of their beings, so Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that her family wasn't part of the problem. It was just Sakura.

Well, no. It was the team too, seeing as from the new information he had gleaned from the interrogation. It was…. Eye opening. He had never expected her to say such things, nor act so calmly whilst being interrogated by an annoyingly young shinobi. What's more, the Interrogation department clearly thought of her as a suspicious subject, seeing as she knew her Genin registration number _and_ she knew what those scrolls were. Kakashi himself hadn't even recognized them until it had been explained to him. Perhaps he had underestimated her true intellect, though it was unlikely.

Every action during that interrogation got more and more suspicious the more Kakashi thought of it. He knew, no, he was absolutely sure of it, that Sakura wasn't a sleeper agent. She wasn't some foreign nin disguised as a mere Genin to gather intel in Konoha- she'd have to be of some higher rank or status to be able to gather any sort of Konoha damning evidence. Genin were blinded for a reason in the shinobi world.

 _The team though._ Sakura didn't like the team.

In Kakashi's mind, that was the most troubling part of it all. She didn't like the team, but loved her teammates. It seemed like such an oxymoron, the opposing opinions too arbitrary to make any sense.

 _She didn't like the team._

It was a problem that could give rise to disarray in the fundamentals of teamwork.

 _Kami, she didn't like the team._

Kakashi had thought she, out of everyone on it, would be the one to like the team the most. Sasuke and Naruto bickered, fought, and "hated" each other with a passion only eternal rivals could create. Sasuke abhorred the fact he was followed around by some ditzy fan girl. Naruto loathed the fact that the "ditzy fangirl" that followed Sasuke around happened to be his first crush. Sakura was placed on a team with the boy she "loved" and was the only girl that could have his undivided attention, _and_ she also had another boy pining after her.

Yes, she should've liked the team.

 _But Sakura did not like the team._

And she was much more insightful than she let on. What in the world did she know about him to classify him as the "most depressed man in the village"? What did she know? How could she know? Kakashi didn't think of himself as depressed. He wasn't even alone- he had eight dogs to keep him company half the time.

 _Shit._

It didn't matter in the end either way. Kakashi was stressed, tired, and attempting to piece the puzzle together that was Team 7 and Haruno Sakura.

He needed more information and he was a good observer anyhow. Another mission was in order it, but definitely one inside the village. He wouldn't be letting any of his students walk out of those gates for awhile.

* * *

"Eh?"

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his forehead as he struggled to not roll his eye, "Naruto, surely you know what babysitting is? I can't imagine you being that oblivious."

Huffing, Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance, "Of course I know what babysitting is! But why're we doing something so lame? Can't we do another, _more_ exciting mission like last time?"

Sasuke agreed, his head bobbing slightly.

"Last time was an exception," Kakashi said, dropping his hand as he slouched. "It was supposed to be a simple C rank mission, but clearly that wasn't what it turned out to be. This D rank is a _normal_ mission for Genin like you guys."

"We aren't normal Genin though," Sasuke argued, his irritation visible in his lifted eyebrow.

"True…." Kakashi agreed, looking thoughtful. The boys perked a bit, hopeful that their sensei would come to his senses and give them a better mission, rather than this mundane task.

"But," he continued, the boy's faces falling in unison, "That doesn't matter. You three are my students, so I'll get to decide what you're ready for and what you're not. Besides, the kiddos you'll be babysitting are a rather good bunch. You might even enjoy playing with them."

Both Naruto and Sasuke hung their heads, disappointment radiating from them.

"So, who're we babysitting anyway?" Sakura spoke up, a shadow of a grin etched on her face as she watched the boy's mope.

"Three little splotches of sunshine," Kakashi dryly answered, his hand coming up to reach for his trusty orange book. "We should start heading over there actually. You guys will be babysitting them until around four in the afternoon, so this will be a task that will take up the majority of the day."

Nodding, Sakura turned away from the still dejected figures and followed Kakashi as he began to walk down the road. "Come on you two, let's go. You can mope later."

When no response came and they still refused to move, Sakura walked back with a snit and yanked them by the collars, forcing them to move their feet. They protested, but Sakura kept pulling, keeping her grip on them until they reached the house where the three "splotches of sunshine" lived. Shoving them forward, they glared at her as she walked past them, rubbing their necks where the shirts had dug into the skin.

Knocking on the door, a haggard woman appeared with a toddler pressed up against her leg.

"Hello ma'am," Kakashi greeted politely, Sakura waving from behind him. "We are the team you requested, here to babysit your children."

Her eyes lit up and relief flitted across her face, "Ah, of course! Please, come in!"

Dipping his head, Kakashi walked in, the three Genin shuffling in after him. They took off their shoes and waited by the door way for instructions, unsure of what they were allowed to do at the moment.

The woman looked back at the group and smiled warmly, "Well, don't stand by the door! Please introduce yourselves and I'll introduce you all to the little trouble makers you'll be babysitting."

"I am the leader of this team, Team 7, Kakashi Hatake. This," he said, gesturing to Sakura as she smiled, "is Sakura Haruno. The one next to her is Sasuke Uchiha, and the blonde one is Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman, who had been getting something from the kitchen, startled as she looked back with slightly widened eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki….?"

Naruto looked down, suddenly all but aware of who he was. He'd sort of forgotten the animosity others had towards him. It'd been awhile since he'd encountered a less than friendly exchange from a civilian or anyone from Konoha.

"Yes, that is his name ma'am," Kakashi said, his voice sickly sweet as he closed his eye in a smile.

"Ah," she said, taking another look at the blonde boy before turning back to the toddler still grasped onto her leg. "Well, it's our turn for introductions I suppose." She paused again, before turning around, beckoning them to the backyard patio.

"Mio," she called out. "Koki! Come inside! Your babysitters have arrived!"

A little boy and girl quickly came scrambling in, their hands and knees covered in dirt. They were barefooted and bits of grass clung to their legs as they ran towards their mother. When they were next to her, she bent down, asking them to introduced themselves.

The boy began, his hands folded in front of himself in a timid posture, "M-My name is Koki. I'm seven years old, and, uh, the oldest."

Koki nudged his sister, who was staring at Naruto and his bright orange jumpsuit. Realizing it was her turn, she puffed out her chest and pointed to herself, "I'm Mio! Did you know it means beautiful ribbon? I am five, but I'm second oldest so I get to boss my baby brother around." As if it were an afterthought, Mio flung up her hand as she pointed towards Naruto, who looked startled at her accusing finger. "And my favorite color is orange! Like those clothes you're wearing- can I try them on?"

Naruto flushed, his eyes widening at the indirect compliment. This girl was quite bold for only being five. Typically, it was the eldest of the siblings who displayed confidence in front of strangers.

Nervous laughter escaped the mother, as she tugged at Mio's shoulder to get her to stand closer to her. "She doesn't mean that literally," the woman laughed, ruffling Mio's hair. "Now, the one that's been holding onto my leg this entire time is Asahi. He's two and _very_ shy."

She rubbed Asahi's face as he buried his head into her skirts, "He's the most attached, so it might be a little hard to get him to let go of me…."

Sakura didn't hear the rest though, her posture having gone ridgid at the name. Where did she know that name from? It sounded so familiar, and she got bad vibes off of it. A cold claw trailed down her spine as she stared at the mop of floppy brown hair that was visible from within the folds of the floral skirt. What was this feeling?

Kakashi's voice brought her back to the present as he finished whatever it was he had been saying before, nodding towards the mother who was gently easing Asahi away from her.

"We never got your name, Miss….?" Kakashi asked, his eye sliding over the dirty youngsters in front of him.

"Ah, silly me!" she laughed, still attempting to pry away the protesting child. "My name is Ayane (Asahi let go!) Ayane Ito. It was lovely to meet you all. Hatake-san, (Asahi, mommy needs to leave!) please, do take good care of these three. You are welcome to any food in the kitchen, although I've already prepared some lunches for Mio, Koki, and Asahi. You might have to help Asahi out, but otherwise the other two are pretty self-sufficient (Mio, help get your brother to let go of my skirt). I should be back around four, but I might be return earlier than that."

She shrugged in a ' _we'll see'_ gesture, and sighed in relief as Asahi finally let go. "Alright, well, I'm off then." Turning to her children, Ayane hugged them, whispering something in their ears before getting back up. "If there are any problems, don't hesitate to come and find me or go to the neighbor next door."

And then, she was gone, walking briskly out the door while she still could. Asahi whimpered after her, but the door was already shut by the time he had toddled his way there, his soft keening audible as he reached chubby hands towards the door knob.

Kakashi stared after the boy, a soft feeling enveloping him as he watched the two year old struggle. It was adorable and pathetic at the same time, and he wished he could just call it adorable. Sighing, he walked over and slowly led the little boy back over to the group, his bare feet slapping against the wooden floors. Asahi was obviously upset, but his fear of strangers overrode his need to cry and he allowed himself to be led back to his brother and sister, who were still standing where their mother had left them.

Mio was still gazing at Naruto, who was trying hard not to let a grin slide onto his face from the attention he was unused to receiving from little kids. Koki was staring at the floor, his eyes unfocused as his hands remained firmly clasped in front of him. Sasuke had closed his eyes, arms crossed, and oblivious to the world around him. The only one who seemed to be paying any sort of attention was Sakura, who stared wide eyed at the little boy Kakashi was leading by the hand.

Her face had paled considerably, though it may have been a trick of the light, and her eyes looked at Asahi as if he were an impossible thing- a ghost. Asahi must have realized he was being stared at, for he looked up and met her green eyes. Stopping, Kakashi watched as they stood in a silent standoff; Sakura's one of defense and Asahi's one of curiosity.

Amazingly, the toddler smiled and reached out an arm towards Sakura, his fingers making a grabbing motion as he babbled incoherently. Frozen, Sakura just stood there, her eyes flashing with emotion that couldn't be placed. Regret? Fear? Apprehension?

Slowly, Sakura reached her hand out as well, and their fingers touched before Sakura quickly retreated, holding her hand close to her body as she smiled slightly at the boy. It was a tight smile, one of yearning and the fear of receiving what was yearned for. It was…. Painful.

"Everything okay, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, suspicious of the interaction. Nothing about it was right, and seeing Asahi had triggered something within her. What, exactly, had been triggered, he had no clue.

As if not fully hearing him, Sakura nodded her head a bit, still distracted by the gummy smile Asahi presented as he shuffled in place, oddly contended with looking at the pink haired girl with the green eyes.

"Gween," Asahi mumbled, pointing to his own eyes. "Gween."

"No," Sakura said softly, lowering herself onto her knees as she folded her hands in her lap. "Brown. Your eyes are brown."

Asahi nodded, pointing to his eyes again, "Gween."

Tentatively, Sakura took Asahi's hand, slowly leading it to touch her face. She smiled at him as he tugged back at his hand before relenting, watching closely as his chubby fingers grazed Sakura's upper cheek.

"Green," she said, moving Asahi's hand closer to her eyes. "My eyes are green."

Leading his hand back towards his own face, Sakura placed his fingers over his eyelids and said, "Brown. Asahi's eyes are brown. Like chocolate."

Nodding his head quickly, the toddler smiled brightly, "Bwown! Bwown!" he sang happily, stomping his feet a bit in his eagerness.

Another figure approached, Koki, Sakura remembered, and sat next to her.

"Asahi," Koki whispered, looking sternly at his younger brother. "Say it correctly. _Brown._ Not bwown."

"Bwown," Asahi tried, looking ashamedly at his older brother.

"Br-own."

"Bw-own."

Koki huffed in frustration, looking apologetic towards Sakura, "I'm sorry he's like this. He can't say his r's yet, and it's quite annoying."

Laughing a bit, Sakura shook her head, "He's only two. He has plenty of time left to learn."

Koki stared at her, a solemn look in his eyes, before getting back up and going to stand next to his sister, tugging in her arm as he led her towards the backyard again. Sakura watched him go, wondering if she had said something wrong before Kakashi interrupted.

"Well then, Sakura," he began, finally releasing Asahi's other hand from his grasp. "Since you seem to have already connected to this little one, you can be in charge of him. Naruto, Sasuke, you guys can take care of the other two…. Whatever their names were."

"Koki and Mio, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto reminded him, already walking over to where Mio was playing in the dirt. "I call Mio, Sasuke!"

Grumbling under his breath, Sasuke followed suit, arms swaying by his side. Truth be told, he was quite content with having Koki to babysit. He seemed to be the most mature and well-mannered after all.

"What will you be doing sensei?" Sakura asked, glancing up at him as she held Asahi's hand.

The infamous eye smile formed and Kakashi quickly whipped out his prized book, "Well, someone has to babysit you three after all."

"We don't need to be babysat," Sakura deadpanned, looking back towards Asahi as she grinned at him.

"My point exactly," Kakashi responded, casually strolling over to the porch steps where he sat down with a soft _thunk_.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura carefully let go of the toddlers hand and frowned.

It had taken all of her willpower to not tremble at the sight of the little boy in front of her. His doe brown eyes gazed at her with zero signs of fear, curiosity overshadowing any other emotion he had. He was so trusting, his eyes betraying the beautiful innocence behind them. His floppy hair hung over his forehead and it swayed gently as he titled his head, searching for something as he stared at her.

Sakura had to turn away, fearful of what he'd see.

She had never, not in a thousand life times, expected to see him. Here, in Konoha, of all places. She never would've even thought she would recognize the eleven or twelve year old even if she had come across him. It had been a fleeting thought in her head- that she might see old haunts, old memories, old faces, when she came back.

Sakura never would have expected to see his chubby little face, his round and rosy cheeks, and his gummy smile grinning up at her as if she were the sun that shone down on him everyday.

The boy had no idea the fate that would await him.

The boy had no idea that she would be the one to ultimately seal it.

Biting her lip, Sakura fought for a semblance of control within herself.

 _Get a grip,_ she berated herself. _He doesn't know. It hasn't happened yet. Asahi is still alive and happy and smiling. He is still_ _ **here.**_

That did not change the fact that she had killed him, _willingly_ , and left him to the open landscape. It didn't change the fact that she had run off, in search of another victim, his cries mere echos in her head. Forgotten.

She had forgotten him. She had forgotten the way he had clung to her. The way he had looked at her with such trust and hope and _belief_ that she would be his saving grace. That she would be the one to drag him away from the hell he had endured for so long.

That she would be the one to bring back the innocent joy of laughing once again.

Instead, she had ripped any hope of that away from him, sucking the life out of him until there was nothing but a small shell of what once was a boy.

Briefly, Sakura wondered if anyone had found Asahi's body. If it had already started to decompose, or if it had been preserved by the ash and dust the covered the broken land. She wondered if his frozen face still possessed the same smile it had before she had killed him.

 _ **Kami, she had killed the child in front of her.**_

Was this some kind of sick joke? A way for the universe to punish her for inflicting so much harm and pain? She wouldn't blame the universe if it had- she deserved it. She had done so many horrible things. Unforgivable things. Atrocious things.

She had murdered people. Murdered children. Left the wounded out to suffer whilst she attended to someone _more important._

What determined who was more important than someone else? What dictated someone's right to live more than the person that lay beside them? Was it luck? Mere chance? Or was it the undeniable truth that some were just meant to live more than others were?

Sakura couldn't tell anymore. She couldn't tell what was right or wrong in her thinking. What was more morally sound and complete, instead of the broken thoughts and lapses of judgement that clouded her every waking thought and decision. Why couldn't she tell anymore?

Why? Why, why, why, why?

"Gween."

That's right. She couldn't tell anymore because she hadn't done any of those things yet. She hadn't killed off old men for the sake of healing shinobi. She hadn't chosen the lives of Academy students over the ones of the civilians. She hadn't destroyed any semblance of hope children had, instead shoving them into the brunt of truth and reality.

She hadn't done any of those things yet.

And yet she could still see the blood coating her hands. She could still see the nameless faces of shinobi calling out to her, begging for help that she couldn't give. She could still hear the shrill sounds of civilian mothers holding their dead children as they wept over what they had lost.

"Gween."

Sakura looked up, nodding dumbly as she reached out to hold Asahi's hand again. She hated the way his hand felt in hers, too soft and smooth. She didn't deserve to hold such a beautiful thing. Didn't deserve to be looked at the way he looked at her.

"Gween."

"Yes, Asahi. Green."

* * *

They played throughout the entire morning. Sakura and Asahi mostly stayed inside, venturing out whenever one or the other was called upon.

Asahi didn't seem to like the grass. He would pout when his siblings would coax him out to play in the dirt, his nose scrunching up in displeasure as his bare feet toddled their way through the yard. Sakura held his hand every time, making sure he didn't fall over or trip in the uneven mounds of dirt.

Mio and Koki had gotten significantly dirtier as time passed, their faces adorned with brown smudges and bits of grass blades sticking to their clothing and hair. Naruto, somehow, had instigated a "mud fight" and thus dirt went flying. Sasuke, having been caught in the cross-fire, joined in, though his actions were much more dignified than the other three. Sakura had counted a grand total of six head-shots from the Uchiha, each landing squarely in the face of one Uzumaki. It was funny to see, and Sakura and Asahi giggled every now and again as the fight continued.

They made sure to stay on the porch though, watching from afar and always behind Kakashi. More than once, a stray "mud ball" had found its way towards the silver headed man, and more than a few times, a mysterious spray of dirt would appear out of nowhere and pelt anyone in the vicinity. Sakura could only barely stifle her laughs as she watched the man's shoulders shake slightly with amusement.

Around noon, Mio announced she was hungry and it was decided that it was now a good time to eat lunch. Eagerly, they went inside- Naruto, Sasuke, Mio, and Koki heading towards the bathroom to clean up. As promised, the three children's lunches were pre-made and left in the kitchen with their names attached to it.

Sakura, having seated Asahi in his booster, hurriedly made four extra sandwiches for herself and the rest of the boys of Team 7, before sitting down to help Asahi eat. He was more than adamant that he could do it himself, but he still had trouble eating the larger chunks of food. It was cute, the way his face would contort as he gnawed on an especially large piece of a carrot, his molars still growing in.

When the boys and Mio had finally returned, squeaky clean faces and all, Asahi was already half done and Kakashi and Sakura had already eaten their share of the pile of sandwiches. They grumbled about the others not waiting for them, but were grateful nonetheless as they dug into the food.

Koki ate quickly and quietly, making little mess as he finished. Mio smacked her lips every time she took a bite, bits of crumbs flying out whenever she spoke with her mouth full.

"Mio," Koki reprimanded, his brows pointing downward as he frowned. "Keep your mouth closed when you eat. Mama always has to tell you, but you never listen. It's gross."

In retaliation, the little girl stuck her tongue out, chewing extra loud this time as she took another bite of her food, "Mama isn't here, so stop tryna act like you're the boss."

Koki's frown deepened, his annoyance obvious, "You should listen to your older brother though. I'm still the oldest, so I know better than you do."

"Nuh uh," Mio argued, a glare starting to form as she stopped eating. "No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! You don't!"

"Yes! I do! Listen to me for once! You never listen!"

Mio looked on the verge of tears, her glare losing its edge as her lower lip trembled. "I do," she whispered, looking away from her brother as he sported a triumphant look. "I do too listen."

Koki rolled his eyes, looking apologetic as he turned towards everyone else, who had all sat in silence watching the spat.

"Sorry," he started, shooting a glance towards his downtrodended sister. "She's five but acts worse than Asahi does sometimes. She's just a brat, so don't mind her."

Not knowing what to say or do, the boys nodded dumbly, giving each other quick glances as they silently went back to eating.

Sakura broke the silence though, a weary sigh escaping her, "You know, Koki, for being the oldest, you sure don't act like it."

Koki snapped his head up, eyes wide as shock passed over his face, "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't act like an older brother should. You berate your siblings in front of strangers and act quite pompous around them. Older siblings should treat their sisters and brothers nicely and with respect."

The shock disappeared from Koki's face as he took in her words, emotions flitting through his eyes. "I know what is best for them," he said, staring definitely at Sakura. "I know how to treat them properly. I'm the oldest."

"You may be the oldest, but that doesn't always mean you know better."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Koki asked quietly, head turned downwards facing his lap.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't actually."

"Then what would you know?" Koki spat, gaze remaining firmly fixed to the floor. "What do you know about being the older one? You don't know anything."

"He's right, ya know," Mio spoke up softly, fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Koki only does what's best for Asahi and me."

Saying nothing, Sakura looked between the two siblings, about to argue against that, when Kakashi interrupted.

"Thank you for the sandwiches Sakura-chan. Why don't you all go back outside again before taking your nap, hm? Run around for a little while longer with Sasuke and Naruto, mkay?"

They nodded, quickly scooting out from their chairs and heading towards the back again. Naruto shot Kakashi and Sakura a weird look before following, Sasuke not far behind.

When they were gone, Kakashi sighed and turned towards Sakura. He rubbed his face wearily, eyes dragging over the girl and toddler in the room. He was tired.

"Why did you get rid of them?" Sakura asked, her eyes not quite meeting his. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Something like that," Kakashi mumbled, leaning back in his chair. "I guess I should've given you three a bit more background on the kids we were asked to babysit. Their situation is…. Complicated."

Sakura waited for him to continue, clearing away the mess Mio and Koki had left behind.

"The Ito family aren't civilians, but they aren't from a clan. Their father is actually a Chunin, but the mother was just a low ranking Genin before she stopped and decided to raise a family. At the moment…. It's hard for the children to cope with having a father always gone. He was recently sent away on a long term mission, and the details are a bit complicated, but he's not expected to be back for another year or so."

Kakashi sighed again, picking up Asahi as he wiggled around in his high-chair. Gently placing him on the floor, Kakashi watched as the two year old stumbled to the living room, taking out a few toy trains and moving them along the floor, little noises escaping his mouth as he played.

"It's hard for them- Koki and Mio, I mean. Asahi is still too young to care or even know much, but Koki is the eldest of the bunch. Responsibility falls on him to take care of his siblings most of the time. Having a babysitter is…. New, I guess, to them. To Koki. They aren't used to having someone tell them things they don't want to hear, or telling them things that go against the way things have always been."

He turned towards the pink haired Genin, watching as she finished cleaning the plates in the sink. "Do you understand what I'm trying to saying, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered quietly, her gaze lost in thought. "Yeah, I do. It must be so hard for them to have a parental figure missing half the time."

Kakashi hummed, satisfied that his student understood what he had been trying to get across. He wasn't very good at talking, or explaining things in general. He typically left that to others, but this was something that needed to be understood now. He'd grown up an only child, but he understood the pain of having a parent gone for long periods of time. His father had always tried to take short missions, the longest he'd ever allow himself being a month long, but even then he always ensured Kakashi would be well taken care of in his absence.

That didn't mean the hole he had left got any better or became less noticeable. It just became more painful as time went on, and Kakashi greatly respected the children Team 7 was babysitting for putting up with it for so long. Most children would've found an outlet to enact on their anger and confusion, but these kids had found it within themselves, choosing to stick together instead of drifting apart to do their own thing.

It was a relief, really. It was hard for those who had never experienced the same things to understand what they were going through, and it was made more difficult when they were constantly reminded that someone was missing from their life.

Bad seeds grow up to be sickly trees, spreading and infecting those around them with spores of discourse and envy. It never turned out well.

"Gween!" Asahi called out, his expectant chubby face appearing from behind the couch. "Come play! Play!"

Sakura smiled, putting away the last plate in the cupboard as she made her way over to the living room. Asahi couldn't pronounce his r's and 'Sakura' was too hard for him to say, so he had taken to calling her 'Gween' for the last few hours.

Sitting down, she observed the beautiful mess that was trains and balls strewn across the small carpet, "What are you playing Asahi?"

"Twain's," he responded, his tongue poking out cutely as he struggled to stack the trains one on top of the other. "Twain stack."

"That's sounds fun," Sakura said, an easy smiling lifting her face. Asahi was just so darn cute sometimes, and it almost made her forget that she had killed him. "Can I play too?"

Asahi nodded his head distractedly, still concentrating on balancing the wooden toys. "You- You can play with 'ose."

Looking over to where he was pointing, Sakura picked up a few wooden blocks and began stacking them. There were only five, and when she was done, Sakura turned back to the little boy, who was still trying to balance one of the trains.

"Do you need help?" she asked, eyeing the teetering tower. It looked very unsteady, and she was sure the toddler would be upset if it were to fall.

Asahi thought about it for a moment, studying his structure before slowly nodding his head, "Yes."

Grinning, Sakura leaned over and gently took the train from his grasp. Glancing over to see Kakashi still engrossed in his book, Sakura traced her finger under the train, applying a thin layer of chakra to it, before doing the same to the other train on the floor.

"Try to stack it now," she instructed, delighting in the fact she could still control chakra the same way she could back then. _It wasn't back then, it's in the future. Why do you keep confusing the two?_

Asahi gave a dubious look at the toy, wondering how touching it would help him stack it, but did it anyway. Haphazardly, he plopped the train on top of the first and let out a surprised giggle when he found that the stack wasn't toppling over. He did it!

"Did it!" he giggled, clapping his hands together in glee. "Did it! Did it!"

Eagerly, Asahi reached for another train, pushing it towards Sakura as he practically vibrated with joy. "Again! Again!"

Chuckling to herself, Sakura laced the bottom of the toy with chakra, and gave it back to the boy, who promptly shoved it onto the pile. He laughed as he poked it, surprising himself again when the tower refused to budge. Grabbing the last train, Asahi gave it to Sakura again, watching with awe filled eyes as she traced the train and then gave it back to him.

Practically slapping the last train onto the stack, Asahi let out a small scream as he clapped his hands excitedly.

"All done!" he exclaimed, his enthusiasm showing through the way he wiggled about.

An idea seemed to strike him as he got up and ran around the living room before turning back to Sakura, who was smiling widely at his excitement.

"I wanna show Onii-san and Onee-san!"

Nodding, Sakura flicked her hand around, gesturing for him to go. "I'm sure they'd love to see it! Go show them!"

Nodding his head so hard Sakura thought it was going to fall off, he quickly grabbed the tower, sprinting off to the porch. Sakura smiled to herself, deciding she could explain later why the tower remained intact while the two year old swung it around, before a loud _BANG_ had her bolting upright and sprinting towards the noise.

Running towards the porch, Sakura found Asahi sprawled about, his train stack having fallen apart in the accident. Asahi seemed stunned as he just lay there on his side, staring at the trains that lay around him. Rushing over, a strange feeling tickling at the back of her neck, Sakura crouched beside him, scanning for any injuries on the shaken boy. He didn't notice her as she waved a hand in front of his face, her worry increasing as she saw the blank look he presented.

By now, Kakashi had risen from his place at the table, looking on from the doorway of the porch. The kid seemed fine, just a little stunned, but Sakura seemed to be much more worried than she needed to be. About to voice his thoughts to the overbearing Genin, he paused as he watched Sakura reach out a trembling hand to turn the boy over. Her breathing was short, and her eyes shook with a panic and desperation he wasn't comfortable with.

"Asahi?" she mumbled, a shaking hand gently nudging the boy.

"Asahi?" she called again, her voice having taken a higher pitch as a wave of deja-vu hit her. _No, this wasn't the same. It's not the same. He just tripped that's all. It was just an accident. He's not dying. Get a hold of yourself. Get a hold of yourself. He's not dead!_

"Are you alright? I'm…. I'm here to help," she said, her voice breaking, realizing she had said the same thing when she had first met the boy.

He looked up at her and Sakura felt as if someone had punched a hole straight through her heart as brown orbs stared at her.

"H-Hey buddy. You alright?" she asked, rubbing the boy's shoulder as she smiled feebly at him. _Why was this- What- Why was it happening all over again?!_

Another moment of staring and silence later, and Asahi's face crumpled as the shock wore off. His lower lip trembled violently as he let out a harsh cry, tears spilling forth as he squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself. His wails found their way over to the group in the backyard, Koki rushing over when he saw the scene.

"What happened?" he demanded, Mio running up beside him as she looked at her younger brother with exasperation in her posture.

"Why is he crying again?" she complained, head falling backwards as she stared up at the sky. "He does this everyday!"

"What happened?" Koki asked again, the concern in his voice having faded as he summed up the possible reason his brother was now crying. "Did he fall or something?"

Asahi's cries only got louder as he turned towards his brother and sister, pointing towards the scattered trains, "I-I- I was g-gonna show…. B-but I-I…."

He could barely get any words out as he hiccuped for air, the tears getting worse as he mourned the loss of his train stack and the fact that his knees now really hurt. Snot dribbled down his face as he wiped furiously at the mess, smearing the fluids across his cheeks. Seeking comfort, Asahi grabbed at the air in front of his siblings, reaching for them as they looked at him tiredly.

"I-I want m-mommy!" he whined, whimpering as he struggled to move. "I w-want mommy!"

"Okaa-san isn't here right now," Mio said, pitying her crying brother as she crossed her arms. "She won't be back until later."

"B-But I want mommy!" Asahi repeated, desperate for some sort of comfort from his siblings. "I want m-moomy!"

"She's not here Asahi," Koki muttered, stopping down to hold Asahi's hand. Looking over to Sakura, who watched on as if she were looking at a three headed monster, he gestured to her then back to Asahi.

"Can you watch him or something?" he asked, glancing back over to where Mio was now playing with Naruto, who remained happily oblivious to what had just happened. "I want to go play again."

"Y-Yeah," Sakura forced out, too stunned to realize exactly what was going on. "But what should I do to comfort him?"

Koki shrugged, letting go of Asahi's hand as he walked away, "I don't know," he said. "Okaa-san usually just rubs his head."

With that, Koki skipped away, tackling his sister as she shrieked in mock surprise.

Turning back to the sniveling mess that was Asahi, Sakura wondered what she should do. The last time she had comforted the child, she had _killed_ him because she couldn't do anything else. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to touch him, too afraid of what she did last time. _Kami, why did this have to happen? Why- How was she supposed to do this?_

"Gween," Asahi whimpered, doe eyes turning to her. "Gween."

"I-It's okay. I'm here," Sakura whispered, ignoring the screaming in the back of her head as she pulled the child over to her, his arms instantly wrapping around her. It hurt. It hurt so badly. She could feel his tremors as he cried into her chest, his tears and snot wetting her dress. Why? Why did it end up being like this?

"I want mommy," Asahi said, his voice sad and desolate. It sounded hopeless and Sakura was tempted to pry away the boy from her, just so she wouldn't have to endure his suffering a second time. The boy was just upset. He was scared and hurt from his fall, but Sakura couldn't stop hearing the desperate pleads of the eleven year old in her mind.

" _I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home!"_

"You'll see your mother soon," Sakura consoled, her fingers weaving their way through Asahi's messy locks. "You'll see her soon. Sooner than you think."

Her words were strange, but they brought comfort to the small child, not realizing how ominous they truly were. He buried his head deeper into the fabric of her clothes, finding consolation in the warmth.

And suddenly, the air was heavy and thick with smog. The world shook and an odd ringing was in her ears. She looked down and felt tears welling in her eyes as she took in the sorry child she was holding. His blood coated her hands as she gently carded her fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings and innocent joys. Bending down, she inhaled his scent, hoping for something that would tell her that he was just a regular boy, and not a child soldier.

She found nothing, only smelling ash and copper.

 _He shouldn't be here_ , Sakura thought. _An eleven year old has no place in the midst of war. He should be at home, getting into trouble for not cleaning the dishes or tracking mud into the house. He should be with his family._

"What's goin' on?" the boy murmured, his gaze drooping.

"You're going to see your family," she answered, not noticing how her fingertips began to glow and the boy's head loll a bit.

"But they awe here. Wight there…."

"Yeah, they are," Sakura sighed. "Do you want to go see them?"

Asahi mumbled incoherently, his eyes slowly closing.

"You'll see them very soon, Asahi. Your mother is coming. You just have to wait. I'm here though…. I'm here and-"

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped as she realized what she was doing, violently ripping her hand away from Asahi's head. Her arms shook as she stared at them in shock, horrified at what she had been about to do. Whipping around, Sakura gaped at her teachers aghast face, his hand still reaching out to pull at her shoulder. _Pull her away and stop her from killing the boy._

"What were you doing?" Kakashi asked, his posture still jolted from what he had sensed. Why had Sakura been pushing chakra into the boys head? What on earth had she been doing?

"I- I," Sakura stuttered, still reeling from what her teacher had barely stopped her from doing. "I don't know! I…."

Breathing harshly, Sakura recoiled from the boy, his shoulder dropping onto the wooden floors as his head rested on her legs. Leaning backwards, she brought a hand to her face, feeling the sweat that began to form there. What was that? Why…. Why had she done that? What had she been thinking?

 _I almost killed him…. Again._

The thought brought an onslaught of heavy emotions, her chest feeling like it was slowly beginning to fill with black, sticky tar. Her head felt as if someone were smashing her skull in with a red hot iron, poking and stabbing and prodding and hammering. Her lungs felt weighed down, as if gravity had decided to personally strangle her to death.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel anything except the panic that was steadily building inside of her, overflowing and seemingly flowing out of every pore in her body.

 _ **Kami, she had almost killed him a second time.**_

Had she?

The sudden intrusion struck her hard and it was with failing lungs did Sakura quickly reach over to check for a pulse, for _anything,_ and it was so reminiscent from the first time, she felt as if she were reliving it all over again. He was so relaxed, so peaceful.

He looked as if death had already claimed him.

Her breathing was loud and ragged, the effort it took to suck in air nearly killing her more than the lack of oxygen. She fumbled endlessly, searching for the right spot on his neck to feel the rhythmic beating of his heart.

She couldn't find it.

Letting out a strangled whimper, Sakura flipped Asahi over, her face feeling as if she were next to a furnace. Her eyes were hot too, and it was only then did it register that she was crying and had consequently soaked the front of her collar and Asahi's face.

Flinging her head to his chest, not noticing the obvious steady breathing, Sakura closed her eyes and listened with all the strength in her for a heartbeat. Something to let her know that she had not sealed the boy's fate earlier than it should have. That she had not, in fact, murdered the same child again in the same fashion she had done last time. That she had not become a child serial killer before the war had even been a thought in anyone's mind. That she-

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

A broken laugh escaped her as she listened to the beat, strong and steady and _alive._ She looked up, not caring that her face was probably a blotchy mess of panicked tears and sweat, and smiled as a sob made its way out of her throat.

He was alive! Asahi was alive!

Kakashi looked at her as if she had gone insane, his concern for her outburst outweighing the strangeness of what he had just witnessed. He was crouched beside her, hand having fallen away to his side, and looked as if he wanted to say something. He kept his mouth shut though as he let his Genin student wipe away her tears, the cause of her distress still confusing him. The boy was asleep- why had she been so panicked? She looked as if she had had a small anxiety attack, and why that was, Kakashi couldn't piece together.

His answer came though as Sakura slurred through her sobs, "He's alive!"

Suddenly uncomfortable with the implications beyond that statement, he simply nodded and gave a reassuring ruffle to the girls head.

"Yeah," he said, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. "Asahi is alive. He is just sleeping Sakura-chan. No need to be so worried."

She laughed again, the sound hollow and mirthless. It struck him how familiar the laugh sounded and he felt a chill run up his spine as he recalled the last time she had sounded like that. It had been from the when they had found her in the forest. She had laughed at him then, too, as if it had been a sick joke for her to have protected him and Naruto. It had sounded so oddly relieved and yet, completely and utterly lost at the same time. As if there were no direction in the supposed "joy" that came from laughing.

"Yeah," Sakura breathed out, a sad smile falling onto her face as her laughter died away. "Just sleeping…."

* * *

Ayane came back, as expected, around four carrying many hefty grocery bags and other supplies. The children had all rushed towards her as soon as she had handed off the bags to the awaiting Genin, exclaiming how happy they were to see her. Asahi had awoken from his impromtude nap an hour earlier, zero recollection of what had happened besides the fact that his knees hurt. He had applied a few bandaids to his slightly red knees and proudly showed them off to his mother, who appeared slightly worried.

"How did he fall?" she asked, still hugging her children.

It was Kakashi who answered, a steady hand resting on Sakura's shoulder as she looked away in shame. "Mah, he wanted to show his siblings the train stack he had made with Sakura-chan, but tripped over himself on the porch. He slept it off though- took a nice long nap."

Under his breath, hoping to ease the atmosphere, Kakashi huffed, "Wish I could've taken a nap like that…."

Ayane nodded, an easy smile falling onto her lips in understanding, "I hear you there, Hatake-san." Looking to her children, Ayane gave them a stern wag of her finger. "I hope you three behaved yourselves and didn't cause any trouble for your babysitters!"

"We didn't!" Mio and Koki chorused, Asahi nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in confirmation as well when Ayane looked over to them, a smile lighting up the blonde's face as he retold the story about their "dirt fight" from earlier.

Satisfied, Ayane bowed slightly to them, gratefulness radiating from her relaxed posture.

"Thank you for taking care of my kids,Team 7. This was my first time hiring a Genin team to babysit them, so I was a little nervous at first," she confessed, rubbing at her arm a bit. "But, you guys have dissuaded any doubts I had before. Thank you."

"It was no problem," Kakashi responded in kind, already toeing on his sandals. "It was our pleasure. But, I think it'd be best for us to leave now. My students still need to train."

Naruto let out a long suffering groan as he slumped in defeat, Sasuke letting out a long sigh. Sakura, having said nothing as of yet, quietly began putting on her shoes before a tug at the corner of her dress brought her attention downwards.

Asahi was grinning up at her, waving a little toy train at her.

"Here," he said, shoving the toy into her grasp. "Gween can have it."

About to say thank you, Sakura stopped as Asahi quickly motioned for her to bend down. Doing so, Asahi cupped his hands around her ear and whispered quickly, "Nap was good, thank you."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, pulling away as he showed off his gummy smile once again, "Bye bye Gween!"

 _Had she just been forgiven?_

"T-Thank you Asahi. Bye bye," she said softly, leaning down to give a small hug to the boy, her eyes growing hot again as he hugged her back enthusiastically. _She didn't deserve to be forgiven._

Pocketing the little wooden train, she waved goodbye to Mio and Koki, them already having said goodbye to their personal babysitters. The door closed, and Team 7 was left standing on the walkway outside the quaint house, listening to the thundering footsteps of the kids as they ran around the house happily.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kakashi asked, walking away with his book already out.

"I guess not," Naruto agreed, his smile still visible from the time he had spent playing with the little girl. "Mio was a fun kid to play with."

"Probably because you're a little kid too," Sasuke snarked, though the normal ill will hidden behind his comment absent.

Finding energy he didn't know he had, Naruto chased after Sasuke, picking up rocks and throwing them at the smirking Uchiha as he deftly dodged each one.

Kakashi slowed down a bit, until he was walking beside Sakura, who had taken out the toy train she had just been given.

"What's that?" he asked, eyes never leaving the pages of his orange book.

"One of the trains Asahi had been playing with earlier. I…. I think it's his way of saying he…. Forgives me. For what happened."

Kakashi hummed, turning a page as he glanced over at the pink haired Genin beside him.

"About that," he began, Sakura's face draining of any color as he continued. "I think you and I are going to have a little chat later about what exactly happened, why it did, and why you reacted the way you did. Alright?"

His voice was light and cheery, but Sakura could tell the underlying suspicion and concern hidden beneath it all. The concern wasn't for her though.

"Okay," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She'd messed up. Big time.


	11. A Present Past

The sun was setting.

Everything always seemed to end with a sunset, and everything always seemed to begin anew with a fresh dawn. But, training was ending, Kakashi taking full advantage of what little sunlight was left in the dwindling hours. A deep orange overtone bathed Konoha, glinting in the running streams and showering the still blades of grass. Birds sang their song as they nested down, preparing for the colder night and huddling closer to their little ones.

Sakura envied those birds as she stared out over the red bridge she had come to know so well. The rushing water beneath her feet did nothing to soothe the turmoil she was feeling inside, her thoughts going haywire. She had messed up. She had messed up so badly that Kakashi had to take charge.

 _Kami_ , she had almost killed Asahi again.

 _PTSD sucks,_ Sakura thought to herself, huffing in annoyance. Of course she knew she had been affected by the war (Who hadn't after all?), but she had truly and honestly believed that she hadn't been as traumatized as others. She'd seen blood for years before the war. Seen people die in front of her as she bled chakra into their system, trying to repair the brokenness of the person. Hell, she had even still had her hands buried elbow deep into them before they just _died._

So, whatever she had had to do in that war was almost commonplace for her. _Almost._

It just wasn't normal. Nothing was normal when you were a shinobi though. If you lived in a clan, you were trained practically from birth to _survive_ , because it was inevitable that you'd eventually be enrolled into the Academy and then thrown into battle the moment you graduated. That's what the shinobi world trained you to do- to survive. The added bonuses of being an assassin and "leveling up" were just a byproduct of survival. In order to survive, one _had_ to make sure the others couldn't.

But, Sakura was not born into a clan. She was born a civilian, raised in the comfort of a warm home filled to the brim with obliviousness on what it took to sacrifice in order to ensure that "warm home". She was blind to the true nature of what it meant to be a shinobi; the temptation of _being something_ too alluring to not act on. Was that her true reason for going to the Academy? Had she just wanted to be something in this world, instead of just the mindless civilian? Or, was it for a far more idiotic reason, one she had believed for a long time?

It did not matter in the end because she had lived through it, she had _survived_ until she didn't. She died, and the consequence of it was the very real past she had stepped into, which had turned into her present.

And as Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke, their slouched forms covered in sweat and exhaustion, she shuddered at what awaited for her in the next coming hours. She could feel Kakashi's stare from behind her, his gaze burning with curiosity he could not contain. He wanted to know. He wanted to know something he didn't even know he wanted to know. For how could he ask about something that shouldn't, under any and all circumstances, be possible?

"It's just you and me now," Kakashi commented lightly, shuffling closer across the bridge.

Sakura nodded her head, not bothering to turn around as she led the way. It was an unspoken agreement that they'd talk at her house; Kakashi knew she'd feel more comfortable there, and Sakura didn't feel like walking into the Jounin district, _especially_ when the likelihood of someone sensing her abnormally large chakra reserves were more abundant.

She'd done a good job so far with masking it, but she couldn't risk the chance that she'd be discovered. It wasn't even like she had _enormous_ reserves- it was just the fact that she was a civilian girl, and a Genin at that. Right now, she had the reserves of an experienced Chunin. Not exactly the most strange thing, but definitely not inconspicuous.

Sakura hadn't spent all of her time breaking down and huddled in the corner of her room. She'd spent every night she could training, growing her reserves, strengthening her body. She couldn't risk being caught unaware or in a situation she wasn't able to control. At the moment, with the brutal training she had put herself through, she had about a fourth of the power she had during the war. It wasn't nearly enough, wasn't nearly enough for her to _survive and stay alive_ , but it was a monumental difference from when she had first started. Sakura still cursed at her younger self, still damned all those stupid beliefs she held about "femininity" and what was considered beautiful. Again and again, Sakura was hit in the face with the brutal repercussions of her decisions in the past.

She was so ignorant.

She still was.

Taking out the spare key, Sakura quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, allowing Kakashi to wander in past her before she closed the door. It shut with a soft click, and she re-locked the door, brushing her hand against a seal that rested on the frame. With the seal activated, and the flicker of chakra spreading throughout the house as the other seals came to life, Sakura walked to the kitchen, which still held the stench of bleach.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, glancing over at the slouched form sitting at the dining table.

Kakashi shook his head, waving her away as she tried to offer some tea, "No, I'm good. Thank you."

Mumbling to herself, Sakura poured a glass of water before wearily sitting across from the silver haired man in front of her. Another bout of nostalgia hit her as she recalled her memories of him. This was yet another thing they did together; just sitting down and talking, enjoying the peace and ease that it took to hold a conversation.

Now, a steadily growing tension began to fill the air, and Sakura sipped from her glass slowly. She had no intention of losing her calm- Kakashi said he had wanted to talk to her, so she'd wait until he began. Not the other way around.

But, several minutes passed and Sakura grew tired of waiting. Kakashi had always been better with the patience game than she, after all.

"So," she began, setting her cup down as she made eye contact with the man across from her. "What do you want to ask?"

He waited another moment longer before rubbing at his forehead, a ragged sigh leaving him, "Where should I start, Sakura-chan? Kami, where should I even begin?"

A tiny smile quirked the edges of her mouth, "You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset Sakura-chan. I'm upset because I have no idea where to begin and what to ask. You've shut down and I know you aren't going to make this easy for either of us."

Sakura sighed, her frustration simmering to the surface as well. She didn't ask to be put in this situation; Kakashi was the one who wanted something, not her. "Let's just start with yes or no questions then. Ask whatever you want, and I'll respond honestly."

Kakashi stared at her, searching her face, her eyes, for something that would give away what she was hiding. Her mask was too well built though.

"Are those protection seals?"

"Yes."

"Is there a reason you have them around the house and even under this table?"

Sakura smiled, fondness for her teacher overwhelming her frustration. She had missed this kind of banter. "Yes- when I'm not here, something needs to be able to protect my parents."

Kakashi sighed again, his hunched shoulders sagging further, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Yes or no, Kakashi-sensei."

He shook his head though, his eyes meeting hers again. He looked so tired- deflated. "Sakura, I'm not going to play this game."

She looked away, holding the cool cup in her hands. The condensation ran down her fingers, the moisture clinging to her hands and rolling down to the table.

"I know, sensei. I know you won't," Sakura smiled sadly, clutching the glass. "But I can't tell you everything you want to know. I just can't."

"Tell me what you can then."

"It doesn't work like that. You have to ask. I can't answer without a question."

Steepling his fingers, Kakashi rested his head against his forearms, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He had been anxious to question her, but now… he had no idea what to say. There were too many things to say. Too many things to ask. Sakura has been indulging him, messing with him as he struggled to piece together the puzzle that was her.

He settled on a tired groan, the sound hollow and empty. "Where did you go that night? What changed?"

Sakura looked down, gaze thoughtful and troubled. She was calm; calmer than Kakashi felt, and he wondered how she was handling his interrogation so well, when it was literally frying his nerves. Finally, she answered, voice steady and clear.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't remember?"

Kakashi shook his head, a heaviness settling in his chest, "No, I honestly wouldn't Sakura-chan."

"That's okay. It's hard to trust me right now isn't it? I'm giving you honesty when I say I don't remember where I was that night."

"You told your interrogator the same thing."

"It's because it's true. I don't remember where I was _here._ "

Kakashi shot her a glance, noting the emphasis, "What?"

Sakura hummed, downing the rest of her water. She looked at him, and Kakashi could've sworn he saw a flash of desperation in her face before she turned away to refill her glass, "Nothing, sensei."

But, Kakashi was not about to let it slide. He wanted answers and Sakura was being much too vague for his liking. "What do you mean? You told me to ask questions, and in return you'd give me honest answers."

"And I will," she replied, her voice even and level. "When you give me more specific questions rather than ' _what'_. I'm not trying to toy with you, it was never my intention to do so, but you need to trust me Kakashi. That's the only way this whole thing is going to work."

His gaze narrowed, the lack of honorific unsettling him. Was this her being disrespectful? Or was it familiarity? It didn't feel good either way, and Kakashi could feel his hostility rising. Perhaps he was wrong about the girl that stood across from him. Maybe this wasn't the "Sakura-chan" he'd always known.

"Who are you?"

As if she had been waiting for this question, Sakura let out a long breath, the half empty glass resting on the counter-top behind her. It was as if gravity had compressed onto her as she almost crumpled into the chair she had sat in previously, a shaking hand raking through her light pink hair as she licked her lips.

"Who are you?" Kakashi repeated again, a strand of worry seeping into his chest. Even when he was so suspicious, he couldn't stop the need to protect one of his students. They would be the death of him one day, and he could freely admit he wouldn't mind it one bit. He loved them. He just wasn't sure if the love he held for the student in front of him was for the right person, and not an imposter.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a Genin of Konohagakure, and my registration number is 012601," she stated, hands still carding through her hair forcefully. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

Kakashi's mouth thinned into a straight line, the anxiousness that was breaking through her mask startling him. "No, it isn't."

Sakura laughed quietly, grabbing a fistful of her hair this time. "Okay- I'll try again. My name is Sakura Haruno, the daughter of two civilians who own a bakery and trading shop. I am on Team 7, which includes Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake as the leader. Was that it?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head, shifting in his chair as he saw her break out into wide grin, eyes penetrating the wooden table she rested on.

"Okay, that's fine. That's fine. I'll try again. A redo. My _second_ second chance," Sakura giggled. "Isn't that funny? A _second_ second chance? My name is Sakura Haruno. Many people used to know my name. Sometimes it would be the last thing they heard before they would die. I hated it when they died, but it was fine. Fine."

Kakashi realized she was out of it, and he panicked momentarily, wondering if this was an episode she was having. She kept rambling though, her hair a mess of knots as her fingers relentlessly tore at it, weaving new paths along her scalp.

"You said you wanted to talk about what happened today, right?" she suddenly asked, her eyes darting up to meet his. "You wanted to know what I was doing and why it was happening, right?"

"Yes, but-"

Sakura chuckled, and her eyes shut firmly, as if she were concentrating on dredging up long forgotten memories. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you Kakashi, as long as you keep it a secret. Just between us. Only one other person knows, but I left him behind. He's gone, so he can't tell anyone here. Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Not knowing what else to do, Kakashi nodded, his brow furrowing. He shouldn't be going along with all of this. He faintly recognized her behavior, erratic and disorganized. He'd seen it in a few of his acquaintances when they were having an episode, often about past battles or trauma.

It horrified him to think that _Sakura_ was having one of these episodes.

"Okay, that's fine. Fine. Promises are hard to keep, but _I trust you Kakashi,_ even though you don't trust me," Sakura singsonged.

Kakashi cringed at her voice, and slowly got up out of his chair. He needed to get her to snap out of…. Whatever this was, before something wrong happened. Before she hurt herself.

"That little boy," she continued, oblivious to Kakashi's advances towards her. "His name was Asahi Ito, and he was eleven or twelve when I first met him."

"No, Sakura," Kakashi started, hoping he could reason with her before he actually had to get physical to snap her out of it. Physical intervention was always the last resort. Always. "Asahi is a two year old toddler. You babysat him today, remember? We spent the day babysitting the Ito family for a mission. Do you remember that?"

Sakura laughed again, throwing her head back, eyes still firmly shut. "Of course I remember! It happened today after all! I wish I could _forget_ though. I liked two year old Asahi. I didn't have to kill him."

Kakashi froze at that, a mere three feet away from where Sakura sat. "You killed him?"

Sakura shook her head, clarifying, "No, I killed the eleven year old. It was part of my job."

Kakashi hummed reassuringly. Confirmation and comfort were good ways to slowly ease a person out of a stress induced attack. It eased away extra stimulation and….. Whatever else caused episodes like this. Names were good to use too. Kami, he wished he knew what he was doing.

"What was your job, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked softly, gently crouching down to her level.

"My job?" she whispered back. "I think you liked my job sometimes. Sometimes you didn't though."

"Why didn't I like your job?"

"You didn't like how easy it was for me to kill people."

Something inside Kakashi clenched at that, his jaw muscles tensing. "Why did you kill people, Sakura-chan?"

She hesitated, as if afraid of what he'd say or what even herself would say in response. Her eyes remained closed the entire time.

"I killed people," she slowly let out, her whispers so soft they could barely be heard, "So they wouldn't suffer. I didn't like killing them- it's the truth! I swear it."

"I believe you, it's okay. I believe you," Kakashi reassured, wanting to rub her head, but too aware of the fact that he might startle her into a panic attack.

"You'd say stuff like that whenever I told you about the things I did," Sakura continued, her voice getting softer, the grip on her hair lessening. "You would tell me that it was okay, that I tried my best, and that it was _fine_ because I always tried my best. You _believed in me._ "

She looked up at him then, tears in her eyes as she struggled to form words that would make sense.

"You believed in me," she finally choked out. "And I hated you for that because I knew you lied. Do you want to know what I was doing, Kakashi? Do you want to know why I was shoving chakra into that little boy's head?"

Her voice was rising, reaching a pitch that made Kakashi wince as he held up his hands in a placitating way, hoping to calm her with the gesture. It didn't work, she didn't acknowledge his actions, and she began to pull at her hair, strands falling onto the table as she grasped at them. Kakashi was seriously thinking about _finally_ getting physical with her, when she whispered, almost to herself, "I was going to kill him Kakashi. I was going to kill him a second time, so he would never have to go through that war again. I was going to stop his suffering."

Tears began to roll down her face, and her eyes were a painful red as she looked at him desperately, trying to explain the thoughts and words she could not formulate. She had said it. The words were out in the open air, and it had seemingly frozen Kakashi where he crouched, his hands stilling just above her shoulder.

The mask cracked and fell apart, and Kakashi could finally see the scared little girl beneath it.

Except, it wasn't a little girl. He wasn't sure who it was.

He wasn't sure he liked whoever they were.

* * *

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The light had long since vanished, Kakashi only getting up once from his crouched position to turn on the lights in the kitchen. At some point, Sakura became aware of the time and lightly commented that her parents were away on an important business deal for their small trading company. Something about finally being able to set up a shop in another village.

Sakura had calmed down, her mask having been fully replaced and her face emotionless once again. The hair that she had forcefully ripped out during her mental breakdown had been swept off the small table and thrown in a garbage can; the only sign of any distress being the knowledge both of them possessed.

Kakashi had dared not say a word since she had uttered those sentences. A million thoughts had flitted into his mind, only to be carried away by the oncoming tide of even more thoughts and conclusions. His legs had started to grow tired from his crouched position by her side, and slowly he stood up, hearing the joints pop one by one as he stretched. Sakura watched him stand up through half-lidded eyes, the darkness underneath them contrasting with the pale sheen of her skin.

"When was the last time you slept?"

She blinked at him, as if taking a moment to register the question, before she slumped in her chair, her back leaning heavily against it.

"Two days ago."

"Nightmares?" he questioned softly, not exactly keen on setting her off once more.

"Something like that," Sakura replied, trailing off as she finally looked up to meet the equally tired gaze of her teacher. "What about you?"

He shrugged, "Last night. An hour or two, I believe."

"Nightmares?" Sakura smirked, her jab at him making Kakashi feel a bit relieved. At least she was attempting to make jokes.

"Something like that."

Silence settled over them again, neither knowing what to do or say. Perhaps there was nothing to say. Perhaps, they should just leave it at that. Perhaps, they should just forget this evening had happened. Nothing had-

"How long did the war last?"

The question was quiet, but it was as if someone had thrown a glass bottle across the room and shattered it into a nearby wall.

But, strangely, neither of the two occupants of the room seemed bothered by the shattering glass that echoed. They'd heard worse. Been cut by the pieces numerous times. What was another broken piece to pick up to add to their collection? It was nothing.

"Almost five years when I left," Sakura answered, as if she were talking about the weather.

"Five years?" Kakashi repeated, his mind grinding to a halt for a few seconds. "How? What…. What started it?"

Her shoulders went up and down, as if the chore of dragging up a good reason was too much of a drudgery for her. "I don't know all the details. I never wanted to know them. There was a lot of build up before it was…. _officially_ declared."

"Officially?"

"Like I said before- there was a lot of build up. My best guess was that it began a year or two after the Third War. Everyone knew it was coming, but no one knew when. Then, it was just declared and…. It began."

Kakashi leaned against the counter of the kitchen, still having trouble processing it all. "Why are you being so open about it now?"

Sakura looked up to meet his wary gaze, and she shrugged again. "I wouldn't call it being open. I already gave up the secret I wanted to keep. What's the point of trying to hide it anymore?"

"Security?" Kakashi probed, wondering if this was all just a grand ploy she was trying to pull off. "Keeping guarded secrets _guarded_?"

Sakura nodded, "True, there is that, but there would be no point. Any secrets I harbor have yet to become a secret worth keeping locked."

Slowly, though it should have hit him much sooner, an impossible thought dawned on him. He tried to keep his voice even, though the possibility of what he was going to say would be next to nothing. Should be nothing. It shouldn't be possible!

"So," he breathed out, pocketing his slightly shaking hand away from view. "You're from the future then."

Sakura nodded as if the mere word "future" brought on a thousand tons upon her head. "It was my present, but yeah. The future."

Kakashi swallowed, her confirmation bringing a cold sweat to form on his brow. What was he supposed to do? Was it even true?"

"Can you prove it?" he asked, hoping for an answer, but dreading it at the same time.

"No, I can't. There's nothing I have in my possession, other than information, that can prove what I say to be true. Time isn't something you can prove with an object- there is only proof in what we have made up and the passing of the sun that tells us that time has indeed passed."

"Philosophical," he quipped, trying to distract himself from the bombardment of questions forming in his brain.

Sakura made a noise that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a sigh. "Maybe. I've heard better," she casted a glance at him before grimacing, her eyes trailing back to her lap. "Namely from you though."

He could tell it was her attempt at lightening the atmosphere, but the air had already become too saturated. There was no going back with it.

"What sent you back?" Kakashi asked, his voice holding a note of sorrow in it. Sakura couldn't tell what the sorrow was for though; she knew it could not be for her. Kakashi hated pitying people. He'd told her so.

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you were sent back?"

Sakura smiled, leaning her head on her hand gently as she looked back up at him. "Those are two different questions, sensei," she looked back down again, closing her eyes as her open palm became a fist. "I only know the answer to one of them."

He waited a moment, studying her, as if he were trying to read her mind. She found that funny for some reason, feeling his gaze even beneath her closed eyelids. Not even the Yamanaka's could do that.

"Answer the one you know then."

"I was sent back to _**remember**_." She laughed at that, the sound escaping from her lips as she attempted to stifle it, "Unfortunately, I'm not good at that."

Quirking a brow, Kakashi asked, "What did you need to remember? What was so important that they would send you back in the middle of a war?"

" _They_? It was just one person," she countered. "I haven't decided yet if I have come to appreciate him for sending me here, or loathe him for taking me away. I…. I was needed, but I guess it didn't matter. I'm pretty sure I died by his hand anyhow."

"You _died_?" Kakashi demanded, his shoulders suddenly stiffening as he looked at her incredulously.

"That's what I'd like to think," Sakura said, her voice sounding tired. "If I didn't die immediately after being struck, then I'm sure I would've died later since neither you nor Naruto were exactly equipped to help me. And if I did somehow manage to live, then I would most likely be in a coma. My mind is in this body now- not the one there."

Kakashi pressed his lips together, small pieces falling together. "So, when we found you like that in the forest, you were dead?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, this body was still alive. My mind might've been dead though, so that might be why I freaked out on you." She gave him an apologetic smile as she said that, her shoulders sagging.

A few beats of quiet.

"How did you die?" Kakashi had a feeling he knew the answer, but it _pained_ him to imagine it. _Hurt_ him to even try to form the sentence in his head.

"I was protecting you. Naruto was down, you were about to be killed and…. I took your place," she answered, shaking her head. "Now that I think of it, I'm sure you had some grand plan to get yourself out of there, but I couldn't take the idea of losing another person."

"How many?" he asked gingerly. He didn't need to explain his question though, because anyone who had lost someone knew instantly what was asked.

"Let's just say I ran out of fingers to count on a long time ago."

He nodded in understanding, a strange feeling worming its way into his chest. Would he eventually become one of those people that she'd have to count on her fingers? Was he the ultimate cause of her demise?

"Who sent you back, Sakura-chan? What did you have to remember?"

She looked at him helplessly, an apology forming on her lips before she closed it again, a drained sigh leaving instead. "I wish I could tell you what you want to know Kakashi. I really do, but some things are better left unsaid. Some things are better left buried."

She smiled at him then, the echoings of a friend's parting words resounding in her mind, as she struggled to keep her composure. "I take back what I said earlier; some secrets are still worth keeping after all."

As she smiled up at him, imploring him to believe her and just to have _faith_ in what she spoke, Kakashi could feel his will to keep asking questions slowly ebbing. He could tell she was struggling to keep herself together, and he would not deny her some peace. Not after…. Everything she'd claimed to have endured. And who was he to say she was lying? Some of the things she said made sense, and that was perhaps the scariest part of it all.

She was telling the truth.

"Okay," he said, taking a step away from the counter as he stared down at her. "I respect your decisions. However, you do realize that this changes things now, don't you? As much as I want to trust my student, I can't because you aren't _my_ student anymore. I don't know who you are, and even if you claim to be Haruno Sakura, I still don't know who you really are."

Her smile did not falter as she took in what he said, fully accepting of his announcement.

"I didn't expect things to remain the same," she amended. "So many things are already different, and even though I hoped nothing would change, as soon as I came here, I already knew that everything would be disparate. Did you know that the first time we came back from Wave, you guys didn't even know when my birthday was? Or that we never did a babysitting mission for the sole reason that you didn't like kids and we were all, in one way or another, an only child?"

She paused, as if to rethink something, before letting out a long breath. "I didn't expect anything to remain the same. I had just hoped for some semblance of familiarity."

Her smile stretched a bit farther this time, the motion seeming genuine, as she stared at her folded hands. "I don't often get what I hope for, but I'm thankful that what little I wish for was granted in some small ways. Naruto still calls Sasuke bastard. Sasuke is still moody and silent. And you," she looked up at him, "Still remain strong and steady, despite all the heavy hits you take for us. I'm grateful for that, and I am glad you don't trust me. It makes me realize how reliable and steadfast you truly are."

Kakashi said nothing, his surprise at her words rendering him silent. Of course, the only indication he was surprised at all was the small shift of his feet as he continued to stare at her.

"It's late," he finally said, moving to the doorway as he quickly slid on his shoes. "I think I'll head home. Same place, same time tomorrow. Please, show up on time so Naruto doesn't have another nervous fit over you."

He opened the door and took a step forward, contemplating, before, "Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan. Goodnight."

Still she smiled as she waved good-bye, her wingers wagging after him as he shut the door.

She just looked so _small._ So _fragile._ She looked like a child. She _was_ a child.

Even as he walked home, the cool air refreshing his face, he couldn't wrap his head around it all. He couldn't make sense of it.

But, like with everything that didn't make sense to him, he chose not to think about it.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Sakura felt the first tear roll down her face and hit her arm. A second followed soon after. Then another. And another. And another.

And they kept coming.

She should feel relieved. She had _finally_ told someone. _Finally_ ridden the burden she had been carrying. It should have felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, freeing her from the suffocating confinements that restricted her lungs.

But all she could feel was an aching sadness.

Sakura said she had hoped for familiarity, and she got what she had asked for. She got familiarity; just not the kind she had wanted.

She _missed_ them. She missed them so badly it felt as if someone had hollowed out a hole in her heart and had filled it with black, sticky tar. It melted her insides, reducing her to no more than a wisp of a shell. Her bones felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, the struggle of carrying them leaving her exhausted. It felt as if her mind was nothing but static, a fuzziness that would not go away no matter how hard she tried.

She wanted them back. Wanted to feel them in her arms and hold onto them so _tightly_ and never let go. She wanted to hear their voices, rejoice in their laughter, and just relish being in their presence.

But, she would never get to do that again.

They weren't here. She had left them behind and replaced them with their younger selves.

* * *

He crumbled to his knees as he watched the man disappear, the black void encompassing him as his form vanished. So it was true then. His suspicions were confirmed.

Tobi had a Sharingan.

With less than a quarter of his chakra left, and a badly broken left arm, Kakashi allowed himself a brief moment of rest. He was exhausted. His entire body ached something fierce and he was sure the amount of blood he had lost wasn't good. The pain in his arm made him feel lightheaded, his vision fading in and out as he struggled to take in a breath.

A sudden scream rang through the air, and it served as a startling reminder of where he was and what had just happened. A quick look around the torn landscape made the pit in his stomach feel heavier, and Kakashi's heart stuttered for a moment as he smelled the burning of flesh.

 _Sakura._

Scrambling to his feet, Kakashi limped as fast as he could, searching for the bright splotch of pink hair he had come to hold so dear to him. He stumbled over a ridge in the shaken earth, falling to his knees once again. The broken edges tore through his pants and he hissed as they were embedded into his skin. He paid it no heed though as he plowed on, clutching his left arm to his chest as he shakily pulled himself back up.

He squinted, the low light providing no assistance in his search.

A _pop_ met his ears, and he whipped his head around in search of the sound. Another _pop_ traveled through the air, and as his eyes met a shiny black surface sticking out from the ground, he felt himself begin to grow sick.

 _He knew that sound._

Rushing over there, Kakashi beheld the sight before him with growing nauseousness and horror.

The black fire encompassed her body, the flames licking at the metal rod that protruded out of her stomach. Her skin had been blackened and burned, skin peeling off and blowing away like ash as a slight breeze picked up. The bright pink hair that he had searched for earlier was gone, the strands twisting and shriveling as they turned black and melted into her head. Her clothes had begun to fuse with the fraying skin, the fabric hissing as it made contact with the red hot metal of the pole.

Feeling the bile begin to rise and cover his mouth, Kakashi began to back away, still staring at the body.

 _Pop. Pop. Pop._

Throwing himself away, Kakashi pulled down his mask and heaved, spilling out his rations and stomach acid onto the dusty earth. His legs shook as he lowered himself to the ground, wiping away the mess on his face. _Kami,_ the smell made him want to vomit again, the scent of her burning flesh making his skin crawl.

Another scream intruded, and Kakashi attempted to steady himself as he pulled his mask back up. He choked back the second wave of nausea as he stood up, the world swaying beneath his feet, but shakily took a step towards the black flames. His fingers fumbled through his pack, grasping a small scroll in his hand before releasing the seal and allowing the scroll to fully unfurl. His fingers slowly organized themselves into _Tiger,_ and the flames began to recede from the body.

Before the sealing could be completed, Kakashi turned away, willing himself not to look at what remained of the charred girl in front of him. Instead, he hobbled over to where he had "hidden" Naruto, in an attempt to keep him out of harm's way whilst they battled.

The blast from earlier had ruptured one of his ear drums, and the ringing was painful, though dull now that it was compared to the ache in his arm and the heaviness that weighed down his heart. Finally, after falling three more times, Kakashi spotted the unmistakable bright orange of his youngest student. His breathing was labored, mouth wide open as he sucked in each breath, hands curling into his hair as he fought back the animalistic urges with weakening effort. Blood rolled down the sides of his face, leaking from the ears as it dripped onto the arid dirt. His blonde hair was saturated in dust, and if it weren't for the loud and heavy breathing, Kakashi would have been led to believe that he had lost yet another student.

"Naruto?" he called out, ten feet away from his fetal position form.

A strangled gasp met his call and Kakashi felt relief wash over him like icy water.

He hadn't completely failed.

"S-Seal," the blonde boy ground out, a hand falling away from its death grip in his mussed up hair. "Fix the s-seal!"

Without another word, Kakashi sat beside the boy and quickly tried to arrange the necessary materials. Oh so long ago, he had fixed Sasuke's curse mark to be stable, but even then it had only slowed down its effects. Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra was at an imbalance, disrupting the normal flow and cooperation of the two life forces. If he could apply the same techniques he used on Sasuke, and just dampen the flow, then….

He'd have to try it. There was no other way, and Kakashi was no seal master. Jiraiya had fixed Naruto's seal during the Chunin exams, but Kakashi had thought that to be impossible.

It didn't matter though. All he needed was time; time to get Naruto to someone who knew more about seals than he. Then…. Well, Kakashi didn't know what to do after that.

It took nearly an hour, but by the time he had finished drawing the seals and gathering up the remnants of his chakra, Naruto was hanging on by a thread. If this didn't work, Kakashi would have failed every single one of his students. He couldn't handle…. Didn't know…. Didn't _want_ to know what would happen if he failed Naruto.

He couldn't lose another bright light.

He was the only one left.

Shakily, he began to form the signs one by one, his left arm screaming in agony as his fingers moved sluggishly through each. Finally, his hands molded into _Ram,_ and he slapped his hands onto Naruto's bare stomach, the boy involuntarily flinching as the seals began to circulate the much larger one on his stomach.

Naruto shrieked, long and loud, and Kakashi flinched this time as his student writhed in pain, twitching away from the hands that rested on the pulsating seal. It took three minutes to fully activate, but once it had, Naruto slumped and fell deathly still, eyes shutting in blissful unconsciousness.

Kakashi sighed wearily, staring down at Naruto as he slept. The ordeal had been taxing, and as he looked upwards, he saw dark clouds beginning to close in. He could smell the musty scent of rain on the wind, and another sigh left him as he realized he'd have to find somewhere for them to stay sheltered from the oncoming storm.

Willing himself to get up, Kakashi felt the muscles in his back and legs protest, but he carried on, ignoring his body's desperate plea for rest.

 _I can sleep when this is over,_ he thought to himself wearily, dragging Naruto's body as gently as possible across the rough terrain. _I can rest when Naruto is safe. Then I can close my eyes. Only then…._

By the time he had reached the overhanging he had spotted beneath a small cliff, he felt ready to collapse. Every muscle fiber in his being was crying in absolute anguish, the effort it took to take a few steps taxing the very last reserves of his chakra. He could feel the life force in him slowly draining as he allowed it to bleed into his legs in hopes of making it just a few feet farther.

Kakashi had no strength left in him.

….

When he awoke, Naruto was gone.

He panicked at first, having not even realized he had fallen asleep in the first place, but when he saw that his wounds had been bandaged and his arm had been placed in a makeshift splint, he knew his panic was nearly unfounded.

Nearly.

Groaning, Kakashi slowly got up, his body still protesting at his movements. The storm had passed, but it was impossible to tell what time it was or if a day had yet to pass. Puddles had filled the small valley they had taken refuge in, and he walked around them, squinting through the haziness in search of his student. He was tempted to call out to the boy, but he knew his throat would not produce a sound loud enough to be heard.

His mouth was dry and his stomach clenched painfully; a dry reminder that he had not eaten in the last 24 hours. His arm still stung, and a migraine was forming where his head had been bashed into the rocks.

He should never have allowed himself to be so foolish. And it was with that thought did his face drain of color as he recalled everything that had happened over the course of a few hours.

Sakura was dead. And it was his fault.

His memories drudged up the haunting image of her scorched body and her blistering skin, the muscles _pop pop popping_ as the heat cooked and ruptured her insides, bursting out and spilling over the sides of her body. Kakashi gagged and took a moment as he fought with his body to contain what little he had left in him.

He knew where Naruto was now.

Moving as quickly as his legs would allow him, Kakashi followed the wreckage around him, the tell tale sign of the immense battle that had taken place not five hours ago. He knew his hunch had been right when he peeked at the somber figure that stood not even 15 yards away, head bowed and arms stiff at their sides.

"Naruto?" Kakashi bidded, voice hoarse and hollow.

He walked until he stood directly behind the statue like boy, and even though he knew what Naruto was looking at, _knew_ what was already there, it did not stop him from gazing downwards to behold the sight that lay before them.

Blackened flesh, pearly white bone, ash like skin, and the smell of decay, rot, and burnt rubber. The rain had washed away the top layer of skin, leaving open flesh to face the sky, maggots, flies, and other insects swarming the corpse and crawling in and out of the exposed skeleton. Kakashi felt himself lucky, for the eyes had been melted away, leaving hollow sockets rimmed with a stickiness the flies swarmed.

He felt himself lucky because he did not have to look into the _green eyes_ that he knew belonged to the lifeless _thing_ in front of him. He felt himself lucky, because all the clothes had been burned away and carried off with the storm. He felt himself lucky, because the skull had been left out to the open air with no signs of hair or color to adorn it.

He felt himself lucky because **he did not recognize the corpse as his beloved student that he had led to her untimely death by his own asinine decisions.**

And he was glad for that.

"Sensei?"

The voice was quiet, gaze glued to the carcass that lay strewn before him. His lips were sealed tightly together, a grimace morphing onto his features as the wind stirred the buzzing insects into a frenzy, sending the putrid scent upwards.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Where is Sakura-chan?"

* * *

 **I wasn't sure how to write the interaction between Sakura and Kakashi, but I did my best. Recently, I've been getting a few reviews about my updating schedule. First, yes, this is a monthly fanfiction. I, unfortunately, don't have the time to update weekly, so I try and write longer chapters to give to this story once a month. I'm sorry that I can't update more frequently, as I know a lot of you are truly enjoying my story. Thank you to everyone who has been patient enough and has stuck with me. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed/Favorited/Followed!**


	12. A Moment

_Something's wrong._

That was the first thought that prodded its way inside Sasuke's head as he watched Naruto and Sakura spar together. Something was just off. It was like looking at an abstract painting and being asked to identify what was in it without being given the title. If he just knew _one_ detail, _one_ clue, he'd easily be able to tell what was so wrong with the picture the two were creating.

His eyes tracked their movement, leaning forward a bit as he struggled to figure out what his brain was itching to point out. He and Kakashi had sparred earlier, and having done his set of training, he was waiting for his other teammates to finish so they could move on. Naruto and Sakura had been at it now for a solid six minutes; nothing new, but their pacing and force they were putting behind their punches was impressive for how long they had been going. Impressive, at least, for the level the two were currently at.

If they were ranked on a scale from one to ten, one being an Academy student and ten being a Jounin, Sasuke would say he was at a five or a six. A prodigy, they had called him. The _third_ greatest student to ever graduate the Academy with perfect scores. The first having been Kakashi, and the second…..

Naruto would likely be a four. He was an average Genin with a monstrous amount of stamina and stubbornness. Those two qualities alone might bump him up to a five, but Sasuke knew Naruto was nowhere near close to his level. Naruto was too loud and clumsy to be a true shinobi. He talked too much and his intellect was that of a fresh Academy student. It was a miracle he had even passed the graduation exam, which Sasuke was pretty sure he had actually failed.

Then, there was Sakura.

Sasuke would place her at about a three, her skills as a shinobi deplorable and utterly embarrassing. She was underweight, every other girl (except maybe Ino) out classing her in the physical department. Sasuke might've even placed her at a two, had she not proven herself somewhat efficient during Wave. Her intelligence, though, was on a whole other scale. She was the only other person to ever match him in terms of test scores, occasionally even beating him on exams. Her superior memory might boost her up to a four, but since it was hardly ever utilized for something _useful_ , he didn't bother factoring it in.

 _Ah, that's why it looks wrong._

Naruto was behaving like a four. His moves were hardly planned out, feet shuffling too much, and his wrist movements indecisive as he struggled to think on his feet. He hardly reached for his weapons, the pouches on his left and right thighs remaining largely unused and full, the weight smacking against him as he dodged and initiated blows. His face was twitching, some effort being put into not showing off his tiredness, but emotion powering through every time he'd land a hit or get struck hard. An occasional jutsu was used, mainly to make replicas of himself as distractions, fingers moving somewhat rapidly through each of the signs.

Overall, he was behaving like an average Genin.

Sakura, however, was _not_ behaving like a three. It was obvious from the first day they had met that she had the least amount of muscle mass. To this day, Sasuke still didn't know if she could even do twenty push-ups considering her arms were literal twigs. Even after Wave, when he had finally thought she might have begun to take her training seriously, nothing about her outward appearance had changed. She still wore that impractical dress, her hair was still vulnerably long, and her skill set was laughable. But now, as he watched Naruto and her spar and leap around, something was different.

She was _acting_ like a three.

If he watched her closely enough, he could see her pulling punches before allowing them to connect to Naruto's cheek. Her motions were fluid, eyes darting around as she took in her opponent's position, moving herself accordingly to their actions. Her head twitched ever so minutely, hair swaying out of the way before dodging a fisted kunai, hands reaching towards her own weapons before pulling back. It was as if she had to remind herself _not_ to use them, as she repeated this several times. She used little to no chakra, her offense consisting of taijutsu and clever distractions.

She was _acting._

Finally, with a sweep of his legs (that Sasuke _knew_ Sakura saw coming), Naruto knocked her to the ground, sending her flat on her back as she let out a grunt. Breathing hard, Naruto held out a hand as he put away the kunai he had been aggressively holding earlier.

"That was really good!" he said enthusiastically. "That was probably the best spar we've ever had!"

Sakura smiled, taking the offered hand, as she was hoisted up. "Yes, that was a good match. One day I'll beat you though!"

Shaking hands in a sign of good-sportsmanship, the two headed over to where Sasuke was sitting under the shade of a tree. He silently offered them their canteens of water, eyeing Sakura as she took a small sip before setting it back down.

"That was a nice finish, Naruto," a voice complimented from above. "Next time, after your opponent hits the ground, continue the attack. Just because they go down, does not mean they won't get back up."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto responded offhandedly, still greedily drinking from his canteen. "Next time, Kakashi-sensei."

A soft _thump_ landed said man next to the two sweat drenched Genin, a hand reaching out to softly hit the back of Naruto's head. He protested with a whine, sourly dropping his canteen back onto the ground.

"Sakura," Kakashi continued, pausing as he looked over at the girl. "Try and utilize your weapons more often, yeah? Naruto had at least one out the entire time, but you hardly touched yours."

She nodded, unconsciously reaching out to pat her kunai holster. "Okay, sensei. I'll try harder."

 _There's that other thing_ , Sasuke thought, scrutinizing his teammate.

Ever since the babysitting mission, which Sasuke still shuddered from time to time, Sakura had been acting weird. She seemed slower. No, that wasn't the right word. More like…. Cautious. She over exaggerated her movements to the point of it looking like she _wanted_ to act like a civilian instead of the shinobi she was training to be. She was more wary when hanging around Naruto, hesitant in touching him and even smiling at the boy. It rubbed Sasuke the wrong way, the way she was acting. A switch had been flipped in her demeanor, and he didn't like that.

He hated it when he didn't know what someone else was thinking. It left him in the dark and clueless, and if there was one thing that Sasuke Uchiha hated the most, was being oblivious.

Kakashi was acting strange too. Half the time he watched them train, he'd give out advice or just plain criticism on what they were doing. He'd say just about anything; commenting on their posture when launching a weapon, suggesting ways to shift their feet to avoid attacks, berating them for moving their fingers too slowly when performing a jutsu. Anything that came to mind, he'd say to them. Sasuke always took it with a deadly seriousness, but he knew also to take it with a grain of salt. Especially on those days where everything they did wasn't _good enough_ for their sensei.

Now, something was off. He seemed normal enough with his comments towards Naruto, and even Sasuke couldn't catch anything different with the instructions and critics he was given, but whenever he spoke to Sakura, he seemed almost…. Hesitant to say anything. Tired, possibly? It was almost like he was offering out advice that he didn't want to offer. Like it was being pulled out instead of given.

Something had happened between the two, and it seemed to have only started ever since the babysitting mission. Sasuke wasn't exactly privy to what the two had been doing the entire time. The only thing he was really aware of was that Sakura took care of the youngest boy, and Kakashi watched over them. That was about it, and now that he actually thought about it, it bothered him _a lot._

 **Nothing in the entire world was more dangerous than being left out of the loop.**

And Sasuke was far out of it.

* * *

He had realized his mistake quickly.

Watching his students spar was a quick slap to the face that had immediately zoned him in on the problem that lay before him. Kakashi rubbed the side of his face tiredly, watching the girl pull punches and refuse to use the weapons she was _supposed_ to use. He watched her calculate each move, and then do the opposite of what he was sure her senses were screaming at her to do. She wasn't using chakra, just allowing it to build up in her core, but her taijutsu moves were surprisingly good.

Good as it could get considering she was still a Genin.

Kakashi sighed at the joke of a spar below him. He had just been so _tired_ after learning about that explosive information from a week ago. He still had no idea what to do with it, the very notion of time travel still so far out of reach for him. At some point after their meeting, he had begun to think it had all been a hazy dream his mind had supplied for him; especially when Sakura had acted completely normal the following day.

But then, small things would happen that would just seem _so_ out of the ordinary. There were days where the team would be working together, training or something else that would involve some amount of teamwork, and Sakura would look at Sasuke with hidden animosity beneath her gaze. Small movements would cause almost an immediate reaction from her, be it tensing her posture or her hand twitching for her weapons. She treated Naruto like he was porcelain doll, her gestures towards him soft and cautious, as if he would react terribly with every little thing she did.

Her interactions with Kakashi were off kilter too, often refusing to meet his gaze and being quite a bit more respectful than before. She would call him "sir" sometimes, and he wasn't exactly sure why that rubbed him the wrong way, but it just seemed so unnatural. There was more than a few occasions where she would be late to the bridge; late meaning a few minutes _after_ Kakashi himself got there. Naruto was still flustered by her lateness, always assuming the worst, and Sasuke dealt with it no better, growing more and more agitated with each passing minute that she was not on time.

Her normal excuse was that she slept in or got caught up with something at home. They were in no position to question her, none of the members of Team 7 exactly knowing what went on in her household, but it was starting to grow tiresome with each added day that she late. Being on time wasn't exactly at the top of their priority list, but with Sakura being even later than Kakashi….

Either way, with her recent behavior, Kakashi had no choice but to accept the fact that something was different with Sakura. That "different" would depend on if he chose to believe her story of being from the future. He had yet to report her, even with all of his suspicions tied to such a tale, as he knew about T&I's own warriness when it came to Sakura. Kakashi wasn't sure why he hadn't reported her; it was strict protocol to report in anything that might endanger the safety of Konoha and its inhabitants.

He actually wasn't sure _why_ he wasn't doing so many things.

He _wasn't_ reporting Sakura's strange habits.

He _wasn't_ reporting her story from the future.

He _wasn't_ asking her questions he should be asking.

Hell, he _wasn't_ even bothering to think much about what sort of implications her being from the future could mean. There were so many possibilities that could be altered with such exclusive information.

What did the future of Konoha look like? Who would be the next Hokage? Were the Nations in ruins? Had Konoha made any new allies? New contracts? Social standings? **The release date of the next Icha Icha book?**

These were important questions he should have been asking, but being the perfunctory coward that he was, he hadn't even bothered to broach the subject. How do you even begin to ask about something so sensitive?

Which led to the predicament Kakashi was in now.

He had absolutely zero idea on how strong Sakura is, or was, and that could severely impact how missions would play out. Some of that had already been proven on the last mission, what with Sakura pushing dangerous amounts of chakra into a crying boy's head. She had been in a totally different mindset during that entire encounter, reacting to events that were only in her head and projecting them outwardly.

There was a reason most shinobi were regularly checked for any lasting trauma or PTSD on particularly brutal missions. If, for some reason, they got caught up in events of the past and started behaving badly in the middle of an operation….. It would spell disaster for the rest of the squad and result in the ultimate failure of the designated mission itself. It was just plain dangerous to have a dysfunctional assassin.

Suddenly, Naruto kicked out a leg and Sakura was sent tumbling to the ground, a soft _Oompf_ escaping her as her back collided with the grass. They laughed, Naruto congratulating Sakura on a good spar, and the two walked over to the shady tree, Sasuke handing them their canteens. Hopping down from his perch, he criticized Naruto's lackluster finish, before glancing over towards Sakura. What was he supposed to say?

 _Hey, I know you were holding back, but don't do that?_

Yeah, that was a no go.

"Try and utilize your weapons more often, yeah? Naruto had at least one out the entire time, but you hardly touched yours."

Oh. That was hardly any better. He sounded so uncertain saying that, and Kakashi didn't not notice how Sasuke gave him a sideways look. Oh, he had no idea how weird Kakashi was going to act over the course of a developing Team 7 timeline. He had no clue if he was even supposed to teach someone who had already gone through his training regimine.

Half of the stuff he told them about he just made up on the fly.

Sighing, Kakashi looked up and saw that the sun was at its peak. It was getting hotter, and unfortunately there was not a single cloud in the sky today. He was tired and just all around emotionally spent, and even though his Genin looked like they were perky enough today, he had no energy to actually instruct them.

"Alright team," he started, motioning for them to come closer. "I don't really feel like teaching you brats today, so you have the rest of the afternoon to do as you please. Do something productive though. I don't care what it is, but spend this free time wisely."

And with that, he was gone, his signature puff of smoke carrying him away, leaving behind three very surprised (and slightly irritated) Genin. They stood there, wide eyes and open mouths betraying their shock.

"What the fu-"

"Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded, shooting him a sharp glare.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but seriously! What even was that? He's just going to leave? _And_ give us a free day? That's- That's," Naruto spluttered, struggling to bring his confusion into words.

Sasuke nodded along, as if understanding the word vomit that spilled from his blonde teammate's mouth. "He's never given us a more than five minutes to relax; much less an entire afternoon. It's just not…. Normal."

"See?" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hand towards Sasuke. "He gets it! Sensei must be planning something! Maybe he's going to ambush us, or- or maybe he's going to _spy_ on us to see what we do on a regular day! Or maybe-"

Sakura rubbed her temples, sighing as he continued on with his conspiracies. She knew Kakashi had actually left, being there no trace of his chakra around, and she knew he had better things to do than spy on a bunch of twelve and thirteen year olds. It was possible Kakashi was just tired and didn't feel like teaching them, but Sasuke was right. It wasn't normal.

"Look," she interrupted, cutting off Naruto's rant. "Whatever his reasons are for stopping today's training are his own. It really doesn't matter- and _no._ I can 100% guarantee this isn't some sort of test Kakashi-sensei has implemented. He gave us the rest of the afternoon to do something productive, so it's technically not a free day."

She paused, making sure both boys understood what she was saying before continuing.

"Now, I don't know what you two are going to do, but I have some grocery shopping that needs to be done. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Turning around, Sakura huffed out a small laugh at the dumbfounded silence that followed her claim, the boys obviously still processing. She could practically hear the gears in their minds turning before a startled _Ah!_ Made its way to her ears.

"Can-Can I come too?" Naruto called out from behind, his voice nervous as he shuffled in place. He wasn't sure if Sakura would let him follow, considering all the other times he'd been rejected on the spot. Still, it couldn't hurt to try, right? And besides, if he was rejected again, he could always-

"Sure, Naruto. I just need to grab some stuff from my house before we go though."

Almost whooping with glee, Naruto caught up with his pink haired teammate, nodding vigorously as he tagged along. "Awesome! I don't need anything, so I'll just wait for you to come out. Wait, do you think they'll sell some instant ramen at the market? Do they have stands like that? Should I bring froggy then?"

Sasuke watched the two walk off, a small grimace settling over his features as he listened to Naruto's ramblings. He would never understand how the idiot could speak so much and _still_ have very little in the means of brains. He never stopped talking, and, frankly, it annoyed Sasuke to no end.

Still, he saw no harm in going to the market place as well. Sakura wasn't the only one in need of a restock in food supplies. As he began following the obnoxious pair, Sasuke felt something inside of him cringe as Sakura glanced over at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes. It was like she could tell his true intentions; see through him as if he were a thin sheet of rice paper. He hated the way she looked at him. As if she knew _everything_ there was to know about him.

 _She knows nothing_ , a voice snarled within his head. _Nothing._

But Sasuke chose to ignore that voice. It spoke often within his head, berating the others around him. Criticizing them. Hating them for being so ignorant and happy. They had no right to act so happy when the world was falling apart around them. They had no right to act so care free when they could be struck down at a moment's notice. They could _die_ , and yet they still choose to remain so gleefully oblivious. It disgusted Sasuke to no end.

 _No,_ he sighed. _No, it doesn't._

A smaller voice, one that had always been there, a small reminder, had always told him the truth.

 _ **You're afraid,**_ it would say. _**You're afraid to be that happy again. You're afraid to let your guard down.**_

Sometimes Sasuke would agree with it. Sometimes he'd yell at it for saying such things. Of course he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of anything and his only goal in life was to avenge his family. Friends and emotions just distracted him from that goal. They were just distractions, and if you only focused hard enough, it was so easy to get rid of them. So easy to ignore others and just _focus_ on that one goal.

But, Sakura saw through him. Sakura could _hear_ that small voice inside his head. It was his damn head! No one else should be allowed to hear his thoughts, and yet she did it so effortlessly! It wasn't fair!

Yes, it was fair because those thoughts weren't true. He didn't need anyone. He had one goal, and once he completed it, he would finally be at peace. He could rest and be calm and settled and for once, just be god damn _content._

 _Shut up shut up shut up,_ Sasuke willed his mind to still. _Just shut up and go away!_

"Alright, I have my things. Ready to go boys?"

"Boys?" Naruto squawked, only now seeing the other that had followed. "Since when did you decide to come?"

The voices in his head quieted, and Sasuke smirked, the tension in his mind releasing for a second. The voices brought up unwanted thoughts and emotions he wasn't prepared to deal with. Wasn't prepared to talk and discuss with. But, Naruto being an idiot?

 _This…. This I can deal with._

* * *

The market was loud. Loud in the sense that there were a lot of people. Sakura wouldn't exactly say she was claustrophobic. More like, she didn't _care for_ when there were a lot of people around in a confined place. She wasn't afraid of the people there. Just more….. Concerned about the fact that there wasn't a lot of room to move around. No quick routes to make an escape.

Okay, so maybe she was a little claustrophobic. She couldn't really help it.

The vendors beckoned at the shinobi and civilians alike that crowded the area, showing off fresh fruits and "rare" jewels from other countries. There weren't exactly _sections_ in the Konoha market place. It had been built unplanned, allowing any vendor with a licence to set up shop and sell their wares. They could build a store or just have a cart full of goodies in front of their rented spot. Because of such ill organization, those who sold clothing were often next to people who sold food, much to each others chagrin. Sometimes, competitors were right next to or across from another, and it wasn't _uncommon_ to see the occasional brawl between store-owner and kart-owner.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily if what you're looking for aren't items to be bought, there were no fights in the busy marketplace. The boys stayed close to her, scanning the rows upon rows of trader's wares and supplies. Sasuke had said he'd tagged along only because he also needed to restock his food supply, and that he needed some more trip wire.

What he had been using the wire for previously was lost on both Sakura and Naruto.

With some convincing, Naruto had begrudgingly allowed Sasuke to accompany them. Though Sakura herself was still uncomfortable around him, she'd allowed it in hopes of Sasuke taking it as a sign of trust. She doubted he would, seeing as he had yet to betray that sense of trust just yet, but the scars were still fresh in her mind.

She still hated that man in her mind, and she still held a wary resentment towards the boy she stood before.

Wandering over to an old woman who sold vegetables, Sakura greeted her before grabbing an assortment and handing them over to the woman. She bagged them, and they exchanged goods, Sakura frowning to herself as she left.

"What's with the face?" Naruto asked as she returned, scrunching up his own face as he caught sight of her purchase.

"The old woman over there has these way overpriced. I hardly recall a bundle of carrots costing almost 8,000 ryō. That's almost 1,000 per carrot!"

"See," Naruto said, clicking his tongue, "This is why you don't buy gross stuff like that. Ramen is way cheaper, and you get more for what you paid."

She rolled her eyes, playfully shoving him away as he snorted. "You pay about 9,000 ryō for that ramen of yours. Plus, you know Teuchi-san gives you seconds for free. You're his favorite and most loyal customer after all."

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head as Sasuke smirked at him. It was true, after all. Teuchi held a special place in his heart for the boy shunned by the world. It was actually a near miracle the vendors hadn't started yelling at the blonde wonder, but Sakura guessed it was because he was with a civilian and possibly one of the richest people in all of Konoha.

"I have a few more stops to make, and then we can head out to the weapons shop." She looked towards Sasuke to reaffirm her statement. "Is that alright?"

He just nodded, eyes wandering and looking anywhere but directly into Sakura's eyes. She sighed, shouldering her bag of groceries, before continuing her walk through the crowds endless noise. She knew he was on edge with her; she hadn't exactly been acting like the ditzy fangirl she'd been for the past few years. Of course it'd be unsettling to see such a large shift in personality happen almost over night.

At some point, as they weaved their way through the people, they had ended up closer to the restaurant corners of the market. Smells of all kinds wafted outwards from inside the small dining areas; savory beef, stewed vegetables, salty ramen, and even the pleasant aroma of freshly brewed teas filled their senses. Sakura would be lying if she said her mouth hadn't begun to water. A quick glance at the boys beside her told the same story, and she was half tempted to offer to treat them to a late lunch when a high pitched laugh caught her ears, accompanied by indignant and sorrowful complaints.

She stopped in place, a dull thudding beginning to pound in the back of her head. The laughter continued, along with the inaudible grunts, and Sakura felt a cold sweat trickle down her neck.

 _She knew that laugh._

 _She knew that laugh like it was her own._

"Sakura-chan?" one of the boys questioned, turning around to face her. "What's wrong?"

The thudding in her mind had increased, the sounds and chatter of the marketplace being drowned out in the static. She couldn't focus on anything, eyes open but seeing nothing. Her heart felt like it was trying to fly out of her rib-cage, beating to a rhythm so fast it was like it had grown legs and dashed off in a mad sprint.

The cold sweat suddenly felt like icy hands, scratching at the skin of her neck, pulling her down, cutting off her air supply. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe, her lungs constricting with the effort it took to draw in a breath. She could feel movement beside her and she flinched away, hands flying to her throat as worried sounds filtered into her ears.

 _ **"Why am I like this Sakura?"**_

"Oh kami," she wheezed out, the invisible claws wrapping more securely around her throat. "Not now, not now, not now…."

They, no, _she_ was creating a commotion, people halting in their shopping to watch a pink haired girl breathe harshly through her mouth, the two boys at her side looking confused for as to what to do.

 _ **"Why didn't you stop it?"**_

She could feel tears begin to burn in the back of her eyes, the dull thudding increasing to a tremendous roar. She could no longer smell the sweet and savory aromas that had flooded the small corner before; dewy grass and _death_ penetrating her nostrils. The sky had turned black, her vision tunneling as she stared desperately at the ground, the image wavering between dead grass and smooth concrete. It swayed beneath her, tilting ever so slightly as she felt her feet shift from side to side.

The laughter had stopped, but the noise in her head would not go away. Bile began to fill the back of her mouth as copper flooded her nose, its rusty scent making her stomach roll in waves of disgust and loathing.

 **"** _ **Why didn't you heal me?"**_

Red seeped out from underneath her shoes, spreading and reaching out as it called forth its next victim. It pooled around her ankles, froth building up as she swayed on her feet, toes becoming saturated with the foul liquid.

Hands arose from its murky depths, and they reached out to her trembling form. The pressure around her throat had increased, and she was gasping for air, paralyzed as the bloody hands came closer and closer to her. They were going to kill her. Those hands were going to kill her. She didn't want to be killed. She didn't want to die. She had to do _something. She didn't want to die-_

"Forehead? Is that you?"

 _That voice. Oh kami, that voice._

Struggling to draw in a small breath of air, Sakura looked up and immediately felt the blood drain from her face as she took in the sight before her. Ice settled into her veins, those cold claws ripping at her throat. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She couldn't.

Those dead, blue eyes paralyzed her.

"Hellooo? What're you doing?"

There was a pain in her legs, like something was tearing at the flesh that lay underneath that thin layer of skin. It _hurt._ Hurt so badly.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with her?"

There was pain. So, so, so much pain. It consumed her. It _was_ her. She was pain and misery. Pain pain pain pain.

"Hey, Billboard brow! Snap out of it!"

She still couldn't breathe. She still couldn't see. All she felt was agony and despair and those cold fingers that gripped her so tightly. Tightly.

"Shikamaru, do something!"

The blood was so slick and wet and it was _warm._ It was coming from _her._

 **You'regoingtodie.** _I'mgoingtodie._ **Youdon'twanttothough.** _Idon't._ **Thendosomethingaboutit.** _Ican't!_ **'tyou?Killthem,andyou' ,you'll** _ **die**_ **here.**

 **You. Will. Die.**

"No!" Sakura choked out. "No!"

And suddenly, there was a kunai in her grasp, and she was lunging for the pretty blonde that stood a mere few feet in front of her. There were yells of protest, but those blue eyes. Those _damn_ blue eyes stared at her with such intense horror; they were pleading with her.

They didn't want to die.

Two sets of arms wrapped around her as she stalled, her kunai less than an inch away from the pallid face she'd aimed for. They yanked her away, almost tossing her to the ground as the weapon fell uselessly out of her grasp, skidding against the _clean,_ concrete floor.

"What the hell?" Sasuke demanded, quickly taking the offensive weapon from off the ground.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he said again, staring down at the trembling girl.

 **Kill them. You're going to die.**

"It's- It's not like that…." she rasped out, the cold fingers receding from their deadly hold.

"What're you saying, Sakura-chan? What's going on?" Naruto questioned, a tremor obvious in his voice. He was scared. He was scared of _her._

 **She's going to kill you. You're going to die.**

"No, I'm not. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."

 **This is just like last time.**

"No, it's not! Shut up! Just shut up!"

By then, the blonde beauty had recovered enough to have her spark return, and she angrily marched up to the cowering girl. "What was that about?" she shrilly asked, her voice high from her fright earlier. "Why the hell would you pull a weapon on me, huh Forehead?"

 **She was going to kill you. You had to kill her. It's not your fault. You were going to-**

"I was going to die!" Sakura gasped out, the tears finally spilling over her cheeks. "You were, you were going to kill me and, and I didn't want to, and I'm so sorry Ino! I'm so, so sorry!"

There was silence following her words, the marketplace even seeming to have quieted down at her sobs. There was a numbing terror in the small pinkett's voice, her quivering whispers of apologies damning to hear. It hurt to hear such a thing. The girl was sobbing and crying and breaking down because she'd thought she was going to die.

Why?

There was a soft shuffle as strewn vegetables were picked up and placed back in the canvas bag that had been haphazardly thrown in the small fit of violence. No one said a word as the girl's teammates slowly picked the crying girl up, a quick exchange of tired and worried glances offered, before Team 7 departed.

Ino was left staring after them, eyes still blown wide with the sentences that had been pulled out of her best friend's mouth. Her mouth opened, as if to call out to the absconding trio, before a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

"Just…. Just leave them," Choji whispered from beside her, his fingers, for once, leaving no crumbs on her dress. "Let's go, Ino."

"But," she protested, still straining to see the head of hair she'd always wished were her own. "But-"

Another hand came to rest on her shoulders, its weight light, yet determinedly firm.

"She'll be okay," Shikamaru assured, his quiet words comforting to the distressed blonde. "She'll be alright. She's got Naruto and Sasuke to look after her."

Gently, Choji and the cloud-watcher pulled the stunned beauty away from the crowds, leading her back to the table they'd been eating at. Their food was left out to the open, a few flies already feasting on the meager left-overs. The two boys offered their own ways of comfort to Ino, who accepted it with little more than a shrug. She was still processing what had occured, and it pained her greatly to see her friend so _terrified_ of her.

"Did she…. Did she really think I was going to-"

"No," Shikamaru butted in, his resolute voice cutting off any other thoughts or words. "She didn't, Ino. She wasn't _here_ when she did all that. Sakura was somewhere else, and it was in no way your fault. Do you understand?"

"How can you say that though, Shika?" Ino pleaded, the confusion resounding. "Didn't you see how scared she was? How horrified she was when she saw me? How can-"

" _Ino,_ " Choji sighed. "Didn't you hear what Skihamaru said? It wasn't your fault. Sakura wasn't afraid of _you._ She was somewhere else in her head and she reacted like that because of what was in there. It wasn't your fault. Say it, Ino."

"What?"

"Say it. _It wasn't my fault._ "

"No, Choji, that's stupid-"

"It's not stupid," Shikamaru drawled, staring intently at the girl. "Say it. We've got all day."

There was a minute of silence, Ino staring down at her tense, folded hands. A million thoughts bombarded her mind, and it was as if her tongue refused to move. She still wasn't convinced she hadn't been the one to cause Sakura's distress. It was obvious, wasn't it? The moment Sakura laid eyes on her, she freaked out. It wasn't just a startled ' _Oh, didn't see you there.'_ Sakura looked at Ino the way a rabbit would look at a fox who'd just found its nesting hole.

"She thought I was going to kill her! You can't just-"

"Say it, Ino. _It wasn't my fault._ "

"No! I'm not going to when-"

" _It wasn't my fault._ "

"You guys don't get to do this!" she shouted, tears of frustration and worry pouring out. "You don't get to say things like that when you don't know anything! She's been my best friend since forever, and I've known her my entire life! Nothing in the world would make her look at me like a caged animal unless _I_ did something! Yeah, we've fought before, but nothing- and I mean _nothing_ \- would ever make her look at me and act like that. Why is that so hard for you to understand? Why?"

There was a moment of silence, and as Ino was still looking down at her fists, she smiled in what she thought was a defeated quiet. "See? You have-"

"I'm going to stop you right there."

Ino bit her lip as she glanced up at Shikamaru, who was sporting a very tired, but stern, face. Choji wore something similar, though the chip crumbs on his cheeks made it much harder to take him seriously.

"You're still not getting it, Ino," Shikamaru started, leaning heavily into his propped up hand. "Did you even hear any of the words _you_ said? I get you can be a bit deaf when we talk, but I know you choose your words at least somewhat carefully."

The blonde frowned, the words rubbing her the wrong way.

"What Shikamaru is trying to say," Choji interrupted, shooting a small glare in the offender's direction, "Is that we know you're way smarter than this, and what you just said contradicts that. Just- Just think about it for a minute. You've known Sakura since you were little kids. Even during our Pre-Academy days you somehow knew her and you made friends with her. That's, what, almost seven years of friendship?"

"But-"

"In all those seven years, you guys have talked the most. Slept over the most. _Known_ the most about each other. You two probably have the strongest friendship I've ever seen, and even your little fights over boys and stuff like that never keep you two apart for long. It's just how you guys are. And now…. Now…."

"You're trashing it," Shikamaru finished, stifling a yawn. "Throwing it away like yesterday's newspaper."

"That's not true!" Ino retorted, angry at such implications. "Sakura is still my best friend! Nothing would change that, and she would never be trash to me!"

"Do you trust her?" Choji asked quietly, fiddling with the plastic ends of his chip bag. "Do you trust her at all?"

"Of course I do!" Ino fired back, still bristling. "I'd trust her with my life."

"You're still not getting it, "Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his forehead as if he were in pain. "Trust is a two way street, you know? You say you'd trust her with your life, but, at the same time, you won't trust yourself? That doesn't make sense. Listen for once instead of constantly talking. Sakura _apologized._ She said she was sorry, and we're all pretty certain she was being honest. You haven't seen her in a couple months, and shit goes down no matter if you're there to see it or not. Sakura clearly has some issues, but they were _not_ caused by you. Nothing that happened was your fault."

Ino sighed, a hiccup escaping as she roughly tried to wipe away her tears. She was sure she looked like a mess right now.

"Come on, Ino," Choji implored, trying to make eye-contact. "Just say it."

"It…." Ino began, taking deep breaths and willing herself to believe these words, "Wasn't my fault."

Choji smiled and Shikamaru let out a huff of satisfaction. Kami, girls were so tiring to deal with. All emotional and stuff.

"Now, was that hard?"

"I hate you both," Ino laughed, scrunching up her nose in what she hoped was a cute scowl.

"We love you too."

* * *

Sakura was lighter than he thought she'd be. Not to say that he thought she was heavy- no, nothing like that. Just that it felt…. unnatural for her to be so light. It hardly felt like he was carrying something, though that could be because he was getting stronger? No, he was distracting himself with these thoughts.

 _Get a grip,_ Naruto thought to himself, adjusting his hold on Sakura's legs. They, he and Sasuke, had decided for one person to carry her and the other handle all the groceries.

Safe to say, their shopping plans had been put on hold. Naruto had found the whole experience to be disturbing, quite honestly. He wasn't sure exactly what happened either, and it struck a chord of terror into him to see his crush act so…. deranged. He'd never seen her like that.

Feral. Scared. Desperate.

It scared the _shit_ out of him to see her suddenly lunge at her best friend, whom she'd known for years. Even before Ino had come by, Sakura had been mumbling things, staring at the ground with such intensity, Naruto himself had looked down in hopes of getting a glimpse at what had captured her interest so keenly. There'd been nothing though, like he suspected, but she still stared down and drowned out the world around them. He'd tried to get her to snap out of it, calling out to her, snapping his fingers, but nothing would work. She'd drowned him out too.

It hurt him in a way it shouldn't have. Yeah, they were teammates, but he in no way had the bond that Sakura and Ino shared. Sasuke was probably closer to the rose beauty than he was considering she had had the biggest crush on him ever since their Pre-Academy days. He'd only gotten to know the wide eyed and bubbly girl when the Academy started, and even then they only exchanged a few words; often times those words being insults or berating him on something he'd done. It made no sense to have a crush on one of his former bullies, but something about her….

There was just something about Sakura that pulled him to her endlessly. Maybe it was the way she smiled too big when she lied, or the way she could sympathize and cry at the smallest of things. Maybe it was the way that she cared so immensely for the people she considered friends, going to the ends of the earth and back to fulfill a task she'd been given. Maybe it was how she answered questions so quickly and accurately, her intelligence off the charts and something impossible for him to obtain.

Or maybe it was the way, that no matter how badly someone hurt her, or how horrible someone had been to her, she was always willing to forgive. She wore her heart on her sleeve, giving out endless love and warmth to others, but hesitant to receive it. Her eyes gave away her true emotions, but if it bothered others to see those emotions, she'd hide them away. A people pleaser that never ceased to consider her own feelings.

Yeah, Sakura was brash. She could be rude to others sometimes, her extroverted behavior annoying many, and she wasn't afraid to use physical violence to get her way. She wasn't the best ninja there ever was, lacking in many departments essential for her survival. Sakura wasn't the prettiest person in the village either, her forehead one of the first things people see when they meet her.

She wasn't perfect. In no way was she perfect and something to emulate, underneath her rough exterior was a loving person who would give her life to do what was right.

Naruto would be lying if he claimed that didn't scare him.

"Did she fall asleep?" he whispered, trying to look back at the silent girl he carried.

Sasuke nodded, his own eyes studying Sakura. They continued on through the village, wordlessly walking to the girl's house. When they arrived, Sasuke looked around for the key and entered. Her parents weren't home, both boys finding it odd at how often they were gone, and laid Sakura down on the couch, too afraid to actually venture into the girl's bedroom. They sat down in the chairs opposite from the couch and watched Sakura as she slept.

It was Naruto, like usual, who started talking. "What happened?"

Sasuke shrugged, shoulders barely moving as he kept his eyes straightforward.

"I mean, you have to admit; that was kind of freaky. Why would she do that? Why'd she attack Ino like that?"

Again, Sasuke shrugged.

"I- I just don't get it. She's been acting weird for awhile now, but it's never been _this_ bad. I thought it might've been a panic attack or something at first, 'cause I get those sometimes, but this looked different. It was like she was somewhere else; like she didn't even know where we were or that we were even with her. I mean, you _saw_ what happened. You saw how she just stopped and stared at the ground and started mumblin' stuff, and then when Ino came by she just-"

"Lost it," Sasuke finished softly, refusing to look at Naruto as he spoke. "I sort of understand what happened."

"You do?" there was surprise in Naruto's voice. Almost disbelief.

"Yeah," Sasuke snarled, angry at the boy's response. "I _do_ know why, and it's not because of some stupid panic attack."

Naruto waited for more, staring at his raven haired teammate, but when nothing was said for a few minutes, he huffed. "Well, are you going to say anything or not?"

Silence.

"What? You go crazy too? You trying to say you act all deranged when you go out shopping and bump into a friend? You trying to say-"

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, his lip curling in disgust. "I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were ignorant too."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto fired back, his metaphorical hackles rising. "I just want to know what the hell made Sakura act so weird-"

"She wasn't acting weird!" Sasuke bellowed, true anger in his eyes as he stared down the stunned blonde. "She wasn't acting weird or deranged or crazy or any one of those god-awful and stupid things! She was having a _moment,_ Naruto! People have moments like those sometimes where things just remind them of bad memories! They don't have control over it and it sucks- it sucks because people like _you_ don't understand why they have moments like those. Why they can't just be 'normal'. It's fucking _terrifying_ to be trapped in your own head, and trust me when I say that the people who have moments like those wish they could just be 'normal' too."

Naruto's eyes were wide, shock written plain on his features as he took in Sasuke's fury. He'd never seen so much emotion pour out of the stoic Uchiha, much less so many _words_ said all at once. He felt bad, the topic of these "moments" clearly affecting his teammate. It was never his intention to invoke such…. Animosity.

"Do you…. Do you get these 'moments' too?" he asked quietly, looking at the carpeted floor in shame. He'd really screwed up this time.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, as if tempted to not say anything and let the blonde stew in his embarrassment forever. Eventually though, shame also spread over Sasuke, his words from earlier harsher and louder than he wanted them to be. It was frustrating having to explain PTSD to someone without them thinking you were…. damaged. It was even harder to be a shinobi when everyone always thought you were just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off and explode with another moment to add to an ever growing list.

"I do," Sasuke answered, voice steady despite how hard it was to admit something so personal.

"These moments that people get…. are they just memories? Do they see them when it happens?"

"Sometimes. It just depends on the person; what they remember."

Naruto squeezed his hands together, daring to glance up at Sasuke. His face was closed, his stoic and emotionless facade back up. Naruto gulped, scared to ask his next question, knowing it was probably the most terrible question he'd ever come up with.

"You said you have moments too," he started, eyes darting from the carpet to Sasuke's statue like form repeatedly. "Do you see those memories?"

Naruto, despite his reputation, was observant. He had to be in order to tell if someone would be a friend or foe when he approached them. It was natural for him to eavesdrop, hear other people's opinions and thoughts in order to make some sort of evaluation before doing anything. So, he had an idea on what Sasuke's moments were about. What memories were stirred up and brought to the surface. It made sense for him to be so defensive and angry at Naruto's ignorance on the subject. It was understandable if Sasuke chose to never speak to him again. He'd been stupid to ask a question like that and it-

"Yeah," Sasuke affirmed, eye twitching as if he were struggling to hold back waves of feelings. "I see them every time."

* * *

It was another hour before Sakura began to stir. A miracle really, considering the loud argument that had gone down. Her body shifted, eyes rolling around behind closed eyelids, and it was strange she had not awoken yet.

"Should we wake her up?"

"No, she'll wake up when she does. Just sit down and shut up."

Naruto did, with much less protest than usual, and it was obvious he was still ashamed of his actions. They'd sat in silence ever since Sasuke's confession, neither wanting to continue any form of conversation. It had been a needed conversation, but one that shouldn't have been necessary. Both had been plagued with thoughts of the aftermath of such a needled talk, consumed with horrifying ideas of what Sakura had gone through to have a moment in the middle of the marketplace.

They tried their best to go through everything they'd seen her do for the past couple of months, trying and failing to figure out a precise moment when everything had just gone down hill. It was possible it had started shortly after that hellish mission in Wave. Everyone had been affected, but Sakura hadn't been in the thick of it like the rest of them. She'd been on the sidelines, guarding and doing what she was told. Perhaps they had underestimated how much it had affected her; people took in situations differently. There'd been a lot of clean-up on the bridge after the battle, and the sight of floating bodies and brown stained bridges weren't exactly pleasant to see or smell.

Naruto suddenly shot out of his chair, a wild finger pointing to the sleeping girl. "She's bleeding!"

Sasuke snapped his head up, and sure enough, a dark stain was beginning to spread from underneath the pinket. It stained the dark blue couch almost black, and both boys were alarmed at how quickly it was growing.

"Wh-What do we do?" Naruto asked, frantic as his hands hovered. "Do we wake her up now? When did she even get injured?"

Sasuke got up from his chair, joining the blonde beside the piece of furniture. He scrutinized the situation, the frazzled boy next to him greatly unhelpful. He followed from where the blood had begun to seep down the sides of the couch, the source seeming to come from…. Oh.

 _Oh._

"Naruto," Sasuke called, cheeks growing redder the longer he stared. "Look where it's coming from."

Naruto stopped his flustered pacing, coming back to Sasuke's side. "What're you- oh."

His face immediately turned pink, blood rushing up his cheeks and to his ears. They turned their heads away in unease, fumbling for what to do.

"Um…. Do you….?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I didn't have any sisters and my cousins didn't really talk about…. This."

"Ah."

They stood with their backs turned, at a loss for what to do for their female teammate, when a quiet groan had them glancing back. Sakura had finally woken up.

"You're awake!"

"You're bleeding."

She stared, confused at their simultaneous greeting, before taking note of how wet her legs were. Following their nervous glances, Sakura looked down and sighed in defeat. This would be a doozy to explain; and she already had such a massive headache, she wasn't sure if she had the strength to even start talking.

"Guys, it's not-"

"We weren't sure what to do," Naruto interrupted, looking everywhere around the room, except towards the girl. "We-We only noticed it a few seconds ago and we didn't want to wake you up but we weren't sure what to do and _oh kami_ I'm sorry for looking; I swear I'm not a pervert, I just didn't know what was going on until Sasuke pointed it out and please don't hate me I swear I-"

"Calm down!" Sakura ordered, sitting up with a wince. That headache was apparently a migraine and it felt _wonderful._ "It's okay, seriously."

"But we…."

"Naruto, it's fine. I'm not on my period."

Dumbfounded silence met her claim, and Sakura rubbed her forehead. This was just fantastic to wake up to. Really. Just absolutely great.

"You're not?" Sasuke questioned, an eyebrow arched. His cheeks were still dusted a light pink, and if Sakura wasn't so out of it, she would have definitely made fun of him for it.

"No, I'm not."

More silence.

"Then that means you're actually hurt!" Naruto exclaimed, the epiphany dawning on him like the rising sun. "But- What- When did you get hurt?! We were watching you the whole time and Sasuke took away your kunai- What's going on?"

Sakura sighed, the pounding in her head only increasing with each question. Was she really willing to tell them? Especially so soon after Kakashi? She wasn't even sure if she could trust the man considering he had lost all faith in her. He probably still thought she was crazy.

"Can I answer that later?" she pushed out wearily, attempting to stand up on her shaky legs. "I need to treat myself first. You know, dress my wounds?"

Naruto paused for a second before he blanched, cursing himself for being so caught up in the situation that he'd forgotten that Sakura was actually _bleeding._

"Shit, yeah, I'm so sorry. Wh-Where is the med kit? I'll, I'll get it- just stay there. Um, I'll be right back."

Naruto dashed out of the small living room, making a beeline for the kitchen. If he remembered correctly, there was a med kit below the kitchen sink from where they had gotten all the cleaning supplies from the last time they'd gone to Sakura's house. Kami, it was just never a good sign for them to have to go over here, was it?

He left Sasuke and Sakura standing quietly, staring at one another. The pinkett looked tired, the glaze that ran over her eyes an indication to her restless slumber. The Uchiha looked rumpled, clothes wrinkled and gaze wary. Nothing was said, and when the blonde ball of anxious energy returned, they looked away, Sakura gratefully accepting the gauze and wipes Naruto had pulled out from the kit.

The boy's looked elsewhere as Sakura rolled up her dress, lowering her shorts a bit as she cleaned the now visible cuts that littered her sides and upper thighs. She seemed to have no qualms with them looking at her pale skin, though both boys turned away in embarrassment and courtesy for the girl. When she was done, the audible _click_ of the med kit being closed, she sat back down on the couch, slightly away from the dark blood stains she'd sat in minutes before.

"I imagine you have questions," she began, folding her hands neatly in her lap as if she hadn't just been dressing wounds that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"No shit," Sasuke muttered, sitting down as well and steepling his fingertips. "What's been going on with you lately? I can understand what happened earlier, but this-" he motioned to the bloody wipes that had been left out, "Is something I can't accept."

Sakura nodded her head, as if she were empathizing with his frustration. "I can see how all this could be very, for lack of a better word, troublesome for you both."

Naruto scratched his head, tugging at a few locks, as he scrunched up his brow. "Do you though, Sakura-chan? I mean, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I think it's kind of obvious you've been…. hiding things. From us. Your teammates."

She nodded again, agreeing with the blonde. "I have been. You're correct on that assumption."

Sakura said nothing else though, eyes lazily trailing back and forth between the two confused boys in front of her. It was a mute staring contest, one that was getting increasingly annoying as time went on. The boys fidgeted in their seats, Naruto more so, but neither was willing to speak up just yet. They'd said what they had wanted to get out; it was Sakura's turn now.

Minutes ticked by, Sakura still trailing her gaze between the two, sighing every now and then. She was processing something. Maybe thinking about exactly what she wanted to say to answer the questions that were practically spilling out of their open faces. There was so much she _could_ say, but so much she didn't _want_ to say.

She wasn't ready to heave the burden she, and now Kakashi, carried onto their shoulders. They had enough demons to stress about on their own, and adding her own troubles to the mix could only spell out disaster. There was just _so_ much that could go wrong. If she told them too little, then they'd lose all trust in her. If she told them too much, then someone, someday, might take advantage of the future knowledge they possessed.

Technically, even though she was in her Genin body, she was a full-blown shinobi. A high-ranking Jounin that even now that she was in such a weak body, she could still pass as a high ranking Chunin. Not only was she more powerful than them, she was an _adult._

Sasuke and Naruto were still mere _children._ She had a responsibility to keep towards them, and that duty she'd placed upon herself should not have anything to do with 12 year old kids. What little innocence the boys still possessed had to be kept; she was not going to be the one to strip away what small amount of hope they had for the world and Konoha. Even though they thought they had witnessed unspeakable acts, carried out their own killings, they still had not experienced what true horrors the shinobi world had to offer. They were still naive and bright.

Sasuke and Naruto were still children here.

It was stressful to think about it all, and the waiting game she had started was rubbing everyone in the room the wrong way. The tension was palpable, the growing unease rippling through the loud minds of each individual. Their staring contest had only increased, and Sasuke's glare was cold and calculating. It was obvious he had been doing his own thinking, and the "puzzle pieces" he'd been fitting together in his mind, however wrong they were, had led him to one conclusion.

He didn't know the girl sitting in front of him.

"Who are you?"

 _Funny,_ Sakura thought, a sad smile tugging at her lips. _Where have I heard that before?_

Naruto, though confused, caught on as well. He was timid, as if afraid to speak up and say what had been stewing in his head for the past hour or so. It was scary to think that the girl in front of him wasn't….. Sakura-chan. His teammate. His friend. His first crush. It was just impossible but the pink haired girl, who'd he grown to more than just love, wasn't the girl he'd met so many years ago.

"You're not Sakura-chan, are you?" he whispered out, struggling to keep looking at those green eyes. He couldn't tell what she was feeling anymore. They were…. Empty. Blank. So unlike the girl he _knew._

And slowly, like it was a fight to push out every word she uttered, Sakura shook her head, face asking for forgiveness as she reaffirmed their worries.

"No, I'm not." she took a deep breath. "But, I am a friend."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Almost scarily quiet.

It was so unlike for the evening meal to be so silent, his daughter almost always filling up any needed conversation. Especially with him being home for dinner, which was a rarity within itself considering his "job" had no schedule.

"So," he started, looking up to face his daughter. "How was your day today sweetheart? Anything interesting happen?"

Ino shook her head, pushing around the food on her plate. "No, not really," she mumbled, keeping her gaze down. "The boys and I went to try out a new restaurant today; the food was okay."

Inoichi hummed, turning back to his bowl of rice. "Did you learn anything new?"

Ino pursed her lips, her fingers fumbling with her chopsticks as she mumbled out another ' _No.'_

Well, that pretty much settled it then. Ino was lying to him and something was clearly bothering her. He decided not to press it any further though, seeing as it clearly made her uncomfortable, and the rest of dinner was eaten in silence. His wife, never having much to say, silently cleared the table. When he went to help her wash the dishes, she merely waved him away, giving him a look that meant ' _Go talk to her.'_

Inoichi had always been much closer to their daughter, and his wife, though it should've, was not bothered by it. She claimed to have had her time with the blonde girl, stating that Ino had indulged her throughout all her toddler years allowing her to dress her up like a doll. Now, it was her father's turn to take responsibility and support Ino in her teenage years. There was nothing wrong with how they parented; there were many different styles, and Ino knew both of her parents loved her deeply. That was all any parent could truly ask for in the end.

Kissing his wife's forehead in gratitude, Inoichi sought out his elusive daughter, praying he wouldn't find her crying in her bedroom. He could never handle tears very well, and it caused him immense heartache whenever Ino cried. However, when he knocked on her door only to find her absent from her bed, Inoichi frowned a bit. Ino's bedroom was her refuge away from her family and any problems in her life. It was her safe space, so if she wasn't in there….

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was really only one other place where Ino liked to vent her feelings, and even though it would seem strange, Ino liked to bury herself in work. Keep her mind off of anything that troubled her or things she didn't want to think about.

In other words, Ino would go downstairs to their quaint flower shop and sort the flowers into bouquets based on how she was feeling. He hadn't understood what she was doing at first, but when his wife had explained to him that certain types of flowers have meanings behind them, it made a little bit of sense. It was Ino's own way of sorting through her chaotic emotions, no matter how ugly the bouquets turned out to be. It was healthier than the alternative of bottling them up, and Inoichi could only thank the gods that his daughter was logical in that department.

He kept his steps soft as he descended into the darkened store, the last light of the sunset illuminating the small room. The light reflected off the various flowers that covered the walls, vases refracting the hues and beaming it on petals that changed colors as night fell. It was hushed, the only sound available being the delicate rustle of stems being snipped and placed in a bowl. Walking towards the back of the store, Inoichi found his daughter with a gentle frown on her face, surrounded by flowers of all kinds.

She looked up at his approach and huffed in resignation as she laid down her scissors and sat down on the stool behind her. "I'm sorry," she said, eyes downcast as her father came closer. "I wasn't trying to be such a downer during dinner. It's just ..."

She trailed off, watching as Inoichi began to examine the flowers she'd strewn across the counter. His fingers trailed along the stems, poking softly at the colors and dainty petals, before gently picking one up.

"This is a hyacinth, right?" he asked, peering closely at the small purple flower he held. "What does it mean?"

Ino looked at him curiously, attempting to figure out the plot behind his question, but sighed to herself as she answered. "It means forgiveness."

"And this one?" he asked, holding up a deep blue flower.

"That's a larkspur. It stands for fickleness."

Inoichi hummed, placing the flower down, before picking up another.

"It's a pink carnation; means admiration and love."

He held up a final flower, small in comparison to the others. He swirled it around in his fingers, the setting sun allowing its last rays of light to shower the light purple flower in gold and orange. "What does this one mean?" he questioned softly, turning away from the light to look at his daughter.

She was biting her lip, not out of hesitation, but in puzzlement for as to what he was doing. "It's an anemone. It typically stands for anticipation or forsakenness."

Carefully he placed the small flower back in place, moving behind the counter to join his daughter. Slowly he pulled her into a hug, her reaction stiff at his touch, before she melted into his embrace, a small hiccup escaping her.

"Sweetie, you know I love you right?" he whispered into her hair, strands falling out of her tight ponytail.

She nodded her head against his chest and wrapped her arms more securely around him. "I love you too, dad."

"You want to talk about what happened today? For real this time?" he asked, rubbing her back as another hiccup was made. Ino only ever made these baby-like noises when she was terribly bothered or upset about something. He'd picked up on all her little habits and quirks over the years, and by now he could read her like an open book.

"When we were out at that restaurant," Ino started, leaning more heavily into her father as she confessed, "I saw Sakura."

On the inside, Inoichi flinched at the name. In more ways than one, he had always felt like he had betrayed his daughter's friend by not being the one to interrogate her. She had always been the sweetest girl he'd ever met, Ino's sassiness never once rubbing off onto her. Sakura was so polite and her grades were astounding; intelligence from someone like her off the charts. Civilians just never display that kind of talent, and for her to be humble about her grades was a nice change of pace from all the other shinobi and children her age gloating constantly about their achievements.

And after Ibiki had all but said that Sakura could not, under any circumstances, be trusted…. Well, it set off something inside him. His daughter loved that girl with her entire heart. They'd been best friends ever since Inoichi could remember, and there just wasn't a single bad bone in that pinkett's body. So, for him to think the same thing and go along with Ibiki's instructions of keeping a careful watch over the girl, it felt like he had betrayed his daughter's trust and Sakura's.

It was awful.

"She was with Naruto and Sasuke," Ino continued, oblivious to her father's internal dilemma. "They must've been shopping, and when Sakura stopped to look at something, I went over to see her. It's been almost two _months_ since I last saw her and I really missed her but then…." she trailed off, pulling away to wipe at her eyes.

"She looked up at me and just froze. I thought she would have been happy to see me. I know I was happy to see her," Ino chuckled sourly, refusing to meet Inoichi's concerned stare. "But she was _terrified._ I'd never seen her so scared before, and I went to touch her but then she freaked out and almost attacked me."

Inoichi's eyes widened, shoulders stiffening as he took in what his daughter had just said. "Sakura attacked you?" he asked in disbelief. "Why?"

Ino shook her head, "I-I really don't think she meant to. She was scared and something set her off and I guess I provoked it somehow. Sasuke managed to pull her away before she could actually do anything and him and Naruto took her away. I was honestly so afraid for a second," she confided, wringing her hands together. "I know Sakura would never intentionally hurt me, she wouldn't even think about it, but I got mad and started yelling at her. She told me she was sorry and that she didn't mean it but…."

She looked up at her father then, more tears welling up as she sought to control herself. "She thought she was going to die! She thought _I_ was going to kill her! She was begging me, dad. Telling me she didn't want to die and that she was sorry. I-I was just so stunned I didn't say anything and then they took her away and I ..." Ino took a deep breath, trying to reign in her overwhelming thoughts that just kept spilling out of her mouth. "I don't know what happened to her. What happened to the Sakura I knew. The one in the marketplace was just so different from the one I knew before, and at the time I couldn't help but think that the whole thing was my fault. But, don't worry," Ino was quick to reassure. "Choji and Shikamaru were there to help set me straight and they helped me work through it. I guess I'm still processing it though…."

"Is that why you're down here?" Inoichi asked somberly, motioning to the array of flowers.

Ino nodded, slightly embarrassed at having been figured out so easily. "This is just how I _deal_ , you know?"

He chuckled, leaning down to hug her again. "Yeah, I know. I'm glad this is how you 'deal' though; I don't have to worry that you're trashing your room or obliterating training posts."

That brought a giggle out of her, shaking her head in adoration. "Thanks for listening, dad. I know by now you would have offered some sort of advice or wisdom on what to do, so thanks for, you know, _not_ doing that."

Inoichi gasped, as if offended by her words, and haughtily stuck his nose up. "Well, _daughter dearest,_ I do in fact have some wisdom to impart on your young mind."

"Oh no."

"You will use it in years to come, and I'm sure you'll look back on this moment and thank your old man for giving you such fantastic advice."

"Dad, please."

"To succeed in life, you need three things: A wishbone…."

"Dad, stop."

"A backbone…."

"I swear, if you don't stop-"

"And a funny bone!" he finished with a flourish, producing a large yellow flower from behind and proceeding to tickle Ino with its petals. She giggled, swatting away the offending plant as she tried in vain to get away. Eventually, Inoichi stopped, kissing his daughter on the forehead before stepping back.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said softly, smiling down at the grinning teen. "When you think you're ready, come back upstairs and we can see if we have any desserts left in the fridge."

He winked, tossing the flower onto her head, laughing to himself as he left; Ino's giggles music to his ears. Now that he was alone, his wife having gone to bed, Inoichi was left with the question that had been plaguing him ever since Ino had finished her story.

 _Should he report Sakura?_

Ibiki had specifically said to report in anything suspicious or noteworthy that would be substantial enough for a second interrogation. Sakura attacking her _best friend_ for reasons unknown seemed like a good enough excuse after all, but Inoichi just wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do it. This was Sakura they were talking about. Sakura Haruno, low-grade Genin and only child to two normal civilians.

 _Best. Friends. With. Ino._

How would he explain that to his daughter? That her friend of almost six years and counting was on the high-alert page of the official head of the T&I Department? That she was brought in interrogation for a second time because Ino had trusted her father enough and confided in him?

No, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved Sakura like his own, and it pained him to see her go through all of this. He hated what he was doing. What his job was.

But, on the other hand, it was his _duty_ as a shinobi of Konoha and second-hand enforcer of the T&I Department to report in. He was expected to give up his life, others lives, his _family's_ lives, in order to protect Konoha. So, this tid-bit of information shouldn't be a big deal. He could always twist the truth a bit; leave out certain-

No, he can't do that. He'd done it once when he was still just a Chunin and it had nearly cost him his job and life.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, hands digging through his hair as he sought out a solution. He needed a drink. He needed something strong. Something to burn his throat and make him see clearly. He couldn't though. Ino could come upstairs any minute, and he was not about to let her see the ugly side of him. The part of him that he'd been trying to shed for the past thirteen years, ever since the light of his world had come into creation. He didn't want her to have to deal with that side of him.

The alcoholic.

Darkness had bathed the village an hour ago, the stars winking in the night sky. The dull yellow illumination of the ceiling light flickered every now and again. It would have to be changed soon. He sat hunched over the kitchen counter, counting the minutes, seconds, it would take for his daughter to finally come upstairs and eat dessert with him so he could drink once she'd gone to sleep.

 _27 minutes. 43 seconds. 44 seconds. 45 seconds._

Kami, he was a screw up of a father.

Thirty minutes passed and the pull inside of him could no longer take it. His heart was beating so rapidly he thought it was trying to escape the cage he'd trapped it in. His fingers twitched and jerked, seeking out the top cabinet he kept locked 24/7. He knew how bad he was. How bad he'd gotten. How much worse it got every time he unlocked it. The lock wasn't there to keep him out though. It was to keep everyone else out. To keep Ino out.

Because he'd be damned if he ever let his daughter go through the hell he'd been living in.

He wished he could stop. He wished his mouth didn't go dry with anticipation every time he popped off the cork. He wished his heart didn't suddenly slow with peace when the amber liquid would slide out so beautifully into the small cup. He wished his throat would gag with the potentness of the poison, wishing it hadn't gotten used to the drink so quickly. He wished his hands wouldn't still as he downed cup after cup, that endless _thrumming_ inside him quelling.

He wished for so many things, but he was the only one who could grant them. And yet, he refused to.

He slipped out a coin from his pocket, the two faces deciding the fate of someone he cherished. Luck of the draw. Chance. Destiny.

Would it be her fate to be pulled into a world a 13 year old shouldn't fathom?

Or would she remain in her peaceful existence; her only troubles coming from the gossip of Konoha streets?

He threw his head back, downing another mouthful of his salvation, and the static that clouded his mind quieted, the only sounds coming from his heavy breathing and the chirp of crickets outside.

The coin drifted in the air, suspended by other worldly forces, and it fell back down to the fine wooden counter, rolling rolling rolling. Inoichi didn't bother looking at what face the coin had landed on, having already heard the whispers of fate tell him the path that lay before the girl.

He'd known all along after all. He'd only been indulging the whimpering and pleading part of him.

Inoichi was lucky his little girl slept so soundly amidst the pretty flowers.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm truly sorry this update took so long. I've been running low on motivation for this story, and with this chapter, I've decided to conclude the "Return Arc"of it. Please don't worry though. I am _not_ ending the story itself; just a portion of it has been completed. When chapter 13 comes, it will signify the start of the "Progress Arc". I am deeply sorry to say though that I have no idea when that chapter will come. I need a break from this story line and I need some more time to figure out where I want to take it. Again, I am very sorry and hope you all will understand. Please do not expect a new chapter anytime soon.**

 **Thank you!**

 _Update, 1/10/20: I am re-working all existing chapters. Some scenes will be changed, chapters will be written with better quality, and overall the "realism" of this story will hopefully improve. The Naruto Universe itself is highly unrealistic, but I am going to work with what I can and with what I can imagine. I am still unsure of when I will be able to post a new chapter, as I understand it has been a very long time, but my education takes priority at the moment. If you'd like, you can read through the updated chapters, tell me what you like about them, or what you'd like changed with other chapters. Thank you for your patience!_


End file.
